Best Friends Forever?
by BugDevil
Summary: This is a story about friendship and love. Even the former is a grand achievement for Lastation's CPU Noire. After she has finally made her first official friend in K-sha, where does that leave Neptune? In a strange turn of events the protagonist of protagonists and the former Gold Third member engage in a competition over who has the right to call herself Noire's Best Friend!
1. Prologue: Before the challenge

**This story takes place after Megadimension Neptunia VII. Characters and plotlines of the game will be referenced.**

* * *

 _Gamindustri!_ It is the prosperous world surrounded by the big sea, where four goddesses rule over their respective nations. Until recently they had been in conflict with each other, engaged in the eternal Console War, but after a peace treaty had been established, the goddesses (also referred to as CPUs) agreed to never compete with violence and armies again, but instead with technology and Shares on the console market. These four goddesses are-

Okay, who honestly clicked on this story and doesn't know even this basic stuff? Nobody wants to read through that boring introduction again. Sorry ever-changing narrator voice, we won't need you this time!

Let's go straight to the story!

* * *

 **Planeptune**

The doubtfully prosperous nation of Planeptune was hustling and bustling in the reddish light of the afternoon sun. In about an hour the many retro game shops and supermarkets sprinkled all over the metropolis were going to close business and lock up for the night. The neon lights of the various Arcades and bars would light up under the approaching black curtain of night.

But not yet. At this moment everyone was still hard at work. Everyone? _Not exactly_. At the center of the nation stood the titanic Planeptune tower, base of this nation's Basilicom. And somewhere inside that spacious building was the home of the CPU revered by her people as _Goddess Purple Heart._

Normally a CPU would be very busy and taking care of her numerous obligations and work related business, but Purple Heart…

Neptune: _Take this!_

…was currently lazing about in her human form. And while she was belly flopping on a giant pillow, her hands were rapidly hammering on a rectangular controller with several big buttons. She was especially fond of the big red button that allowed the small purple spaceship on the television screen to shoot bolts of energy in rapid succession.

And she wasn't alone.

Noire: Hey! That was my target! Stop sabotaging my score, Neptune!

The raven haired CPU of Lastation said in an annoyed tone.

Neptune: First come, first serve my incredibly naïve rival!

The purple haired CPU was grinning mischievously as she kept hammering the irresistible red button. She was purposely shooting down anything that got into the black ship's target area. Noire was clearly frustrated, but didn't give up.

Blanc: Pipe down you two… I need to concentrate- WHAT THE HELL?! That was my power up you bitch!

Vert: My apologies. You had been so clumsily circling the screen I had simply assumed you were just on a joy ride.

The blonde, big busted CPU of Leanbox was giving her small shorthaired Lowee counterpart a soft smile. Of course for a seasoned Vert observer it was obvious that her expression was conveying the message "As easy as taking candy from a baby." And Blanc was a very cranky baby.

Blanc: You've been doin' this from the very beginning! Gettin' all the good shit… How many more rocket launchers do you need to front load your shitty tin can?!

Her hat almost fell from her rapidly shaking head as she glared at Vert.

Vert: My my, a lady can never have too much weight to her front, wouldn't you agree dear Blanc?

Vert almost subconsciously straightened her back, creating small earthquakes in Leanbox Canyon. The wobbling motion did catch the brown haired CPU's unwilling attention.

Blanc: What are you trying to say- HUH?

A beeping sound signaled that the underequipped white vessel had just exploded due to impact with a meteor. Blanc's right eye had turned red alongside the small pixilated explosion.

Neptune: That was your last life Blanc ~

Vert: What a shame.

Blanc: You distracted me on purpose cowtits….!

Vert: Whatever are you talking about? A dedicated gamer should be able to hold a conversation while participating in a raid and power grinding in another game at the same time.

Noire: These standards only exist in that dark room in Leanbox's Basilicom.

She said with dulled eyes while still trying to increase her score despite Neptune's interference.

Blanc: I'm done with this bullshit.

Her fluffy jacket was spinning in the air as she got up and stomped off the stage. Lowee's CPU was as easy to incense as always. Blanc didn't fail to 'accidentally' get her leg tangled in Vert's controller cord though. With strength uncommon for such a small girl she pulled the cord right out of the console.

Blanc: Whoops. I'm so _clumsy_.

She said as her voice returned to her usual quietness. A small smile was creeping up the sides of her face as she pretended to catch herself on a chair. Vert's green space vessel was now out of control and rapidly approaching a black hole stage hazard. No amount of equipped bonus weapons could keep her out of the gravitational pull of the dark abyss now that the joystick had been ripped out of the cockpit.

Vert: …how regrettable.

Vert huffed and crossed her arms below her bosom. She never lost her cool, but one of her brows was slightly twitching.

Blanc: Call it karma, I guess.

Vert: I was not referring to the game. I was not expecting your personality to be that of a child's as well.

Blanc: _As well?_ What else is supposed to be childlike you meat balloon?

Her fist was raised as she glared daggers at the taller CPU. Vert rose from her seat now and sighed as if she was above this. She leaned her cheek on one of her white gloved hands and walked past Blanc.

Neptune: You still got two extra lives left Vert!

Planeptune's small CPU called out from over her shoulder. Vert didn't seem to be interested though. That left only Neptune and Noire in the game.

Noire: Just you wait. Now that I got more room I'll take down the next wave all by myself.

And just as she said that she rapidly caught up to Neptune's score. She had also picked up the best power ups that were left behind by Vert's former super-upgraded ship. If this continued she could solo the final boss of the stage!

Neptune: This is supposed to be a co-op game, Loneliest of Hearts. Has your mommy never taught you to share the juicy bits?!

Neptune's short purple hair was swaying as she vibrated on top of her pillow like she was trying to take off into space herself.

Noire: Don't call me that! I'm not lonely at all!

Neptune: I bet you've been staring at the invite I send you for the whole of last week and been humming while dreaming of this day!

Noire: What?! N-no way! I only came to visit, because of our monthly CPU meetings. I didn't want to play with you all or anything…!

Noire's lips were shaking and she hastily pushed her right hand through one of her pigtails in a fluid motion while looking away from Neptune.

Neptune: Seriously? Even the humming part? You're worse off than I thought Nowa.

Imagining the hardworking Noire cooped up inside her office with a dreary expression until she suddenly received a text message on her inbox, followed by her sparkling eyes gaining anticipation, was all too easy. Neptune had to chuckle at the mental image.

Noire: Oh geez just shut up!

She was clearly blushing, but that only gave her more reason to spite Neptune and become the MVP of this session.

Neptune: Alright! Then let there be war upon you Dark Heart! You are a hundred years to early to beat me at a Planeptune game! Even the spaceship design was created in likeness of my HDD form, ya know?

Noire: Don't make me sound like the Demon King facing the destined hero or something…

She was actually pouting. In truth she also had just wanted to take it easy and play some co-op with Neptune and the others, but it always turned out this way. All of them were simply too competitive to work together for long.

Da-tatata-TATA!

The alarm went off and signaled the arrival of the final boss. In some odd distortions of the stage a gigantic creature spawned into existence. For some reason it was strangely eggplant shaped?

Neptune: Nep-slash!

The energetic CPU used her final move right off the bat! The eggplant monster had lost half its life bar on the first hit. Obviously the consequence of the game breaking first player skill.

Noire: It's so like you to waste your best move at the start of the battle.

Noire rolled her eyes and kept shooting her upgraded rapid fire weapon at the boss's weak points.

Neptune: It's kill or be killed in this world of ours, don't you know anything?

Noire: That's fine by me, but I will get the last hit in.

She smiled haughtily. Just as they were closing in on beating the creature suddenly the door opened right behind them.

Nepgear: Sis, have you seen my N-Gear? I can't find it anywhere and I wanted to show Uni that video I took of y- I mean a few cat pictures I found.

The well mannered younger Planeptune sister had appeared unannounced at the worst possible time! Why did she have to forget to knock today of all days?!

Neptune: Nep Jr.?

She turned towards her little sister who seemed more like she was the older one no matter how one looked at it.

Nepgear: Oh, hello Miss Noire.

She bowed a little when she noticed the black haired CPU sitting close to Neptune, completely immersed in the game. She only nodded without turning around.

Neptune: Aaaah!

With eyes as big as platters Neptune refocused her gaze on the game only to notice that Noire had used the short distraction to unleash her own super move and blast the boss to smithereens! The victory fanfare was playing to underline her triumph.

Neptune: W-w—w- But! N-no fair!

She was holding her head with both hands and shaking it from left to right.

Noire: Fufufu. Who is the naïve one now?

She raised her arms to the sides and shook her head arrogantly.

Noire: Greetings Nepgear. I guess I should thank you, even if I could have done it without you.

Neptune: Neeeeepppuuu!

The owner of the game, who was allegedly unbeatable at Planeptune games, was currently rolling over the floor in disbelief. It was a sad sight to behold.

Nepgear: Oh goodness… I'm sorry Sis!

Of course the CPU candidate immediately apologized to her sister with waving hands.

Neptune: …..

Neptune stopped her tantrum and kept lying on her back while staring at the ceiling.

Vert: Is that my cute little Nepgear's voice?

Her long blonde hair was flinging around as Vert moved from the back of the huge living room to the entrance where Nepgear was still apologizing.

Nepgear: M-miss Vert?

She was unconsciously backing away. The goddess of Leanbox had a tendency to capture Nepgear with her womanly wiles and it was like she was succeeding faster with each consecutive game. If she wasn't careful she would change allegiances by accident.

Vert: I told you to call me big sister ~

While those two were playing their usual game of cat and mouse, Neptune suddenly rose into a seated position. Her finger was ominously pointing at the raven haired girl next to her.

Neptune: Objection!

Noire: Huh?

Neptune: That was totally not cool! I'm using my veto right as the protagonist to make that last one a draw!

Noire: Don't be stupid. I won fair and square.

Noire crossed her arms. Now that it had come to this she wouldn't back down even if it was only due to Nepgear's interference that she won.

Neptune: Do you really want to be a lonely winner on top of your comrade's corpses? I never expected our _fan favorite_ to be such a cruel woman! You got one game under your belt and now you think you can just get away with a conquest route or something?

Noire: What are you blabbering on about?

She was seriously not following Neptune's Meta jokes.

Neptune: What I am saying is, and I want you to scrub your lugholes for this one, so you can hear me loud and clear: No wonder you got no friends with that rotten personality, Lonely Heart!

She pointed her index finger at Noire's forehead while posing coolly on top of her pillow.

Noire stood up as well and pointed back at the smaller Neptune.

Noire: I said stop calling me that! I am not lonely and I have friends!

Neptune: Heh.

She was grinning and had a twinkle in her right eye. Noire had stepped into the trap once again. Too easy.

Neptune: Oh really? You know Uni doesn't count, right?

Noire jerked back and then caught herself with a cough. She looked the other way and huffed.

Noire: I-I know that much! Uni is my wonderful sister. Family. Of course I wasn't talking about her.

Neptune was giving her a knowing grin.

Noire: Don't look at me like that! I have plenty of friends other than Uni!

Nepgear: (So she _does_ consider Uni her friend...)

She had long since lost to Vert's grappling attacks and was caught in a tight hug. Now the two of them and Blanc who had looked up from her book were watching the usual argument scene with mild interest.

Neptune: Present the evidence then defendant ~

Noire: E-eh?

Neptune: If you got piles and piles of spare friends lying around then you can totally give me a name or two at least, Madame workaholic?

Vert: Now now, there is no need to put her on the spot like that. We should just graciously accept her words.

She tried to diffuse the situation while still having Nepgear's face pressed against her chest. Sadly her words had the opposite effect, making Neptune chuckle.

Noire was visibly sweating and seemed to pull back for a second. But the victory drunken Neptune was not prepared for the following words.

Noire: W-well… there's _K-sha_. She's my friend.

She said with quite a bit of pride in her voice. Usually that wouldn't have been any reason for the room to get quiet or for the unbelieving stares that were now aimed at the twintailed goddess. Yes, for any other person having just a single friend was no big deal.

But this was Noire we are talking about.

Neptune: Whozat?!

She was totally caught off guard and was just blankly staring at her fellow CPU while pointlessly waving her finger around.

Nepgear: "Sha"…

That immediately rang a bell. The other two CPUs also showed signs of recognition.

Blanc: K-sha? Isn't she that gunslinger of Gold Third?

She mumbled. Noire nodded.

Vert: S-sha's friend, hm?

Uni: Nepgear, have you found the N-Gear yet? Rom and Ram are getting a little impatient when you aren't around.

In the middle of the revelation Uni walked into the living room as well. She was also moving her hand through her twintails, which were shorter than her big sister's. Seeing Neptune in the middle of meltdown and Noire blushing a little made her raise a brow.

Uni: What's going on big sis?

Noire: N-nothing special Uni-

She deflected the question, but was interrupted by Blanc.

Blanc: Hey Noire's little sis.

The way she called her was a little depressing to Uni. It was like she was nonexistent except for being Noire's sister.

Uni: Yes, Miss Blanc?

Blanc: Is it true that K-sha is her friend?

She pointed her thumb at Noire who was clearly nervous. Uni tilted her head.

Uni: Yeah sure. K-sha is my friend too by the way.

She added intentionally. They did get along after the crisis with her trying to kill Uni was over.

Nepgear: Eh? A friend of Uni's? I didn't know about that.

The purple haired CPU candidate managed to wring herself out of Vert's death lock and walked over to her friend.

Uni: I-I don't have to tell you everything Nepgear!

She crossed her arms in a very Noire like manner. Nepgear looked a little dejected.

Nepgear: So I'm not dependable enough. I just want to know more about my close friend.

Uni: C-close...?! D-don't get the wrong idea! K-sha isn't… we aren't that close. She confessed to big sis, not me!

Another nuke just went off almost casually. Like a weird doll in a horror movie Neptune's head twisted around from Uni to Noire. She dramatically jumped on top of the sofa table.

Neptune: I can't believe you Noire! You fraternized with our enemies that usurped our nations? You seduced her with your body? Is this the big plot twist event where an old party member switches allegiances- _NEPU_?!

Out of nowhere a golden-red boot kicked Neptune's defenseless face. It was a magnificent R*der Kick! The distortion of Neptune's fluffy cheeks in slow motion was quite a sight to behold. In an instant she was slammed into the table.

B-sha: The hero of justice has slain the villain!

The golden haired former member of Gold Third announced cheerfully. She was wearing a strange black eye mask that didn't hide her identity in the slightest.

Noire: T-thanks.

B-sha: No problemo. Neptune is a meanie to call us her enemies.

B-sha nodded seriously.

B-sha: That makes 1000 credits.

She stretched out her gloved hand towards Noire as if it was natural.

Noire: …huh?

B-sha: You aren't a kid or elderly, so I will charge you for my services.

Neptune: Now you've done it. Trampling on the protagonist… you have only made me stronger!

With a jolt Neptune jumped up from the ground (her forehead was red from the impact) and pushed B-sha off balance. The small girl had been putting her boot on Neptune's back, so she was tumbling over like a twig in a storm.

Nepgear: Sis, you know Gold Third was just being manipulated by the evil half of Uzume.

Blanc: Kurome Ankokuboshi.

Memories of their final battle with Uzume's dark side in the Heart Dimension were still fresh in everybody's memory.

Neptune: I knew that. I never forget any of my games' plots.

She was back to normal already.

Neptune: So she wasn't a friend after all. Just one of your stalkers.

Noire: Excuse me?

Neptune: Only nutcases and creeps fall for our poor Lonely Heart after all.

Those words hit deep. She wasn't wrong though. Noire was grinding her teeth and glaring at the triumphant Neptune.

Neptune: Getting confessed to by a girl… It's definitely an upgrade from stalker robots at least. Good job Noire!

Vert: Oh dear. She won't live that one down too soon.

Nepgear: If only Histoire was home today.

She was unable to stop Neptune once she really got going, but Histy might have been able to end this squabble immediately. Sadly the Oracle of Planeptune had decided today of all days she would go to receive maintenance. It would probably take 3 days.

Neptune: !? My nep sense is nepping!

In under a second Neptune's teasing face turned white and she looked at the upper windows close to them.

Noire: Would you stop it with the "neps" alreadyyyYYYYAAAAH?!

Noire shrieked as Neptune came flying towards her and landed with a loud crash. The world was spinning for a few seconds and then they ended up on top of each other. More precisely Neptune was sitting on Noire's bare back while the twintailed goddess face planted.

Vert: A sniper?

She looked at the hole in the window. Something had put a small hole into the glass and then hit the table where Neptune had been standing. B-sha who had just gotten up again froze as she saw the small arrow stuck in the wooden surface between her legs.

Blanc: Hm. There is a message attached to it.

She pulled the arrow out nonchalantly and ripped open the ribbon to read the message aloud.

Blanc: "Next time I won't miss."

She read with a raised brow.

Neptune: That's cheating! If you just attach that to every arrow then you can never lose.

Noire: …ouch… why is it always me?

Neptune: Hahaha what can I say? My tush and your back are just totally compatible ~

Blanc: There is more… "Don't insult _my_ Noire or I will punish you. I'm not afraid, even if you are a CPU."

Hearing those passionate words coming from Blanc's quiet voice was certainly off putting.

Uni: Oh K-sha…

It was painfully obvious who the marksman was. Uni put one hand on her face in exasperation. She took the arrow and checked it out.

Nepgear: What's wrong Uni?

Uni: It's a poisoned arrow. If that hits someone it will paralyze them for 16 hours straight.

Neptune: No way! I almost became, like, the cutest lifelike wax figure ever…

Neptune's face was a little blue now. She jumped on to her feet and looked around carefully. Of course she was still standing on top of Noire.

Neptune: Not afraid, eh? I'm not buying that from a cowardly sniper. Someone could have gotten hurt.

To emphasize her point she slammed her fist against her hand and stomped down.

Noire: Urgh…

Uni: Big sis?! She is losing consciousness!

Neptune: It's time to catch that camper and fight her mano a mano. So just let me go HDD!

Uni: Could you first get off of her please?

Before Neptune could make good on her threat though, a shadow jumped through the already broken window. The dark figure landed on the ground in a cool pose that was pushing her on one knee and stretching her right arm to the side.

Uni: Have you been out there this whole time K-sha?

She asked already knowing the answer.

K-sha: I was just… around by coincidence.

That obvious lie went over her small lips way too easily. Her cute voice was in stark contrast to her somewhat scary facial expression. Where did she pull that Uzi from?

Neptune: That high school girl is supposed to be my assassin? I have seen that plot somewhere before.

K-sha was always wearing her red and black school uniform, but her silky black hair was a little chaotic right now. Probably because she had been on top of the windy Planeptune tower for a while.

K-sha: I-I'm no assassin.

She stammered.

Blanc: Would be more convincing if that thing wasn't in your hand.

K-sha looked surprised and hastily hid the gun behind her back. Her awkward smile afterwards was not helping.

Neptune: This stalker klutz must be Noire's crazy suitor then.

For some reason she felt the need to snicker while saying that.

K-sha: S-suitor?! Do I really look like that? Me and Noire…. Ehehehe.

Neptune: Woah, she's blushing. She's totally nuts.

Nepgear: Sis, that's not polite.

Neptune: She did try to paralyze me to do who knows what to my supple body, Nep Jr.

K-sha: Who cares about your childish body?

Her retort was so completely honest that it almost crushed Nep's pride right then and there.

K-sha: Please step off my Noire! You are hurting her.

Neptune: Say whaaat?

She only now realized that she was still standing on a Noire shaped cushion. The grunts from below should have been a sign…

Uni pulled her sister up from the floor. Noire was rubbing her hurting back and shoulders with an exhausted expression.

K-sha: You are just a big bully Miss Neptune.

Neptune: I'm not! Anymore! I changed my ways since Victory.

Nepgear: So you admit that you were bullying me back then, Sis?

The purple haired CPU and the former Gold Third member were now glaring at each other from close up. Noire finally decided to stop this fight and pushed them apart with her hands.

Noire: It's fine K-sha. Neptune is just being… Neptune.

K-sha: B-but Noire! She said you have no friends and only weirdoes could love you.

Noire: Did you really have to repeat it?!

K-sha put one hand over her mouth and looked pitifully at Neptune. Neptune's white hairclips were blinking.

Neptune: What's with that look that says "I would put you in the back row for the whole game and never grind your levels"?

K-sha: I see now. You can't _handle_ Noire's friendship. She is just too good for you, so you are dragging her down to your level.

Neptune: Eeeh? C-come again?

Vert: They do say love makes blind.

Banc: Heart shaped eyes reduce vision…

K-sha: Noire accepted me as her friend despite all the things I did… Then what does that say about you who is still not her friend?

Neptune: Nepu?! This is slander! My friendship power is far beyond that of a newly introduced side-character! It's a protagonist's main resource to save the world.

Nepgear: P-please let's calm down Sis.

Neptune: You don't get it Nep Jr. My pride as a main character is brought into question. What will the fans think?

She made big gestures as if this was a big deal now.

Neptune: K-sha, was it? So you are Noire's friend, righty?

K-sha: Y-yes!

That made Noire's heart jump a little. It was nice to hear it no matter how many times it was repeated.

Neptune: Weak sauce. If you're her friend then I will just become her _Best Friend_!

Noire: What?!

K-sha: W-well then I will be her _Best Friend Forever_!

Noire: Ahahah?!

The twintailed CPU was losing it in between the rapid fire of words those two girls were dishing out. She shook her head repeatedly to regain her cool.

Noire: I'm right here you two. D-don't think I am just some easy girl…! I decide who becomes my friend.

Why did she have to say it like that? Now she would be drawn into this fight and made to choose. She inwardly scolded herself.

Neptune: It's on! Let's compete for the socially awkward tsundere goods then. Nobody gets between me and my monthly dose of fun.

K-sha: Understood.

Sparks were flying between the two unlikely rivals. The others were just looking at the mess with sweat drops running down their heads. This sounded like it was going to be a bigger problem.

Nep suddenly turned towards the direction of the screen and gave a thumbs up.

Neptune: Next time, same Nep hour, the same Nep channel: The war over Black Heart's lonely heart begins!

….

…

Blanc: Did she just…?

Vert: Yes, that was the preview for the next chapter.

Blanc: I think I'll sit this one out.

Vert: I find it quite amusing actually.

Uni: Nepgear, what about the N-Gear?

Nepgear: Ah! I forgot. I gave it to Uzume and the other Neptune.

Uni: You're so scatterbrained sometimes.

Nepgear: I'm sorry.

Uni: N-no I don't really mind. Rom and Ram are probably going to be disappointed though.

IF: Okay, okay, that's enough. Will you just let this end already?

Nepgear: IF? When did you arrive here?

IF: You're drawing this out so much that I had to come back from the next chapter to stop you. Seriously you guys. That's all. Go home now. See you next time.

 _To be continued_


	2. Challenge 1

**Leanbox**

IF: I'm gone for one – _single_ \- measly day on Guild business. And just as I am about to come back to Planeptune, _this_ is what I see? Come on Nep.

It was a sunny day in Leanbox, 'the nation of green pastures'. The tall and futuristic looking edged buildings and highways were a sight to behold, but they were only the background image this time around. The justly furious IF was standing at the edge of a lush green park in the center of the city. She was facing a rather extravagant stage that was usually reserved for concerts.

Compa: Please don't get angry Iffy. Nep-Nep is just trying to make better friends with Miss Noire.

IF: Don't cover for her Compa.

Neptune: What's the big deal Iffy?

The purple haired girl was putting her hands behind her head and bobbing back and forth with her legs. She didn't seem to think of the current situation as inappropriate.

IF: Why didn't Histoire stop you?

Neptune: Histy is getting a new paint job right now ~

Nobody dared to wake Histoire from her maintenance mode. Who knows what the little buggy machine would end up as if it got rebooted too early? It also suited Neptune just fine not to have a naggy Oracle buzzing around her head right now.

IF: Seriously, a contest with K-sha over who is Lady Noire's best friend? Did you fall from Planeptune tower again and hit your head too hard?

Neptune: You hurt me. I'm a falling expert Iffy! I don't even get amnesia anymore from that little height.

Compa: Nep-Nep's got a tough skull on her shoulders.

IF: Some would just call that ridiculous hardheadedness.

The brunette Guild member sighed. She was wearing her usual blue and black outfit with a bunch of cell phones strapped to her belt. Her green ribbon was holding up a short ponytail and her equally emerald eyes were giving Neptune a lot more attention than the CPU wanted. Compa was also with them, but she surprisingly didn't come with IF, but rather Neptune who had flown over to Leanbox this morning. Her fluffy sweater felt a little out of place in this sunny heat.

IF: Why are you even here? Why Leanbox?

Vert: That would be, because I offered.

Like a rather relaxed host at a party, Vert had appeared right behind them. IF had the self-control not to jump up in surprise, but Compa was squeaking cutely as if she had just heard a ghost. Neptune was the only one who greeted her cheerfully.

IF: Lady Vert!

Compa: G-good d-day!

Vert was smiling at their reactions and took it as a 'mission accomplished' for her sneaking approach. Her dress was slightly swaying in the breeze as she pointed at the stage with open arms.

Vert: I thought it appropriate to provide a neutral location for this little contest. This stage is usually used for 5pb. concerts, but she is currently on tour in the other nations. Cave went along too of course.

IF: I see.

She nodded. If Lady Vert was okay with it then that was at least one thing less to worry about. If there was some sort of uproar it would not lead to some political controversy.

Neptune: Today's gonna be fun, so just relax Iffy.

IF: Where is that boundless confidence coming from?

Neptune: Whatever challenge they throw at me, I can't lose!

Compa: Nep-Nep is super confident today!

Neptune: It's my passive ability. _Confidence boost EX._

IF: Aside from embarrassing yourself and everyone involved, did you even consider what happens when you lose this thing? K-sha isn't doing this for fun.

Neptune: Oh puh-lease Iffy. It's Noire you know? No-wa-ru. I have her dancing in the palm of my hand already. Without me she would never have won that popularity contest.

IF: I feel really sorry for Lady Noire right now.

She rubbed her temples.

IF: If someone talked like that about Compa I would not forgive them.

Compa: That's so sweet Iffy.

IF: W-well! I meant that… that I would get angry for any of my friends. Compa is not special. No wait, y-you are special! No, not in that way. That's to say…

Vert and Neptune watched with knowing grins as IF got flustered and stumbled over her own tongue.

IF: Nevermind! You need to take this a little more seriously Nep. K-sha has a big head start already if that GeneralSummarySite can be believed.

Neptune: Eh? Watcha trying to say?

Vert: You weren't aware? Noire and K-sha are all the talk around Gamindustri for a while now. I am not quite certain how much faith we can put into that blogger's summaries, but they are very detailed and if I may say so, _scandalous_. The internet is eating it up like a delicacy from a 5-star restaurant.

IF: If even half of the things on there are true it wouldn't be strange to call those two _lovers_ at this point.

Neptune: …

For the first time since they had arrived in Leanbox Neptune was not looking like the confident hero of a turn based RPG about to win the game. Even the slightest hint of doubt was crawling unto her soft features. She lowered her arms, put them on her sides and then gave them a wry smile.

Neptune: Ahaha that's just gossip! That goldy has been spreading all kinds of lies about us before, why do you believe them now? C'mon you're supposed to be the smart one Iffy.

IF: You may be right. But don't take your victory for granted.

IF felt a little guilty for making Neptune lose some of her cheerfulness. It wasn't like _her_ to worry after all. Knowing how those two usually acted she had no doubt that Neptune was basically already Lady Noire's friend. They just had to make it official. But K-sha was very dedicated. Something had happened during the Gold Third crisis that brought the human and CPU closer together. Was Nep's usual carefree self going to win out over that?

Neptune: You should become a professional worrywart, pal.

She said in an exaggerated gruff voice resembling a noir style beat cop and then walked towards the stage. She gave them a thumbs up as she left.

Compa: Good luck! Bring the trophy home!

IF: What trophy is that supposed to be...?

While the guild member tilted her head at her childhood friend's airheaded remarks, a shuttle bus arrived close-by. Out of it stepped CPU candidates Nepgear, Uni, Rom and Ram. Vert's face visibly lightened up and she waved them over.

Vert: Everyone come right to big sister Vert.

She said with a bewitching smile. Uni was barely hiding her glare as she saw Nepgear stutter a greeting in response. Ram was shielding Rom behind her like she expected her to get assaulted any second.

IF: So you guys were curious too.

Nepgear: I want to cheer for my sister if I can.

A pure intention as always. IF looked around, but she didn't see the last remaining CPU on the list.

IF: Lady Blanc is not with you?

Vert: She said that she would sit this event out, because it is "shameful and stupid". So I will look after little Rom and Ram while they are in my nation. Let's have fun together shall we?

Ram: Go away! Blanc told us that you tricked us before! I don't want Rom to be tricked.

Rom: I-it's... not... nice.

The polar opposite twins were apparently not on good terms with Leanbox's CPU right now. Vert was visibly devastated.

Vert: Don't say such sad things. You liked the outfits, even if your sister did not, right?

Rom was clasping her hands before her blue dress and nodded slightly. Ram saw it and crossed her arms.

Ram: Rom was cute in it, but all those people looked at us weirdly. It was creepy!

Vert: That's because you two were just too adorable. Next time I could provide some more... fashionable cospl- _wardrobe_ for a big event.

She caught herself elegantly, but IF and Uni were squinting at the obvious ulterior motives she displayed.

Rom: Fashionable...?

Ram: Something that makes us look even nicer?!

Vert: Of course. Just leave it to big sis-

The sentence was abruptly cut off by a giant swinging axe. One had to give it to Vert for not even flinching as the tool of destruction missed her bangs by a few centimeters and then crashed into the ground with a big impact.

Where there is a ludicrously huge axe, the owner has to be close by as well.

White Heart: You are not their damn sister you braindead pedo!

Vert: Oh dear. Didn't you retire from this story already?

Vert crossed her arms below her bosom and her smile turned slightly colder. She looked up at the floating transformed Blanc.

White Heart: You think I'd leave my sisters to your messed up care?! I ain't gonna wait around for you to corrupt them any more!

The white clothed goddess landed on the grass and picked up her giant axe with one hand and leaned it on her shoulder. Her eyes were glowing redder than the core of a volcano.

White Heart: You are one conniving bitch. I look away for one sec and you send them that letter in secret.

Nepgear: Please calm down Miss Blanc! Uni and I are here to prevent anything bad from happening. It will be fine.

Vert: Even you Nepgear?

Her defeated expression was probably what calmed Blanc down the most. A pillar of numbers and light spread around her and she deactivated HDD. Back to her fluffy clothes she seemed a little more approachable. Her voice returned to being quiet as well.

Blanc: I will keep an eye on her. Don't let your guard down around her you two.

Rom: Y-yes Blanc...

Ram: I'm not going to be done in by any meanies.

Blanc: Good... now when's that stupid contest going to start?

IF: (Did she just feel left out and wanted to see it with everyone?)

Those heretic thoughts should better stay in her mind if she wanted to avoid that disproportionate axe finding a new, less busty target.

* * *

We find ourselves on the stage of the event now. Neptune had already arrived and was currently inspecting the prepared furniture and apparatuses. It looked all pretty exciting.

Something at the back of her head was itching so she turned around, only to see her new rival already standing at the ready. K-sha had somehow sneaked up on her.

Neptune: Why hello there High School Warrior K-shaman!

K-sha: Miss Neptune.

She was returning Neptune's gaze with her turquoise eyes. Nep wasn't sure what she was thinking.

K-sha: I wanted to say this before our contest begins.

She walked closer and stopped right in front of Neptune. In response Neptune got into something that she thought was a kung-fu stance (spoiler: it wasn't).

K-sha: I don't have anything against you personally. We might be rivals now, but I want to wish you good luck... and let's have a fair fight for Noire's sake!

She closed her eyes and bowed while stretching out her hand.

Neptune: Wowsers!

Now that one was unexpected. Neptune stared at her in fascination as if she was looking at an especially weird art exhibition. But in the end she grabbed K-sha's extended hand with both of hers and shook it enough to make the high school girl nod back and forth.

Neptune: Don't sweat it! There is no bad blood among comrades. And you will never see me cheat... unless it's against an army of dogoos or an annoying boss.

She laughed heartily and K-sha seemed to be a little relieved.

K-sha: I'm glad. But I will not hold back either.

Neptune: It wouldn't be fun otherwise.

They both nodded and then turned towards the front of the stage. There was quite an audience by now. A gathering of the goddesses was certainly an attention grabber.

Neptune: So what's this competition going to be?

She finally asked. If Iffy had heard her say that she would probably have scolded her.

K-sha: I asked a few people I trust to set it up for us. She should be here any moment now... I hope.

Broccoli: Greetings, nyu.

Neptune: Ooooh?! Puchiko is your secret organizer?

The small cat-eared girl was sitting on top of her yellow blob called Gema, as per usual. Her eyes turned into slits when she heard the most disliked nickname that Neptune had given her.

Broccoli: It's Broccoli, not "Puchiko", nyu! I am only helping with this event. And the set-up was done by others.

Neptune: If you are hosting it then it must be super cool.

Black Heart: So this is where you all went!

From above the stage a transformed Noire was calling out. She looked confused about the stage set-up. She descended with a doubtful look. Her long white hair was not bound up in twintails in this form, giving her a more serious aura.

?: And the guest of honor, L-lady Black Heart has arrived-ed-ed.

Black Heart: A voice? It's coming from the speakers.

Neptune: That voice sounds awfully familiar. But I can't see him ~

She went on her tip-toes and looked around, but she couldn't see even a hint of the blue robot ninja. That pitiful voice was unmistakably Steamax's.

Noire: Was he the one who send me the message to come here?

With a flick of her fingers she had returned to her human form and was now closing one eye in wonder.

Steamax: L-let the first official BFF Quiz Show of awesomeness c-commence...! I can totally see them... b-black... striped... and white.

Neptune: Aha!

With a loud crash Neptune smashed the floor below them with a sword she summoned. The unfortunate robot ninja that had taken position below them was instantly regretting his life choices and yelled out in agony.

Neptune: It's no good to hide below the stage floor. Too cliché!

Steamax: P-p-please don't hit me again! I apologize for not showing myself, but I'm r-rather shy in front of cameras...

Neptune: So who is wearing the black and the white ones?

Neptune laid an arm around the prostrating robot's metal shoulder with an expectant expression.

Steamax: That would be white for-

Unfortunately his reply was interrupted by a kick from Noire which send him flying out of the stage.

Noire: What was that about cameras?!

Broccoli: This Quiz Show will be broadcast around the world, nyu.

Her matter of fact voice almost made Noire miss how outrageous this was. Not that she never had done any press events or was feeling uncomfortable around cameras. But why was she even involved here?

Broccoli: Then please take your seats contestants and prize.

Noire: _I'm the trophy?!_

Neptune: Hello everyone ~

She waved into the flying camera drones.

Nepgear: Hm? Heavens isn't that... Ultra Dimension tech? Why would those camera drones be here?

Nepgear and the others had taken a seat on the audience platform. The gearhead CPU candidate was watching the developments on the stage with curiosity, but her hobby for mechanics was completely overtaking her.

Noire: If that useless ninja is around then I can already predict who set this up.

Broccoli: General Affimojas and an anonymous party have prepared the equipment for us. They are paying Broccoli too.

Neptune: Anonymous, huh? Now it makes sense.

Her grin was unsettling Noire.

Noire: What do they have to gain from this...?

Broccoli: Ad revenue.

Noire: I don't know whether he is ambitious or really petty!

Broccoli: Let the BFF Quiz Show begin now.

The audience cheered.

Broccoli: Today's Quiz topic is all about our Lady Black Heart. For the sake of a deeper relationship...

Noire: Friendship!

Broccoli: …knowledge is necessary. It separates a friend from a _Best Friend_ who you can tell everything.

Noire: E-everything? Th-this is a broadcast event, right?

A nod.

Noire: And you are the Quizmaster? You can't tell if a question is right or wrong if it's about me.

Broccoli: _Broccoli knows_ , nyu.

It was like her brown eyes were an infinite well into the darkness of this world. A profound coldness was embracing the raven haired goddess and any doubt towards Broccoli's eternal wisdom and database was fading in a silent cry of submission.

Broccoli: There are two buzzers, one for each participant. Hit it first and you get the first shot at the correct answer. If you fail, your opponent gets the next chance.

Neptune: Hit the lever, got it!

K-sha only nodded determinedly with her hand floating above the red button.

Broccoli: Let's start with the basics, nyu. "What's Lady Black Heart's motto?"

 _Bzzzt._

Neptune: Haha first! Wait, that wasn't the motto yet. Hmmm... Noire's lofty words of self-encouragement... "I only do work!"?

Broccoli: Fail.

Noire: I am not _only_ working. I can have fun too when it's appropriate.

She kept her cool and made herself look reasonable in front of the audience. This wasn't her first PR gig.

Neptune: I totally forgot. That concert was really fantasmorgasmic and stuff.

Noire: You really think so? I tried that new guitar riff I learned- Err... I mean, I don't remember going to any concert with you.

Sweat drops were running down Noire's forehead. That Neptune almost got her to slip up about something she'd prefer to keep secret. That evil mischievous grin on her pudding face was only supporting the thesis that it was intentional.

Neptune: We didn't arrive together... but I sure checked out all your moves, baby ~

Yep. Now was the time to turn red. Noire took the glass of water in front of her and gulped it all down in one go to cover up.

K-sha: Noire's motto is "I only do everything."

A serious answer came from out of left field and saved Noire.

Broccoli: Correct, nyu. Someone has a god complex.

Noire: I'm a goddess after all.

IF: Wow. I guess she really is a notch above Nep. Not everybody could say that with so much pride.

Vert: It is only natural for a CPU.

K-sha's counter blinked up and a red "1" was added to her score. And already Neptune was behind. She didn't seem to mind though, as she got to see Noire's flustered expression.

Broccoli: Next question, nyu. "How much does Lady Black Heart sleep?"

Noire: What kind of question is that supposed to be-!?

 _Bzzzzzzt._

K-sha had hit the buzzer in a nanosecond. It was like she tried to beat out the sound waves of Quizmaster Broccoli's voice. Her eyes were shimmering.

K-sha: 3 hours on weekdays and 4 hours on weekends.

Broccoli: Affirmative.

Noire: I will probably regret asking this... K-sha, you aren't watching me in my sleep anymore, right? _Please?_

The twintailed CPU was watching her friend with dulled eyes. K-sha blushed and folded her hands as she looked downwards.

K-sha: O-of course not Noire. I just know these things about you because we are great friends.

Noire: Ehehe... I guess that makes sense.

Now she was smiling again.

IF: What a pushover... that word is her weakness, huh?

Blanc: It's like she just blends out reality. Brainwashing?

Neptune: Woah, for real? How are you even still alive? Little ol' me needs at least 12 hours of rejuvenation and beauty sleep a day.

Noire: Poor Histoire...

Neptune: What you need is a nap teacher. And nobody is better at napping than the Nep!

Except Plutia maybe.

Noire: Who needs a teacher for sleeping, honestly?

Neptune: We'll start easy by napping after lunch. Then we will advance to sleepovers after gaming nights. Just you wait, we will sleep so much together, they will call us conjoined twins!

Noire: Aaaaahhhh! Listen to yourself idiot, that's so wrong!

She waved her arms around while blushing. Broccoli coughed and pointed at K-sha's counter which went up by another point.

Broccoli: Another question about Lady Black Heart: "What's her favorite sweet?"

Noire: Thank Celestia, a normal question.

The sweat on her forehead was wiped away with a handkerchief.

 _Bzzt._

Neptune: Me again. You should really bring in the tough cookies, because this is a no brainer. The answer is "Pudding"!

Her finger was pointed to the stars.

Noire: That's just your favorite food, isn't it?

Neptune: There is nobody in this world that doesn't fall slave to the sweet wonders of pudding!

Noire: I don't know about that, but that still doesn't make it everyone's favorite.

Neptune: Your depressing realism has no place in my heart. Talk to the hand!

K-sha: Dark chocolate.

Broccoli: Acceptable, nyu.

Rom: Isn't... Miss Neptune... losing?

Ram: She didn't even get one answer right yet. What a dummy!

IF: She isn't taking this serious at all.

Compa: Y-you can do it Nep-Nep! Three in a row is not so bad! I failed my nurse exam many times too!

IF: Don't yell something like that around the people you are usually fixing up...

Neptune: (The next one is all mine, no matter what!)

Broccoli: A special question: "What are Lady Black Heart's 3 sizes?"

Noire: Whaaaa-?! You can't ask that kind of question and on live television no less!

BZZZZZTTTT!

Neptune & K-sha: ""83-56-82""

Noire: EEEEH?!

The red buttons had been smashed to pieces the second the question was uttered and the two contestants replied in absolute sync, down to each syllable.

Broccoli: Precisely correct, nyu.

Noire: H-h-how do you two even know that?!

If Noire had been any redder her twintails would have looked like flaming whips.

K-sha: I'm sorry Noire. When I put the bandages on you... I TOTALLY did not look! I had my eyes shut super duper tight! B-but I had to touch you a little. Because of my human weapon training in The Order I have learned to memorize people's body structures on first contact.

She looked at Noire with an apologetic, but slightly happy expression.

Noire: (I kind of understand... but just how much did you touch me to get some bandages on?)

That only left Neptune...

Neptune: It's the fruit of all my groping action (twinkling star).

She said unabashedly, making Noire hit her table face first.

Neptune: Don't underestimate my skills. I know the sizes of ALL my party members. But yours are definitely the most fun to play around with.

Why did she say that with a sparkle in her eye?!

Neptune: You don't believe me even now?! I still remember when you gained some weight between Victory and VII. You exercised so much when you thought nobody was looking. It was hilarious.

Noire: T-that's absolutely not true! I always pay attention to my food intake and calorie balance.

Neptune: Those hips don't lie tho. My hands could tell.

K-sha: Really?! I can't believe it! When did that happen? It was before Noire and I met by the hands of fate.

Neptune: When was it, when was it ~? Oh yeah! We were hanging out for some ad campaign thingamajig.

Noire: Wait, I remember that... you were supposed to prepare the food and made me eat pudding every single day!

In hindsight it was a pretty risky idea to let Planetpune's renown laze master take on such a job. She glared at Neptune, but then realized where she was.

Noire: Ah... b-but as a goddess I naturally don't gain weight.

Her forced smile was reflected in the cameras. From the edge of her eyes she could see Neptune performing groping motions in the air. Unnoticed by the audience Noire threw one of her bottles at Neptune's face which made her go "Neppu!" Noire huffed and looked the other way.

Broccoli: Both were correct, so both get a point. The next question is a well hidden secret. "Who is Lady Black Heart's secret crush?"

Silence.

Time stopped for a few moments. The only certain thing was that Noire's heart stopped alongside her oxygen intake. Neptune and K-sha seemed puzzled. No matter the answer, just implying that she, Lastation's CPU, had a crush on someone, _anyone_ , was a huge deal.

Something echoed inside Neptune's head.

" _If even half of the things on there are true it wouldn't be strange to call those two_ lovers _at this point."_

Purple hair covered her eyes as she looked at the destroyed buzzer. Was there an answer to this question that she wanted to say? That she wanted to _hear_? There was some weird irritation inside her head. Like a melody that was at the edge of her ear, but never quite close enough to become intelligible. This was just a fun little quiz show, but that question was a bummer. Where was her energy going? Come back!

But time stops for no one. At least not without pausing the screen and that was currently out of the question. The game timer would advance cruelly with or without asking people if they were prepared.

Noire: TIME OUT! No! That question is a trick question, right? There is none!

But without a hint of doubt.

Broccoli: **Broccoli knows.**

Noire: NOOO, just ask the next question!

Her squirming was kind of entertaining to watch by itself, but it was made even funnier by her higher voice.

IF: She might as well have spelled it out with expressive dance.

Uni: Big sis...

The usual group was watching with a mix of pity and barely hidden entertainment.

Uni: (But it couldn't be true? Noire would never...)

Broccoli: In honor of the prize's right to veto the question, we will prepare a new question instead. Incidentally that's the last one, nyu.

Noire: By that count wouldn't K-sha already have won?

Broccoli: The last question is worth as much as all previous questions combined.

Noire: That kind of overused twist, huh?

K-sha: I will not lose anyway!

Neptune: …

She was still spacing out. What the Nep? That wasn't like her at all. The final stage was the place for the final soul filled push. BURNING!

Neptune: Bring it on Puchiko!

Broccoli: It's Broccoli! The final question is: "What are the 3 things most important to Lady Black Heart?"

Neptune: I know that! Obviously it's cosplay, singing and never being honest with herself!

Her confident smile had returned. Now _this_ was the essence of Noire. _Eau de Noire_ for fancy people. There was no way in Nep that she was wrong.

Noire: (I can't admit that she is mostly right while I'm on television.)

Whether she was surprised about how accurate Neptune's answer was, she wouldn't break her poker face.

K-sha: Only 3 things? I'm sure there is so much more that is important to my Noire.

K-sha was seriously thinking it over. Her contemplating face was cute, because it shifted through so many expressions. She also put one fist to her forehead to focus.

K-sha: Most important... Lastation's future. Uni. And... l-l-l-love!

Noire: Can we let that last one slide already...?

Broccoli: This is a question for Lady Black Heart herself. Only she can decide who is correct.

Noire: I knew this was going to get pushed on me in the end... B-but I don't mind. I only do everything.

She closed her eyes and thought it through. Both weren't wrong. Neptune had focused on her dreams, while K-sha had focused on her duty. Certainly there was nothing more important than Lastation and Uni. But as a person... just for herself... What did she really want? There was a dream she had not too long ago. At this point she couldn't tell whether it was pleasant or not. It happened when she and the other CPUs had been caught in Kurome Ankokuboshi's delusions.

A dream of more. Or was it less? A selfish world that she could never accept, yet desired nonetheless. But even that was perhaps only a distorted reflection of her true wish.

Noire: (What am I getting all self-reflective for? This isn't a big deal.)

With a small slap on her cheek she refocused and looked at the two contestants.

Noire: Both of you had right and wrong answers, so don't feel bad. While I'm worried about how she got some of the information for some of those answers... I believe that K-sha got me better overall.

Broccoli: We got a winner, nyu. Take your rightful place in the pantheon of victors of the BFF Quiz Show (Topic: Noire).

K-sha: I... I did it! I want to thank my friend Noire for all the support! And, and I want to thank my future lover Noire for believing in me! And, and , and...!

Noire: That's quite enough! Can we please return home now?

* * *

The world kept moving and the audience was chatting away. The cameras were flying out of sight and Nepgear & Co. entered the stage to see how things were going.

What they found was a shell-shocked Neptune with completely white eyes. Her mouth was open and a slow digital death message was escaping.

Neptune: _De-fea-ted-_

Nepgear: Goodness, she has broken down!

Uni: She isn't one of your robots.

Neptune: Beeep... does not compute... beeep...

Uni: Huh?!

Nepgear: What do we do? Without Sis, we can't finish the chapter.

Vert: Isn't it also one of your skills. You know what I am referring to?

Nepgear: Ah yes! W-well everyone, please bear with me, but I'll do the preview this time. S-same Nep hour, same Nep channel! Next time: The challenges keep coming, but can Neptune recover from her (allegedly) first loss ever? P-please tune in again, if you want.

…...

….

Vert: Good job Nepgear. As expected of my little sister.

Nepgear: It was quite scary. Sis is really amazing for doing it so naturally.

Blanc: So are you not even going to correct her anymore?

Rom: I... think Nepgear did well... too.

Ram: We could do it better, Rom!

Blanc: This isn't even a TV show.

IF: Ahem. Do we have to go through this again?

Compa: See you later everyone!

 _To be continued_


	3. Challenge 2

**For transparency's sake I want to mention that I read ALL reviews. And I answer all questions or things I deem relevant via PM. So everything will be addressed even if it isn't obvious.**

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Inside a dark bedroom two people moved closer while holding hands. The room was not lit, but they could still make each other's faces out. Red eyes met turquoise in a fiery gaze. The two girls were not breaking eye contact even once while sitting down on the big fluffy bed.

Noire: You were wonderful today K-sha.

K-sha: I did it for you, my sweet Noire.

Noire: How did I never notice your brilliant silky hair until now?

She softly caressed K-sha's face and went along her bangs. The high school girl shivered from the pleasant sensation and her face got flushed.

K-sha: Yours is much more beautiful.

Noire: We are more alike than I ever expected. We are almost like sisters.

K-sha: Then we should do as sisters and have some more skinship.

She moved even closer and was now putting a hand on Noire's exposed shoulder.

Noire: Is that what sisters do? I never experienced such a thing with Uni before.

K-sha: Sisterhood is more complex than that. Maybe we should invite Uni to join us?

Noire: Take your prize first.

Their faces moved together and touched…

Neptune: **_Even Uniiiiii?!_**

* * *

 **Planeptune**

Neptune: Uwaaaah!

Nepgear: H—h-h-h-huh?!

Neptune's eyes sprung open from shock! She had raised her arms into the air as if to scream for help. To her confusion she didn't see Noire, K-sha or even Uni in front of her. Instead there was an equally purple haired girl only centimeters away from her face. They were in fact so close that their noses could touch from the slightest vibration.

Nepgear: W-what's that about Uni, Sis?

She asked with concern.

Neptune: Nep Jr…. What is that wrench for?

She asked the first thing that came to mind. The CPU candidate was holding a giant metal wrench in her left hand. It was suspiciously angled towards Neptune's head.

Nepgear: ….

Neptune: ….

Nepgear: What wrench?

Those words were accompanied by a magnificent free throw that made the wrench fly out the open window at light speed. Nepgear's eyes were square shaped and she was sweating guiltily.

Neptune: …you know someone out there could get hit by that, yeah?

?: Ouch!

That painful yell was coming right after a loud 'bonk' sound. Nepgear's sweating intensified. Then she finally couldn't keep her cool anymore.

Nepgear: Goodness…!

She dashed to the window and bend over the sill. To her surprise there was nobody in sight. The wrench was gone as well.

Neptune: My head… Listen to this Nepgear; I think I had a vision or something! My third eye must have awakened.

Nepgear: Are you sure? That's amazing, Sis.

Oh cute little Nepgear. Too gullible for her own good. Neptune would have felt bad if she didn't actually believe in her own words this once.

Neptune: Noire and K-sha… they are crossing all the lines. Even those that don't exist!

That outburst made Nepgear tilt her head. She didn't seem to quite follow Neptune's vague explanations.

Nepgear: I just texted Uni a few minutes ago and she told me Miss Noire went right back to work when she came home. Do you really think that she would do something like that?

Neptune: Well not really.

Neptune admitted. For a certified tsundere like Noire, those words were way too honest. She crossed her arms and her eyes turned into lines. Maybe that was just a dream? Her imagination was sure acting weird today.

The door burst open and revealed a frantic IF and Compa rushing in. When they saw the newly awakened Neptune they both sighed in relief.

IF: We just heard you screaming like a pig on a roast and feared for the worst.

Neptune: That's not a nice analogy for a beautiful maiden Iffy.

Compa: Ge-Ge managed to fix you? I feel so useless. My medical skills couldn't help Nep-Nep at all.

Neptune: Fixed me?

Her head turned towards Nepgear, who was suddenly very interested in the carpet patterns below her. So that's what the wrench was about.

Neptune: I'm not some kind of machine. I don't have any screws loose! Hey, what's with those looks? That's bullying!

IF: To hear you of all people say that. Did you learn anything from today's failure?

Neptune: I think so…

Neptune rubbed her head and nodded unhappily.

Neptune: I totally underestimated how crazy K-sha really is.

IF: Is that all?

The guild member raised a brow.

Neptune: And maaaaaaybe I've been a little bit too focused on teasing Noire. Just a tiny bit.

Her fingers almost touched to symbolize how small that possibility was.

IF: No Nep. The problem lies in your whole approach to this contest.

Neptune: W-what do you mean?

IF: That's something you need to find out yourself.

It was important that even a blockhead like her found her own answers. But IF changed from scolding to a smile and raised one of her cell phones.

IF: I've got the info about what your next challenge is going to be. Maybe that will cheer you up.

Neptune: You're the best Iffy!

* * *

 **Lowee**

Blanc: So you want to participate in the festival?

Her quiet voice was moving through her book that was blocking out vision on half her face. The whole troupe had already made themselves comfortable in her Basilicom as if it was natural. It was a little annoying.

Blanc: That's fine. The hunter's guild welcomes everyone in Gamindustri to participate. We are even cooperating with Lastation's guild to manage the whole territory.

Neptune: Thanks for the heads up Blanc ~

She and K-sha left immediately for their next goal. The CPU candidates followed behind.

Blanc: If you two want to play too, just talk to the Guildmaster. Don't just barge into the festival, okay?

Ram: Yes Blanc!

Rom: W-we will… do it right.

The twins ran after the rest who had already gained some distance. Blanc sighed and set her book down. Today would be busy as heck. These kinds of huge events were just too much for her. She could have used the lost time to catch up with the novel she was writing. The deadline was closing in.

Blanc: And what are _you_ doing here?

Vert: Can I not enjoy the festivities as well?

Vert was sitting across from her with her legs crossed and smiled.

Blanc: This has been bothering me for a while… don't you ever have to work? Can you just go to all these events at your leisure?

Vert: I have Gooman and Lady Goo hold things up for me today. They are very reliable indeed. They do all the work Chika did before without any of her experience. Such fast learners.

Blanc: …I see.

She had met those two… _things_ once before. They were S-sha's friends or something. That Gooman's obsession with pecs was strangely unnerving. Dogoos should not talk in her opinion. It got only in the way of smashing them.

Blanc: Well today you are in my land. My world. So you should better behave, you hear?

She said with some self-satisfaction. After checking her computer screen for more messages she looked up… only to see Leanbox's goddess gone.

Vert: Do they consider this strange brew _tea_ here in Lowee?

Her voice came from the kitchen. After only ten seconds… She sure had guts to treat this place like her own Basilicom. And she went straight for Blanc's stuff too.

Blanc: That's… just a cheap gift. From some affiliate. Not my usual tea.

Vert: Do you usually receive gifts with price tags on them?

The blonde CPU asked teasingly. Blanc pulled her hat down to cover her eyes and she looked away in embarrassment. There was no way she could admit that she didn't know anything about good tea.

Vert: Do not fret. I will organize you some supreme Leanbox blends. Tea is a vital commodity of life. It needs to have the same high standards as the rest of your cuisine. We need to improve the quality of life around here, especially for little Rom and Ram.

Blanc: I don't need your help… Financier can take care of that. She knows more about tea than me. Talk to her about it if you need to be so damn persistent.

With light steps Vert returned to the main living room area and smiled warmly.

Vert: She sounds like a wonderful maid.

Blanc: True.

She nodded. So there were things they could agree on.

* * *

Guildmaster: Oh, why if it isn't Lady Purple Heart and Lady K-sha! Well met!

As soon as they reached the camp outside the _Hermit Forest,_ which was stretching between Lowee and Lastation, they were greeted by a tall man in armor. His arms were crossed into a giant bulge of muscles that was threatening to blow off his armor plating. Unfortunately he had a booming voice that was calling for attention even over a distance. His dragon head shaped helmet covered his face and only showed off his mouth.

Neptune: Ohoho my reputation is preceding me it seems.

K-sha: Hello Mr. Guildmaster.

Guildmaster: Hahaha! Even if I wasn't hired by strange people to host your event I'd still recognize the heroes that saved Gamindustri countless times. By the way, I do get paid for being the overseer to your contest thing, but jokes on them, that was my job anyway! The annual Lowee Hunting Festival is my duty and joy!

He was _really_ cheerful.

Neptune: Hear, hear. We got a new host already.

Guildmaster: My job as the Guildmaster of the local Lowee branch of the Hunting guild is simple. During today's festival I am supposed to keep track of the scores and help out with all organization stuff. Sadly that means _I cannot hunt out there today!_

He suddenly yelled out while raising his giant shaking fist in front of his face.

K-sha: That must be vexing. I'm sorry.

Guildmaster: Don't worry about it! My greatest happiness today is that this darn kid with the oversized sword that they put as head of Lastation's guild can't participate either. Hahaha!

IF: So you are responsible for the entire event? Including the Lastation side of things?

Guildmaster: Indeed! But the true overseer is of course Lady White Heart. We don't want to drag her into this much work though, so it's up to her to participate or not.

Compa: Mr. Guildmaster… don't you have a name?

Guildmaster: Ahahaha! I'm just a lowly NPC. I have no need for a name. Please just call me Guildmaster!

He didn't seem bothered by the low importance of his role. Neptune gave him thumbs up.

Neptune: If you are the head honcho around here you must be super cool, so that's all that counts.

Guildmaster: You will make me blush! Cut that out! I cannot appear weak in front of my fellow guild members.

For some reason he was really serious about that part. He coughed and adjusted his arms back into a crossed position.

Guildmaster: I was more or less told what's going on with you people, so let me just say that the best way to hone pure comradeship is none other than HUNTING! The thrill of slaying a beast with your friends, sharing the spoils and of course fighting back to back…!

Uni: Yeah about that, Noire isn't here today. She is swamped with work.

Neptune: Eeeh? What's the point of this contest then?!

Even Guildmaster seemed to be lost for words. The one who stepped in to solve the problem was K-sha.

K-sha: Noire is the most hardworking person in Gamindustri. To prove that we are worthy of her friendship we need to be equally as hardworking!

Neptune: Is that how it works?!

Guildmaster: Ahem… Yes of course! And because this is a contest you will compete over who can complete more quests in the given time limit!

IF: (Why does he sound like he just came up with that?)

Guildmaster: The time limit is obviously the end of today's Hunting Festival! For your information, any monster or beast is fair game. But this is a competition between you two ladies. So you are not allowed to party up. Only Solo hunts are allowed. Outside support has to be purely vocal or logistic!

Neptune: That's the kind of Hard Mode that suits the protagonist best.

K-sha: Understood. Deploying battle gear.

Guildmaster: I have no doubt in your individual power, so I won't ask you to be careful. Even if you look frail, I could never go back to underestimating young girls after you fought those delusional monsters that tried to destroy Gamindustri! Also seeing Lady White Heart in action… it was quite impactful.

Despite his helmet they could tell he was grimacing. There seemed to be more history behind this.

Neptune: It's fine, I'll move out then!

K-sha: Scouting sniping position.

The two rivals were moving out at rapid speed. They left their party behind, who only could wish them good luck. Well a little more than that.

Uni: I hope K-sha can use that prototype without issues.

Nepgear: …

Uni: What's the matter with you? I asked you if it was okay, so don't make me feel guilty now!

Nepgear: N-no, you are absolutely right. I don't think it was wrong to help you.

She smiled weakly, which made Uni nervous and flick her pigtails back with furrowed brows. The motion was still not as refined as Noire's, but it was just as obvious that she was hiding her worries behind it.

Uni: I o-owe you one Nepgear. So don't you forget it.

Nepgear: Please, you don't owe me anything! That's what friends are for, right?

Uni: Ughn…!

Nepgear really didn't know the effectiveness of her words. Uni needed to cool off somehow, so she moved back towards the camp.

Nepgear: Uni? Where are you going?

Uni: I'm checking out the stalls. They have a Renaissance Fair too.

Nepgear: Really? Please let me come with you!

Uni: W-whatever. You can do what you want. This is a public festival.

Of course she was secretly happy.

Nepgear: Do you want to come too Rom, Ram?

Ram: We are waiting for Blanc.

Rom: P-please go ahead, Miss Nepgear.

They waved her goodbye. Nepgear raised a brow, because Blanc didn't seem to be interested in participating, but she nodded anyway and followed after Uni.

IF: Go along with them Compa. You want to enjoy the Festival too, right?

Compa: But if Iffy isn't going then I can't either.

IF: I have to give Nep some support. So it's fine, really.

She waved Compa's complaint off and encouraged her to go. Instead of listening though, Compa sat down under the tree next to them and puffed her cheeks.

Compa: I'm Nep-Nep's friend too Iffy. I will just give moral support to both of you!

IF sighed at the expected reaction. Compa had a big heart, but there was such an amazing strength to her as well that one might overlook at first. She had no way of denying a serious Compa.

IF: Fine. Let's help Nep and enjoy the Fair together tomorrow, okay?

Compa smiled brightly and nodded.

* * *

Neptune was running through a green lush field that was crossed by a river. There were some Dogoos and Sunflowerys around, but nothing major yet. She didn't even pay attention to the small fries.

Suddenly her small communicator buzzed in her ear and she took the call.

Neptune: What's up Iffy?

IF: _Don't "what's up" me. You know I'm giving you support. I have a list of quests ready and also the locations where you will find most of the monsters._

Neptune: Nice thinking!

IF: _I've been wondering about one thing Nep…. Didn't your level go down to 20 recently, because you kept slacking?_

Neptune: Yeppers.

IF: _Not even apologetic, hm? So how do you intend to deal with stronger monsters then? We'll be quite limited if you have to Solo them in that level range. Are you going to use your Next Form?_

Neptune: I totally thought about that, but you know, that form really drains my energy. It'd be a total waste on some cheap mobs. It's a pain.

IF: _What's the plan then?_

Neptune: Hehehe! You wanna know, right? My brilliant plan?

IF: _Actually forget about it. Just work your butt off already. I think K-sha has taken out a few beasts by now._

Neptune: Seriously? I mean, don't ignore my plan! I had something prepared since the ending of the last adventure.

From her inventory she summoned a huge blade that was about the size of her own body. It was barbed with all kinds of sharp fangs and looked quite overpowered.

IF: _You do know that I can't see you, right?_

Neptune: Mrrrmm… you really know how to ruin a reveal M-i-s-s I-F.

She was pouting, although that too was unknown to her comrades. She sighed and put the sword on her shoulder. It really shouldn't be that easy to move…

Neptune: It's the overpowered DLC weapon from last time! I kept it in my inventory while nobody was looking.

IF _: I see now. Those crazy stats will certainly balance out your shameful power deficit._

Neptune: Ouch… Prickly needles through my heart and all that. Anyway, I'm gonna grind levels by finishing these rare monsters off. It's fine ~

IF: _Don't exhaust your stamina either. This is a 6 hour endurance run._

Neptune: You really need to be a workaholic like Noire to enjoy that much grinding.

IF: _If you were even half as serious about your job as her, Histoire wouldn't need maintenance so often._

Neptune: I feel like you just said something really mean, really casually.

Good thing she was made out of tougher stuff. She could take just as many hits as she dealt. Unless they came from eggplant monsters. Ew.

Neptune: Time to slice and dice!

With a high jump she cut a stray Horsebird in two and moved to the first quest location.

* * *

On top of a high cliff sat K-sha. She was positioned central to the entire forest and hunting area. Using some binoculars she scanned the area carefully and made herself a picture of what she was up against. Aside from the monsters and beasts there were a lot of Hunters on the move as well. But her targets weren't human this time.

K-sha: Prioritizing high level targets.

She etched the locations of a few Ancient Dragons and Dreadnaught Dogoos into her mind. It was important to deal with the heavy tank monsters first, not only because of her stamina and the competition, but also…

K-sha: Thanks Uni.

She smiled softly. Her face was in battle mode already, but there was glimmer of warmth. With a clicking sound she opened up the giant suitcase that had been given to her this morning. It was made of silver metal and at least as wide as a bicycle. With a quiet 'zshhh' the stale air escaped and revealed huge black parts. Parts that would guarantee K-sha's victory in this contest.

K-sha: No instructions… It doesn't matter.

This was the weapon prototype that she and Uni had been working on for a few weeks now, long before this whole thing started. It was fun to discuss the many ways to build guns with the younger Lastation sister. Noire was obviously a master of combat, but Uni wasn't bad either. And she shared her love for firearms.

K-sha: The prototype core fits in here.

The parts all fit together perfectly. In a very short time the whole sniper rifle was assembled. It was quite big, resembling one of Uni's usual oversized weapons instead of the more practical human models. K-sha preferred her Uzis over sniping, but she had no time for preferences right now.

With a heave-ho she moved the huge black gun on a support and leaned it forwards. With this she could shoot in almost any direction in seconds. The laser crosshair on top of it was not only extremely far sighted it could also display heat signatures.

To be honest, this was too advanced for K-sha's weapon knowledge. Not because of its design, but because it was a prototype. One developed by not just Uni, but one more person.

K-sha: Locking on to target.

The crosshair locked on to an unsuspecting Ancient Dragon. It was just minding its business (Which was hard to determine. What exactly did these monsters do?), not aware of its impending demise.

K-sha: Fire.

Her cold voice echoed as she pulled the trigger. With a buzzing sound something build up in the barrel and… shot a gigantic energy beam across the forest! It was so blinding that K-sha had to close her eyes for a moment. The light traveled to the defenseless Dragon in a second and then turned into an explosion. Strong winds followed and ebbed away, only leaving the stillness of scorched earth. The Dragon certainly wasn't there anymore. A beep signaled that she had completed a quest.

She finally let her breath escape, that she had been holding in due to shock. Even her hands were still shivering. This thing was way more dangerous than Uni had said!

K-sha: With this I can do it.

Instead of staying shocked she turned these feelings into determination. She knew that she could never keep up with a CPU. Even though she had kept fit and was still level 60, the powers of Gold Third had mostly faded. K-sha had human limits that would show themselves fast if she didn't use every advantage. Miss Neptune was tenacious and strong.

Almost as strong as _her_ Noire. To reach that peak… no to even come close to it, she would do whatever was necessary. She needed this strength to prove herself.

Once again she felt thankful for Uni's support. It was like she was trying to say that she approved of them, right? Did that mean she had her blessing?!

K-sha: Oh Uni, you are so sweet ehehe. Maybe we will become sisters soon.

She was trailing off into her fantasies. Could she really win this with that attitude?

* * *

Neptune was slashing herself a way through a pile of King Crabs while looking for the cave that IF had talked about in her last call. It was supposed to be the hideout for a Flame Fenrir. Halfway through the forest she had turned on her HDD and was now gliding above ground as Purple Heart. Even though she was rapidly gaining EXP it was still easier for her to keep up in this form.

Purple Heart: Hm? This plant… Iffy, come in please.

IF: _What's up Nep? Did you find the cave yet?_

Purple Heart: Not yet. But there is a strange plant with giant red petals. It looks quite rare.

IF: _Let me take a look… Oh that's a Mysterious Petal Rafflesia. It's a super rare plant. There are several requests for this thing. Pick it up._

Purple Heart: It is quite a mysterious looking flower indeed.

Her feet descended to the ground and she squatted down to pick up the flower. Her HDD form was not really designed for this motion and it looked quite funny. While Purple Heart was bending over to grab a hold of the plant something hot and fast was strafing above her. She could see her shadow grow for a second and everything around her turned white just to return to normal colors immediately.

Ever so slowly she looked up from her position and felt a few sweat drops run down her face and neck. What she witnessed wasn't the same picture she saw before ducking down.

Purple Heart: Iffy… is there some sort of magic tree migration in this forest? Or can they turn invisible or something?

IF: _What the heck are you talking about?_

Purple Heart: Let's just say that a few dozen trees are missing.

And in their place was nothing but ashes. At the end of the sudden gap in the forest was a giant Phoenix with a big hole in its chest. It cried out one last time before exploding.

That was not normal.

IF: _H-hey… what's with those crazy energy beams flying all over the place? Dozens of quests are being completed everywhere._

Purple Heart: I see. K-sha had a trump card herself. Can this still be called a hunting competition or is this just an assassination spree?

There was no time to waste then. Purple Heart flew into the air and moved towards the next monsters as fast as she could. She couldn't afford to be choosy about her prey anymore. Now every dead monster counted!

IF: _Is that what Uni was talking about before? Something about a prototype. Nepgear was also looking distressed…_

Compa: _Should I call Ge-Ge?_

IF: _I hate to interrupt their date, but we better ask directly._

Purple Heart: Wait, what date are we talking about here?

She felt a little left out of the loop as she crashed down into a bunch of Apeldooms and crushed them with her heels.

Compa: _Ge-Ge? It's Compa. How is the Fair? Mhm. Yes. That sounds really nice._

IF: _Compa give me that. You're going to chat all day. Hey Nepgear? What did you two build for K-sha?_

Nepgear: _…ah! I-I'm sorry._

Apparently IF had put her on the line. Purple Heart could hear her voice now.

Nepgear: _I know that it makes things harder for Sis, but Uni asked me for a favor for the first time in a while. And it was so much fun to tinker with that prototype…_

Purple Heart: Et tu, Nepgear?

Nepgear: _Sis?! I… I didn't want to go behind your back-_

IF: _We aren't scolding you, can you just tell us what that thing's capable of?_

Nepgear: _It has a high energy output and an improved range even compared to Uni's usual models. On the other hand the stress on the barrel and core are extreme. It will not last long if she overuses it._

A few explosions around the forest signaled that the weapon was being overused _quite_ a bit. Purple Heart shot a pixilated sword at a swarm of Cyberflys. They were crushed in one hit. While their bodies dissolved and left some loot she looked at the direction of the shots. They all came from a cliff in the center of the forest. That was probably the best sniping location in the area.

IF: _So this thing's going to wear down eventually. What are you going to do Nep? Interfere with her?_

Purple Heart: No.

She shook her head softly, even if they couldn't see her. It would be quite villainous of her to attack K-sha for using a balance breaking weapon at this point. And to be honest… she felt a certain thrill in her heart. _This was a real match._

Purple Heart: I'll just have to eliminate these monsters faster than she can shoot them down.

IF: _Hearing that from your mature form makes me almost want to believe it._

Compa: _Don't forget about the Nep Bull EX I gave you, okay Nep-Nep? Just drink it when you feel bad._

Nepgear: _E-even though I helped K-sha, I'm still rooting for you Sis!_

Purple Heart: Thank you everyone.

* * *

 **Lastation**

Inside the highly industrial nation of Lastation stood the Basilicom complex of this nation's CPU. The sky was a little grey today, due to smog and some bad weather. Perhaps that was a reflection of Noire's mind as well?

The raven haired CPU sat at her work desk and sighed deeply. Since she returned yesterday she had been doing nothing but go through paperwork. And today was the big Hunting Festival in Lowee. Lastation cooperated with their neighbors and shared the festival grounds. Lots of things had to be approved and there was no end to the complications. Honestly, she should have been out there and taken a look at the actual event, but there was no opening for her to take a walk.

After yesterday's debacle she had received a call from Kei.

Kei Jinguji was Lastation's business oriented Oracle. She had been on a journey to find her true purpose for a while now, but they still held contact. Wherever she was right now, she did see that embarrassing Quiz show on TV.

They had been arguing all night over this issue, but in the end Kei caved in. Noire had felt like she had to defend her actions to her, even though strictly speaking they didn't work with each other right now.

Her final argument was a very convincing one, although it was rather confounding. After the Quiz show yesterday, Lastation's shares mysteriously increased…

Noire: I don't understand it either.

She mumbled and put a file down that she had been reading for the third time in a row.

Whatever the reason for that, she certainly felt some regret towards that whole broadcast. Neptune and K-sha had definitely played her like a fiddle. Then again, she didn't object very strongly, did she now?

She tried to listen to her own confused heart about this matter. It couldn't be that she secretly enjoyed that kind of attention? No, definitely not! She wasn't an attention seeker without remorse like that Neptune.

What was the reason then? Why did she not break this silly contest off right then and there?

 _"_ _If you're her friend I will just become her Best Friend!"_

Noire tapped her foot repeatedly. It was such an embarrassing memory, but she couldn't help repeating it in her head! The reason behind those words was the usual Neptune stupidity, but she would be lying if she denied that she was a little happy.

Even though they had said whatever they wanted, it was a little bit flattering to know that they both thought about her so much. K-sha was sweet in her own way, although Noire still wasn't sure about that confession. Neptune was a blockhead, but she hit a little too close to home with her actions.

Noire: Why can't we just all be friends?

She wondered. That was a question so unlike her that she shook her head and got up from her uncomfy chair. After stretching her arms a little she looked out her panoramic window. Lastation was a sprawling metropolis and her entire pride. Compared to this place, her personal problems felt irrelevant.

Somewhere out there, those two were continuing this weird competition right now. She wasn't quite up to date with the specifics, but there was no doubt they would eventually pull her back in to decide who was better. So selfish…

Noire: …maybe I should check out the procedures for the festival.

Somehow she felt really confined in this office right now. She needed some fresh air and clear her head.

That increased heartbeat she felt was no good either.

* * *

 **Lowee**

Rom and Ram were sitting on a rock and licking on some ice-cream that they bought from their allowance. They were still waiting for Blanc to come by. Their confidence in their sister was amazing.

Ram: Give me some of your strawberry cream!

Rom: A-ah... then I want some... blueberry too.

They shared their cones, although Ram was a little greedy. Rom didn't mind and took a small lick of the blue ice-cream. Then she noticed something and looked in this direction.

Rom: ...oh? Uhm... The same Nep hour... same Nep channel.

Ram: What are you whispering there, Rom?

Rom: Please come back to see more of the festival too.

Rom smiled cutely.

Ram: But I'm already here?!

 _To be continued_


	4. Challenge 3

**Lowee**

The Hunting Festival in Lowee was a huge event that span an area which overlapped with the borders of Lastation and even deeper into those forests. The main camping area with the tents and the Renaissance Fair were all located in Lowee. The responsible Guildmaster was moving around the place and taking care of all logistics and kept watch over each individual hunter's score.

And at the edge of that Camp sat a group of people. On one rock were the CPU candidate twins of Lowee, completely absorbed in eating their ice-cream. Not much farther away, next to a tree sat IF and Compa who were examining maps and quest counts while talking energetically over communicators.

But there was one other group moving along the festival grounds. They were also known as heroes throughout Gamindustri and had been friends for a quite a while.

One of them was sporting a huge bazooka on her shoulder.

It was B-sha, dressed in her usual golden-red outfit. And if one paid attention it almost looked like she was aiming the weapon at a random rock formation, as if she were about to fir-

BOOM!

C-sha: Was that really necessary?

C-sha was the former Gold Third of Lowee and also a guild member. She was wearing a blue outfit with an overly low-cut neckline that emphasized her chest. The blue beret on top of her long brown hair was put on loosely and looked like it might fall off any second. She was watching her friend blow up the cliff with a wry smile.

B-sha: But it's that BFF thingie, right? "Bazooka Firing Festival"! I'm gonna keep up the fireworks all day!

She shot another rocket at a random cliff and laughed.

C-sha could understand where the misconception came from. For some reason there were explosions all over the forest for a while now. Someone was not messing around in their hunt. Still, B-sha had a unique ability to misinterpret things.

C-sha: You guys know about that BFF competition then? K-sha's gotten herself into something big this time.

S-sha: Not interested.

C-sha: Oh come on, don't say that! You care about K-sha too, just admit it.

She patted the silver-haired girl's back with a bit too much force. S-sha was tall and clad in black and grey clothing. Her red eyes were apathetic towards most of the world. She certainly had the aura of an introvert, but she really just did whatever she wanted without any consideration for others, except…

E-sha: K-sha… is strong… I believe in her.

For a moment S-sha's red eyes had turned green, signaling the switch of souls to E-sha. The girl that had sacrificed her body to save S-sha from death. They now shared their body, but S-sha was the dominant personality for a variety of reasons. Seeing E-sha talk to someone was proof of how close they were. She usually would not even be able to open her mouth around anybody if it was really urgent.

C-sha: See? E-sha agrees.

S-sha: K-sha has changed.

C-sha: So you did pay attention to her after all?

She winked.

B-sha: You're right! K-sha was super weird before.

C-sha: Err… I see.

Hearing that from B-sha of all people was a little unexpected. But she shrugged and inquired.

C-sha: And now she isn't acting weird to you?

B-sha: Hmmm. No, she is totally crazy. But before she was always acting super wrong.

It looked like the golden haired girl had trouble finding the words to express her feelings. C-sha just nodded. She knew exactly what B-sha meant. In the past K-sha had always acted polite and friendly, but there was something she hid from them. She was distant on the inside. They never quite managed to penetrate her shell it seemed.

C-sha: She changed after taking over Lastation for a while. I think she's more honest with herself now.

B-sha: I like this K-sha better. Even if she is creepy sometimes.

C-sha: (How perfectly put.)

S-sha: E-sha wants to try the ice-cream that the kids are eating. I will move to the stalls now.

She waved them goodbye and moved away without waiting for a reply. C-sha and B-sha looked at each other and then shrugged. With another shot of her rocket launcher B-sha created an opening in the rock wall. Somehow it had opened up a passage to a secret cave!

Hunter 1: Woaaaah! Is that the secret entrance to the Underworld?!

Hunter 2: You're the best Lady B-sha!

B-sha: Hahaha! I'm good, right? That will be 10.000 credits for using my secret entry.

Hunter 1: Daylight robbery!

Hunter 2: You're the best Lady B-sha!

While B-sha made a fortune off of the powerless hunters, C-sha kept moving on. She wanted to greet the twins at least before maybe throwing herself into the fray as well. This sunny day was perfect for some action. But then her ears picked up the familiar sound, nay the subdued voice of a small unhappy CPU!

Blanc: You don't have to follow me around, okay?

Vert: But I am unfamiliar with the festival grounds. Are you going to abandon me?

Blanc: If only that would work…

C-sha: Hey Blanny! Over here!

She called out to the short CPU who was followed by the much happier looking Leanbox goddess. C-sha didn't know Lady Vert too well, but she had this aura that asked for respect. Unlike cute Blanny, who was just a joy to tease.

Blanc: You were here too?

Blanc looked up with a more relaxed expression. She even ignored the nickname that she despised so much. At this point the entire guild called her that, so there was no helping it probably.

C-sha: Obviously. Wouldn't miss this spectacle for the world.

Before they could continue their conversation they were ambushed by Rom and Ram who had noticed their big sister after C-sha had called her over.

Ram: Finally! We've been waiting for you Blanc!

Rom: What… a relief.

Blanc: What the-? You're still here twerps? Why didn't you go play around yet?

She really was clueless. Maybe it was rude to say so, but Blanny could really be dense when it came to her sisters. C-sha put a hand on her side and snickered.

Ram: We want to play together with you! Right, Rom?

Rom: Mhm.

In response Blanc looked confused. She put her hands on top of the twins' hats.

Banc: You know I'm busy. You should have just gone ahead.

C-sha: Oh? So why are you here now?

The shorthaired CPU's shoulders twitched and she sighed.

Blanc: That green whale over there has been annoying me all this time. Can't even relax in my own Basilicom anymore…

The 'green whale' behind Blanc was smiling without any guilt on her face. Instead she leaned back and raised a hand to greet the twins.

C-sha: (Has she been pushing Blanny on purpose to get her out here?)

Such speculations were hard to prove, but Lady Vert seemed like she would do something like that. Whether her intentions were as pure as the results suggested was of course a different matter.

Either way, an intervention was in order to keep Blanny around. And C-sha was happy to provide it. She laid an arm around Blanc's shoulder and pulled her over.

C-sha: Don't be like that. The Golden Pair can't fall behind some newbie hunters, right?

Blanc: Stop it with that freakin' name!

C-sha: You know, I've been thinking about that too. "Golden Pair" is a little tacky. How about "Golden Duo"? Or the "Golden Twins"? Hm, we don't look that much alike. Maybe that's a better name for your sisters.

Blanc: Put a sock in it, fine, Golden Pair it is. Just stop.

She pushed her hunting companion off and gritted her teeth. They were testing her patience today. C-sha laughed.

Rom: Golden…

Ram: …twins?

Woah. Maybe that name had rung truer with them than expected.

C-sha: Now that we got our team back together, let's go for some hunting! All four of us.

Blanc: …whatever. I can't convince you otherwise anyway.

C-sha: Nice. The best hunters in the guild gotta be on the top of the Lowee Hunting Festival. So let's catch ourselves some dinner!

Blanc: So it's all about the food for you after all…

* * *

Purple Heart: Cross Combination! Hah!

She executed one of her skills and destroyed another King Crab. This little brook was surrounded by an awful lot of monsters. It was a little unsettling, even to Purple Heart. In the last hour she had moved farther away from the center of the hunting grounds, to get some distance from K-sha's haphazard sniping. Going deeper into the dark parts of the forest was not recommended for normal hunters. Only veterans dared to go this deep. Straying too far from the camp would mean that one had to fight their way back through all of the bushes and monster holes. For a transformed CPU on the other hand that kind of problem did not exist as she could just fly above the trees if necessary.

Purple Heart: That was the last of them.

Her voice sounded somewhat strained. She hadn't taken a break for even a second. At least she had made some progress with her levels and quests.

IF: _There should be a waterfall close-by. Maybe some big guys are hiding there, so check it out._

Purple Heart: Behind the waterfall… It does seem obvious.

She agreed. Her braided twintails were fluttering behind her as she sped along the brook that eventually turned into a small river and then ended with a giant waterfall. Nature was mysterious in Gamindustri to say the least.

With a super-human jump Purple Heart leapt off the waterfall and fell straight down towards the surface of a small lake. Water splashed everywhere as her feet hit the cool liquid and stopped right before she sank down. Rather than 'walking on water' she was just floating right on top of it.

Now facing the waterfall she could already see through it. The water was perfectly clear, but there was also some dim light coming from behind the torrents. Jackpot?

Purple Heart: There is something behind it as anticipated. I will investigate now.

IF: _Just be careful. It might be an ambush._

The possibility was very real, but Purple Heart was not afraid. She raised her blade to the side and then cut the waterfall open in one beautiful motion. In a second she slipped through the opening, before it collapsed again. The inside of the waterfall cave was lit in red. And the source of that ominous light lied right before her. A deranged looking beast, attached to a long rusty chain. Its fangs were about the size of her arms and the claws had scratched deep marks into the walls.

Purple Heart: Who chained it up here?

She contemplated for a moment, but then the wolf like beast's red eyes sprang wide open. It roared and fought against its binding chains with reckless abandon. Purple Heart went into a defensive stance to be ready for an attack. The wolf struggled with all its might and with a ripping motion the chain burst off the wall. The beast's jaws were gushing with drool and blood.

Purple Heart: Come then!

They both moved forwards and with an earth shattering impact they met in the middle of the cave. The long fangs cracked as they were smashed by the barbed sword. Purple Heart moved to the side to use the wolf's power against it and let it slip by. She then followed by cutting through its defenseless side and tearing a huge chunk of HP from it.

Twisting her blade, she had her back turned to the yowling beast and took a breath. Swiftly she turned around and was faced by an incoming razor sharp claw. The monster was in its death throes, but a cornered beast…

Purple Heart: Too slow!

Her sword deflected the claws and then she followed up with a high kick that penetrated the wolf's stomach and kicked it into the ceiling. It growled one last time before smashing down into the crater on the ground. Slowly it dissolved and left behind nothing but silence in the waterfall cave.

IF: _Are you alright Nep?_

Purple Heart: Yes. It was some sort of Fenrir I believe. It seemed to be chained to something…

She was about to breathe a sigh of relief when she noticed something eerie. The red light had not disappeared. It had come from behind the wolf and now it wasn't obscured any longer. A gigantic red glowing seal was carved into the wall.

And it was cracked.

Purple Heart: That doesn't bode well.

She whispered before the seal broke open in a blinding glow.

* * *

K-sha was pressing the trigger for the umpteenth time. Her trigger finger felt numb and her eyes hurt by now. Each recoil of the weapon made her whole body shake. While she could still fantasize about Noire for the longest time she could now feel the repercussions of using this weapon for too long.

It had become increasingly hot around the energy core and she had to cover it with several layers of isolating material just to keep it at a bearable level. There was also the fact that each shot was so blinding that she felt disoriented afterwards. She had not brought her sunglasses along today, but there was no guarantee they would have helped much anyway.

The results though… The results made it worth it. At least that's what she was telling herself while her head was pulsing in pain. She had effectively eliminated everything in this area for the last two hours. Certainly the forest looked a little 'banged up' now, but it was going to regrow eventually!

Because of these circumstances, when a giant red light emanated from far into the forest she at first wasn't even aware anything had happened. Using a handkerchief to wipe the sweat off her forehead she took a few seconds of rest. Her stomach felt numb from lying down on the rocks so long.

K-sha: I wonder how Miss Neptune is doing?

It was just an afterthought, but she would find out the answer very soon. The earth started rumbling as if on cue and sirens resounded throughout the forest. K-sha jerked back in surprise and immediately got up from her lying position. As she put a hand above her head to shield her eyes from the sun she immediately noticed the origin of the anomaly.

A whole bunch of giant robots were spawning from somewhere in the forest.

K-sha: CPU Breakers. Ancient models.

She analyzed automatically. Why did she know about these historical things? It was part of her education of course. Just not the one she received in school right now.

Whatever the source of these things was, they would probably go on a rampage indiscriminately. She pulled up the prototype to assist in destroying the targets…

…but what about the contest?

These things were not part of the Festival, right? She would not earn any points from destroying them. Instead this was the perfect opportunity to take care of more monsters while everyone was distracted.

To become even closer with her Noire…

* * *

Purple Heart: Why does it seem like Lowee always has some nation toppling problem?

She asked in exasperation while blocking another incoming giant axe from one of the CPU Breakers. Those machines were gigantic and floated above the ground. They had two giant arms and almost dragon like head and chassis designs. In each giant metallic hand they held huge melee weapons. But they were capable of shooting laser beams from their eyes as well.

And there were _a lot_ of them. Whoever put that seal there should really have been clearer about what kind of apocalypse was locked up behind it!

Hadn't she put one of Planeptune's mascots in Lowee's territory just to seal a similar threat from spawning again? So there was ANOTHER seal by someone else as well?

This headache was only accompanied by more impacts to the ground as the robots were pushing her back.

IF: _What did you do this time Nep?_

Purple Heart: There is no time for finding someone to blame Iffy. There is an army of killer robots on the loose.

IF: _Not again!_

Compa: _We are coming to help you Nep-Nep!_

Purple Heart: I appreciate it, but I don't think you will make it in time. Can I ask you to evacuate the Festival grounds for me?

IF: _…yes, let's do that Compa._

Compa was resisting for while, but Neptune blended their voices out. She had to focus her entire attention on the death and destruction aiming to smash her.

Neptune: Victory… Slash!

She sliced a V-shaped energy explosion into one of the robots and made it crush down in electrical sparks. Too bad that a replacement appeared right on top of its exploding fellow's corpse.

Purple Heart: (This could be trouble even for me.)

The sheer amount was the problematic factor here. Her damage output was good, but she couldn't cut them down fast enough.

 _Swing!_ **Slash!** BOOM!

Axes, lasers and rocks were trying to put an end to the CPU's life from every direction. Time for plan B. She jumped off a rock and rapidly flew towards the sky. From up here she had a better view on just how bad things were. And she also noticed that these things could fly…

With pure reflexes she managed to dodge a homing axe that was aimed at her, while also not getting hit by anti-air lasers. And those robots were also using boosters to come into her range.

She twisted her body around and dived head first into the crowd below. Up here she was just a huge target. But on her way down she was suddenly surrounded by six CPU Breakers. They all unleashed a mechanical roar before performing a combination attack that would surely have crushed her.

Instead half of them exploded in a bright white light! Not wasting a second, Purple Heart slashed through the remaining two in her way and landed on a tree. Her heart was pumping fast and she looked towards the direction of the assisting shot. K-sha was standing on a nearby cliff and holding up her prototype sniper rifle with strength alone. It looked incredibly heavy.

K-sha: Please dodge Miss Neptune!

She yelled. Purple Heart knew what would come next, so she flew away as fast as she could. In a huge continuous sweeping motion the black weapon blasted through a dozen of the giant robots and blew them to bits.

Now that they were provoked they headed for the black haired girl at rapid speed. K-sha retaliated with more shots, but she was clearly unable to keep it up as she suddenly collapsed.

Purple Heart moved instinctively and stabbed the back of another robot in front of her. They managed to somehow pincer attack the enemies from both sides until they were mostly destroyed. Sadly these were just the outliers, while the majority had spread all over the forest.

Purple Heart reached K-sha and sank down next to her. The high school girl looked like she was going to faint any moment now. The huge prototype weapon next to her was glowing red from heat. And the muzzle looked as if it was going to melt soon.

Purple Heart: Are you okay?

K-sha: Yes, I'm fine... But I think Uni's rifle is done for.

She said with one eye closed and heavily breathing. Her hands were covered in cloth to prevent the burns, but she still looked much too worn out.

Purple Heart: I'm sorry for forcing you to assist me.

K-sha: Haha… No worries. If these things run free they will attack Lastation. And I couldn't face Noire if I let that happen.

Purple Heart: Indeed.

So K-sha was still thinking like that. Purple Heart had to think about how Blanc would react if she realized this was her doing as well. Some work lay before them.

K-sha: Even without this thing I'm still ready for combat.

Suddenly K-sha pulled out her Uzis from out of nowhere and returned to her hardened veteran soldier face. It was very jarring.

Purple Heart: You look exhausted.

K-sha: So do you.

Purple Heart: I suppose that's true.

There was no arguing that. And even if they wanted to rest, these robots were not going to wait.

K-sha: I took out 23.

She suddenly declared. Purple Heart smiled weakly.

Purple Heart: 16.

Was her short reply before she grabbed K-sha and took her along to fly to the next wave of enemies.

* * *

 **Lastation **

The hunter's guild of Lastation was still relatively big compared to Planeptune's and Leanbox's, but in recent years many hunters and huntresses had moved over to Lowee. Noire did have some regrets over her politics towards monster hunting in the last decade, but it was important to put safety over fun. They had made so much progress in most other fields that she felt they could afford some losses in that sector though.

Either way, the Guildmaster of Lastation's Guild was a snot faced brat who preferred to go on and on about his achievements and how great his blade was for way too long. Right about now Noire regretted taking a look at the festival altogether.

So when the sirens blared and the news of a massive robot attack came in she almost felt relieved.

Noire: Round up the militia and guards and create a blockade at the border of the forest. I don't want a single of these machines to make it through to our cities!

She yelled commands to her subordinates and organized a swift response to the crisis. After making sure that a defensive line had been prepared she activated HDD and flew ahead to take care of the robot army directly. Whatever they were, they had spawned in the middle of the border and were now attacking both nations, so it was clear that they weren't part of a secret Lowee project to attack Lastation.

She felt an inkling of guilt for even remotely considering that Blanc would break the non-aggression pact. They had been through too much together to have doubts about that now.

To her surprise some of the CPU Breakers had already made it quite far into Lastation. She proceeded to cut them to pieces with her oversized sword and used their death explosions to propel herself forward.

Uni said she would go to the Festival too… Black Heart's wings pressed out even more boost than before.

* * *

 **Lowee**

B-sha: Take that!

A rocket exploded in the huge robot's dragon like face. But aside from some burn marks there was not a single dent in its armor. IF, Compa and B-sha were trying to hold off the first wave as well as they could, but the very first enemy they faced was a stronger variant called "CPU Breaker Maximus".

IF: Blazing hellfire will burn all things to ash; Demonic Inferno!

Moving her hands up, she summoned a giant fire pillar from the ground and burned the machine with the heat of hell itself (well not really). Maximus was not impressed and proceeded to crash through a stall for medieval bootstraps.

IF: We may be out of our league here.

She confessed.

Guildmaster: Don't give up yet ladies! I've drummed all hunters together to help you out! There are quests for all those dastardly robots that are trying to ruin our Festival ahahaha!

Compa: Mr. Guildmaster!

Things were looking up now. They all felt a little relieved. Only to witness Guildmaster getting crushed by Maximus gigantic tail. The overly muscular man was rammed into a crepe stand and buried in wood and delicious sweets!

B-sha: You monster! That crepe was the best in the festivaaaal!

Now the former Gold Third member was mad and pulled out the big guns. She summoned her own robot that totally didn't resemble a certain brand that starts with "G" and unleashed a torrent of attacks on Maximus. This time the robot took some damage and began an evasive maneuver.

Compa: Are you alright, Mr. Guildmaster?

She had hurried over and was already unpacking some bandages. But Guildmaster just gave her a thumbs up. He had protected the tablet that was keeping track of everyone's progress with his bulging muscles.

Guildmaster: I'm fine young lady…! As a Hunter I have to set an example. Just take care of your friends first!

He laughed heartily while coughing blood. Very convincing.

B-sha: S-sha what are you doing over there?! Come and help me smash this trashcan already!

Somewhere farther away S-sha was busy testing melon flavored ice-cream. She wasn't a fan of sweet things herself, but E-sha wanted it, so she would eat a whole gallon if she had to.

S-sha: Not interested.

IF: Why are all the strong people so difficult to deal with?

She sighed while performing a string combo on Maximus' tail. The machine spun around and send her flying back. B-sha's robot used the opportunity to give it an uppercut. In an unfortunate turn of events Maximus hulking chassis crushed straight through the ice-cream stall, destroying it utterly.

S-sha: …

The melon ice was dripping off her hand. Inside her mind S-sha could feel a wave of sadness and disappointment coming from her soul mate.

S-sha: In the name of my blade… I shall pass judgment upon thee!

The grey haired girl raised her arm above her head and summoned her sword, shield and wing in a pillar of energy. What followed was a one-sided massacre of the most horrifying kind. Safe to say, Maximus was nothing short from vaporized by the end of it.

IF: Is everyone powering up through their stomachs around here?

* * *

On Lastation's side of things Neptune and K-sha were still desperately trying to stop the robots' advances by themselves. By now Planeptune's CPU had run out of energy and returned to her human form. They were fighting back to back and still managed to keep things under control. On their way here they had saved a few cornered hunters who had chewed off more than they could swallow. While they had run away the two of them defended their backs.

Neptune: Lookie here, we get quest points for smashing them now too!

K-sha: 49th!

Neptune: You've been keeping track this whole time?!

To be honest she was too tried to think about numbers anymore. There were metal parts strewn about the whole forest already, but still new CPU Breakers arrived. Was she just imagining that their lines were thinning out?

Neptune: You don't have to pretend to be fine, okay? Just go and take a rest if you feel like collapsing!

The taunt was more a way for her to force herself into motion again.

K-sha: A cornered fox is more dangerous than a jackal!

Gun fire behind Neptune covered the weak points of a few machines.

A sword slash cut through the head units of a few robots behind K-sha.

They had taken on each other's foes in a mirror attack! They had surely gotten synchronized now. And yet they still didn't perform combination attacks or Coupling Skills. No matter what, they could not combine their forces!

?: Lace Ribbon Dance!

A huge Breaker came flying from the west and exploded in three of its companions. Cutting through the explosion with her black sword was Noire, or rather Black Heart. She had finally made it all the way here.

Neptune & K-sha: Noire!

Black Heart: Can any of you please tell me what's going on here?

She asked and stabbed her sword into the ground. Her white flowing hair was shaking in the breeze of the explosion.

Neptune: T-the festival reached a new level?

She put her arms behind her head and whistled. K-sha and Noire both raised a brow.

K-sha: I am not sure. It seems a seal has been broken and unleashed this army. We are protecting Lastation from this half, but the other is still attacking the Festival grounds.

Black Heart: Why is there always some nation toppling problem in Lowee?

Neptune: Oh! Oh! I've been saying the same thing!

She energetically pointed at Noire. For some reason she felt super rejuvenated since she arrived.

Black Heart: Then let's make short process of those impertinent machines over here and interrogate Blanc about this later.

With a light move she pulled the sword out of the loose earth and moved forward confidently. There were no footsteps behind her indicating that they had followed her though.

Neptune: Sorry, Iron Heart, but we gotta decline that offer.

K-sha: I'm very sorry Noire! But we can't do that.

Black Heart: What? Why?!

Neptune: We still got to finish our contest. And there is a rule that says we can't team up with anyone.

Black Heart: You can't be serious! Look at yourself, you can barely stand!

Neptune: That's just an optical illusion ~

K-sha: As long as my arms can move I can shoot down my targets.

Their absolute confidence was moving, even if completely foolish. Black Heart shook her head violently.

Black Heart: This is stupid. Just come with me and work together or go get fixed up!

Neptune: This is important, so write it down, my dear Black Heart. Sometimes a friend has to let a friend do what a friend must do. Friend me? I mean, get me?

Black Heart: Absolutely not.

Neptune: Argh, you are so stubborn, just fly and let your wings take you to the people who really need your help! I know you're worried about _her_!

She shooed Noire away with both hands and laughed. In the end Black Heart just sighed and left them with an annoyed expression.

K-sha: I will take the hundred on the left…

Neptune: Then I will take the rest!

They moved forward with a war cry (or a war sigh, as they were lacking the proper oxygen capacity to do a real one) and jumped back into the fray!

* * *

Two hours passed. At the end of a brutal skirmish, covered over and over in bruises and even more machine oil, sat Neptune and K-sha, back against back. They were both huffing as if they had ran several marathons and their sweat covered hair hang down in strings. Warmth permeated from their backs and flowed over to the other as they tried hard to get their hearts back to pumping normally.

For a while they just sat in silence and kept their eyes closed.

Then Neptune finally raised her voice. A question escaped her that she had been trying to suppress for a while now.

Neptune: You know if you won this contest, just theoretically though! What… would you do with Noire?

It was an awkwardly worded question. Completely unlike her usual self. Her opposite stayed quiet for a bit.

K-sha: I don't think I understand the question.

She replied honestly. Neptune had to force her grey matter into one last sprint before blacking out.

Neptune: I mean… what are your plans with Noire in the future?

K-sha: To kindle our love more and more until we are inseparable!

 _Stab!_ Those happy words felt like a triple layered sword through Neptune's back.

Neptune: Y-you want to tie her up that badly?

She asked jokingly.

K-sha: Marriage?! I didn't think that far yet, Miss Neptune! So embarrassing ~

Neptune: I didn't say anything about marriage tho…

Neptune felt exhausted and tired, but her mind wouldn't stop moving even now. K-sha wasn't doing this for fun. That's what Iffy said. She probably didn't even do this to "win". All she wanted was to get closer to that stubborn Noire.

Then what was _Neptune's_ stake in this?

Just to prove that she could win? That she could become friends with anyone?

That Noire was already close to her?

* * *

Sitting on a chair in the café area of the Renaissance Fair was Vert, who had been enjoying her tea and some other… _observations_. She was leaning her head on one gloved hand and hummed wistfully under the afternoon sun. In just a bit the festival would end for today.

Vert: Oh dear. Is it my turn already?

She spun a spoon inside her freshly brewed tea, while displaying a slightly troubled expression.

Vert: The same Nep time, the same Nep channel. You will be back for more, isn't that right?

She winked.

 _To be continued_


	5. Challenge 4

**Why yes, the broken seal from last chapter was connected to the event in MkII/Rebirth 2. How very perceptive of you, avid reader.  
**

* * *

 **Lowee**

The Lowee Hunting Festival was finally nearing its end. Due to some unforeseen complications the main camp had been compromised and was now halfway torn down. Through a sheer miracle the Renaissance Fair not far away had experienced no problems. There were no civilian casualties in the main camp either due to an early evacuation notice. A few brave girls had warned everyone to escape and held off the main forces of the enemy.

Many a hunter had gotten hurt or injured, but there was not a single death. Those bruised men and women were now being treated with first aid kits under the oversight of a nurse that just happened to be close by. Although her cutesy face and speech pattern made some people doubt her professionalism.

Only 15 more minutes and the time limit would pass. The sun was already setting slowly at the horizon. And yet there was no sight of Neptune or K-sha.

Hunter 1: This Festival was a bust! I didn't even get to hunt anything huge, because some madwoman destroyed everything in front of me!

Hunter 2: The monsters literally exploded before I could touch them!

Hunter 3: I was saved by the CPUs…

Hunter 4: How do you even hunt giant robots?!

The beaten hunters were all sitting around a campfire and complaining about their meager results, but Guildmaster (who was now wearing a sling around is injured arm) punched their heads with his huge fist.

Guildmaster: Listen to yourself maggots! Is this how a hunter should act? If you have the energy to complain you can go out there and behead a few more dragons! Aahahah!

Hunter 1: You might be right boss… but there is nothing left to hunt. Those CPUs and Gold Thirds have decimated everything in the forest.

Hunter 2: Someone should ban them from next year's festival. Or there might be no competition left.

Vert: Today might actually have put a dent into Lowee's monster eco-system.

Leanbox' CPU had been sitting on top of a crate with crossed legs while listening to everyone's complaints. She smiled placatory when everyone backed away in surprise.

Vert: You should have some pride in your CPU good men. Lowee's guild is definitely at the top right now.

Guildmaster: Hahah Lady White Heart and Lady C-sha are our best huntresses after all!

The crowd nodded and then they cheered supportively.

Guildmaster: But if I may be so impertinent to ask… why did you not participate too Lady Green Heart?

Vert: I prefer hunting events in _4 Goddesses Online 2_ over the real deal.

Her response was very expected, but it still made most people around her laugh amusedly. They obviously didn't know that she was serious.

IF: You people sure are energetic even after all this trouble.

She had returned from looking after Compa and had brought along Nepgear and Uni. Those two were strangely quiet and did do everything not to look at each other.

IF: So, have you seen any sign of Nep yet?

The question was aimed at the Guildmaster who kept tabs one everyone. The huge man shrugged and shook his head. Those two sure were cutting it close.

Compa: Look over there! It's Nep-Nep!

As if on cue Compa left the medical tent and pointed at the bushes near the entrance to the forest. From within the leaves and twigs emerged a hunched over Neptune! She was supporting her body with a long stick like an old man. Even from over here one could see how beat up she looked.

IF: Where's K-sha then?

But that question was answered right after as well. Coming crawling out of the same bushes was the half-dead black haired girl. She was literally pulling herself along the ground by the tips of her fingers, covered in dirt.

They made one pathetic picture.

A few moments later they were both carried over to the campfire by their friends and placed against a cart. Despite their outward appearance they were still awake and able to talk.

Neptune: The hero… always appears… at the last moment.

Her usual banter was a little forced.

Guildmaster: The first Festival day will end very soon. If I may say so, neither of you looks able to continue. So do you wish to hear the results right now?

Neptune: Sure…

K-sha: I'm… ready…

IF: Hurry up. They'll collapse soon.

Guildmaster: Got it! Let me first freshen up your memory. There are extermination quests and gathering quests, each award a certain amount of points depending on difficulty. After the robot attack those metal monsters have been added to the request list, so your efforts during the defense will not be in vain either.

He scrolled through his tablet with his healthy arm. The sling on the right arm was about to burst off due to his bulging muscles.

Guildmaster: Lady K-sha has completed 157 extermination quests, coming up with 204 points over all!

For some reason the surrounding hunters and huntresses started applauding. That number was quite high after all.

Guildmaster: Lady Purple Heart has completed 184 extermination quests, but more focused on lower ranked targets and her overall score is…

Neptune gulped. IF unconsciously leaned forward. Compa was rolling out a bandage that she would use to fix up the two girls. Nepgear and Uni both still seemed spaced out.

Guildmaster: …203 points total!

Neptune: Gaaaahoooohhh!

The shock hit Neptune like an uppercut in a fighting game and she even managed to fly backwards in an arc while her voice of defeat echoed around.

IF: So close…

Vert: They really have a knack for making things exciting.

Neptune collapsed on the ground and her damaged hoodie dress almost fell apart. From the side of her pocket something fell out. The red glow attracted IF's attention.

IF: Wait a second. Is that…!

She picked the red bundle up from the floor and held it in the light of the fire and the evening sun. Red petals.

IF: How much time until the festival ends?

Guildmaster: Uh… uhm… 5 more minutes!

IF: Nep wants to hand in one final item for a gathering quest!

Compa: What's that Iffy?

IF: The _Mysterious Petal Rafflesia_. Nep picked it up during the hunt. It's a rare item. Come on slowpoke, wake up!

She slapped Neptune across the cheeks several times to forcefully revive her. The purple haired girl made funny sounds on each hit until she finally awoke with swollen cheeks.

Neptune: P-please no more abuse Histy… I swear I will do my paperwork… next week…

She mumbled incoherently with half closed eyes.

Compa: Nep-Nep you can still win!

Neptune: Aye aye captain, ready for action!

The mere mention of the word "winning" worked better than any revival potion. Neptune had risen and saluted with a straight back. Of course that was pure reflex, but her wrought down body couldn't hold that pose and she fell forward. IF caught her and pushed the red petals into her blistered hands. She gave her a shoulder to lean on and moved her over to the Guildmaster.

Neptune: Err… I present to you this here offering…

Her confusion was apparent, but she still handed him the item. Guildmaster nodded and took the flower into his veiny arm. Afterwards he pushed a button on the pad to accept the fulfilled request.

Guildmaster: It's a rare item so it's worth 3 points! Totaling to a whopping 206 points for Lady Purple Heart!

Another round of cheers echoed along the tents and Neptune, still not sure what was going on smiled vaguely. She gazed at K-sha who was leaning against her knees.

K-sha: I… lost after all… ehehe…

Neptune: But it was a great match!

She put a hand on K-sha's shoulder and grinned happily. That smile was infectious and K-sha managed to move her hurting face into one last reflection of Neptune's own happy face.

K-sha: We did our best, didn't we?

Neptune: 110% effort! Even Noire would be proud!

They both nodded in satisfaction and exhaustion. Then they both collapsed and hit their heads against each other with a loud "bonk".

Nepgear: Sis!

She snapped out of her trance and rushed over to her sister. Neptune was already snoring away. Nepgear grabbed one of her arms and then pulled her on her back. When she rose from her squatting potion she was suddenly faced with Uni who had been doing the same thing for K-sha. Their faces were really close.

Nepgear: Ah! I… w-we got to bring them to the Basilicom!

Uni: O-obviously! Hurry up already!

They both blushed and started running towards the castle, seemingly barely weighed down by their sleeping cargo.

IF: Okay… what happened between those two?

Vert just giggled knowingly.

* * *

Lowee's Basilicom also doubled as a magnificent castle. It was a tourist attraction and there were tours around the castle grounds, although nobody was allowed to go into the actual CPU wing. Be that as it may, there was a lot of room inside of it and that was used to the Festival's full advantage. In the open courtyard a party was held by the returning hunters and soldiers who had fought hard in today's battles.

Nepgear's group was one of the last to return for the day and they were greeted by quite the spectacle. In the middle of the courtyard were a giant fire and roast prepared. And sitting next to an enormous mountain of meat were Blanc, C-sha, Rom and Ram. C-sha in particular was busy spinning a human sized piece of monster meat on the fire to grill it to a beautiful and appealing color.

The smell of food awoke the sleeping tiger on Nepgear's back and Neptune opened her heavy eyes.

Neptune: I smell the crushed dreams of a monster family ~

Nepgear: It looks quite delicious.

C-sha: Oh what's up girls? How's your hunting? Got anything good?

Blanc: Most people don't hunt those monsters to eat them.

The silent retort came from a chair next to the roast where Blanc was currently resting with the sleeping twins. They were both leaning their little heads on Blanc's lap and peacefully dreaming away.

Neptune: It was a total success!

She patted Nepgear on the back to tell her to let her down and she obliged all too happily. Nep stretched her sore limbs a little and moved towards the big chunk of meet with some drool coming from her mouth.

C-sha: No touching. That's my piece.

IF: The… _entire_ thing?

Neptune: Ahhh… that's torture! Displaying it for all to see, luring them in with the sweet, sweet smell of a max leveled grill skill…

Her body was shaking from hypoglycemia.

C-sha: You really look like you're about to starve. Alright, you can have some of the next badge. There is enough for everyone. We got about 500 quests done.

Compa: That's a loooot!

IF: And they don't even look the least bit exhausted…

She sighed and put a hand on her side in disbelief. It was impossible that they hadn't been involved in the skirmish with the robots as well, so that would mean they did all these monster hunting quests in addition to fighting the invading army. Even though IF didn't look nearly as banged up as Nep and K-sha, her Nine Brand outfit was still damaged with cuts and tears all over it.

Blanc: That reminds me… does anybody know who messed with the seal that was supposed to keep the giant killer robots confined?

Why was her head slowly turning towards Neptune? And her voice was dripping in some freezing energy that cooled down even the flames of the bonfire next to her.

Neptune: M-must have been some newbie hunter. You know how they are! Stumbling into waterfall caves, scratching on red seals. People these days are so careless!

Blanc: Did I mention anything about a waterfall or a red seal?

C-sha: Sure didn't.

Everyone was now putting their full attention on Neptune. Especially Lowee's CPU that had been forced to make a public speech about the crisis and apologized several times. Apologizing. Several times. _Lady White Heart._

Neptune: Ohhh I suddenly feel my strength draining. Catch me Nep Jr.!

Neptune pretended to faint and fell into her sister's arms.

Blanc: You don't think I'll let you get away with this right-?!

C-sha put a hand on Blanc's head and nodded towards the sleeping twins. If Blanc got into one of her outbursts right now it would definitely wake them up. Blanc bit her lip and used all her self-control to stay composed.

Blanc: We'll have a _meeting_ about this.

Her quiet voice was even more threatening than her usual yelling. Neptune's face turned blue while she pretended to sleep.

Uni: Can you stand already?

Just like Neptune, K-sha had also awoken and was insisting on standing on her own feet.

K-sha: I wish Noire would have carried me home after I injured myself at a sports festival instead...

Uni: This isn't some rom-com anime!

K-sha: Where did Noire go after she left us?

It didn't look like she could think about anything else right now. Maybe that was her defensive mechanism after losing the match. In response Uni seemed increasingly uncomfortable. She grabbed her right arm with her left hand and looked the other way.

Vert: If I may? Noire came to the main camp to assist in dispelling the invasion. After making sure everything was well she returned to the forest.

A helpful and concise explanation. But wasn't she skipping a few parts?

IF: By the way, what have you two been doing during the big clamor?

She asked the two CPU candidates that had been keeping some distance on purpose.

Nepgear: W-we didn't notice.

Blanc: I tire of repeating this, but… **Giant killer robots**. Everywhere. How could you not notice them?

Sometimes people forgot that Blanc had a strong bullshit detector under her hat. And she liked to point out contradictions. Nepgear felt increasingly cornered, so she finally looked at Uni with pleading eyes. Uni grimaced, as she was put on the spot, but with some inner strength she chimed in.

Uni: Nepgear made a mess in one of the tents and we were too busy cleaning it up to notice. Until big sis came by to look if things were fine. We wanted to help, but there were no robots left.

She crossed her arms and huffed, hoping that would make her look sure of herself. Her eyes were also closed, because she couldn't bear to see Nepgear's betrayed expression after she had thrown her under the bus so fast.

IF: I see no need to elaborate then.

She coughed and pulled the attention away from them.

IF: Let's celebrate a job well done for today and get some rest.

Vert: Wise words. I do wonder what monster meat tastes like. You truly prepare it in a way that resembles the concept art in a game, C-sha.

C-sha: I wouldn't know about that, but do you want to test it Lady Vert?

She handed her a slab of grilled meat without hesitation.

Neptune: The heck?! Why does Vert get such a different treatment?

C-sha: Weren't you supposed to be K.O.?

Neptune: Ack!

* * *

The merrymaking kept going deep into the night. Eventually the CPUs and friends moved into the castle to relax. Blanc brought the twins to bed and then returned to her desk to get to typing on her manuscript. The rest spread out however they wanted. It was already decided that today there would be a sleepover at Blanc's place.

Neptune: I need a hot springs event right about now.

She said as she collapsed on a couch. K-sha had already fallen asleep on the armchair next to it. Vert had disappeared to who knows where, IF and Compa had returned to the medical tent and the only one who could even hear Neptune's mumbling were Nepgear and Uni who were sitting in the corner and talking about something.

Slowly Nep closed her tired eyes for the final time today. With some effort she had won this challenge at the cusp of defeat. K-sha had taken it surprisingly well. She had to admit that fighting back to back with her was pretty cool.

And now that she had managed to wring some monster meat out of C-sha's ultimate defense she might have felt more accomplished than when she beat Dark Purple.

There was only one thing amiss. The person that was supposed to be in the middle of this entire hubbub wasn't showing up. Since when did Neptune waste time on thinking of some party pooper when she could have fun celebrating?

But it would have been fun to see Noire's reaction, wouldn't it?

Those were her last thoughts before finally drifting off into dreamland.

* * *

Not much later the lights dimmed in the castle and the party in the courtyard died down. When everything became truly quiet… that's when a shadowy figure moved through the castle grounds and into the hallways. It took careful steps not to wake anyone who had been sleeping on the floor or some tables.

It ended up in the CPU quarters and pushed open the door to where Neptune and the rest were located.

Uni: Big sis?

She jumped up from her chair and put both hands on the table. Nepgear also looked up in surprise. They had been about to go to sleep as well, but now they were wide awake.

Noire: Shh. Don't wake up those two.

She put a finger to her lips and quietly walked over to her sister.

Uni: Did you finish your work now? It must have been so much.

Noire: Don't worry about it. That much is normal for me.

Counting her usual work and the requests in combination with the festival, Noire had finished around 700 quests. And she didn't look much more tired than Blanc did.

Noire: I had to leave immediately before, but you are not hurt, are you?

Her question towards Uni was meant to be caring, but for the CPU candidate it felt like scolding.

Uni: Nothing happened to us. We didn't get into a fight at all.

Noire: That's good then.

Noire really thought so. She glimpsed over at the sleeping pair. It was obvious that she wanted to say something, but then swallowed her words.

Uni: K-sha lost today.

She changed the topic at the first opportunity she could get. Noire frowned and shook her head.

Noire: That whole contest is pointless. But I guess it was good that so many capable fighters were around to stop the robot invasion.

Nepgear decidedly kept quiet about the true reason for that particular attack on both nations. It was better to let Noire have a positive image of today's events.

The raven haired goddess walked over to the couch and left them alone.

Nepgear: It's hard to match up to her, huh?

Uni: That's big sis for you. I think even all combined we can barely help her out.

Nepgear: Isn't it the thought that counts? If you do your best how can you be wrong?

Uni: You changed a lot Nepgear.

She pointed out with a melancholic smile. Nepgear didn't reply immediately, but then she nodded.

Nepgear: I have learned a lot in the Zero Dimension. And there is still more I need to learn. But I also realized that I don't have to hurry so much. Figuring things out step by step is more than enough.

That smile again. Uni felt blinded by that brightness. She really needed to catch up to her friend. Today she had been a complete dummy, but maybe Nepgear was right about figuring things out…

On the other end of the room Noire was looking at the snoring Neptune and the drooling K-sha. With faces like that one would wonder how strong those two girls could really be. But Noire knew all too well how tenacious they were. They had been protecting Lastation by themselves while Noire selfishly went to look for Uni. She felt really grateful.

That didn't stop her from also feeling annoyed at how they had dismissed her. Is that what friendship really was? Not that she really cared about that or anything!

That lazy Neptune had worked her little butt off for this event. Noire already knew that Neptune could get serious when it concerned the fate of the world, but this was really just a game to her, right? And she dragged the always overly serious K-sha into it who had done her best to match up to her.

Somehow… even if it was selfish… She felt that their efforts were precious.

A smile crept up her serious face and she felt an unknown instinct to move her hands. Almost tenderly she put her hands on Neptune and K-sha's heads and petted them softly. It took all her self-control not to say "Good job" while doing it.

A sense of fulfillment was spreading through her as-

Vert: Hello, are you still awake my cute little Nepgear? Do you want to sleep in my room tonight? I have organized a great new game that I wish to share with my little sister.

-Noire immediately jumped away from them like a shocked cat. In an instant she was standing close to the wall and crossing her arms to play it off. Now that she looked at it, didn't she do something really embarrassing with people still in the room?! Uni was definitely pretending not to have seen it! Oh she could feel her face getting hot.

Nepgear: I… I already share a room with Neptune, so…

Nepgear politely declined Vert, who was looking at the situation with a questioning gaze. She didn't even realize her crime.

Vert: I understand. We could throw her on the bed while playing.

Nepgear: I would rather sleep too.

Vert: Is that so? I always believed that nighttime was the best for enjoying certain games. But I do not intent to deprive you of your sleep.

She crossed her arms below her bosom and smiled understandingly. Nepgear actually felt a little bad about it. Even when they were all together for a sleepover Vert ended up alone.

Noire: Well, I have to head back home then. Good night everyone.

Uni: B-but big sis! Can't you stay over with me?

Noire: …

Noire closed one eye and considered it. She had wrapped up all the work for today and probably tomorrow as well. And it's not like _she_ was the one who wanted to stay. Uni was going to feel lonely like that gaming obsessed blonde over there. She couldn't let that happen, right?

Noire: I guess. We will have to talk about today's problems anyway, so might as well stay here for that.

She looked at Vert who just nodded in response. Another CPU meeting in just a few days was unexpected, but absolutely understandable this time.

Uni's eyes lit up and Noire could see that she made the right decision. This would be the first time in a while that they slept in the same room together. Ever since they had hidden in K-sha's dorm room.

Vert: Good night then ladies. Shall I come to wake you up Nepgear?

Nepgear: I have an alarm!

Vert: Can your alarm do this?

She hugged Nepgear without warning (or resistance) and the ever present "boing" sound encompassed the CPU candidate's world.

Noire: I'm not going to do _that_ for you Uni.

Uni: I wouldn't want that anyway.

The Lastation sisters just watched with shadows over their faces.

* * *

In the Basilicom office only a single lamp was still lit. Blanc was still typing on her keyboard. Sleepless nights were a dime in a dozen for her. Leaning on a windowsill close by, C-sha just watched the last embers of the fire outside die down. She was thoroughly satisfied with today.

C-sha: Still here? That's all folks.

Blanc: Is that your way of ending the chapter?

C-sha: Oh sorry! Did you want the honors Blanny?

Blanc: Do I look like I care?

C-sha: Yep.

Blanc: …see you next time.

There is no way she would say the entire thing. This wasn't a TV show.

 _To be continued_


	6. Challenge 5

**A 2-3 days upload schedule had to reach a bump eventually. I will try to increase the frequency of the releases again from here onwards. PS: Fixed the dialogue error with Vert. Thanks for the heads up helpful Guest.  
**

* * *

 **Unknown location**

Noire: Aaaahn... n-not so rough Neptune!

Neptune: Woah, my fingers aren't enough anymore?

K-sha: L-let me help you.

Noire: Two at once?! It's my first time... Ahhhhh oooohhh...! T-that one felt good.

Neptune: We got her now!

K-sha: Switching to fists.

Neptune: Moan more! Give in to our powerful combo! Ahahahah!

Noire: I-it's too muuuuuuch!

Those screams of satisfaction vibrated through the room as Noire arched back.

 _What's going on? We are getting ahead of ourselves. Let's go back a few hours._

* * *

 **Lowee**

Dawn broke the darkness of night and revealed a glowing sun that shot its life giving rays toward the earth, the city and even the giant castle in its middle. Lowee was a winter wonderland and yet there were also warm forests and real bizarre areas to it. Even though it could be cold in the snow, it was also possible to walk around in nothing but a tank top in other areas. It was a varied place for a varied people. Often Lowee had been declared the most family focused nation in Gamindustri.

It certainly experienced a lot of family feuds.

Inside Lowee's Basilicom the various groups were awakening at their own pace. Some might not even have slept at all.

First we take a look inside the room that had been offered to the Lastation sisters. Uni was grunting as she turned in a state between sleep and waking. Her ribbons had been taken off for the night, making her long black hair flow all over her pillow. A low scratching sound caught her half-wake attention. Her eyelids shook softly before a blurry picture presented itself to her. The room was upside down or at least angled. And someone was not too far away from her in an upright position.

Uni: Mrmhm… big sis?

She rubbed her eyes with her right hand and turned on her side. She pushed her torso up with her other arm and got a better look. Indeed it was Noire sitting on a chair at the room's only desk. Her back had been turned to Uni until she had called out her name.

Noire: Good morning Uni. It's barely dawn, so you can rest some more.

She signaled her to relax and returned to whatever she was working on. The scratching sounds came from her direction too. More work? K-sha's info on Noire's sleep schedule was apparently spot on. Three hours… how did she do it every day?

Uni: No… I'm awake now. I will get up!

She hurried along her blood circulation with willpower alone and sat up. Her black night gown was half revealing her body after a night of twisting and turning. She adjusted it subconsciously. Now her red eyes focused on the staple of documents that Noire had brought along. When she said that she was done with her work yesterday, was she just trying to calm her worries?

Uni: Why aren't you scolding me Noire?

Her words came out bitterer than intended. Using her sister's name was usually a sign that she was serious about the topic.

Noire: Scold you? For what?

Uni: I've been selfishly doing my own thing instead of helping you with your work!

Noire's hand stopped with whatever she was doing and then she twisted her body around on the chair to face Uni. She looked genuinely surprised. Then she tilted her head and put a hand to one of her pigtails.

Noire: I can do this, because you have grown so much.

There was nothing but truthfulness in her sister's words and eyes.

Noire: You have been steadily increasing your workload. It's a big help. And during the Heart Dimension incident we could leave Gamindustri's safety in all of you CPU candidates' hands. I never thought it possible before that point.

Something was weird about today's Noire. That was so much praise at once… and she was so open to her! Uni felt overwhelmed and her heart filled with almost liquid warmth that was hard to deny. She was truly moved by those words. She had to slap both her cheeks to snap out of it and suppress a huge smile.

Uni: B-but I can't slack off just because I improved a little!

Noire: That enthusiasm makes you a proud member of Lastation.

The raven haired goddess nodded approvingly and stapled the documents next to her together before throwing them into a bag next to the desk. That wasn't something she would usually do with her work files.

Following that strange action she leaned back and stretched on the chair. A strained moan escaped her mouth and she rubbed her neck. She must have felt stiff after all.

Noire: This might be a strange question, so don't get surprised.

She put a hand to her chin and then faced Uni.

Noire: What do you think of Nepgear?

Even if she said so beforehand, how was Uni supposed to not be surprised?! She backed against the end of the bed and the back of her head hit the wall. Uni was absolutely and visibly flustered. Why would Noire ask this question? Was it because of what she saw yesterday? No, she hadn't seen anything! B-but then why…?

Uni squirmed back and forth and felt her cheeks getting hot.

Uni: Wha- me … N-Nepgear?! Why now?

As expected there was no coherent sentence coming out of her mouth. Noire shook her head and sighed.

Noire: Let me specify… Are you two _best friends_?

Well now everything was clear. Not! Uni was still not remotely comprehending what had gotten into her sister. And frankly she felt like this was not a normal conversation for their intimacy level. She put both hands over her spinning eyes and calmed down by breathing in and out slowly.

After a while of not looking at Noire she finally pressed out an answer.

Uni: I… don't know.

She answered honestly. Noire basically had a big question mark above her head this whole time. Apparently it was not her intent to put Uni on the spot or anything. Now she felt stupid.

Uni: Nepgear has a lot of friends. Sometimes… it's a little hard to approach her. And she always gets lost in other dimensions where I can't follow. It's really not…

It's really not easy to say how close they really were? She didn't really want to finish the sentence. And this was all something she didn't quite figure out herself yet either.

Noire: I feel a distinct sense of déjà vu.

The older Lastation sister crossed her arms and made a similar face to hers. An awkward silence filled the room for a while.

* * *

Sometime later…

Just a few rooms over another pair of sisters were residing. The bedroom had been claimed in the name of Planeptune and if she had a spare flag, Neptune would certainly have stabbed it into the floor to mark her territory.

For better or for worse there was only one huge bed inside. It was especially fluffy and wide and covered in pillows. Special requests from a certain purple haired CPU no doubt. Unlike Uni and Noire these two sisters were not waking at the break of dawn. And more importantly Nepgear was the first to open her eyes.

She usually didn't move much in her sleep, but right now she found herself head side up with no recollection of moving there. And the blanket had made itself sparse. Yet she still felt incredibly warm and heavy.

Moving her head slightly up she could see what the cause was. Neptune was sprawled out on top of her like a completely curled up cat. Her small shoulders were moving up and down as she snored somewhere on Nepgear's exposed stomach. Each breath tickled her bellybutton…

Nepgear: …ppfrr… it tickles…!

She was desperately keeping her voice in, but Neptune's short hair was combing over her skin and made it even harder to keep her lips shut. After a few shivering seconds she finally let out a giggle. Neptune shifted her weight in response and now it became hard to breathe altogether!

Nepgear's face turned blue as she kept bearing it without a complaint. Finally the older goddess turned in her sleep again and rolled off her sister.

Nepgear: Goodness… it has been so long since I was your living hugging pillow.

She remarked quietly to herself.

Neptune: Don't worry; you will always be my number one pillow!

So she had been faking sleep?!

Nepgear: I'm not sure if that is a good thing… but thanks.

It still made her happy. That one second of her guard being down was her doom! Neptune's gleaming eyes moved like that of a tiger and she prowled on her helpless prey. In a second Nepgear was in a submissive position and mercilessly groped by Neptune. This too was a ritual they hadn't gone through with in a while. It was just as flustering as usual to poor Nepgear.

Nepgear: A-ah…! P-please stop Sis!

Neptune: You've grown a little again.

She said matter of factly like a legit examiner. Her hands really were miraculously over leveled. If it was a girl's upper area then Neptune might have a better anatomical understanding of things than Compa.

Neptune: But they aren't right yet.

That mysterious comment was added, leaving Nepgear huffing on top of a few pillows while Neptune leaned back and retracted her demonic hands. The younger sister immediately retreated and covered her chest defensively.

Nepgear: W-what is "right" supposed to mean?!

Neptune stayed silent and just opened and closed her hands with a solemn expression. She almost looked profound from this angle, if it wasn't a groping motion. Just who was she comparing Nepgear too?

Neptune: By the way, dearest sister of mine.

Her words turned formal all of a sudden. She put her hands flatly on top of each other and held them next to her face with a graceful smile. Nepgear gulped.

Neptune: What's that I hear about you having dates with Noire Jr.?

There was the glint again! That beautiful smile had turned teasing in the blink of an eye. With that nickname it was obvious who she meant, but she was not very serious about it considering the way she asked.

Still that was a critical hit on Nepgear's end. Her head shook fast enough to make her hair put plane propellers to shame in spinning action.

Nepgear: T-that's a misunderstanding! IF was just s-s-s-aying things again-

Neptune: Denying it so cutely means its true! And if you admit it, then it's true as well!

She happily pointed her finger at her sister with squinted eyes and a grin.

Nepgear: I cannot win either way?!

Neptune: Not against the flagmaster extraordinaire, you can't ~

Her hoodie loosened as she rolled over the bed and stopped on her back. She wasn't done talking yet.

Neptune: Say Nep Jr. Is Uni your _best friend_?

That question was a lot more sincere than the last one, although it seemed random as well. Nepgear lowered her hands that she had been keeping up to protect her body and leaned forward on her knees. For now she contemplated it seriously. The answer didn't come easily.

Nepgear: I'm not sure. I have many amazing friends. It seems wrong to put one over another.

She looked down and tapped her index fingers against each other for an awkward moment.

Nepgear: And Uni has other friends too! Many that I don't even know. I never really asked her what she thinks about that differentiation.

Neptune nodded mysteriously as if she expected that response from her little sister. Her legs opened and closed as if she was making snow angels in the blanket. Feeling urged to say more Nepgear leaned closer to Neptune.

Nepgear: I don't really mind being her best or second best or even 4th best friend. I think being close and enjoying our time together is all that matters!

There was something reassuring about her words. And she was putting so much effort into helping Neptune out in her own way. Nep spun on her stomach and then leaned her chin on her hands.

Neptune: Woah there former protagonist, you still got that much friendship wisdom in ya?

Nepgear: It has nothing to do with being a protagonist or anything else.

She furrowed her brows. Neptune stared at her, but then stretched out her hand and ruffled Nepgear's long straight hair until it looked quite chaotic. Afterwards she jumped off the bed and smiled.

Neptune: Even I feel like a little sister around you sometimes.

She winked and left Nepgear blushing and flailing her hands around in denial.

Neptune: Time for breakfast! Your tummy was rumbling like a whole legion of horse carriages. And don't you deny it; my ear was right at the source!

* * *

Breakfast time passed in an instant and now the four CPUs finally held their meeting. Just as Blanc had promised Neptune. They all sat around a round table in a way that made it easy to face each other. A few trays with pastries and snacks were prepared as well.

They had been chatting for a while now, but the conversation barely made any progress, mostly because Neptune was evasive and Blanc got angry repeatedly, forcing Noire to intervene.

Noire: The press in Lowee is quite daring.

She slipped in a comment that was unrelated to blaming a certain someone for all the trouble. Blanc raised a brow and obviously expected her to elaborate on that.

Noire: Even after the machines attacked their camera drones didn't go home. I assume those were reporters?

Blanc: There were a few newscasters filming for a documentary and updates on the Festival. But they were evacuated alongside everyone else.

Her quiet voice wasn't revealing any doubt. She hadn't seen any cameras at all during their hunt. Although such details may slip her mind while bashing in giant robot engines.

Their exchange was the only productive thing in a while, which was also a consequence of Neptune not listening at all. She was stuffing her face with pastries until her cheeks resembled those of a hamster.

Neptune: Shooo gooohd!

The sweetness was spreading through her mouth and straight to her happiness organ. Pudding would always be the best, but cake or muffins and the like could never be bad either.

Noire threw her a scolding sideway glance, but what she saw made her cry out.

Noire: You ate all of mine without asking!?

Neptune: Why do you care Miss _'calorie balance master_ '? I'm doing you a service here!

Noire: Like you need any more calories with all that residual baby fat!

Neptune: Hey! Low blow! Puffy cheeks are my charm point.

Noire: Not if they make you look like a misshaped puffer fish.

Neptune: P-puffer fish?!

In a matter of seconds they had entered one of their usual squabbles. At this point there was almost no way to stop them anymore. Blanc sighed and put a hand to her face. Productivity hit another bump in the road. She leaned towards Vert.

Blanc: Don't you have anything to say?

Usually the blonde goddess would have made some snarky comments by now. When her face got closer to her fellow CPU she realized the problem. Vert was completely asleep! She managed to sit in a lady like position while silently sleeping during the whole meeting! Blanc should have noticed when her tea cup was not touched at all.

Blanc: What a useless bunch.

She commented dryly. As host of this meeting she felt like this was a personal failing somehow. No matter. She picked up her book and flipped up to the bookmark. If nobody else was going to take this seriously…

Ram: Blaaaaaanc! Read us a story!

Rom: One with… a horsie.

And that was the last nail in her peaceful day. When the twins interrupted the meeting, it might as well have dissolved naturally.

Noire: You really need to mind other people's property more. If you had just asked… I w-wouldn't really have cared or anything-

Neptune: Eat this!

She randomly declared her attack turn and stuffed a chocolate muffin into Noire's dishonest mouth. Lastation's goddess was desperately chewing to avoid choking. She gulped the last bit down with a pounding heart and glared at Neptune.

Neptune: How was it?

But… Neptune didn't show any malicious intent. She was grinning with so much joy that Noire felt stupid for getting angry.

Noire: Sweet…

Was her curt reply.

Neptune: Here comes another! Macadamia nut!

Noire: S-stop it, I can eat it myself-!

But the Planeptunian frontal attack never let up. Lastation received an utter (and very delicious) defeat.

* * *

Outside the busy Basilicom and under the morning sun stood a dazed Uni. She was just strolling along the courtyard with no goal in particular. For now she was still recovering from this morning's Noire. Almost naturally her steps led her to the training ground in the backyard. A few dummies had been placed in the center to allow the guards to test their weapons and accuracy on them. They were covered in holes and gashes from several types of weapons.

And they were in use right now.

Uni: K-sha?

With some apprehension she approached her friend. K-sha was furiously moving her arms to beat the dummies to a pulp. Her motions appeared trained and focused. She hit the vital parts of the humanoid dummy without fail. And each impact increased her speed. There was almost some cold beauty to her efficiency. It was in these moments that the high school girl appeared old beyond her years.

Uni: Are you sure you can exert yourself already?

She carefully asked a question that was in her interest as well. K-sha had been heavily injured yesterday. Even after getting fixed up by Compa, it wasn't like she could just go back to 100% in one night.

Upon noticing Uni's presence behind her and hearing the concerned words she stiffened up and stopped her leg from another kick. Letting go of the tension, she faced Uni and smiled placatory.

K-sha: Good morning.

Uni: You don't look too good.

K-sha lowered her head and let her fists dangle. Now that she wasn't keeping up form, it was much more obvious that she wasn't at her best.

K-sha: Thanks for worrying, but I'm fine. I have grown complacent in my high school life… and from playing around with Noire. That's why I lost yesterday.

Uni put her arms behind her back and gave her a sympathetic look.

Uni: But that's what you wanted, right? A normal high school life?

She remembered all too well how much K-sha had despised her previous life as a human weapon. As a tool. Enjoying everyday life as a normal girl was probably the greatest happiness to her.

K-sha: It was always my dream. I fought hard to leave the Order. Once Noire shined on my life…

She smiled softly.

K-sha: But as I am now I can't stand at her side. I'm too weak. How should I support her with this little effort?

Those words hit Uni like an electrical shock. It was like she was looking in a distorted mirror. Her worries were reflected so clearly in K-sha's turquoise eyes. And that made her finally understand Nepgear's words.

Uni: Big sis is happy just with your good intentions. Being happy is good enough.

She said quietly, almost scolding.

K-sha: Noire would say something like that too… But I can't accept it.

Firmly rejecting Uni's words, she returned to beating on the dummies.

Uni: (Didn't I react the same way?)

When she had seen Noire's dream in the Heart Dimension. She could never accept it. Her sister was too perfect, too hardworking, too… _distant_. Why was she so against it? Why was she so afraid?

* * *

Later that day the entire crew went into the big bathes together and melted the stress from the previous days away. Just like in all other Basilicoms, the bathing area was incredibly spacious. They could fit the entire party in here and still had room to spare. Perfect for people like Neptune who mixed up the hot bath with a pool and starting swimming in the water.

Afterwards they all left, still clad in white towels (was there some sort of dress code for these events?) and moved into the dressing and relaxation area.

Neptune: It's not as good as Planeptune's miracle hot springs, but it'll do.

She sighed happily as her body was melting similarly to a hot pudding. Most of the other girls were also showing advanced symptoms of relaxation.

Vert: How refreshing. It would feel too lonesome with just me, so I usually bath in a relaxing little bathtub at home.

Her towel was clearly put to its physical limits simply by covering her body. Blanc made a point of not looking in her direction.

Nepgear: Leanbox has such lovely bathes too. It feels like a waste, doesn't it?

Vert: You can come over to enjoy them to your heart's content.

Neptune: A long bath makes you want to go right back to sleep ~

Nepgear: F-first put on some clothes or you will catch a cold, Sis!

Blanc: All you two can do is sleep. How do you even keep your nations going?

Vert: I apologize for giving you the wrong impression, dear Blanc. Today's meeting was an exception. I had simply spent all night finishing my gaming backlog.

She rubbed her heavy shoulders and sighed warmly.

Blanc: Where did you even get a high end computer in MY Basilicom? There's none in the guest rooms.

Vert: A true gamer always finds a way.

She said without batting an eyelash. Blanc's suspicions only fueled Vert's amusement.

Noire: Haaah…

The only person in the room who hadn't melted in satisfaction was the obvious suspect. Noire was rubbing her shoulders dissatisfiedly. All this hot water hadn't been enough to loosen her up.

Uni: Are your shoulders still stiff? Should I give you a massage?

Always ready to be helpful to her sister, Uni had jumped in as naturally as she could act.

Noire: …

The raven-haired girl seemed lost for words. It wasn't that unusual of an offer, but she really felt singled out.

Neptune: Neppu?! Do you think what I am thinking, my sleek rival K-shad?

Noire: Are you still hung up on the puffer fish comment...?

K-sha: I think I understand.

Ignoring the fishy pun, K-sha was nodding to Neptune's idea. They were pincering Noire and cutting off her escape routes. Lastation's CPU gulped.

Neptune: A new challenge appeared! _Super stubborn muscle cramp massaging climax duel_ : Start!

Noire: Huh? Can you try to say something intelligible for once?

K-sha: P-please let us massage your shoulders Noire.

Noire: I have a bad feeling about this.

Neptune: Firstly we need to see who _goes_ first. How about rock, paper, scissors?

They both smiled understandingly and raised their fists for the clash. Whoever won would be the first to get to touch Noire's iron shoulders.

K-sha: Rock, Paper…

Neptune: …Nep! Shoot!

K-sha: E-eh?

The random word made her lose focus and she accidentally threw a little early, revealing her hand as paper. Neptune had reflexively thrown scissors. K-sha sunk to her knees in defeat.

Neptune: My patented special technique never fails.

She puffed her chest victoriously and cracked her hands in preparation. This was going to be an easy win. She would make Noire sing like an instrument! Being first was really the best…

Neptune: Waaah!

She held her head in both hands in realization. Going first was bad in this case! She would do all the work and K-sha could take it easy and give Noire the soft post-massage that would make her moan until she reached heaven! What a miscalculation.

Noire: I didn't even agree yet you two…

She complained, but was then shoved into a lying position on top of the bench. Her chest was pressed against the wood, while the towel was quickly pulled out of the way for better access. Skin white as snow, unblemished and slender shoulders were revealed to the world. What a sight for sore eyes, Neptune thought.

Noire just grumbled while putting her face on her arms and tried to relax. In the end she would only profit from getting a massage, right?

Neptune: You don't look as stiff as you act.

Starting off with belittling the challenge was her style, but she would eat those words soon. She put both her palms on Noire's shoulder blades and started applying pressure to the muscles. The rubbing continued for a while, but with each stroke Neptune's face turned whiter.

Neptune: Nowa... You were a robot all along or something?!

Noire: What's that supposed to mean?

Neptune: I didn't think they made girls out of industrial steel anymore! When did you nep the real Noire up? Are you wearing her skin!?

Noire: I'm not a freaking android!

Her vein popped and she faced Neptune in another argument. She got up from the bench and looked down on Neptune, but she was way closer than expected.

Neptune: Oh you are right. Those are way too soft to be robotic.

She said as she was hit by Noire's chest. It was an almost sagely realization. Noire blushed and pulled Neptune's cheek while covering her chest.

Neptune: Owowow alrighty, I got it! Just put your noggin' back on the bench!

After appeasing Noire a little she refocused on her task. That steel like shoulder was a tough enemy. Noire truly embodied Lastation in every way. Right alongside the industrial revolution.

Neptune: Have you ever loosened up in your life?

She asked while attempting to find a soft spot somewhere. It wasn't even supposed to be mocking.

Noire: I didn't ask you to do this, you know?

Neptune: Noire Jr., get me a diamond coated jackhammer please!

Uni: I have a name! And where am I supposed to get that in time?

Noire: Is that the only issue you have with that, Uni...?

In the end Neptune didn't use any power tools to work Noire's back, but she performed a few wrestling moves and hit it with her elbows. It was not very effective!

Grueling minutes of hitting what amounts to a brick wall later...

Neptune: Iw gwive ahp...

She said with teary eyes while blowing on her swollen red fingers. K-sha tagged in by clapping Neptune's hand, which made her jolt in pain and collapse.

K-sha: Your mistake was to use raw power. To bend steel you need to soften it up and pressure the weak points.

Noire: That analogy is very troubling...

K-sha: Please don't be afraid Noire. I have read up on massaging techniques for weeks now. I believe I can do a very good job by using pressure points.

Noire: Why did you study that exactly?

K-sha: W-well... I thought this might benefit you, b-but I was too shy to ask whether I could t-touch you.

Noire: It's just a massage, right?

A different kind of worry assailed her now. K-sha was raising her fists in front of her chest and nodded confidently. At first her index finger tenderly traced Noire's back, making her shiver a little. A favorable reaction!

K-sha: This is the center stone. And over here...

She started applying pressure to very tiny spots on Noire's back. To her shock the supposed cry of satisfaction was missing. M-maybe she was too soft?

K-sha: Increasing pressure by 200%.

Now her fingers were more akin to drills. With each impact she could have pounded nails into walls. But the message that popped up was very clear.

 _It's not very effective!_

Her fingers went numb in minutes. K-sha's eyes started spinning from exhaustion and confusion. How was this possible? How could her skin be as soft as silk, yet her muscles were made of peerless titanium?!

Noire: You can start whenever you want. It's getting kind of cold without my towel.

K-sha: Gyaah!

Those words were like an arrow that stabbed her body. Stabbing? That's it!

K-sha: Maybe acupuncture will work.

Neptune: That would only break the needles.

K-sha: Have I already failed?

Now both of them were depressed. As it looked right now this was a draw. Their dejection was almost palpable, but completely unknown to the one who was causing it. The audience (or what was left of it, the others didn't even pay much attention to this sadness anymore) was disappointed as well.

Neptune: I know this is against the tournament code and all...

She put her mouth to K-sha's ear and whispered a new plan to her rival. K-sha's eyes widened and then she nodded frantically.

K-sha: For Noire!

Neptune: For revenge of my fallen fingers!

Suddenly the two girls posed next to each other in perfect harmony. And with a roar they both raised their hands and put them down on Noire's back in unison.

Noire: Kyaa?!

She made a cute sound as she was barraged by dual attacks.

Vert: A level 4 Coupling Skill?

Nepgear: So much power!

Uni: Just how stiff are your shoulders big sis...?

The slaps, hits, pokes and rubs continued in a spiral motion and slowly, but surely Noire's defensive barriers were chipped away.

Neptune: Take this and that, and even more where that came from! Ora!

K-sha: ...two children, three children, four children, silver marriage, gold marriage...

At least their words weren't much in sync.

Noire: Ahh... mhrm... ghghg...S-so rough...

Her teeth vibrated a little as she was thoroughly caressed and massaged with enough power to take down an Ancient Dragon barehanded. Even diamonds could get grinded to dust with enough effort.

With a cracking sound and a voice that was unleashed like the seal on an ancient relique, Noire arched back and then collapsed on the bench again. Neptune and K-sha raised their hands one last time, but then fell over to each of Noire's sides and stayed face down.

Blanc: My hair is standing up...

She mumbled while putting on her clothes. The friction in the room had created electric currents.

Neptune: Haaah... I think I need another bath now...

K-sha: ...platinum... anniversary...

They both gasped and sighed. Their bodies were covered in _more_ sweat than _before_ they entered the bathes.

Noire: Oh. Oh! This is... I feel so light.

She spun her shoulder a little and cracked her neck. After returning her towel into position she stood up and stretched to make sure. The result of her examination was:

Noire: That was heavenly. Thank you so much.

Genuine praise and thanks! With such a brilliant smile too. It was a rare sight to behold from someone as dishonest as Noire.

Neptune and K-sha both felt their cheeks go red and they averted their eyes in opposite directions. Today's challenge resulted in a defeat for both contestants in a way.

….

...

Uni: T-this is so awkward.

Nepgear: Let's leave it at that. You can do it Uni!

Uni: Huh?! You're leaving it to me?

Nepgear: I don't think those three are going to be able to.

Uni: F-fine! Everyone is just hopeless without me.

She crossed her arms and looked at the reader.

Uni: Same Nep hour, same Nep channel. You better come back!

 _To be continued_


	7. Challenge 6

**Planeptune**

It was morning in Planeptune, also known as _the land of Purple Progress_. Although it wasn't clear _who_ was calling it such. Those people had a weird sense of humor.

One of IF's nine cell phones started ringing on her belt that was sporting several phone holsters. Like a cowboy in a cheap Western movie she drew her phone faster than her shadow could react and pressed the trigger… to take the call.

IF: IF speaking. Who's-?

Neptune: _Save me Iffy! HELP ME! It's horrible! IT awakened… right under our nose!_

IF: Calm down Nep, I don't even-

Neptune: _There is no time! She's already sniffing me out. Come and save me ASAP please, or we will get another doomsday! Game Over man…!_

IF: Where are you even calling from?

She put a hand on her face, knowing full well that Neptune was being overdramatic. Her voice sounded muffled and echoed a little, so IF had to wonder where she was at this moment.

Neptune: _I karate chopped myself into a broom closet or something, but this joints gonna blow soon, sistah! I can hear her already…._

?: _N-E-P-T-U-N-E!_

A rather furious voice was barely audible over the phone. IF couldn't recognize it with the interference.

Neptune: _Oh boy, this is not good. She's out for blood. My sweet strawberry flavored nep life juice! I don't wanna become a soft drink Iffyyyyyy!_

Some things fell into place now. IF's brow twitched for a second, before she took a small breath and replied.

IF: Good luck Nep.

In her sweetest voice. And hung up.

Compa: Was that Nep-Nep?

Compa who had been putting some boxed lunches into a bag looked up from the kitchen counter. Question marks were basically appearing above her head. IF smiled mischievously and shrugged.

IF: Looks like she can't make it today.

Compa: Oh no… Is something wrong?

IF: Nothing unusual for that blockhead. Work caught up with her.

Compa: I see. I can't help with complicated stuff.

IF: The thought is what counts. Anyway, I promised you to take you to that Renaissance Fair today, so let's do it, even without Nep.

Compa: Ah. But I packed lunch for three ~

IF: I will eat as much of your food as you want. Can't let your work go to waste.

Compa: That's really nice Iffy! Just don't get a tummy ache, okay?

IF: I know my limits.

She smiled wryly and patted her stomach. The young nurse giggled.

Compa: Even if you get sick I will definitely nurse you back to health!

Those cheerful words made IF's heart sink into her stomach. She hastily pretended to check up on her phone to avoid Compa's gaze. She had to avoid such a scary nursing event at all costs. It wasn't good for her heart.

But getting pampered by Compa didn't sound too bad.

IF: What am I thinking?!

Her head shook vehemently to snap her out of the fantasy. Compa looked worried. IF grabbed the bag that was placed on the counter and signaled Compa to follow behind her.

IF: L-let's hurry a little. It will take us a few hours to Lowee.

Compa: 'kay!

The duo left Compa's apartment together with an ever closing distance.

* * *

 _Beep beep beeeep._

The line had been cut. Neptune stared at her cell with white eyes.

Neptune: Not cool Iffy.

This was an outrage! Who just dismisses an SOS like that? It was transmitted straight through her most urgent voice waves and yet Iffy would abandon her?

Neptune pouted and threw her phone against a pile of rags and mops. She didn't use that thing much in the first place, but Iffy had insisted that she needed one. And that's how she repaid Neptune's kindness in accepting her gift?

Neptune: See if I care!

?: Neptune, I know you are in there.

Neptune: (I care a looooot! Please save me, someone!)

She suppressed her instincts to scream in fear as the door burst open. There was no way she would get devoured by this monstrosity now! With a flip that would have made trapeze artists jealous Nep jumped over her stalker and used the only opening to escape into the hallway.

In the open space she slid to a halt and looked for the best route of escape. Left from her was a big window, but it was too tough to break in an instant. Also it was on the 23rd level of the Planeptune Tower, so that would be quite a fall.

To the right was a long hallway with a door at its end. That was the door to the elevator!

Neptune: Target lock on!

Her sprint took her to the door in seconds while she could still hear the buzzing of her pursuer. She wouldn't be captured; not today!

Neptune: C'mon open up you big rust bucket!

She pressed the elevator button roughly twenty times per second, as if the frequency had an effect on the travel speed. The numbers above told her that the elevator was almost there.

 _Ding!_

Neptune: It's heeeeere!

She pulled the doors open and jumped forward.

Neptune: _Bwaaagh?!_

Nepgear: Goodness!

The sisters crashed into each other with a loud bang and stars were flying all across Neptune's head. She connected with the floor unpleasantly and lost orientation.

No! She couldn't afford to recover her senses and organs right now. _Just get up and press a button._

 _Plop._

Strange. The button felt a lot softer and squishier than she remembered.

Neptune: Nep Jr. you make a terribad elevator console.

Nepgear: P-please stop poking me. I can't let you leave.

Neptune: How could you say that? You don't betray family!

Nepgear: She… she said she will take my _tools_!

Nepgear's eyes were tearing up. It was clearly not an easy decision for her.

Neptune: I lost to a bunch of soulless objects?!

She collapsed on the spot and fell to her knees in defeat. Nepgear looked appropriately guilty. And the buzzing caught up to them. Knowing her defeat was imminent Neptune just turned into a wooden plank and pretended to be dead. It worked on bears, right?

?: Take her to the office Nepgear.

Nepgear: I'm sorry, Sis…

Neptune: You can take my body, but you can never take my freeeeeedooooom!

* * *

Neptune lost her freedom to a bunch of tight ropes and a very, very, very angry sermon. Unable to move a single finger she felt the true despair that not even the Deity of Sin could provide.

Histoire: I am gone for three – _measly_ – days! And this is what I have to see? You promised that you would not abandon your work while I was in maintenance mode.

Neptune: I didn't try to skip work or anything!

Histoire: You didn't try to _do_ it either! I am very disappointed in you Neptune. You were showing some improvements, so I was showing some leniency. Clearly I have made a mistake.

The small Oracle of Planeptune was floating on top of her grimoire as was standard for her. Her platinum blonde hair was flinging around as she continued her tirade and swung her tiny fists through the air.

This was what Neptune had meant by 'awakened'. She had returned to her final form: _Pissty_!

Neptune's hollow eyes wandered across the room. They were pretty much the only part of her body she could still move, aside from her big mouth. Her eyes met those of Nepgear, who was standing behind the desk with a guilty expression. Using her patented Nep telepathy she begged her sister for help.

Nepgear: H-Histoire… There are circumstances to this… and I did slack off too.

Histoire: Yes I am disappointed in you as well Nepgear. You should have put Neptune on a tighter leash. I know that you did your work diligently, but you can't always pamper her.

Nepgear's support was shot down faster than a baseless objection in a certain attorney game. Histy buzzed around Neptune's head and then her eyes were showing static. She was connecting to her database.

Histoire: These 'circumstances' you mentioned are what worry me the most. Three days ago you took part in a PR event for Lastation. A quiz show it seems. And two days ago you participated in Lowee's Hunting Festival in the name of Lastation and completed hundreds of quests.

She put a finger to her head.

Histoire: I never saw you this proactive about work before. And yet you use that drive to support Lastation instead of Planeptune? Our Shares didn't take a lot of damage, but Lastation has seen a big surge.

Neptune tilted her head as far as the ropes and chair would allow it and frowned.

Neptune: I don't know nothin' about giving Lastation Shares. I just tried to win the competition.

Histoire: I will look into the details later. For now you need to apologize to Noire and K-sha and stop this madness.

Histy sighed and lowered her grimoire down to the desk to let her legs touch ground. This whole affair was a big migraine to her.

Neptune: I refuse!

Those words made both Histy and Nepgear look up in shock. Neptune was bound and shackled, but her will wasn't wavering. She looked Histy in the eyes and rejected her.

Histoire: But Neptune-

Neptune: I will do anything you ask! Even work! Just don't make me exit the contest yet. I can't give up.

There was so much… desperation in her voice. Histoire was surprised. She had figured it was just some nonsensical game Neptune had started for fun.

Histoire: Why is it so important to you?

The question made Neptune jerk back. Realization dawned on her face. With some effort she relaxed her muscles and gave a wry smile.

Neptune: Ya know, it's all about pride and spoils! My honor as the main character is on the line. Even Blanc got her own title now, so this is getting dicey. At least Vert will neeever get a game.

Histy squinted at that pathetic reply. Neptune was a terrible liar sometimes and she could clearly see that she was avoiding the issue. Whether it was to deceive Histoire or herself, was not clear. But that emotion… that determined spirit was real.

Histoire: What is Noire's opinion on this?

Neptune: She's got nothing to complain about. Probably enjoys the attention.

Histoire: I want you to confirm her feelings on the issue. And you promise me that you will take care of your work as well?

Neptune's eye lit up in hope.

Neptune: Of course! I'll stamp all those old papers and shred all the bills you could ever want!

Nepgear: It's the other way around….

Histoire sighed. She really had a soft spot for Neptune that she could never quite get rid of. They had worked together too long. She could read Neptune's mood well enough to tell when she was serious or not. Although she had taken that promise before her maintenance too heavily at face value.

Histoire: Fine. I will allow you to go, but do not cause another uproar. And please keep Planeptune's interests in mind when you participate in public events.

Neptune: I swear on Nep Jr.'s entire robot collection.

Nepgear: Eeeh?!

Her eyes and mouth turned square shaped.

* * *

After getting untied and taking a shower Neptune returned to her room and dug through a pile of clothes. The stuff was flying everywhere, creating an even greater chaos inside the room than ever before.

Histoire: What are you looking for?

Neptune: I need my spiffiest hoodie for the next challenge.

Nepgear: So you are going to wear a hoodie anyway?

Both Nepgear and Histoire didn't understand the importance of this choice. Neptune grabbed one of her prime outfits out of the muddled pile and held it above her head in a triumphant pose.

Neptune: Tatata taa taaatataaa ~

She even created her own treasure jingle.

Histoire: Has the next event already been decided on?

Neptune: Well, we went through the three pillars of friendship already. _Knowledge_ , _Work_ and _Massages_!

Nepgear: One of these is not like the others.

Neptune: So I made the suggestion to go for the most essential of all fundamentals that even the pillars stand on. The soil of friendship as they call it in the guide.

She was waiting for them to ask her about it, but silence filled the room. Neptune got impatient and finally burst out with it.

Neptune: Having fun together! Fun Histy, F-U-N.

Histoire: Why are you singling me out?

Neptune: There is no way I can lose at having fun. So we have a girls' night out today, just without the night part. I've been blackholed by K-shack's pace, but this is _my_ distance. She will see that my left hook is nothing to sneeze at ~

She pulled the hoodie over her head, shoulders and adjusted her fresh outfit. Then she put extra sleek looking gamepad hairclips into her purple hair.

Histoire: She is certainly fired up for this.

Nepgear: I'd have liked to come along, but I still have work to catch up on.

Histoire: Please become Planeptune's CPU soon Nepgear.

Neptune: You guys know I can sense your jabs to my fragile emotions from here, yes?

* * *

The meeting place was the Planeptune primary train station. The nodal point of the metropolis. Noire was already waiting at the rendezvous point. Her outfit was slightly altered from what she was usually wearing. It was hard to describe beyond maybe… 'fancier'. And that is taking into consideration just how many ribbons and frills it already had before.

Her red eyes darted around the plaza with worry. Hopefully she wouldn't be recognized too fast. Even here in Planeptune people might know her human form by now. Official business had been performed in HDD in the past, but after the Gold Third crisis the people had seen their goddesses in human form all over the TV screens or in person.

Why was she even avoiding detection? Well it wasn't prudent of Lastation's CPU to waste time in a foreign nation. It felt wrong.

Noire: That Neptune… she is late.

They had agreed on this deal yesterday. If it had been something ridiculous again she would definitely have rejected the idea, but Neptune just wanted to show her something.

And now she was waiting for the small blob of cheerfulness that was 20 minutes overdue. She shouldn't have expected anything less of a scatterbrain like Neptune. Now she regretted not staying at her Basilicom to work instead. Uni had said she could take care of the leftovers from Noire's work rampage the day before yesterday.

Noire: How dependable.

It made her smile.

Neptune: Having fun already?

Noire: N-Neptune?!

She jolted up from the wall she been leaning against as she heard the teasing voice right next to her ear. How did she manage to sneak up on her this easily? Putting one hand on her throbbing chest, she hastily regained her composure.

Neptune: In the flesh, sugar and blood.

She winked.

Noire: You're late.

Neptune: Sowwy. Histy's evil twin Pissty had me tied up. Literally.

Noire: I don't even want to know the details. So what did you want to show me? Why did we need to meet up at the train station?

Neptune: You wanna know? I will show you something… a _good time_ that is!

She flicked her fingers suavely. Noire turned around and left for the train back to Lastation.

Neptune: Waaaaait! Don't give me the ice queen response!

Planeptune's goddess literally jumped after her companion and grabbed her by the ankles. She was dragged behind for a bit until Noire stopped. Seeing Neptune go this far was just too pathetic… she couldn't be that cruel.

Noire: Explain. You have thirty seconds.

Neptune: Neppu?! It's just a girl's night out… during the day! So we are gonna have a bunch of fun. I got you booked for the first half of the day and K-shark for the second half! Please don't drag me across the train tracks.

Noire: I wouldn't have to if you let go of my ankles already.

Neptune: Come on it will be fun. Just us two girls, bonding over laughter and expensive vanities ~

Noire: You know that's what people call a date, right?!

Neptune: Jeez Nowa. You have all kinds of ulterior motives, don't ya?

The twintailed goddess' right eye twitched before she stomped on Neptune's back and made her loosen her grip.

Neptune: They say… owie… a physical relationship shows intimacy or whatever… ouch.

Noire: Oh shut it already.

She stopped her counterattack and sighed. Neptune was stubborn. Too stubborn. And she actually wanted to go out and have fun with a friend for a long time already. There were those few times she met with K-sha outside of school and work. But she wasn't sure if that counted.

Neptune: So you agree?

Noire: I would feel bad for K-sha if I declined now.

She mumbled an excuse and nodded.

Neptune: That's great. By the end you can decide who you had more fun with and that will determine the winner. Easy peasy, right?

Noire: (I'm supposed to decide who I had more fun with?)

She rued the moment of truth that would come later. She shouldn't have agreed to this so easily, but the idea of going out as friends… it had made her blank out at the worst moment.

Noire: I can't believe I 'm wasting time on this.

Neptune: You don't have work piled up again, huh?

Noire: You are the last person who should open her mouth about that. Uni is watching over Lastation today. It's all part of her growth as a CPU Candidate.

Neptune: Y-yep! The same goes for Nepgear.

She whistled innocently.

* * *

 **Lastation**

Uni was sitting at her sister's desk with a feeling of importance. This was the unchartered land of responsibility. Even when Noire had been captured in the Gamindustri Graveyard for three years, Uni had never sat down here. It was like the gate to a new world.

N-naturally she wasn't bad at paperwork anymore. She could totally keep up with her sister if it was just that. Now that Kei wasn't here to admonish her either, she could truly spread her wings.

Uni: L-let's do it!

She grabbed the first pile in front of her and pulled it over. It immediately keeled over and spread all over the floor. What an awful start.

While hunching over to pick up the fallen files she noticed something peculiar. It was the bag with stapled papers that Noire had taken with her in Lowee. Uni raised a brow. Those should have been on the 'finished' pile already, no?

With tender fingers she picked up the bag and took out a few of the papers.

Uni: "Voice Actor application form."

She read out loud.

Uni: Oh.

Waaaaait a minute! So that really wasn't work related at all? She had been secretly working on these forms for VA jobs on the side? And she didn't even hide them in a safe. Too careless!

Uni: Wait that's wrong too.

In the first place Uni shouldn't have peeked. Her cheeks turned red from shame.

K-sha: Uni? Are you taking over for Noire today?

Uni: Kyaaah!

In reflex she threw the bag into a corner of the room and began sweating buckets. K-sha was a master at sneaking up on people.

K-sha: ?

Only she hadn't even sneaked in. She had very openly moved about and even knocked. Uni's face sank on the desk.

Uni: I'm working here today. What are you still doing here?

K-sha: I was just making preparations for my date with Noire.

She put both hands on her cheeks and giggled in anticipation. Uni frowned.

Uni: Don't call it a date.

K-sha: Is it not?

Uni: (You're asking me?)

Noire would definitely deny it, so Uni did the same. Wasn't this competition about being _friends_?

K-sha: Please excuse me then. I need to get tickets now.

Her black hair swayed behind as she jogged out of the room and down the stairs. Uni looked after her with a questioning expression.

* * *

 **Planeptune**

The CPU duo made their way along Planeptune's clean and busy streets. It was still morning, but the work commute was already in full swing. Noire was taking a good look at her rivaling nation. She had been here so many times, but she always was astounded at how clean and bright this place was.

Lastation wasn't dark and gloomy or anything, but it had this industrial flair going for it, that Planeptune's tranquil parks stood so very opposed to.

Neptune: So what do you wanna do?

Noire: You're asking me?!

There was no planning ahead involved from Neptune's side. Honestly, that was just like her though. She liked to go with the flow. Noire was the type of partner who would plan the whole day ahead of time, but without preparations she was useless too.

Neptune: Hey look, I spy with my little eyes… a spectacular Arcade!

She waved Noire over and blitzed to the neon sign that designated this as the local Arcade. It was open early. She once heard some throwaway ad line about Planeptune's Arcades. "The business that never sleeps." 24 hour services for a gaming place… it wasn't impossible in Gamindustri.

They entered together and were immediately greeted by the wafting smell of sweet drinks, hot machinery and moving dust. The place was huge and went down into the basement level. Machines of all genres were put in rows at every wall.

Neptune: Should we take it to the moon or the bone breaking circuit?

Noire translated it in her head. Shoot 'em ups or fighting games. She cupped her chin and thought about it.

Neptune: I want revenge for that last time when you cheated your way to victory.

She cracked her knuckles.

Noire: Then we won't play an arcade shooter. I wanted to test the new street fighting game anyway.

Her grin at Neptune's dejection was well earned.

Neptune: I hear ya. Co-op is a bad idea. Real warriors let their fists speak! Or other various weapons that would be illegal in any true fighting tournament.

The new arcade machines were sporting a huge logo of an incredibly famous fighting game series. If they wanted to engage in an old-fashioned versus match they would just have to stand next to each other and work the joysticks and buttons.

Noire: Don't feel too bad about your impending loss. As long as it concerns controls nobody is superior to me.

She boasted with one eye closed.

Neptune: I might not have downloaded all the fancy combos to my brain, but don't underestimate the underdog. I slaved away at this arcade for the last three months to get the high score.

Noire: You really never work, eh?

Neptune's forced frozen grin only made her look guiltier. She swiped the accusations away and stretched her fingers in preparation.

Noire: So will we rotate with the credits?

Neptune: Ah, about that. My allowance is in peril right now for reasons I can't elaborate on.

Might it have been connected to three months of going to this arcade?

Neptune: But don't worry. The Arcade owner said I can play for free, because I saved the world a few times.

Noire shook her head and pushed the first credit into the machine. Like hell she would let a fellow CPU mooch off of her citizens.

The character selection screen booted up and they both picked their mains. Neptune was playing the small agile girl character, which for some reason was allowed to fight huge burly men one on one. Noire picked her fencer character. A stylish looking man with a rapier that put focus on mid ranged moves.

Machine: _It's a Fight! Ready, Steady… Go!_

A furious button mashing competition began. Neptune was using her best move over and over, while Noire tried to get in range for a good combo. Their skill level was surprisingly even, considering their completely opposite play style.

They were right next to each other, so every big move made their arms and shoulder brush against each other. But neither of them paid attention to that, completely absorbed into the match.

After several matches they were still in a tie. It became clear that they would not gain an advantage over the other with their mains. For variety's sake they decided to switch characters. Unlike Neptune however, Noire never played another character, so she was completely clueless.

Noire: How does this combo work?

She grumbled while trying to chain a few moves together. It wasn't looking like she would do too well with this axe user. This rough play style was more befitting of Blanc.

Neptune: You gotta do quarter circles into 360°s!

Her arm moved over to Noire's side and she hammered the low kick button. First Noire was taken aback, but then she followed Neptune's instruction. She managed a command grab. Afterwards she immediately failed the follow up though.

Neptune: Nonono! Swing it, don't wing it. Gimme those clumsy fingers.

She grabbed Noire's hands and moved them through the controls fluidly. Neptune explained the moves to her and demonstrated them simultaneously. The warmth from her sweaty fingers was spreading through Noire's hands.

Neptune: Got it? This is my second main, so I'd be crying if I see you fail that hard with him!

Noire: Eh? Erm…. R-right. Thanks.

For some reason she had been very distracted during Neptune's tutorial. Her hands had remembered the moves through muscle memory, so her spacey mind wasn't going to ruin her chances.

Her hands didn't just remember the inputs though.

Noire: P-prepare yourself Neptune! You will regret teaching your enemy!

Neptune: It's because you always spout low tier villain dialogue like this that you lose.

The final determining round of fate began!

Machine: _It's a fight! Ready, Steady…. GooooOOOooooooofrzghz…._

Sparks were flying out of the machine.

Noire: That's not some new feature, is it?

Neptune: Features don't crash games.

They both nodded melancholically at the frozen screen and the vibrating machine. There was smoke coming out of it too, huh?

Neptune: Stupid silly machinations of man! Technology will never stop me or whatever!

She gave the arcade machine an energetic kick in the lower metal parts. Another slap on the side of the screen followed. Neptune was on a rampage.

Noire: Stop it, idiot! You are going to break it completely.

Neptune: It's fine, a headstrong approach is normal for Planeptune tech!

Another heartfelt kick created a weird sound and the machine sprung back to life. It booted up a little slower than before, but it worked.

Noire noticed a sign next to the machine that read:

[Kick the machine if it acts up.]

Noire: (I don't know how to feel about this.)

 _Bang!_ **Clang.** Riiing.

From close-by more demolishing sounds could be heard. They weren't game audio either. Nep and Noire stretched their heads to the side and witnessed something interesting.

Tekken was slamming her half-covered fists against the arcade machines, making them spring back to life one after another. She made cute noises on each attack. Her low voice really stood in stark contrast to her appearance. It seemed like she could have been one of those fighting game characters herself as long as she stayed silent.

In the middle of another double punch combo she froze and turned her head. She had noticed their auras apparently. Knowing that she was being watched while "repairing" the machines she blushed intensely and hid her face behind her fists.

Neptune: I noticed it, because of my time here. Seems Tekken is doing this to arcade machines all over Gamindustri to improve her fighting prowess.

Noire: Is that supposed to improve her physical ability or her game prowess? Either way it's stupid.

Tekken: Hauuuu….

Neptune: Aw shucks… The score reset.

She pointed at their own revived screen. Noire seemed disappointed too. There was no reason to keep going then.

Noire: Maybe we should go somewhere else. My fingers are a little tired.

Neptune: Lead away, my mistress!

Noire: Don't give me weird nicknames!

The pair left the Arcade with more or less satisfied faces. A tie wasn't so bad once in a while. On to the next stage of their date!

Noire: It's not a date!

…..

…

Tekken: Ouuhh… My hands hurt… but that's kind of nice too… Eh? M-me?

She peeked over her protective fists.

Tekken: What was it again? Same Nep… R-right! Same Nep hour, same Nep channel. W-wait, am I on TV? Oh no, everyone saw my embarrassing side…!

 _To be continued_


	8. Challenge 7

**Planeptune**

Purple and black. Hoodie and dress. Tall and small. Twintails and short hair. Calm and impatient. Chaos and order. Main character and foil.

These contradictions were crystallized in the two CPUs Neptune and Noire. And these two strong girls and simultaneously strong contradictions were now engaged in the ultimate trial.

 _A date._

Noire: How many times do I have to say that it's not a date?!

Neptune: Let the narrator do his thingy. I feel bad for cutting him off during the prologue.

Noire: You can't let him spread misinformation.

While discussing meta things that nobody could really understand they passed through one of Planeptune's biggest parks. A place filled with greenery and a beautiful bubbling brook. The trees' leaves were moving in calming waves with every tug of the wind. An idyllic eye of the storm; the storm that was the city life.

Neptune: Okay now he's getting too fancy.

Old woman: Lady Purple Heart! It's so good to see you again.

An old lady called out to the pair and bowed her head in reverence to Neptune. The purple haired girl laughed and returned the greeting.

Young boy: Lady Neptune, can we play catch again? Pretty please!

Neptune: Woah there boy wonder. I can't keep up with you at all, so cut me some slack ~

Young boy: Ehehe! None of my friends can keep up with me either.

Neptune: You should go win a tournament or something.

Young boy: Are you blessing me Lady Neptune?! Mom said I should ask for a blessing.

Neptune: Yeah sure, be blessed by this holy hand or whatever!

She patted the boy's head in an exaggerated manner and let him run home happily to tell his mother. More and more people came up to Neptune to either greet her, ask for blessings or other trivial favors.

Middle-aged man: Yo Neptune, I got some leftover pears. Want one?

He threw a few pears in the air like he was going to juggle them. His eyes were burning with the fire of competition.

Neptune: You never give up, eh? Bring it on then!

They stared each other down in the middle of the park and Noire was just part of the audience wondering what was going to happen.

Middle-aged man: _Mandarin Laputa Free Throooooow!_

Neptune: TOO WEAK!

The man's super-human throw was blocked by Neptune's mouth in an instant. She chewed down on the pear in victory. The man sank to his knees and punched the ground in despair.

Neptune: Ahahah come back when you can throw with at least 10 times that speed!

Middle-aged man: I will surpass you yet Neptuuuuuuune!

He yelled before running away in shame. The citizens applauded as Neptune bowed to her audience. Noire just looked on in confusion.

Neptune: It's fine! If anyone wants to challenge me again I'm always ready. But right now I gotta do some important work, if ya know what I mean.

She winked and the citizens laughed.

Noire: (I don't know what you mean at all.)

Returning to her less impressed black haired partner, Neptune was all smiles.

Noire: You sure are popular with everyone.

She commented. There was no other way to put it. Noire didn't understand how, but Neptune seemed to be the people's favorite.

Neptune: Jealous~?

Noire: E-excuse me?! Lastation's citizens respect me much more than this! When I'm seen in the streets they- _Hey stop ignoring me!_

But Neptune had already put her ears on autopilot. Instead she was using her eyes to lock on to something much more important.

Neptune: Check it out! That's my favorite ice-cream stand in the city. Let's-a go-go!

Once again poor Noire was dragged around by the wrist and completely subjugated to Nep's pace. They jumped over the brook and Neptune even dragged her through some bushes to take the absolute shortest route possible. Twigs and leaves got stuck in Noire's dress, which made her severely unhappy.

Neptune: Aloha old man, how's it hangin- huh?

She stopped mid-sentence and pointed at the 'owner' of the ice-cream stand. Something was very wrong.

Neptune: Cybercon?!

Cyberconnect2: Oh hi there Neptune, Noire.

Her green eyes lit up in excitement at seeing her friends again. The tanned girl who was wearing fake fox ears and a fake fox-tail seemed completely out of place with a big ice-cream scooper in her left hand. Her green and white outfit stood in contrast to the red cart and yellow parasol.

Neptune: What the nep? I was sure this was the old man's ice-cream stand.

Neptune put her arms behind her head and tapped her foot. Noire just caught up to them and was still pulling twigs out of her dress.

Neptune: Watcha doing here Cybercon? Changed jobs?

CC2: Ahaha... this isn't actually my stand. It's a long story really.

Neptune: Tell me!

CC2: Weeeell. I was just taking a tour around Planeptune, 'cause it's been a while. I was just on my way to get the newest issue of my favorite manga when it happened.

Noire: By 'it' you mean...?

CC2: There was this old man with a funny hat. And he ran up to me and begged me to take over the stand for him until he was finished with some business. Must have been really important.

Noire: He must have been desperate to ask a random bystander.

CC2: To be honest with you, I never operated an ice-cream stand before. But I always wanted to try out scooping ice-cream with this thing!

She grinned while showing off her scooper. With surprisingly coordinated moves she scooped a few balls out of the bowls and then put them back in.

Noire: You are shockingly positive about this.

One of CC2's fox ears twitched in response. Were these things truly fake?

CC2: People aren't that open to strangers in my hometown of Fukoka. It's a really nice feeling to be relied on by people here in Planeptune. I think it's admirable!

Neptune: Hehehe, are you impressed? This is the way we do things here.

Noire: Don't act like it's an achievement or something.

Noire finger flicked Nep's head and sighed.

CC2: So my good ladies, what can this inexperienced ice-cream vendor do for you?

Neptune: I'll take some old-fashioned vanilla. Wait, scratch that, make it vanilla with strawberry fillings! And a choco topping.

Noire: Neptune...

CC2: Comin' right up!

Noire: You are going to do it?!

CC2: And you Noire?

Noire was put on the spot. She was too busy being the straight man to actually notice her situation. Whatever would be fine, right?

Noire: The same as Neptune then.

She blurted out. Nep put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a thumbs up. Were they comrades in ridiculous taste now?

While masterfully (seriously what about her movements was supposed to be inexperienced?) scooping the orders up and putting them into perfectly shaped cones CC2 made small talk with her customers.

CC2: So are you two playing around all by yourselves today?

Neptune: Exactly correct and affirmative as well.

Noire: Something like that.

CC2 grinned widely. With one eye closed she handed them their respective cones and cleaned up her scooper. Neptune was not even hesitating for a second before stuffing the ice-cream into her chubby (according to Noire anyway) face. Noire was far too dignified to slobber all over some ice-cream! She tenderly took a lick off the chocolate topping.

CC2: That's how it is? Then I will give you two a couple's discount ~

Of course that kind of line had only one result. Noire missed her mouth by a mile and hit her cheek with the cold ice-cream.

Noire: W-w—wait just a second! We aren't- I mean you can't!

Neptune: Ahaha you're so clumsy Noire! Look at your face.

She giggled while pointing at her partner. Noire blushed and pulled out a handkerchief from her blouse.

Noire: I don't want to hear that from your sticky dirty mouth!

Indeed Neptune was much worse off than Noire in the dirty face department. Both her cheeks, lips and finally her nose had long since been invaded by sweet and creamy forces.

Noire wiped her own small mistake away. To her surprise Neptune kept staring at her. And then she stared some more.

Noire: Ugh... fine geez. Get over here.

Carefully she wiped Neptune's small face with her handkerchief as well. Rubbing those cozy cheeks distorted the protagonist's face in all kinds of cute ways. Noire felt like she was taking care of her daughter or something.

Neptune: We'll take the couple's discount.

Ah! She had used the opportunity to go behind Noire's back. CC2 nodded satisfied.

CC2: Thanks for business! Enjoy the goods while they are still cold.

She took Noire's payment and send them off with a cool smile. As the duo walked away with their sweet spoils, CC2 mumbled to herself.

CC2: Not like I know the actual prices in the first place.

* * *

Neptune: Maaaan, that sure hit the weak spot! Massive damage to my sweet receptors ~

Noire: It was actually really good.

She wasn't ashamed to admit that the ice-cream was to her liking. Sure, Neptune's order was weird, but with these ingredients you couldn't really go wrong. Now she wondered where CC2 learned to handle the scooper so well.

Neptune whistled happily and shook her legs back and forth. They were sitting on a wooden park bench together and enjoying the sun. When was the last time Noire had just sat down in the city and relaxed? It was maybe asking a little too much after yesterday's massage event, but she did feel like this was a good thing. Her body felt light, her mouth was still filled with the lingering sweetness of her snack and Neptune was a bundle of cheerfulness as always.

Really, maybe this was not such a bad idea after all.

Neptune: Oh noooooooo!

And the peace was tripped, kicked and then thrown out the window in one bitter yell. Noire furrowed her brows and looked at the anxious Neptune.

Noire: What's wrong? Got a toothache?

Neptune: Nothing so trivial.

Her face was pale and her hands were going through her hair in wild strokes. Whatever got her so worked up?

Neptune: I'm a big dunderhead. Today's the once-in-a-lifetime retro-sale at Chuko's!

She jumped up and looked around as if to find the cause of her woes. Noire had no idea who Chuko was or why Neptune was getting so loud over a sale, but she dusted off her skirt and got up as well. Knowing Neptune, the next line of dialogue was only expected.

Neptune: We have to go before the sale's over. Come with me if you want to live through it!

Noire: Don't be so dramati-iiiiiic?!

A pillar of light and numbers engulfed Planetpune's CPU, giving rise to Purple Heart. Before Noire could even react she was already grabbed and pulled into the air, dangling like a sack of sand on a hot air balloon.

Noire: W-wait a minute, I can transform and fly myself!

Purple Heart: My apologies, there is no time.

They were already gliding over a river and past the citizens below that were taking pictures. Noire hastily tried to push down both sides of her skirt with just one arm. This was super embarrassing!

Citizen 1: Isn't that Lady Black Heart? Why is she being kidnapped by Lady Purple Heart?

Citizen 2: I almost got the right angle... There, snapped a pic.

Steamax: White. A-as expected.

Citizen 3: Woah, where did this robot come from?!

* * *

One rough ride on Neptune airlines later...

Noire was leaning on her knees and breathing rapidly. Her whole face was red. That was also partially due to anger.

Noire: Why am I even here if you are just going to do your own thing...?

She asked in Neptune's direction, but without a response. The de-transformed Neptune was already opening the doors of an old looking retro-game shop. So _this_ was Chuko's place.

Just as they entered, a lanky looking middle-aged man was moving out with a huge pile of old consoles and games. Behind him echoed the voice of a familiar girl.

B-sha: Nice making business with ya.

She waved him goodbye with a smug smile. Right afterwards she began carefully counting the money she made. It was an impressive amount.

Neptune: B-shaaaa, tell me that sale isn't over yet!

B-sha: Oh? If it isn't Neptune.

That smirk was not boding well.

B-sha: Sorry, but it just ended.

She shrugged unapologetically. Neptune frowned and pointed behind herself.

Neptune: What about that dude then? He still got a deal.

B-sha: Yep, but the sale ended 20 seconds ago.

Again that dismissive attitude of hers...

Neptune: You're the devil! Cheapskate! Microtransaction demon!

B-sha: Hey it's a legitimate business. You don't see me badmouthing how you run your company.

Neptune: My company is doing just golly. We're selling all the pics of Nep Jr. in all kinds of uncompromising poses and stuff!

Noire: Is that how you kept your Shares up?!

This conversation was going nowhere good. Noire had half a mind to drag Neptune back out by force, but just as she was about to grab her by the hoodie, some new person arrived in the shop. The bell rang to signal the newcomer, but Noire didn't see anyone.

Chuko: Siiiiiigh...

Noire gazed downwards and realized who had appeared. It was a small white rat (or was it a mouse?)! It was incredibly cute looking, almost like a mascot character. Something seemed to really depress her though.

Chuko: I'm back B-sha... O-oh welcome to my shop!

While looking at B-sha she had noticed her two new customers. Her small feet tiptoed over in a rush and her apron waved to the sides. Noire had to suppress her instinct to pat the rat.

Chuko: Neptune! It's good to see you around.

Neptune: Chuko, your third rate shop clerk is being a cheapskate.

She puffed her cheeks in full on hurt lioness mode. Chuko raised a brow and looked at B-sha who was suddenly very interested in her money. No, actually she was always interested in that. The rather big rat shop owner already knew what was going on with a single glance.

Chuko: The sale is going for another hour.

B-sha: Ooops. I must have mixed up winter and summer time.

She shrugged again. Now Nep was not taking it anymore.

Neptune: We don't even have that in this country o' mine! It would be way too annoying for my sleep schedule.

From indignation to laziness in a single line. Pure Neptune right there.

Chuko: Now now, you can still get a bargain. All my prices are a bargain, you know that.

Her squeaky voice was filled with pride and a tinge of saleswoman charisma. Neptune couldn't keep the anger train going for very long and had already deflated. Instead she returned her attention to Noire.

Neptune: Okay champ, listen to the game plan. You gotta grab anything rare you can find. Take it all! B-sha's going to regret ever crossing the invincible duo.

There was still some spite left over it seemed. Noire gave her a wry smile.

Noire: I don't really care. And who is going to pay for this...?

As they executed their strategy and browsed the store for hidden goods, the owner and shop clerk were having their own conversation.

B-sha: Did you waste time on visiting that chump rat again?

There was some exasperation in her words. Clearly this had been going on for a while. Chuko became defensive.

Chuko: I j-just brought him one of the cheap games that didn't sell. It might encourage him to return. Rekindle his passion for the shop.

Could a white rat blush? Chuko displayed it to the class.

Neptune: Did that gray criminal Warechu skip his rehabilitation again? Is Nep gonna need to get out the hunting rifle?

Chuko: N-nothing like that! He has just been depressed lately.

Chuko seemed much more depressed to Neptune.

Neptune: Don't worry. That guy is just a free spirit who can't be bound to an earnest sweat inducing occupation.

Chuko: But I'm certain I can make him see...

Neptune: And if he returns to his addiction for becoming a low level antagonist in the next game, we'll just lock him up again and give him to Uzume as a second emergency ration ~

Chuko: T-that won't be necessary! I'll make him work honestly for me.

Neptune: I'm just kiddin'. No nep done. You got things under control, capitano.

She snickered at the flustered Chuko who huffed in response.

From a distance, behind one of the shelves, Noire was witnessing the exchange. Her eyes were focused on Neptune's relaxed face. Really, that airhead treated everyone like a friend. Former enemies, her citizens and even when she was arguing with someone she was having fun.

Then how would she treat a _best friend_? What made Noire special compared to anyone else? What made them closer than any of her other friends? She hadn't really put much thought to this yet. A contest over who was Noire's best friend? But that would imply that she was somehow above all their other friends. Or did she misunderstand? This was the first time she even had to think about the concept. N-not because she had been lonely all this time or anything.

Neptune: That's one spacey look you got there. Did you get paralyzed by an evil ghost?

Noire: Hrnk?!

An unfortunate noise escaped Noire's mouth as she bit her tongue.

Neptune: Seriously?! Let me get my exorcism set real quick!

Noire: Shtop! Issnotzat.

Neptune: Hehe, you fell for it. As if there was something as absurdly crazy as ghosts. Well except for those we crush in dungeons. Huh. Are those monsters or actual souls of people? Am I actually a high ranked exorcist?!

Neptune's realization of the truth about the world was only a convenient breather to Noire. Her burning tongue recovered ever so slowly and she regained her ability to speak.

Neptune: A-n-y-w-a-y. What's cooking? Did you find any rare treasures?

Noire: I-I c-couldn't find anything good in here.

Caught off guard and with nothing to show for herself Noire flung back one of her pigtails and looked the other way. Neptune raised a brow and then stretched her hand towards the shelf right in front of Noire. Swiftly she revealed the cover of an old-school Beat 'em Up. Rarity level: _Legendary_.

Neptune: Were you even looking? I know you like your stuff all shiny and chrome, but you can't forget about the classics. Old stuff isn't bad. When you reverse your memory flow to the past in the future you will be seeing how crazy fun everything was. And then you will want more of dat. Nostalgia bombs are the most powerful weapon in the world.

This genuine monologue was a rare moment of Neptune taking things more seriously than Lastation's CPU.

Noire: You're making no sense.

She said quietly with a small smile. Of course she could appreciate retro games as well. Looking back on things fondly was nice sometimes...

Suddenly Noire felt an unexplained sting in her heart.

Looking back on things? Trying to get them back? Leaving... something behind...?

* * *

After a successful haul they left with their loot. Chuko and (a slightly distraught) B-sha were bowing after them. The purchase was cheap considering the sheer amount of bags they were carrying.

Noire: (But why did I have to pay for it again?!)

Neptune: Fufufufu, we should go to my place immediately and take a gander at our spoils. Let's put those suckers into the gaming oven and get baking ~

Noire adjusted a few of the bags that _she_ was carrying for some reason and looked at a clock down the street. Her inner clock was pretty accurate, so it just confirmed her suspicion.

Noire: The time limit is almost here. I have to meet up with K-sha soon.

It was just a natural reminder, but Neptune's reaction was completely weird.

She almost let go of her bags and twisted around. There was confusion written all over her face. And maybe a hint of fear?

Eventually the furrowed brows dissolved and Neptune's eyes widened in clarity. Things seemed to dawn on her and she looked at her feet.

Neptune: R-right... the competition.

Noire: Don't tell me you forgot already?

Neptune: Me? Who? _Me? '_ course not! Played way too much Brain Jogging to forget important things. My mind is as agile as that of a 14 year old.

Noire: And you are actually proud of that too.

The raven haired goddess smiled wryly and then handed her bags to Neptune.

Noire: We can play them together another time if you want.

She offered. Neptune nodded frantically.

Neptune: I look forward to it!

As Noire headed for the station and waved her fellow CPU goodbye over her shoulder she added quietly.

Noire: I should at least take a look at the games _I_ bought after all.

She shrugged self-derisively, but was surprised to see Neptune was still staying at her side. Apparently Nep decided to escort her to the train station. They didn't talk much until they arrived.

Noire: I will see you later. I'll give you the results of this nonsense in the evening.

This time she really said goodbye and waved her hands a few times as the speed train took her away.

Neptune was left behind with a bitter aftertaste in her mouth. She really had forgotten about the contest. In truth she had just wanted to enjoy her time with Noire some more.

The image of Noire having fun with K-sha somewhere Neptune couldn't go was putting a heavy weight on her mind. The idea wasn't sitting well with her at all.

What was she going to do now? Plug those games into her console at home and play by herself? Forget about that feeling?

Neptune: …

* * *

CC2: Everyone, get a big scoop, a small scoop or just some lemonade! We got everything you could ask for, except a paycheck.

Cyberconnect2 was still working the ice-cream stand. The owner had long since returned, but because she had sold ice-cream for way less than she was supposed to she had to work overtime now. Aside from her misinformation about the prices, she actually had a good business sense. People were coming in droves and now she had added self-made lemonade to the inventory too.

CC2: Everyone, get your deluxe ice-cream and especially remember: same Nep hour, same Nep channel! Get some free lemonade when you come back!

 _To be continued_


	9. Challenge 8

**Planeptune**

The train reached its final stop at the outskirts of town. The station was still in Planeptune's main city, but it was far away from Planeptune Tower and all the hijinks with Neptune. Noire rose from her seat and left the doors with a bunch of noisy teenagers which were heading the same way as her apparently.

That is, towards the only important landmark in this district. The amusement park "Purple World". Noire didn't know what K-sha had planned until she saw the huge gate, but now it was all clear. She guessed that a surprise like that was also part of setting the mood.

Now she only needed to actually find K-sha. Usually she'd have already appeared at her side without delay. It would be rude to say so, but Noire was certain that she had studied and memorized the train's schedule to time everything perfectly. Or was that a compliment?

Noire: Hm. There she is.

She mumbled as she noticed the familiar red uniform. Even now K-sha was wearing it with pride and style. As a student it really was easy to choose an outfit that fit every occasion. Noire was a tiny bit jealous even.

As she walked over to the black haired girl leaning against a tree with her eyes closed, Noire took notice of one more thing. K-sha was whispering something. But there was no other soul in sight. Talking to herself? Noire could relate- N-not because she talked to herself all the time of course.

Noire: You chose an extravagant location for our little outing.

K-sha's eyes sprung open and she immediately got fidgety. She ran over to Noire and greeted her cheerfully.

K-sha: You are finally here! I could barely stand to wait another second to see you again.

There wasn't a hint of annoyance in her voice. Noire was definitely not late either, so it must have just been K-sha's excitement speaking.

K-sha: So so so! For our date I thought it would be great to visit a Theme Park.

Noire: It's not a da-

Why did she even bother anymore? Not like anyone would listen to her. She sighed and nodded. K-sha put a hand to her mouth and chuckled.

K-sha: You look beautiful today Noire. That dress is so mesmerizing.

Noire: Thanks. I picked it out with care.

She took the compliment in stride. It was only natural that her fashion sense was superior to most people. Good on K-sha for noticing.

Speaking of noticing, her turquoise eyes focused on something behind Noire. For a second she could see K-sha squint. Noire turned around to see what she was looking at, but there was nothing.

Noire: Is there something amiss?

K-sha shook her head with a smile and extended her hand towards one of Noire's pigtails. With a soft pull she retrieved a leaf from it.

K-sha: All better.

She giggled while Noire blushed slightly.

Noire: That stupid Neptune dragged me through half a forest. It wasn't my fault or anything.

Her excuse came swift and fierce. K-sha simply nodded and then pulled two pieces of paper out of her skirt pocket. Noire read the letters on it and realized they were entrance tickets for the amusement park. This girl was really prepared.

Noire: I will pay you back for my card-

K-sha: Oh nonono! How could you say that? I'm taking you out on a date, so I'll pay for it. Please enjoy today to your utmost!

Noire felt her legs becoming weak. This was such a stark contrast to before, it made her want to cry. It would be rude to deny her at this point so she nodded with a light smirk.

Noire: Then I will pay for the food.

She said and strode ahead confidently. K-sha was not talking back, so this was her small victory at least. Or perhaps she had already expected that and let Noire have a little victory. But that kind of speculation was too paranoid, even for her.

They entered the "Purple World" side by side.

* * *

Neptune: Did she capture my soul with those demonic eyes?

A certain purple haired girl was in a cold sweat while pressing her back against a tree. Even with her superior sneaking skills (in what reality?) she was almost discovered! This whole tailing thing looked so much easier in movies and games. When was the right time to look around the corner again? Somehow detectives always knew when it was safe again, but in reality it would be really embarrassing to peek out and be met with those turquoise eyes.

Neptune: K-sharp totally has cheat codes enabled… What else does she have, X-ray vision? Heat seeking vision missiles? Fricking laser beams?

Monologuing to herself was only natural for Neptune. There was always an audience for the protagonist after all. She just couldn't be too loud about it or she might be heard.

As if it wasn't obvious already, Neptune had followed Noire. Right now she engaged in what they called "reconnaissance". There was nothing wrong with looking what the enemy's got packing, right? She hadn't expected them to go here of all places though.

Let's go back about twenty minutes.

* * *

Right after Noire left Neptune at the central train station, she had been standing around, not sure what to do. She was still carrying a bunch of bags from her haul at Chuko's shop. With a face that was very unlike Neptune she had resigned herself to go back to the Basilicom for now.

That's when she met Marvy. Also known as MarvelousAQL. Or Marvelous. Seriously this girl had more aliases than a secret agent. Which was sort of fitting, because she was a ninja. Not like one could tell from her loose school uniform that barely managed to conceal her curvy body. She had loosely tied her jacket around her waist and let more buttons of her shirt open than public decency would allow. And then there were the two katanas she had casually strapped to her skirt. Good thing she could probably ninja sprint away from the police before they could detain her.

Marvy: Hi Neptune! Long time no see.

Neptune: Marvy! Just the ninja master I need.

She pulled the taller girl over by the red ribbon and talked to her conspiratorially.

Neptune: Can you do me a favor and carry these to the Basilicom? Just give 'em to one of the guards. Those dudes are lazing around anyway.

Marvy: I would love to help. Can I ask why you are in such a hurry?

Marvy was a good girl and immediately agreed to Neptune's random request, but she was also super curious. Must have been part of her information gathering training. Or she just enjoyed gossip like most girls. Neptune cupped her chin and pretended to give it thought. Then she shrugged and told her.

Neptune: I have to follow Noire. She doesn't know what she got herself into.

Marvy: So you are stalking her?

Neptune: HEY! Them's fighting words! I just wanna look out for a friend.

Marvy: Do you want me to help with that too? Stealth missions are a ninja's bread and butter.

Neptune: I would love to have you join my party, but this is something I have to do on my own, catch my drift?

Marvy: Okay.

No more questions. Marvy really was a good girl. Neptune was proud of her orange haired friend. If only everyone could be that thoughtful.

Marvy: You can have my binoculars if you want to spy on her.

With a cheerful smile she pulled a pair of binoculars out of the hammer space in her cleavage. Neptune didn't even question the physics and took it gratefully.

Neptune: Well see ya later ~

With a mad dash Neptune made it to the last wagon of the train that was currently leaving the train station and attached herself to the protruding coupling at the end. She clutched it with both hands and held on for dear life.

Marvy: That looks like fun.

She grinned like a cat and vanished into thin air. She would definitely make good on her promise and bring the bags to the Basilicom. And afterwards…

* * *

Now that Neptune had followed them this far she wouldn't stop. Carefully she moved her face along the tree and took a short glimpse at the pair. To her shock they had already gone far ahead. She hurriedly rolled out from behind the tree and on to the next cover. Zigzagging her way along benches, trashcans and other parts of the scenery she managed to catch up.

So far, so good, but now she met her highest hurdle yet. K-sha showed the staff the tickets and they were let in. Before entering they both got armbands to recognize that they had already paid. It was a method to let visitors enter again if they had to leave the park for a bit.

That aside, Neptune had no way to follow them without getting past that checkpoint! She could have transformed and flown over the walls, but there were cameras. And if she used her goddess status to get in for free again… Histy would get mad.

Neptune: I hope you are happy Lonely Heart, because you just made my wallet one of your kind!

She pouted and pulled out her nep purse. With a hurting heart and tears in her eyes she spent the rest of her allowance on a ticket. The staff member seemed to recognize her, but didn't say anything. Neptune had been seen all over the theme parks in Planeptune before. It was a well documented phenomenon.

After passing the gates Neptune looked out for her targets. In this crowd it would be hard to keep track if she didn't pay attention. It was like one of those "Where's Waldo", 'spot the person' pictures. Even with Noire's fancy outfit she still was buried in the sea of eccentric Gamindustri citizens. Ironically what made Neptune find them again was K-sha's red school uniform. Most uniforms around here were blue, black or purple, so it really stood out.

Those two had first visited the park map in the center of the entrance area. Neptune wanted to follow them immediately, but then thought of something. A good stalker… No, a good _private detective_ knew that the best way not to get noticed was a disguise.

Before catching up to them she would find one of those gift shops. Luckily there were dozens of those around the entrance and exit. A few seconds later she left with her perfect disguise.

On top of her head she was wearing an extremely cute black cat beanie. It only covered half her hair, but if she pulled up her hood it was all good. And the crown piece that made her disguise perfect: The fake bushy mustache!

Neptune: Everyone knows that you can't disguise yourself without _at least one_ fake mustache.

She congratulated herself on her brilliance. The big brown mustache looked as fake as could be and made her stand out more if anything, but Neptune wasn't one to care about logic.

Now fully equipped for the mission she found the dating girls again and hid behind a lamppost. Her ears perked up to listen in on their conversation.

Noire: It is a pretty big park. Makes it hard to decide where to go first.

K-sha: Never you worry. I have already prepared a detailed route for us. It will be so much fun.

Her excitement was almost infectious. Noire seemed relieved.

K-sha: First we are going to this café and have a light lunch. You have been run ragged by your date with Neptune, right?

What was that supposed to mean? There was nothing wrong with putting energy into things when you have fun. Neptune would have liked to say something, but she was currently in a strict observer/observed relationship with them. This was a pain already.

Noire: It wasn't that exhausting. Do you think it's a good idea to eat before getting on the rides though?

K-sha tilted her head questioningly in response.

K-sha: You don't get motion sick easily… do you Noire?

Noire: W-what? That's ridiculous! I fly around at the speed of sound in HDD all the time. There is no way I can get motion sick from this much.

She crossed her arms and insisted strongly that she was wrong. K-sha nodded approvingly and clapped her hands.

K-sha: That's right. I also never got motion sick in my life, so we are a perfect match.

Her giggling was reciprocated by a hollow laugh from Noire. There were already some cracks in the brave façade.

K-sha: But it wouldn't be healthy if we filled our tummies too much. So let's get some refreshments and a light snack, alright?

Noire: Sounds good.

They moved to the first stop on their route through the park. Incidentally Neptune felt hungry as well. She hadn't eaten anything aside from the ice-cream this morning. Sadly her wallet was in its death throes, so there was no way to obtain nourishment. Her stomach grumbled.

Neptune: Go hungry for a day, go hungry for life… Maybe those mushrooms on the sidewalk are edible…

* * *

Those mushrooms were not edible. They didn't make her grow or glow in rainbow colors either. Next time someone should put a sign up or something. Neptune was now inside a big green bush and leaning her shoulder against a waist high wall. She felt sick.

A meter away was the café that they had mentioned before. Neptune was using a pamphlet she picked up as a cone around her ear to listen in on them once again. Those two had taken a seat at a table not too far away and were waiting for their food and drinks.

Noire: …an amusement park in Planeptune? Wouldn't you be more familiar with the ones in Lastation?

K-sha: I'm sorry! Lastation's parks are great too.

Noire: Ah no, I wasn't angry or anything. I was just curious.

She waved her worries away. K-sha put a finger to her chin and recalled her reasoning.

K-sha: One of my classmates recommended it to me. Her name is Miss Platinum. She reaaally loves thrill rides and action. When I asked her about theme parks she said this one had just reopened in Planeptune and was amazing.

While they were talking the waitress appeared and put down their drinks. Noire was enjoying lemonade, while K-sha was drinking apple juice. Their choices seemed a little childish, but then again, K-sha was a high-schooler. And coffee had no effect on Noire at this point, so sugar was a better replacement to wake her up.

While circling her glass a little and creating small swirls in the golden liquid Noire asked something.

Noire: Do you enjoy your campus life?

K-sha nodded.

K-sha: I get along with everyone. I was… worried when my secret came out. That I was the Gold Third of Lastation. That I was not who I pretended to be… But instead it was a relief. Everyone treats me just the same way as before those things happened.

She gave Noire a melancholic, but also sweet smile. Her eyes were lowering and she took a sip of her juice.

Noire: I'm glad for you. They probably knew already… It's not easy to hide things from those closest to you.

K-sha: Noire, did you ever want to go to school?

Noire: Hm… I don't know. It might have been fun?

Her mouth was awry and she answered honestly. But she would have liked to wear a school uniform once outside of cosplay.

K-sha: Noire is a goddess after all. You already know everything important in this world. The things they teach in school are baby stuff for you.

Her admiration was blinding and made Noire a little uncomfortable. There were things that she didn't know either. Actually she thought students were kind of impressive. They learned all these unnecessary things and had such a good general knowledge. A goddess had a long life, so it wasn't a waste of time to learn everything, but for a student…. They wasted their youth on all this knowledge gathering.

Noire: That's probably true.

Yet she just laughed it off and agreed.

K-sha: (But it would have been so cute to see her in a school uniform.)

Neptune grunted. School sounded horrible. Well aside from recess and hanging out with friends and lazing around all day. But _homework_ though. Still, wearing a school uniform sounded nice. And seeing Noire in one especially.

Noire: Oh by the way. How is "she" doing?

She took back control of the conversation and asked out of curiosity. K-sha immediately caught on to her meaning. Her knowing eyes darted around and then she leaned forward.

K-sha: "She" is healthy and still as cute as ever. The dorm mother hasn't discovered her yet. But "she" really misses you Noire. Uni came by last week for the first time in a while and "she" wouldn't stop cuddling with her.

Noire: I am sorry about that. Work just piled up.

She was genuinely sorry.

K-sha: You are like "her" mommy, so you have to pay attention to "her".

Noire: Why am I "her" mother now?

K-sha: O-oh?! D-did _you_ want to be the daddy!? I am fine with that too! T-then I will be a good mother.

She held her blushing cheeks and almost squealed. Noire sighed.

Noire: I will buy "her" a toy next time, so please forgive me?

Anything to escape that kind of talk.

As they continued their conversation innocently and received their food, the unwanted observer got worried. No, worry was too weak a word for this rising emotion.

 _Fear? Horror?_

What was that extremely suspicious conversation?! "She"? Toy? Noire and Uni's attention? Something to hide from the world? It couldn't be. This exchange was twisting at her ears and especially Neptune's brain.

C-could they be talking about… _a child_?

Neptune: What have you done K-sharpie? This violates so many laws, mostly those of reproduction and biology!

 _It wouldn't be weird to call those two lovers at this point._

Neptune: Begone evil spirits, outta my mind!

Why had Iffy ingrained such a stupid flag into Nep's gray matter. There was no alternative for her, but to misunderstand!

Neptune: I can't accept this… I'll get to the bottom of this bottomless well!

Vert: I concur.

Vert said.

Vert.

In the bush right next to her.

Neptune: HAWAAAAAHHH!?

Her surprised yell was interrupted by Vert's white gloved hand that covered Nep's big mouth forcefully. Some of the park visitors had already heard them and were looking for the source for the ghastly scream.

Noire: Did you hear that? Wasn't that-?

K-sha: Probably just one of the people on the rollercoaster.

Noire: I guess so…

After a few seconds had passed and they hadn't been discovered Vert released her titanic grip on Neptune's jaw. Planeptune's CPU caught her breath and stared at her big bosomed colleague.

Neptune: Okay pal, what's your business inside this bush of mine? Is it because it's green? Do you think all matching colors belong to you?

Vert: Nothing of the sort. I just happened to pass by and was interested why Neptune was hiding in these bushes.

Her calm reply was taking the wind out of Nep's sails.

Neptune: Something smells fishy about this and we ain't anywhere close to the sea.

Vert: It might be appropriate to take a look into a mirror for this, my dear Neptune.

She said with a set smile. Even while sitting inside a bush she managed to sit upright and with elegance. Neptune understood the irony of her situation, but Vert was at fault too.

Neptune: 'Tis normal for the goddess to visit her own amusement park in her own nation.

Vert: Is it also normal for a goddess to stalk another one?

Neptune: Low blow, Vertinator! This is a battle between women. Everything is allowed in war and friendship.

Vert: That's not how the saying goes. But I understand what you want say. Far be it from me to stop you. I'll not get in your way.

Neptune: Really?

Vert: Yes, of course. My business here was not with you directly.

She winked and exited the bushes. Vert dusted off her light dress and left.

Vert: That mustache really brings out your eyes.

She added over her shoulder. Neptune stared after her with furrowed brows.

Noire and K-sha had left the café as well while she was distracted.

Neptune: Ah dangit!

* * *

No twintailed prey escapes Neptune for too long and she found their new route immediately. They had headed straight for the biggest, most dangerous looking rollercoaster in the whole park. _Of doom_.

Neptune had rode it once before, but she didn't remember having too much of a good time. Why was that again?

K-sha: It apparently has 16 loops and 24 U-turns in a row.

Her eyes were sparkling.

Noire's face turned pale merely by looking at it. She really shouldn't have eaten this much. It was like K-sha just wouldn't stop ordering more snacks. And in the end while Noire had been distracted K-sha had paid her share as well.

K-sha: Look, the line is really short right now. We will definitely get a seat next to each other!

She pulled the raven haired goddess by the arm and happily doomed them both.

With the appropriate delay Neptune entered as well. She couldn't exactly go into line behind them, so she had to wait for them to get ahead. But a new challenger appeared.

Male Staff: Ahem. Missy, aren't you a little too small for this ride?

He pointed his finger at a measurement bar that determined how tall a visitor had to be to enter the ride. Neptune barely undershot it.

Neptune: Are you cereal?!

This wasn't the first time this happened, but she had not much time to argue. Time for drastic measures. One light pillar later and Purple Heart was staring down the staff man.

While still wearing the beanie and fake mustache. It was… a sight to behold.

The man's eyes widened in shock and he immediately fell to his knees.

Male Staff: L-l-l-lady Pu-Purple Heart!? P-please forgive my insolence. I d-did not know…!

Purple Heart: Please stop yelling my name. I'm here incognito today.

Male Staff: Y-yes of course! That mustache fits you quite well my Lady Purple Heart!

He bowed while still on his knees.

Purple Heart: Who is that Lady you speak of? You must have me confused with someone else.

Her monotone voice was the death of acting. The man was clearly wrestling with himself not to say anything. A purple haired woman with long braided pigtails, an armor like processor unit and wings was not really something anybody could mix up.

Male Staff: Then… who are you supposed to be?

Purple Heart: ….you may call me **_Violet Heart_**.

The entire staff and other park visitors close-by frowned and thought in unison "This is so obviously Lady Neptune!".

Male Staff: I-I understand. P-please enter at your leisure. There are still seats open for you.

Female Staff: No there aren't Paul-

Male Staff: E-m-p-t-y seats. Lots of them.

Cold eyes like winter made his fellow staff member shut up. Some random visitors very mysteriously disappeared from the ride to leave room for Purple Heart.

She sat down in her red seat and adjusted the protection bar. Now that she was in her HDD form she felt no thrill whatsoever at this ride. _That's_ what it was. Last time the same thing happened. It was such a shame.

At least from here she had a good view on the seats ahead of her. At the very front and with very different attitudes towards the upcoming ride, sat the black haired pair. K-sha was almost unnoticeably closing up to Noire, who was busy clutching the bar with all her might.

Purple Heart watched the front car with a bothered expression.

As the ride began and the first rise took them up to breathtaking heights the other people on the carts were gasping. And with a gut wrenching acceleration they passed the hill and shot down the track! First curve, then a loop, followed by another loop and yet another loop and then another rise! Everything was spinning and turning and the world turned into a maelstrom of colors and sounds.

Noire was _almost_ yelling in fear. By biting her lip with all her might she somehow kept her sanity and her composure. K-sha next to her on the other hand was squealing in joy and tightly pressed Noire's hands with her own.

Purple Heart leaned forward with an angry gaze. Additionally she felt nothing from these insane loops. This was as exciting as a bus ride to her.

* * *

Noire: Ohh…ghhg… All these circles make a square…

Her body was shaking a little and her steps uneven. K-sha patted her back affectionately and let her take it slow.

K-sha: We can take a rest if you want. I'll let you rest on my shoulder too.

Noire: Y-you got it wrong! This shaking… it's from excitement. These Planeptune rides… are almost as good as Lastation's.

Her claim was about as believable as Neptune's mustache, but K-sha was not one to hurt Noire's pride.

K-sha: You don't feel sick at all?

Noire: W-who do you take me… for?

She gulped down the bile in her throat.

K-sha: Ahaha that's true. Then let's go for the next ride!

Noire: Oh… goodie.

Neptune was watching them from behind the exit of the rollercoaster. She had transformed back now. Right now she really wanted to grind her teeth.

Neptune: (K-shady is definitely scheming something.)

Her nep sense was tingling. That girl had been doing this on purpose. And Neptune could prove it!

Not.

But she would find the truth and then smack it over her rival's head.

* * *

K-sha: Tea Cups!

Noire: (Spinning right after that rollercoaster of emotions?)

Noire groaned internally. The food in her stomach had already spun quite enough. It was her fault for pretending to be strong. They entered a blue cup together. This ride was made of tea cup shaped carts that were spinning along a path on a platform. Additionally there was a wheel in the middle. The guests that were sitting on the round seats could grab it from every direction and then spin it too. With that there was an additional axis to the cup's spin, which made it even crazier.

Usually there could be up to four people inside one at the same time, but Neptune entered alone. This time she was allowed to enter with her normal height. She wasn't sure why she had to go on every ride with them, but then again, it would be a waste not to use the opportunity. Her last money had been burned for this after all!

To her unfortunate dismay it became soon clear that this was a mistake. Due to the spinning path of the cups hers was lining up with Noire's every turn.

She had realized it too late and was now ducking behind the cup's low wall. If Noire or K-sha looked up they could have definitely seen a cat beanie peeking over the edge.

Luckily for Neptune, Noire was currently not in a state to notice such subtle details. In fact she was keeping her eyes tightly shut to blend out the incessant spinning that even a tornado would get envious of.

K-sha: We have to spin the wheel faster. This speed isn't nearly enough to take off!

The school girl was doing her darndest to create a natural disaster. Her hands barely even touched the smoking wheel anymore, she just seemed to accelerate it with each turn by kicking it.

Noire: _This isn't one of those rides that float in the air!_

K-sha: You only know if you try!

Noire watched in despair as K-sha accidentally set the wheel on fire due to friction.

Neptune: That burning spirit…. I won't be outdone!

For reasons that only she could comprehend she took K-sha's action as a personal challenge. Now using her secret technique she accelerated the purple cup beyond its capabilities as well. Sweat drops were flying off her face as she poured her soul into the mad dance of the cups!

Conductor: Have you ever seen something like this, Bill?

Staffer: Nope. Are they supposed to take fire?

Conductor: Nope.

Neptune: Ahahahah! Now this is the power of rotation! Circular thinking has nothing on me!

In her hubris Neptune had not realized the harsh truth yet. With each turn of these wheels of fate "it" became looser.

Looser and looser until finally.

 _Fwip._

It got pulled off and accelerated off the cup.

Neptune: Eh?

She touched her face. It was gone.

Neptune: MUSTACHE! _Nooooooooooooo!_

Her woeful cries followed after her old companion. But there was no way her hands could reach. The mustache bullet sped up and crashed straight into the conductor's face.

Conductor: Gyaaaah?! It's in my eyes, it's in my mouth and it is alive!

In horror he pushed the acceleration lever by accident and created even more chaos. All the cups now accelerated on their tracks without limit. The screams of the guests resounded with those of the conductor in a hellish cacophony.

Noire: Whyyyyy does this alwaaaaays happen to meeeee?!

She said as her twintails turned into propellers.

* * *

The spinning continued even long after they got off the ride. Some people never truly lost it. Paramedics were pulling fainted guests from the cups, while the fire department was stopping the fires.

And out of that destructive landscape collapsed Neptune, falling over into the dirt face first. Somehow she had managed to survive.

Not far away K-sha and Noire appeared as well. The high school girl was actually supporting Noire with one shoulder and standing as still as a rock. There were exactly zero signs of a dizziness in her face.

K-sha: Was it a little too fast?

Noire: Haha… hahaha….

Not all of them had made it out unscathed it seemed. Noire was still suffering from spinning eyes. And Neptune felt the world around her turning dark.

K-sha: ..sure…? okay…. -ext ride…

That's weird. K-sha was speaking in gaps?

You are just losing consciousness Neptune.

Neptune: Oh it's just that! Thanks narrator…Urgh!

Neptune fainted.

* * *

Something was shaking. The comfortable darkness didn't like it and hissed. Another push split the shadows open and created a warming light.

Neptune: I'm awake already, so stop shaking me for pocket change!

She yelled upside down in the air.

?: Sorry, I didn't know how to wake you up.

Neptune: Gently and probably with less vertical power.

She replied dryly and was released from her savior's grip. Rubbing her small tush, Neptune looked up in pain. Standing above her with worry was… Marvy.

Marvy: Mission Accomplished. I came back as fast as I could.

She made a ninja sign with her right hand and smiled. Neptune chuckled derisively.

Neptune: Good timing… I think I lost my targets or whatever.

Marvy: I saw them walk towards the _Viking Ship_.

Neptune: Yarr-harr and doodelidee. Time for us to become pirates.

Marvy: Eh?

Neptune: I lost my disguise, so I will need your help. Your sneaking power is legendary, right?

Marvy: We usually rank it in letters.

Neptune: Fine, double E-ranked then. Hop hop. Or is it nin nin?

Neptune's speech was even weirder than usual. Waking up upside down after fainting from spinning on a burning tea cup does things to people. The mushrooms probably didn't help.

Marvy: Don't you have to take care of the preview first?

Neptune: Preview, review, schmeview… you do it. I have to collect my mind stones first.

She covered her face with the hood from her hoodie and dreamt of pudding.

Marvy: Then I will finish this mission as well. If you would like you could return next time to see how Neptune shows her true power. Same Nep hour, same Nep channel. We can do it!

Neptune: Nin nin.

 _To be continued_


	10. Challenge 9

**All Amusement Park rides in this story are entirely fictitious. Even those that aren't.  
**

* * *

 **Planeptune**

Planeptune's newly reopened Theme Park: _Purple World_. It attracted the attention of citizens from all over Gamindustri. The sheer size and variety in rides and the clean aired location that was not too far away from the ocean made it perfect for tourism and a leisurely visit alike. Especially teenagers and students were attracted to this place.

Among other things the park also had a huge stage used for concerts and shows that was equipped with everything necessary to create wonderful light shows. There was a concert today as well. It would begin in the late afternoon, but right now the stage area was still closed off.

On the opposite side of the park was another new attraction. The ride called "Viking Ship". As its namesake suggests, it was a giant wooden ship looking contraption. The "boat" was attached to a curved platform that reminded somewhat of a halfpipe in skateboarding. It attracted quite some attention among the park guests.

Noire: More back and forth motions…?

As well as the less thrilled attention of Lastation's CPU. There was a dark veil over her eyes as she watched the thing move. K-sha next to her didn't seem perturbed in the least though. They had just escaped a disaster on the Tea Cups, but apparently that wasn't a big deal.

K-sha: Have you ever been on a real ship before Noire?

Noire: Not really. I usually fly over the ocean.

K-sha: Teehee, that's so cool.

Noire: (She unironically used 'Teehee'.)

They entered the ride with contradictory feelings. Not far behind them, lying in wait, were Neptune and Marvy. Neptune finally got a chance to use the binoculars she had been lend and it was pretty fun to watch someone from a distance without any fear of getting spotted. Too bad that there was no way to look inside the ship. Neptune moved her hand forward in a half circle. Nothing happened.

Neptune: Can you hear my hand dialogue?

She made a few weird gestures to Marvy who was giving her a blank smile. Neptune shook her head.

Neptune: Marvy, _Marvester_ , Marvey! You have to learn the basics of hand-to-hand communication or you'll never grow up to be a wife.

Marvy: I see. That would be sad.

She took it completely straight! Neptune shrugged and jumped up from the greenery. No more bushes for today.

Neptune: Just follow me as if _my_ life depended on it, 'kay?

Marvy: Aye aye!

She had taken that pirate comment from before a little too seriously, huh?

* * *

They managed to enter the ship without trouble, but the real challenge started now. Neptune felt her stomach's butterfly population increase rapidly. This boat was constructed to have the two halves of visitors sit down on both sides and face each other. And following the narrative law of 'nothing goes according to plan', Noire's half happened to be completely filled. In other words, they would totally see them!

Marvy slightly bumped into Neptune, which made the purple haired girl snap out of her inner thoughts. An idea had just hit her against the head! Or perhaps that was just Marvy's bosom.

She grabbed Marvy's wrist and pulled her over to the backseats on the right that were still empty, all the while hiding behind the seats to escape detection. Marvy seemed a little confused, but didn't resist being used as a vision shield.

On the other end of things Noire was looking a little blue, in body and soul. But she still noticed Marvelous.

Noire: Isn't that…?

K-sha spotted her as well and squinted her eyes. Marvy suddenly raised her right arm in an awkward way and waved it all over the place. The motion seemed really disconnected from the rest of her body, almost like the arm was moved by an outside force…

Noire nodded to confirm that she had seen Marvy and weakly waved back. She then proceeded to hold her own head again, in anticipation of the worst.

Neptune: Did they buy it? The graviton pull of your rack sucked their eyes in, right?

Marvy: I don't think this disguise will work. Speaking from the disguise's perspective. But Lady Noire doesn't seem to have noticed you yet.

She sat down and talked almost unnoticeably over her shoulder. Neptune took position behind her seat, to use her as cover.

Neptune: Perfect. Can you use your magical ninja sense to tell me what they are babbling about?

Marvy: I guess so.

She actually had those?!

Impressively Marvy impersonated both Noire and K-sha. She did an amazing job in replicating their voices and nuances. Just her body and outfit took away from the experience and made it funny.

K-sha: You look a little _scared_ Noire? If you want I can hold your hands again.

Noire: That's not it… wait what do you mean _again_?

But the ride already began. With a big opening push the boat moved upwards. The gravity pulled Noire and K-sha forwards, while Marvy was pushed back, making her back crush Neptune.

Neptune: _Bwaaargh…!_

Unsuspecting of her deadly weight, Marvy kept transmitting the conversation.

Noire: I've never been on this type of ride before. What exactly does it do- _oooo_?!

And the ship swung down into the opposite direction at full speed! The directional pull forced Noire back into her seat, while Neptune had to hold on to Marvy with all her might not to fly off. The guests cheered in excitement all around them.

Marvy: N-Neptune, not so rough… aahhhn… p-please don't pull my shirt so much.

Neptune was clawing into Marvy's white shirt with all her might, which put the highest of strain on the already very exhausted single button that kept the whole thing together.

The next swing followed and now the ship was _spinning in place_ while continuing its pendulum motion!

Neptune: Neppu?! What is this primordial evil!?

She yelled (with a hint of excitement) while still holding on to Marvy's chest. Really, she should have put on a seatbelt.

Marvy: Kyaaaaah! Not _that_ button!

With the force and sound rivaling that of a gun the last button of decency was shot into the crowd, never to be seen again. In slow motion Marvy's shirt was pulled open. Neptune was holding on to the now fluttering folds and hang on with the skin of her teeth. This wardrobe malfunction did not go unnoticed. Dozens of guys (and even some girls) around them were suddenly very fixated on the orange haired ninja. A torrent of nosebleeds erupted from everywhere.

Noire: This ride was created by the devil, wasn't it?!

She yelled as the rotation increased and she saw _literal blood rain_ coming her way on the back swing! Ever vigilant, K-sha's eyes sparked and she pulled over some innocent teenager and pushed him in front of them. He was a blood reflecting umbrella now and splattered in red.

* * *

Two minutes of horror, screams, squeals, shouts of joy and darkness later…

Noire was unsullied. Not a single drop had hit her and she was still standing on her own two feet. But one could say her mind had taken some damage. Some people would probably be traumatized. K-sha supported her with her shoulder.

Not much farther away Neptune apologized to Marvy with still spinning eyes.

Neptune: My bad. I didn't count in the devil spin…

Marvy: Don't worry about it. As a kunoichi it's normal to lose some clothes. It's a good way to distract enemies too.

She took it surprisingly well. Her shirt was now hanging loosely off her shoulders and she was hiding her chest behind her arms. Neptune wondered if the rumors about female ninjas (kunoichi) were true after all. One thing was for sure… Marvy had not been wearing a bra.

The less than enviable staff was now checking in on the ship, only to find a scene akin to a horror movie. Dozens of blood covered and knocked out people were spread everywhere.

Marvy: I apologize Neptune, but I have to go and get a new shirt. My buttons are all ripped off. I'll come back to support you later!

Neptune: Why do you want to help me so bad?

Marvy: I'm just curious.

She admitted and laughed heartily. Neptune gave her a sardonic smile and shrugged.

Neptune: See ya later then. Don't go flashing your hot bod to all the people around. At least not without asking for a fee first.

Marvy: That won't be necessary.

She put her index and middle finger together and then vanished. Ninjas sure were magical, Neptune thought. But there was no rest for the weary. The two black haired girls were just not stopping.

K-sha: You look really exhausted. Let's go on a more subdued ride.

Noire: Yes please! …I mean… If you want to.

She strongly agreed with a somewhat desperate voice before she caught herself. Noire was escorted to their next location by the still chipper K-sha.

K-sha: There are some really relaaaxing places to go to. Which do you think is best?

Noire: Whatever you choose is fine by me…

Her reply was tired. It seemed like she could barely keep her eyes open.

K-sha: Oh? Then I have a suggestion. But only if you really, really want to.

Noire: I said its fine.

She mumbled.

K-sha: T-then… I w-would like to go to the… **Love Tunnel**.

She blushed at her own suggestion. Noire just nodded without any resistance. She was too worn down to even realize what was going on!

Neptune: !

Finally it dawned on her. The schemes, the means and especially the themes, K-sha had been using! It all came to Neptune now. This high-school mastermind had been weakening Noire step by step until she was unable to resist K-sha's true ambition. To bind them together.

Neptune began sweating and she noticed K-sha's evil grin from the side. This was all planned out. She was almost impressed by the scheming nature of her rival.

Neptune: No time to be stunned.

She slapped her own cheek hard enough for it to become red. Now that she had managed to figure it out she had an obligation to do something about it. If she didn't stop this development then Noire might regret it forever, right? This was also part of the contest, yeah?! Stopping her opponent form cheating!

This time Neptune had a head start. Noire was in no condition to walk fast, so K-sha would be weighed down for a while.

* * *

Using her advantage Neptune arrived at the ominous ride in record time. But now what? A solution didn't immediately spring to mind. She had been avoiding the thought on her way here. A bunch of couples were already moving about this area. Without anything else to do, she subconsciously listened to their conversations.

Couple 1: Did you hear the rumors? They say if you get your photo taken together you will be bound to each other forever.

Couple 2: That's so romantic~!

Lovebird 1: L-let's kiss w-when the photo is taken!

Lovebird 2: You're so brave! Of course we will, my love!

Neptune felt weirded out by this army of lovey-dovey couples. Did people actually talk like that in real life? She wasn't one to point out oddities, but this was beyond mushy.

And their words were so unsettling.

Two people who took this ride together would definitely become an item? Picture proof and everything? Noire really was in danger… If this had been a normal day she would probably be laughing her tush off at the mere thought of Noire's despairing face after seeing the photos, but for some reason Nep couldn't feel that glee at all right now. Instead she felt a nagging pounding in her head.

Neptune: All my sorries, but I have to break you.

She said with a dark shadow over her eyes. Her purple and blue shoes stepped along the edge of the control house and she entered through the back door. It was carelessly left unlocked. Now inside the machine room she grabbed an iron pipe from the wall. It just seemed more appropriate.

Neptune: And a-one and a-two ~

She sang as she smashed the machinery with reckless abandon. It made a lot of noise, but the fruits of her labor were a smoking control panel and a crumbling connection. She expelled all her guilt with a cold sigh and then turned her back to the mess. Time to make a swift escape. People don't take kindly to vandalism. After this was over she would come back and leave an anonymous payment for sure. Even Neptune wasn't so selfish as to ignore her own wrongdoings.

 _Beeep. Fwwzzp. Tskr._

Those noises. They came from behind Neptune. Her shaking hand left the door handle and she slowly turned back.

Neptune: No.

She scolded the completely recovered console. That was not okay. You don't just look fine after getting destroyed. Now she was forced to commit a crime again!

A good smashing later she kept watch over the thing. Somehow the parts readjusted and everything was repaired in the blink of an eye.

Neptune: Da heck?!

She broke a lever. In an instant it was glued back together. Neptune crossed her arms and her eyes turned into lines.

Neptune: Mechromancy? Aliens or spooks?

She curled her lips in annoyance. Whatever was messing with her, she couldn't afford to hang around here much longer. The conductor was probably on his way back already. She blew off and managed to pass the staff without being noticed.

Those ghosts better not think she was giving up yet. If there was one thing Neptune was good at, it was lazing around! Wait, wrong passive skill.

If there was one thing Neptune was good at, it was breaking things!

Neptune: Hueheheh.

She cackled delusionally as she crawled below the tunnel. There was wiring everywhere below this thing. The gap was barely big enough to let her crawl through it and it was darker than night. Her parker dress was dirtied with every crawling motion, but she eventually reached the nodal point. There was barely enough space to move her tiny arms around. She grunted and then swung her pipe awkwardly. It ripped out the cables good.

And they were bridged back together faster than the electricity could escape.

Neptune: What the nep is this? This ride has a stronger will to live than a doomed world before the climax of a game! And that kind of thing usually powers me up!

Thoroughly beaten by mechanical ghosts, Neptune finally gave up. She casually threw her pipe away which made a loud 'clang' sound.

?: Ouch!

She must have imagined that painful cry.

* * *

Neptune rubbed her hurting back and dusted off her outfit. Instead of cleaning it, she somehow dirtied her hands more though.

So plan A to Z had obviously failed now. What alternative was possibly left to her?

K-sha: Just a little more. We are almost there. We can relax over there ~

Nep's trouble honed ears picked up the comforting words spoken by none other than K-shaker.

 _Dun dun duuuun!_

The timer had reached zero already. Noire arrived. Neptune bit her thumb nail as she watched them join the line to the Love Tunnel. They had arrived here so fast. Or should she say _only now?_ Noire must have been seriously out of it to move this slowly.

When Neptune dared to turn the corner she saw them at the very head of the line. How was this even possible? Her shoulders slumped down. She could do nothing but watch now. But wasn't that what she had been doing this whole time? No. She could do more. Interfere. Not in an obvious way, because that would be cheating.

Right, she would follow behind them one last time! Once she was in there she could still stop K-shaver from ravaging Noire's body.

The only problem was that quite a few couples were standing between her and the ride. This time Neptune had to take the one boat right after them or she wouldn't be able to follow. These drooling heart spawn points were not going to stop her!

Neptune: Time to use my assists!

She raised her hand and flicked her finger in a cool pose. A mysterious space-time warp phenomenon took place and from _nothingness_ appeared _something._

RED: Woohoo it tickles! My wifey called?

The red haired girl manifested next to Neptune as if it was only natural. She was the same height as Neptune, but ten times more energetic. That is not even a joke. Her red dress, that was vaguely oriental, was spinning around as she turned to Neptune. The golden dragon statue that was wrapped around her body seemed to be glowing.

Neptune: You know what to do to them Assist Number 1.

RED: Roger dodger wifey number 1!

She saluted and sprinted towards the line with outstretched arms.

RED: To all my new wifeys; abandon those old men and have some fun with me instead.

Her demands were intransigent and yet kind of cute. She certainly caught everybody's attention fast.

Old man 1: O-old man?! I'm just 23!

Old man 2: I'm still in high school…

Old man 3: Even in anime years I'm not _that_ old.

RED: Don't you feel embarrassed to be all lovey-dovey at your age? You should be playing golf or something. Build a birdhouse at home.

Old(?) man 1: I couldn't even get a pension if I wanted at my age!

Old(?) man 2: How do you play golf? I don't know the rules…

Girlfriend: Hey, what are you trying to say? You think going out with me is boring?!

RED: Pathetic. You don't deserve my wifeys.

The commotion reached new heights in seconds. Neptune felt almost bad for releasing the wrath of RED on these poor people. Then again, RED would have done this without any poking on Nep's part anyway.

She used the chaos to simply pass the entire line and reached the entrance just as the daring dating duo entered their red boat. It was a small boat, just big enough to fit two people. It had comfortable looking black seats that were in aesthetic harmony with the red material of the boat itself. The whole thing was floating on the surface of a shallow water track that flowed into the tunnel ahead. And just as intended they were sucked into the vortex of darkness (also known as the entry pipe) ahead.

Seeing Noire slip into the tunnel made Neptune feel an urge to hurry. The next boat was gliding into position in what felt like slow-motion.

Staffer: Excuse me Miss, but… do you know which ride this is?

He asked politely. It was not hard to see why he questioned Neptune's choice. A small girl in a dirty hoodie, _all alone_ and with dark circles under her eyes just didn't seem to fit into this place. It was a normal question, definitely, but…

Neptune: Duh. It's the illegal underground love circuit.

She answered snappishly.

Staffer: Huh…?

Neptune: Is this gonna take much longer?

Staffer: No, I'm trying to explain… this is the _Love Tunnel_. Its conception is for well, _couples_ …

Neptune: Hah? Are you saying there is a minimum amount of people required for this thing?

Her inquisitive eyes made him take a step back.

Staffer: W-well not exactly-

Neptune: Sooo?

For someone who faced a hungry and seriously annoyed Neptune he showed incredible perseverance. So he dared one last resistance.

Staffer: But the main attraction of this ride is… to get the mood going. To uhm… deepen a couple's love!

Why was he getting embarrassed now? He looked unsure. Neptune just gave him a dismissive look.

Neptune: Did I just hear that right? Are you saying my LOVE is not strong enough? You think I didn't distribute my stats good?

Staffer: No? J-just…

Neptune: I'm full of love! My love knows no bounds other than the character limit of my textbox! I love pudding, I love Planeptune and I definitely most likely also love my little sister in a familial way, but don't quote me on that.

Staffer: …

Neptune: Hel-lo? I beat more classic Dating Sims than your entire crew combined so can I get a boat or what?

There was a huge deficit in patience stocks on Neptune's mental stock market right now.

Staffer: Yes… of course Miss.

He finally caved in and showed her to her seat.

Neptune: (Wow these things are super comfy!)

She was deeply impressed. With this thing one could probably sleep really well. No, keep it together Neptune! Just because she hadn't eaten anything but ice-cream and mushrooms today, didn't mean she was allowed to faint.

* * *

As soon as the red boat entered the tunnel Neptune began to paddle furiously. The standard speed wasn't enough to catch up to those two "lovers" at all.

Neptune: Nep-Nep dual paddle strike!

She summoned two flat and wide swords from her inventory to use them as paddles. At this rate she would reach them in a minute max.

The tunnel was not all dark anymore. The farther she got in, the more dot sized lights appeared all over the walls. They sparkled like the stars at the night sky. Colored light hues shimmered everywhere in mesmerizing patterns that were enhanced by the water's reflections. The calming sound of bubbling water encompassed all, making the atmosphere even more potent. Neptune thought that Plutie wouldn't have lasted one second before falling asleep in here.

She couldn't really say that she perceived this place as romantic though.

 _Splash._

And another curve was passed. Neptune hastily unequipped her swords as she noticed the other boat at the edge of her vision. Caught up. She gulped. For some reason she could only see K-sha's back though. Did Noire fall off into the water or something? Did Neptune hit her with one of her "paddles" and knocked her out underwater by accident?

Neptune: (That's not good. I can't be tried for murder _again_.)

While thinking such creepy thoughts she realized her mistake. Nep's boat finally passed the curve as well and in the straight line of vision it all became visible. She could see the waistline of Noire's dress peek over the seat. From here it almost looked like she was in a horizontal position. With her head concealed by K-sha's body…

LAP PILLOW!?

To quote Nep Jr. for a moment: "What the goodness?!". That was completely impossible. Prideful Noire would rather take the previously mentioned water route than to get into that position! Neptune felt sweat drops running down her face. Even though she had been acting strange this whole time she didn't actually BELIEVE that those two were being lovey-dovey. She pretty much just riled herself up, because of the mood. Facts in front of her own flesh goggles were harder to deny than some throwaway line from Iffy.

But they wouldn't go farther, right? According to the rumors the deal would be sealed if they kissed in front of the camera. Whether that was the seal for public controversy or this completely stupid relationship. Either way Nep had to do something.

With bloodshot eyes she noticed the first pair of cameras ahead. They were almost perfectly hidden in the dark, imitating some of the lights on the walls. Well they didn't have a high enough camo index for the sneak master herself!

She equipped two swords from her inventory and then aimed them at the cameras. From this distance it was impossible to slash them. If that had been Neptune's intention. But instead she took careful aim and - threw them at the cameras! Like a knife in butter the swords went straight through the cameras and made them crumble apart. The splashing of parts hitting the water was thankfully not too loud.

Neptune congratulated herself on a job well done, but then her eyes turned white. Cameras. Dozens of cameras ahead! The whole damn tunnel was filled with them. Even if they wanted to make sure to catch a good angle, wasn't this excessive?! And a lot of them were floating in the air instead of being attached to the walls. Those also had way better camouflage. Even a voyeur stalker wasn't that well prepared…

Neptune: Hahah… hahaha…! Don't underestimate the laziness of a seasoned adventurer. My whole inventory is full of useless swords that I picked up and forgot to sell!

She whispered as loudly as she could and then summoned dozens of swords.

Neptune: Wait… I could have sold these to get some credits and fill my wallet! Neppers…!

She keeled over in depression, but then threw them at the cameras anyway. Somehow K-sha and Noire didn't seem to notice. Probably too self-absorbed.

After a destruction spree Neptune was out of breath, but then noticed more cameras flying after her from the back. Reinforcements?! Was this some secret privacy invasion with an actual army?

Neptune: This is getting really expensive for you people. And I have Unlimited Sword Works.

She said with a shrug and threw another sword behind her to destroy more cameras, but it was deflected by a silver streak. Another sword, another deflection.

Neptune: Is this going to be a running theme? I wanna destroy things and magic keeps them intact? That's a really annoying scenario.

Neptune sighed and activated HDD in an appropriately dimmed pillar of light. 20 seconds later the cameras were all annihilated and she flew back to her lonely boat. Whatever protected them before had very suddenly vanished. Maybe _Mr. Silver Streak_ was scared of her HDD form?

Now back on the boat she noticed that it had caught up with the other one quite a bit. If K-sha decided to turn around she would have been able to see the white of Neptune's eyes at this distance. It was time to backpaddle, wasn't it? She wiped the sweat from her forehead and stretched her arms to get a hold of the walls.

K-sha: Your sleeping face is always so cute.

The young girl whispered softly. That made Neptune stop in her tracks. Sleeping face? Ah, so that's what was going on! Of course Noire wouldn't do this kind of thing if she was conscious. K-sha had been exhausting Noire on purpose this entire time to make her sleepy and succumb to her here. And now she was gonna do all kinds of unspeakable things to her defenseless sleeping body!

K-sha: I'm sorry for dragging you around so much, but it was really fun for you too, right?

K-sha kept talking, so Neptune stayed put. She saw K-sha gently stroking Noire's hair. Lastation's CPU was just calmly heaving her chest up and down while sleeping. Neptune couldn't see her face, but she guessed that it was relaxed.

K-sha: Today… no this whole time I have been selfish. I know that very well.

Her voice lowered. Neptune leaned forward to keep listening.

K-sha: I feel bad for Miss Neptune too. She is working so hard to win your friendship. If I hadn't said those words then nobody would be in this position.

Neptune lowered her head. Maybe she shouldn't be listening in on these private things…. But she felt like she was bound to her seat with chains.

K-sha's shoulders rose as she took a deep and long breath.

K-sha: I really, completely, utterly and deeply _love_ you Noire. And each day I see you, I immediately fall for you all over again!

It was not so much a declaration as it was an affirmation for herself.

K-sha: I know that it bothers you. When I say it to you while you are awake… when people are around. Yet it's what I truly feel. And I want to tell you over and over again, forever.

Her voice was slightly shaking.

K-sha: I knew you would be embarrassed, so I guided you here when you were not resisting. I'm sorry.

Again she apologized.

K-sha: My legs are probably hard and uncomfy, but maybe you will be able to rest a little. Lap pillows are amazing, aren't they? Just knowing that your face… is so close to me makes my heart flutter.

She hid her face in embarrassment. Even in this semi-darkness Neptune could tell that her ears were red.

The soft sound of water streaming was the only thing that filled the tunnel for a while.

K-sha: When you said we should be friends, I have to confess… I only thought that it was a good opportunity to use it as a stepping stone. To get closer to you and maybe become l-lovers. Even this whole contest is just my way of making that distance disappear.

She sighed melancholically.

K-sha: It isn't fair. For anyone, but especially for you. I hope you can appreciate my actions in the future, but right now I just want you to have fun with us.

She scratched her cheek with her index finger and then giggled.

K-sha: Honestly, I got a little carried away. And now I'm fired up for this too. Miss Neptune really is incredible; I see why you two are such good friends. It makes me want to be friends with her too.

Another chuckle.

K-sha: But I guess a rival in love is also a possibility?

A sudden sound behind her made her turn around, but to her surprise she saw an empty boat. She titled her head.

K-sha: Did it get loose at the entrance?

She wondered.

Neptune had long since disappeared.

* * *

White hairclips were set free after a long time, as the black cat beanie joined the mustache in disguise heaven. Neptune sat down at the café table. It was the same café that she had been spying on before. The Theme Park's café was only open to paying customers, but that wouldn't be a problem.

She had sold her remaining useless swords and gained some credits. Enough to pay her food bills at least. The sugary beverages she had emptied were spilling away the remaining traces of mushrooms in her body, so she felt a lot better.

Vert: Oh my, Neptune. Are you not with Noire?

Leanbox's CPU walked over and sat down at her table without asking for permission.

Neptune: Ah, you know, it was a total bother. Who cares about what those two do anyway?

She replied with exaggerated disinterest and kept sucking on her straw. Vert leaned her head on her right hand and smiled in a ladylike manner.

Vert: Not even the tiniest bit curious? There are so many wonderful scenarios that they could experience right now.

Neptune: You played too many Dating Sims. Like a gazillion and one.

Vert: Such tones from you. I confess now I feel like I am reading too much into it myself.

Neptune: Hey Vertypoo you sound like a private detective or whatever. Where's your trench coat and hat?

Vert: Perhaps I have forgotten them at my rundown office downtown?

Vert winked and Neptune laughed in response. Even so, there was a silence between them afterwards. Whether or not they were as close as they could be, Neptune considered Vert a friend as well. She put her empty cup upside down and balanced her cutlery on top of it. She made sure not to look into Vert's dark blue eyes.

Neptune: It's not like I gave up.

Vert: That wouldn't sound like you.

Neptune: I know right? Well push that golden straw out of your ears and listen to my preaching. It was completely stupid to follow them around. Isn't that already like admitting defeat? Maaaaaybe I got a little nervous, because Noire is such a weirdo and you never know what she is going to do. And K-shapeup is…

The words got stuck in her throat.

Vert: Mhm? Keep going. I am listening.

She said while looking at her touch phone.

Neptune: You're so totally not! What's gotten you so distracted now?

Vert: A friend from my Guild told me which legendary drops I've missed today.

She sighed in disappointment. Her mood was down the drain already. Neptune tilted her head.

Neptune: Why aren't you playing your MMO right now?

Only now did she remember that they were in Planeptune and an Amusement Park to boot. Just what was Vert doing here?

Vert: I will tell you in a bit. There is just one more piece missing.

Neptune: A GPS puzzle quest?

Vert: I hardly have time for something like that.

Neptune: Says the one who is playing even more games than me…

It was a rare day when Neptune had to play the straight man. She had finished her kitchen utensil tower and looked satisfied.

They both watched as a group of noisy girls walked by and in their center was RED. There were no boys to be seen.

Neptune: Woah she's got, like, the magic touch! Is this the power of the harem disc?!

RED was smiling like a cat on catnip and threw her arms around while talking to her new badge of wifeys. Neptune once again almost felt bad for those dudes that she had unleashed the adorable monster upon.

Nep stood up and waved at her friend.

Neptune: Yo, over here! I am going to crash this bowling party. Get out of my way o' fair skinned pins!

And as she said, it happened. Neptune had joined the group to have some more fun.

Vert: She seems to have changed her mind rather suddenly. I wonder what happened.

Not that it was any of her business.

…..

…

RED: Listen up wifeys! You all need to come back again around the same Nep hour and the same Nep channel! Isn't that right wifey number 1?!

Neptune: Exactly Assist Number 1! For the sake of continuity.

RED & Neptune: See you again!

The other girls looked at them in a complete lack of understanding.

 _To be continued_


	11. Challenge 10

**I profusely apologize to Rie Tanaka, Melissa Fahn and Jimi Hendrix.  
**

* * *

 **Planeptune**

Evening. The sun was setting at the horizon once again, letting the night embrace the world in a soft dark sky. Noire was back on her feet after her rest inside the ominous "Love Tunnel". Her composure had returned and the color found its way back on her cute face. When she woke up she had been sitting upright in the boat and felt unexpectedly refreshed. When they left, K-sha had been insistent on rushing out without looking at the photo booth that was located right in front of the exit.

Noire: I'm sorry. I seem to have blacked out. For some reason… I can barely remember the last few hours.

She said while holding her head with one hand. It was regrettable, but she had to be truthful about it. Even if K-sha would be disappointed. But in a strange turn of events K-sha simply nodded and acted as if nothing happened.

K-sha: We went through aaaall the rides now.

Noire believed her, although her memories of those rides were fuzzy at best.

K-sha: Then for the final event in our tour…

Noire: There's more?!

K-sha: You will be so surprised to hear this, but there is supposed to be a 5pb. concert in this park today! We should totally go there together.

Her excitement and pride in having planned this surprise for her made Noire smile. She accepted K-sha's proposal easily.

Noire: It's been a while since I last was at a concert as part of the audience.

K-sha: Hm?

Noire: N-nothing…

The big stage was already lit and an intense crowd of fans had gathered below it. Indubitably many of these people were 5pb. fans that had bought an entrance ticket to the theme park _just_ to see their idol sing. They had their glow sticks ready and were all awaiting her with anticipation.

It was too crowded to really get a good look at the stage though from where Noire was standing. They were apparently too late to get good spots to stand in. Knowing these kinds of large scale events, the best spots had probably been blocked hours ago.

K-sha: Aww… I can't see Miss 5pb. from here.

Her disappointment was apparent.

Noire: You listen to her music?

She asked casually. Seeing K-sha have an interested in something so normal was peaking her curiosity. The high school girl nodded.

K-sha: I think her songs are amazing. And so romantic.

Noire: Romantic?

K-sha: Yes! I always imagine that I am the princess in her songs.

That… was adorable. And very much unexpected. Her eyes seemed to look at a distant fairy tale that awaited her in an alternate dimension.

K-sha: And Noire is the prince ~

Noire: Ah… Figures.

There was the catch. She laughed hollowly. A bolt of inspiration suddenly hit her friend from out of nowhere.

K-sha: You told me before that you know Miss 5pb. personally, right?!

She was getting way too close to Noire's face while approaching her with an inquisitive expression. Noire leaned back in response.

Noire: I suppose so. She came with us on some of our travels around Gamindustri. Her songs have an… empowering effect.

As in actual physical buffs. It was some type of musical magic. Noire actually knew 5pb. a little better due to _other_ reasons, but she didn't think it was necessary to mention them right now. Or ever.

K-sha: We can walk in backstage then through your connections! Meeting a famous songstress like Miss 5pb. is every high school girl's dream.

Noire tilted her head; she was truly seeing all kinds of new sides of K-sha today. But she could never refuse those puppy dog eyes.

Noire: I can't promise anything.

She added preemptively while they took a curve around the cramped audience platform. The performance was supposed to start in mere minutes according to the pamphlet she had in her hands, so they had to hurry up. When they reached the backstage area they were blocked by a big chain and an equally steeled looking security guard. The man was at least towering two meters above the floor and had a huge red Mohawk. His eyes were covered with sunglasses, but even so they could feel that he as checking them out. His arms were crossed dismissively.

All this aside, it was just good to see that they had finally hired some security at all. Concerts in Gamindustri had a tendency to get attacked by random monster hordes for some reason every time the CPUs appeared. Especially when idols were involved.

Guard: You cannot pass ladies. Do you have any clearance for this area?

K-sha: It's okay, Noire knows Miss 5pb. personally!

Noire facepalmed and the guard seemed to be stunned by that innocent response. Then he laughed with his raspy voice. Clearly he didn't have much experience with that emotion.

Of course that wouldn't work. It would be pointless to hire a guard if they would just accept anyone in based on such a suspicious claim. Noire knew that much, but it was also rude to call the idol out to confirm their claim right now…

5pb.: Noooo! My _Bimmy Kendrix_ style guitar is gone!

They could hear the panicked cry of a certain blue haired singer from behind the chains and the hallway. The guard turned around to see 5pb. running all over the place, looking into every nook and cranny. She looked completely out of it.

K-sha: There she is. She can vouch for us then.

Noire: No, she is clearly busy. We shouldn't bother her.

She had a bad feeling about this.

5pb. looked up from one of the lockers and spotted them. In a flash she came running over and just walked past the disgruntled guard and the chains.

5pb.: Lady Noire! It's terrible, my guitar… my precious guitar…!

There were tears gathering in the corners of her eyes already and her pupils resembled electrical synthesizer sound spikes. Yes, she was definitely upset. Noire was taken aback, but then raised her hands placatory.

Noire: Please calm down. Just tell us what happened first.

5pb.: R-right. I was traveling around for my concert tour across the land with Cave. And I also brought my most prized possession with me. My _Bimmy Kendrix_ original model guitar. I… I got it at a special auction and it was really expensive and it makes the best sound in the world andandand…

Noire: Deep breathes. So where did you last see it?

5pb.: I definitely put it on the table before the concert starts. I only took my eyes off it for a few seconds to get my mic. Then when I turned back it suddenly disappeared!

K-sha: A thief perhaps?

Noire: By the way, where is Cave right now? This seems like her métier. She's your personal bodyguard or something along those lines, right?

The songstress nodded and explained the situation.

5pb.: Cave is currently out to hunt down a stalker. She said someone has been watching me from the shadows for a while now. So she went to exterminate that person.

Noire: (No mercy, eh?)

Noire cupped her chin and closed one eye. There was not much they could do at this moment. The performance would start basically _now_.

Noire: Shouldn't you use a spare guitar for the time being? I am sure there are some prepared for the performers.

5pb.: Y-yes we have some extra guitars in the back, but nothing comes close to the perfect sound of my darling… I taught you, Lady Noire, instruments have souls too.

She was desperate just because of a guitar. Noire coughed and played it cool.

Noire: Obviously I understand that much.

Actually she had no idea what that was supposed to mean! 5pb.'s explanations were kind of hard to follow when it came to the spirit of music and stuff like that.

K-sha: But what are we supposed to do the-

That's when something grazed the edge of the girls' vision. They all looked after the red and blue streak in different states of shock. 5pb. was the first to open her mouth.

5pb.: Ooooohh! That's it! That's my guitar! Waaaaait don't fly away!

Indeed the guitar in question was floating above the ground, across the alley. It was swinging back and forth like a pendulum, before suddenly flying out of sight. 5pb. immediately blindly sprinted after it with a meek yell.

Noire: Hey wait, hold up! You can't just leave the concert!

5pb.: I'll be right back. Could you please take care of things until I'm back?!

5pb. replied over her shoulder and kept running.

Noire: Excuse me?!

Noire looked like a fish out of water. Her eyes turned white.

K-sha: What does she mean by that?

Noire was nervous. She had been taking guitar lessons from 5pb. in secret. It had improved her music quite a bit and she secretly held a concert before as a debut opening act… but this was different. This was a _5pb._ concert. Rabid fans would not put up with her for long. She had also not brought a cosplay outfit to hide her identity! K-sha's eyes glinted for a moment as she realized what was going on. She raised her hands excitedly.

K-sha: Noire's music… I want to hear it! Rock the house, you are a goddess, there is nothing you can't do!

It was times like these that Noire regretted her motto. She felt backed against a wall.

Guard: Uhm… I don't know what just happened, but I have to chase after Miss 5pb. So whatever you can do to keep those people out there pacified for a while would be highly appreciated.

They had totally forgotten about Mohawk man already. And now he ran after 5pb. and left her with those irresponsible words too?! Even if he begged her, this wasn't just a small errand.

Noire: F-fine! This isn't even challenging for me. I only do everything.

For now bravado would have to substitute for self-confidence and keep her afloat. A cornered beast was the strongest after all. The hot air in her body was pushing her into the changing room. Not far behind, K-sha followed while whistling joyfully. At least one of them was happy with this development. If Noire had been just half as giddy about it as her, she might be able to go out there undisguised.

K-sha: I will definitely cheer you on from the backstage!

Noire: You're not… going to join me on stage perchance…?

She trailed off nervously.

K-sha: Hm? I'm just a plain girl with no talents. I would just get in your way.

It was not like she was trying to belittle herself. The red dressed girl seemed to be completely accepting of her limited abilities. Her expectations for Noire on the other hand stood in undue contrast.

Noire: R-right…

The raven haired girl rubbed her forehead. It was stressful, but she could handle the limelight. The problem was that it would be weird for Lastation's CPU to appear on a _5pb._ concert in _Planeptune_!

Noire: Ah!

She spotted something that might help her. A pair of star shaped pink sunglasses and a blue wig. Luckily her dress for today was already something stage worthy.

Noire: How do I look?

She asked after putting the new disguise on. For better effect she posed a little. K-sha's eyes turned literally heart shaped and unrecognizable sounds left her mouth. Well, that was a compliment in a way.

Noire took a deep breath and grabbed a microphone from the equipment lockers.

K-sha: Do you know any songs?

Noire: I have been holding this one back for a while. It's called "With Confidence".

A song that was close to her heart.

K-sha: I will take so many photos of you out there ~

Noire: Wouldn't those be all from the back then?

K-sha: So? Every part of Noire is perfection.

 _Ba-dum._

This girl really needed to learn some restraint. Saying things like that with a serious face wasn't fair. Noire sighed and left for the stage to face the impatient fans outside.

* * *

Meanwhile outside. Not too far from the troubled Noire a group of carefree girls was leisurely strolling through the evening drenched park. Neptune, RED and Marvy were lazily walking along the stage and the audience platform. They had been enjoying their time together ever since Neptune had given up on her chase.

RED: Do you want to go watch my idol wifey in action?

The question came out of nowhere, but that was very much like RED.

Neptune: I'm kinda pooped right now. The old bones are rattling and stuff.

The child-sized goddess put her arms behind her head and yawned. The only reason she was still around was to wait for Noire's date to end, so she could get the results.

Marvy: That's good timing then. 5pb.'s music is very invigorating.

She pointed out with a raised finger. Neptune slammed her left fist on her right palm.

Neptune: That's true! Let's pep this Nep up with some 5pb. dubstep.

Marvy: Does she perform that kind of music?

Neptune: Ehhh, probably? Electro-techno sparky music is all the same to my ears.

RED: Neptune's music sense is dead?

Neptune: Hold that katana like tongue for a sec, I am not tone deaf! I was an idol in an alternate dimension once. Got all the Shares, better believe it!

Marvy: Weren't your competitors a bunch of monsters turned Idol?

Neptune deflated in place and avoided a reply.

RED: I want a wifey idol group too.

Neptune: Weeell I did team up with the others at one point, but it was mainly my angelic voice that did them in.

If Neptune had raised her nose any higher in pride, she might have broken her neck.

As they joined the huge crowd in front of the stage they noticed some unrest. The rabid fans were not cheering at all. In fact quite a few of them were yelling disapprovingly.

Neptune: What's the matter? Did the super idol get a sore throat or somethin'?

Noire: Good evening everyone. I am sorry to say this on such short notice, but Miss 5pb. is currently unavailable. She will return soon, but until then I will be your host.

Neptune: …

Nep and friends all fell deaf silent. Slowly and creakingly Neptune turned her head towards the others.

Neptune: Haha… maybe my ears are totally kaput after all. I could swear that was the voice of…

Noire: You could call me the warm up I guess. My name is… uhm…

Neptune: Don't stumble at your own name!

Noire: … **Onyx Heart**. I am not very famous yet, but I am confident in my voice.

Neptune: Why such an obvious name, you big doofus?!

Marvy: Neptune can be a little hypocritical sometimes, hm?

RED: That's a charm point for any good girl.

The audience reacted less than pleased. Many a fan booed or demanded 5pb.'s presence. Noire didn't seem to notice though, as she started the background music and strutted her guitar carefully. The light blue wig fit her surprisingly well. She was still wearing it as twintails. Even with those tacky star shaped sunglasses her face wasn't that hidden. One had to be an absolute moron not to recognize her.

Fanclub Captain: Who is this nobody?! We want 5pb.! _5pb.!_

The leader of the 5pb. fanclub was one of the loudest protestors. He and his brigade of Otakus were positioned centrally in the audience. They were all wearing matching outfits, almost like some sort of uniform. Glow stick headbands and cheering paper fans were their prominent features. The captain himself had a shaved head and round glasses that reflected the light. He yelled with every intention to outdo the boom boxes surrounding the stage that were blaring the music.

Noire: The name of the song is: "With confidence!", please enjoy!

Her lips closed in on the mic and she began her song softly. The sweet voice echoed across the stage and park.

Marvy: Miss Noire has a beautiful voice. She really carries herself well.

RED: As expected of my CPU wifey.

Neptune: That song, huh?

Neptune crossed her arms and listened to it with her eyes closed.

Marvy: You know it?

Neptune: This ain't my first co-Noire-cert. She usually pushes that song out only when she's tryin' to knock the audience out of the park. Pun totally intended.

Or in other words, it was the best she had in her repertoire. To use it from the start meant she was not confident. Which was an interesting contradiction to its lyrics.

FC Vice-Captain: She doesn't sound too bad…

FC Captain: What are you saying idiot?! Compared to our goddess, 5pb.'s songs, this is trash!

Otaku 1: When did Lady 5pb. start her own nation…?

FC Captain: Stop nit-picking and start booing you worthless worms!

Indeed, there was quite some tumult among the people. Some were just confused or disappointed, while others were getting enthralled. But the 5pb. corps was going mad. They were throwing up their red glow sticks and booing loudly. Neptune felt an uncomfortable heat rise up her neck when she saw that. She had no idea why Noire was on stage, but she knew that she was doing her best. An ungrateful audience was like a kid that spits out glorious pudding!

 _Swish!_ The air was cut by an object and with a silent cry one of the protesting fans suddenly stiffened up and ceased moving. Neptune's group moved around to see what happened. The young man was struck by a small dart in the shoulder. One of his pals waved a hand in front of his face, but there was no reaction.

Otaku 2: He's completely out of it boss!

FC Captain: Paralysis?!

Otaku 3: Gyaaah!

Another member was struck.

FC Captain: Shit, it's a sniper! Get cover!

The boss yelled as his subordinates left and right were frozen in time by more darts.

Neptune: I can kinda guess who's dealing this status ailment rain.

After all Neptune had almost fallen victim to this herself a few days ago. Wherever the female sniper was hiding, she was making short work of the naysayers.

The desperate bunch finally pulled out their hugging pillow shields now! All of them were of course 5pb. versions. They blocked the incoming darts quite well with their squishy folds. But the vice-captain was showered in several darts without any protection.

FC Captain: Why brother?! Why did you not use protection?!

FC Vice-Captain: I couldn't bear…. To see… Lady 5pb. harmed… even if it is just her image…

He said with a pained smile and collapsed in his brother's arms.

FC Captain: BROOOO!

The leader cried out in anguish. He grasped his brother's hand and shed a single manly tear.

FC Captain: You will regret this…. I swear you will regret this _Onyx Heart_!

Otaku 2: I don't think it was her. She's singing in plain sight…

FC Captain: Shut up fool! She is the witch that took our goddesses' place! Destroy her!

That was a little melodramatic. The Otaku army drew their worst weapons… empty bottles and rotten fruit!

FC Captain: Prepare… ready… THROW!

And like the burning arrows of old, the bottles were shining in the night sky (due to reflecting the light show). Even K-sha didn't manage to shoot them all down in time.

 _Swoosh!_ With an explosion, that for one second surpassed the music, the bottles and fruit burned in the sky long before reaching the stage. They resembled fireworks now. In an instant Neptune, RED and Marvy had shot their projectiles to take them all down. RED had used her discs, while Marvy had thrown ninja stars and Neptune had used her 8-bit blades.

FC Captain: What the-? M-more heretics?

The leader got off balance for a moment and was then surrounded by the cries of his comrades who were shot with darts from every direction. K-sha had turned into some kind of machine like phantom and was now almost teleporting across the roofs around to shoot them from every angle. A stray dart hit the leader in the back.

K-sha: _It's over._

K-sha whispered and stopped in her tracks on top of a close-by food hut.

FC Captain: Ghgn…. Haha…. Hahaha…. UWOOOOOOH!

Suddenly the glasses wearing Otaku leader screamed. With sheer willpower he overcame the paralyzing effects of the poison!

FC Captain: For our lady… 5pb…. and in the name… of my fallen comrades… _I will never accept this worthless song!_ We have our own pride! And we won't be pushed aside to listen to some second rate newbie singer!

From the corpse (not actually dead tho) of his brother he pulled a last weapon. A megaphone. He inhaled and then roared his message across the still undecided audience.

FC Captain: WE WANT 5PB.! GO AWAY YOU UNTALENTED HACK! 5PB.! 5PB.!

He kept ranting as he was hit by dart after dart. Eventually he went down on his knees, but he kept resisting. The audience actually followed with his mood swing and started getting rebellious. They were being rallied into an unreasonable rage.

As if in her own world Noire just kept singing. She bore all the negative feedback and continued on…

K-sha: Die already.

K-sha's eyes turned cold and she pulled out life rounds. She wouldn't allow this self-important freak to bother her Noire any longer. Yet she hesitated. Noire would get angry with her if she injured these people.

And… it had already escalated too far. With the audience this riled up she couldn't salvage the situation. Her support from the dark was useless…

K-sha: This is not what I wanted… I have to fix it. 5pb. needs to be retrieved. He has to stop his distraction!

She bit her lip and dashed off into an alley behind the stage, into the darkness.

* * *

Teenage boy: N-nobody wants you!

Otaku 4: Onyx Heart? Never heard of you!

Young woman: This song is totally not as great as Dimension Tripper.

Old man: Go away already you blue haired tramp!

The crowd's words were escalating. Even those that were not intending to be negative had become quiet due to peer pressure. Noire wouldn't be able to sing against this much longer. It was impossible to tell how she must have felt. Like being surrounded by a mob in a witch trial. Being cornered more and more and engulfed by the hatred of strangers…

BOOM!

With an overly flashy impact someone landed in front of Noire. It was a purple haired girl performing the 'hero landing' pose. That one is really hard on the knees. Noire stopped her song in shock and looked at the small girl that had taken everybody's attention.

Noire: N-Neptune?

Neptune: Why hello there! Fancy meeting you on this stage!

Neptune sprung up like a jack-in-the-box and grabbed Noire's microphone.

Neptune: Yoink!

She even made the sound effect for her.

Neptune: What's up people of Planeptuuuuuune?!

She exclaimed cheerfully and raised her fist to the starry sky. The audience was even more confused than before.

Woman: L-Lady Neptune?

Young man: Is that Purple Heart!?

Otaku 5: What is _she_ doing here?

Neptune: You're probably wonderin' what's going on. Who is this H*tsune M*ku rip-off? And where the nep is 5pb.?

Noire: R-rip-off?

The audience went completely silent. Neptune had this uncanny ability to suck all seriousness out of a situation.

Neptune: Well the truth is _I_ asked her to let _her_ take stage first.

She pointed at Noire behind her with her thumb.

Noire: Huh?

Neptune: It's like this… ya know…

Neptune was trailing off for some reason. After a few seconds of silence she finally seemed to have found her determination and announced loud and clear for everyone to hear.

Neptune: This is my best friend in the whole world: No-wa-ru!

Marvy: So much for the Onyx Heart cover.

Neptune: And she's mad crazy talented, so I wanted her to have some spotlight! It's all my doing, the planner, schemer extraordinaire, Nep "Mastermind" Tune!

Aside from completely having blown any shred of logic away, those words hit Noire unprepared. Not because Neptune took the blame for something, that was normal for her (because she usually _was_ to blame), but rather because of her announcement to the whole audience… that she was her _**Best Friend**_. It was strange to think about it, but despite this whole contest thing, despite her acting so close… Neptune hadn't even once called Noire her friend directly. It was always just some line about how she is going to become this and that to win. This was… the first time Neptune had straight up admitted that she saw Noire as that. And despite grinning like an airhead like usual, she could see that Neptune's cheeks were slightly red and her eyebrows furrowed. This couldn't have been easy for her. All these years of uncertainty and vague feelings were just pushed aside in such a grand fashion…

The currently blue haired CPU felt goose bumps run down her back.

Neptune: So how about it? Let's all have a big concert together and good ol' 5pb. will come around later to finish you all off! How's that sound?!

Neptune raised the mic and put one hand to her ear to hear their answer. The fans and Otakus were all still confused, but Neptune was popular in her own country. There were many people from other nations, but still the majority here were Planeptune citizens. With Neptune joining the fray, their mood shifted.

?: Dance for us Lady Neptune!

A voice that most definitely was Marvy's in disguise came from the masses. And then more and more people joined in and cheered.

Neptune: Hehe, I've been waiting to bust some moves.

She laughed and threw the mic back at Noire.

Neptune: Let's do it, amigo!

Her friend looked back at her with slightly moist eyes.

Noire: At least say my name right when you make such a stupid announcement.

She retorted happily and blinked to push the moistness away.

Neptune: It's not Rie Tanaka's fault. Foreign words are hard to pronounce!

Noire: You know _'Noire'_ is a foreign word for Melissa Fahn too, right? She can pronounce it just fine.

They both giggled.

IF: Oh for goddess sake, could you two stop breaking the 4th wall already?

And out of nowhere IF appeared! Accompanied by Compa.

Neptune: What the what?!

Nep was surprised. After being blown off this morning, Iffy suddenly made her cool return?!

IF: I could hear your painfully loud voice all the way to Lowee. So that's why I came to see your equally noisy face.

She said with a subdued grin.

Compa: Don't lie Iffy. That's not nice.

Compa scolded her.

Neptune: What'cha doing here then?

IF: I wish I knew. It was Compa's idea.

Compa: We are going to support Nep-Nep and Lady Noire! Iffy will be the drummer and I will be a dancer ~

IF: W-w-wait I am going to do what-?!

Neptune: Ohoho! Compa dancing? Now it's a party! Lemme get some extra feet for that.

She clapped her hands and Marvy and RED appeared next to her.

Neptune: Can you dance Assist number 1?

RED: I love dancing!

She confirmed.

Neptune: Marvster, you gotta make use of the headset on your ear for once. Be the backup singer!

Marvy: Haha, that sounds like fun.

Noire: What just happened…?

Noire was a little lost, seeing as she somehow gained a background dancing group, a drummer and a back-up singer.

Neptune: Let's do it wonder twintails!

Neptune slapped her back and pushed her forward. Noire shook her head and then got into position again. First she took a deep breath and then started her new song she had been writing on in secret. "Mirai Infinity". She had lacked the confidence to use it before… but here and now, she felt like she could do anything!

IF: Don't blame me if this goes south. I don't know much about drumming at all.

The brunette guild member said exasperatedly in the back with the drum set that she had dragged on to the stage.

Neptune: Bust your hips girls!

Nep commanded her troupe of busty dancers.

Needless to say the concert became a lot more energetic. And the audience seemed to be drawn in to this strange new band. But there was one guy who still didn't feel like giving up his spite.

FC Captain: You morons! Even if she is a goddess, don't play along! Our only goddess is Lady 5pb. dammit! Rise against the CPU-Graaagh?!

He was bumped by something heavy and fell over, pushing the darts in his body deeper and making him hit the concrete floor. He fainted instantly.

Vert: Heavens, did I bump into you? My deepest apologies, I thought it was simply a mosquito.

The green clad goddess towered above him with a barely apologetic smile.

* * *

The concert was a complete success. After a while K-sha had returned with 5pb. and Cave. It wasn't clear how she had managed to get the guitar back, but they were all looking sorry for being late. In the end 5pb. took over and Noire became her back-up singer instead. It was a true spectacle.

5pb.: Thank you everyone! I hope you enjoyed all the music we made today!

The blue haired idol wiped the sweat off her face with a brilliant smile and the audience roared. There was room for one more encore, so she gave in to the clapping audience and started one more song. At the height of the notes something magical happened.

?: Sylphet Spear!

Some green projection appeared above the stage and suddenly fireworks went off in every direction. At least that's what it looked like, but in actuality they were explosions. It was a nice touch either way.

After the concert ended everyone was resting in the backstage area.

5pb.: Thank you so much for covering for me Lady Noire!

She bowed in front of Lastation's CPU, who was currently busy pulling her wig off. Noire shook her head and said it was nothing.

IF: Why were you gone in the first place?

IF asked. She and Compa weren't up to date.

5pb.: That's…

5pb. looked troubled by the question.

Cave: Her precious guitar was stolen.

Cave intervened. Her green eyes were glancing at her protégé.

Cave: I had failed in capturing the criminal at first. With the help of Lady K-sha we managed to apprehend him long enough to gain it back. To my chagrin he slipped through my fingers once again in the end.

RED: Who steals guitars from my cute wifey?

RED seemed upset.

Cave: It was a mysterious robot ninja. I didn't manage to make out his face.

She replied with regret. Neptune, Noire and IF all looked at each other with sweat drops running down their heads.

Neptune: It wasn't…?

Noire: I thought Uni had straightened him out.

IF: But why a guitar…?

They all whispered amongst each other.

Cave: Do you have a suspect?

Cave inquired with a glint in her eyes. As always she was very sharp. Her white dress moved as she pulled her leg over the chair.

Neptune: That was one neptastic firework at the end!

Neptune said delightedly to change the topic.

Cave: That wasn't part of the event.

The redhead interjected. She was as stoic looking as always, and handed 5pb. a cold soda for refreshments.

Cave: If my assessment is correct, those were actually several explosions created by one of Lady Vert's special techniques.

Vert: As observant as always my dear Cave. We could really use you back in Leanbox's secret service.

Vert walked in with her arms crossed below her bosom and winked.

Cave: I would return instantly, on your request of course Lady Vert. But you deemed 5pb.'s safety as the top priority, did you not?

Vert: Now, there is no reason to glare at me like that. I am not so cruel as to take you away from her.

The blonde CPU chuckled.

Cave: It was not my intent to glare…

She looked a little embarrassed.

Noire: What are you doing here?

Noire asked with a tilted head. What were the odds of 3 CPUs just being in the same amusement park on the same day?

Vert: What indeed. We are only missing Blanc for a full set, aren't we?

Vert chuckled once again.

Cave: If I may ask, what did you destroy above the stage?

Vert pulled something out of her dress and displayed it for all to see. It was a piece of metal. It looked like it could have been part of anything really.

Neptune: An airship?

She took a gander.

Noire: We would have seen that from a mile away!

Cave: ...camera drones…

Cave correctly identified the piece.

Neptune: Again? The programmers messed up the spawn rate of these things. They are just appearing everywhere!

Neptune looked disappointed that it wasn't something cool.

5pb.: B-but…

The Idol looked confused.

5pb.: This concert wasn't a live broadcast.

She mumbled.

Vert: Exactly.

Neptune: Aha! I can see it in your eyes Holmes! You cracked the case didn't ya?

Neptune pointed at Vert, who seemed incredibly self-satisfied.

Vert: Quite so, Neptune. I have been investigating the strange happenings around your contest for the last week. And now it has become all but clear.

She went through her long blonde hair and then looked at K-sha.

Vert: Do you mind if I reveal your secret plan?

K-sha who had been watching everything from the corner of the room had a shadow over her eyes. She nodded ever so slowly to allow Vert to continue.

Neptune: Is this going to be a long story? I don't think the readers care that much right now.

Vert was suddenly interrupted by none other than Neptune. She seemed slightly dismayed.

Vert: I have gathered all this information and evidence and planned out my grand reveal. It would be a real shame to let this go to waste.

Neptune: Well all we need to know is the end result, so hurry it up, okay?

Why was Neptune suddenly trying to cut Vert short? Leanbox's CPU was not happy. This was probably the closest to a pout one would ever see on her.

Neptune: Fine, if you want the full story, read the next chapters. But for now, just tell me!

Vert: …if that is your wish. K-sha over here had planned this entire contest for the sake of increasing Lastation's Shares. I had been curious to the sudden flow towards Noire's nation and the way everything was handled. Her accomplices will be taken care of soon enough.

Vert summarized the results of her long investigation. Without context it seemed incredibly unexpected.

Noire: …

Noire looked at K-sha with a questioning gaze. K-sha avoided her eyes. Everyone in the room fell silent too.

Neptune: So what?

She finally broke the strange atmosphere.

Neptune: What's wrong with getting Shares for your nation?!

Everyone switched their attention to the purple haired girl.

IF: But Nep… you have been used for that kind of underhanded goal…

Iffy tried to explain, but Neptune swiped it aside.

Neptune: Are you saying this contest was meaningless to you K-sha?!

She looked directly at her rival. K-sha, who had been building a wall around herself was dragged out of her defensive shell by a serious Neptune.

K-sha: I…

Neptune: You did it for Noire, right? You wanted to help a friend, _right?_

K-sha's turquoise eyes widened. She seemed close to tears and then nodded.

Neptune: Shares this, secret plans that, it doesn't matter.

Was what she declared.

Neptune: I saw you do your best out there, because you really cared about it. You wanted to get closer to Noire no matter what, so you overdid it a little. That's just what Best Friends do sometimes!

K-sha: M-miss Neptune…

K-sha was truly grateful.

Neptune: So wipe that guilty expression from your face-scape and smile! As far as I am concerned, this contest ain't over yet! Don't think that a few Shares and a silly win-loss ratio can decide who's won!

IF: (If those factors aren't important, why compete in the first place…?)

Neptune: It's obviously Noire's decision.

And she spun towards her twintailed friend with an outstretched index finger. Noire was put into a problematic position once again.

Noire: Why did I agree to this?

She sighed. It had been clear from the start that the final decision would lie with her. That she was going to be the one who decided her own future with these two. She… didn't want to break the status quo. As much as she had denied it and complained… In the end she liked the way things were between them. But Neptune had already boldly broken that status quo to pieces when she made that announcement outside. Now things had advanced to a point where they couldn't go back. Neptune really wanted to be her best friend. K-sha had really gone and done everything to make herself useful to Noire and Lastation. Their determination was not something she could just play off anymore.

Everybody looked at her expectantly. One could have heard a pin drop in this strained silence.

Noire: I don't know.

Finally those words escaped her with all her being and a downcast expression.

Neptune: Huuuuuuuh?!

Nep flopped over. Vert and IF shook their heads as if they had expected as much and K-sha looked down at her feet.

Noire: I… I'm not sure what I feel right now. S-so… please give me more time!

She asked in a vulnerable voice. Seeing Noire so submissive was like a punch to the face. Maybe the good kind.

It seemed like the BFF contest was not quite reaching its end yet. But lines had been drawn and some things had become irreversible. Just what was going to happen next?

…...

…

Next time on "Best Friends Forever?": The Truth.

Vert: So I do get to tell my story?

Cave: You have been very excited over this Lady Vert.

Vert: It's like I am the protagonist of my own detective game.

5pb.: S-so that's what it was…

 _(To be continued)_


	12. Revelation 1

**Revelation chapters explain the background events of "Best Friends Forever?". Aside from a new perspective on things, they might also show events that had been skipped in the previous chapters.**

 **PS: Vert is a weirdo.**

* * *

 **HyperDetective Vert: Goddess Green Heart's first case**

Planeptune. It was a dark and stormy night. I had travelled into the far reaches of a distant land to convene with my important acquaintances. Shadows were creeping up every corner of the old moldy hut that we had designated as our meeting place. The incessant rain was dribbling down every inch of my long leather coat, creating a weary pressure on my barely protected body. Soaked and worn out I made my way to the others in the darkness of night. That was the night that I finally experienced my first mystery. A case so grueling and horrific that even putting it into words would probably be a crime in itself.

Lightning struck. A corpse. The hands of death embraced the first of us in a long row of unsolvable cases…

At least that would make a very exciting intro to my story, wouldn't it? My apologies for embellishing the tale a little. In truth the location was Planeptune tower. And it was evening, not night. There was also no rain cloud in sight, although it was rather windy if my memory serves me correctly. There was also a distinct lack of a corpse.

It wouldn't make a good plot for a mystery game, granted, but I do believe that this case is still interesting. It by far has the greatest twists of all right from the beginning. I called this case:

 _The case of Noire's appearing friends!_

Yes. _Appearing_. I know it doesn't follow convention, but neither did Noire. It shouldn't have come as much of a shock to us as it ultimately did, but I must admit that I hadn't paid K-sha much mind during our exploits in the Heart Dimension. It wouldn't be prudent to use the imminent destruction of our world as an excuse to overlook such an interesting young girl, I am aware.

At the very beginning of this case I had not yet been put into my role as detective. For I simply enjoyed the spectacle of the moment. Neptune and Noire had returned to their usual antics, with the additional factor of Noire's friend as the escalator of conflict.

Naturally, the rest of us did not feel inclined to interfere even after Neptune's declaration of a contest over who was Noire's true best friend. Interfere I shan't, but I did offer to hold their little sport in my nation of Leanbox. I obviously had only the purest of intentions! To provide a ground for their squabble that was neither situated in Planeptune or Lastation seemed only fair. 4 Goddesses Online 2's servers were in maintenance for the whole of early morning to noon, so I could spare a few hours to observe as well.

After settling on these terms with K-sha, who gratefully agreed, I proceeded to do the sensible thing and send cute Rom and Ram an invitation e-mail. I told them that they were invited to join the big show and of course Nepgear and Uni would make their appearance as well. For some reason Blanc had decided to distance herself from this event, so it was only natural that I took her place as guardian of the twins. At least for the duration of the Quiz Show.

* * *

Noire: Didn't you know Blanc would follow after her sisters?

IF: …is that why you invited them in such an obvious way?

Vert: Whatever are you suggesting?

Neptune: She's totally playing dumb gals.

Noire: Aren't you giving her too much credit?

* * *

On the next day, as planned, the Quiz Show took place. While I did provide the venue, I was left in the dark on just how it was organized. K-sha had insisted that she would handle all the logistical procedures. I did think it was admirable, but also highly improbable. Did she not know that a big event needed dozens of moderators and the support of a Guild to truly function? At least in MMOs.

Sure enough, everything had worked out despite my doubts. Broccoli had been casted as the quizmaster of the event and equipment had appeared from unknown sources. _Someone_ had to have funded and prepared all this.

It did strike me as suspicious, but my attention was strongly divided by all my little sisters. Nepgear is rather adorable when she cheers on Neptune, even though I'd prefer if her words of encouragement made their way in my direction instead. Uni is a brisk, but kind girl and makes for a very easy to tease sister as well. Deciding between Rom and Ram is like weighing strawberry parfait against blueberry pie. Simply impossible. I would adopt all of them on the spot if they wished so.

Ahem. It seems I have slightly gone off track.

As I was recollecting, there were a few suspicious elements to this contest. Not least of them our blue friend, **Steamax** who had been so adequately pummeled the instant he appeared in stage. It was not hard to suspect him of at least some sort of negative involvement. I left his fate to Uni who seemed intent on questioning him about his behavior and instead focused on the entertaining Quiz Show for a while.

Interestingly enough, the one who gave me my first clue in this case was Nepgear. During the quiz she pointed out something very unexpected. The camera drones that were at work filming Noire's every self-destructive reaction, were in fact **Ultra Dimension** made.

That is very strange indeed, considering that the Ultra Dimension is technologically inferior to our own dimension. Why would these devices be on anybody's inventory list? And more importantly, there is a strict embargo on anything produced in another dimension, in prevention of creating artificial unfair advantages in the competition. The permanent connection to our Gamindustri's counterpart is only used very sparsely and nobody but a CPU had access to it. It just did not add up.

In the end there was no reason for me to lose sleep over such a triviality though, as I believed back then. And so I simply returned home after the end of the quiz show. I had taken to a splendid evening in my room where I maxed out the level of one of the new classes in 4GO2, a Paladin. The server's maintenance had thrown me back by a few hours, so I could only reach the level cap on the second day of the update. How very embarrassing.

Unfortunately my regained relaxation was rudely dispersed by a message I received on my inbox. With increasing curiosity I witnessed the fluctuations in the Share distribution. There was a sizeable flow towards Lastation. For a moment I had foreseen it to be a stealth release of some new hardware from Lastation's top companies, but no such news made the headlines. Instead I had deduced that it must have originated from the international broadcast of the quiz show.

But why was it only Lastation? Certainly, Noire had made a fool of herself in ways that many citizens might have found appealing to a degree, but Neptune was involved as well and it was held in _my_ nation! The only one who should have suffered some losses was Blanc, but Lowee had taken the least damage.

It stood to reason that whoever was backing K-sha had to have a huge sphere of influence. In fact there was even a possibility that Noire herself had concocted this plan.

Soon I had used my sources to obtain the next planned location of this 'contest'. Lowee's Hunting Festival. I immediately took the liberty to arrange my appearance in Lowee the next day. As responsible as I am, there was no chance I would let this excit- _ominous_ turn of events pass me by!

I left Gooman and Lady Goo with the paperwork at the Basilicom. They could handle themselves quite well when the occasion called for it. It happened so that S-sha had made her way to the Hunting Festival as well and her friends wanted to give her and E-sha some space to enjoy it with the other 'Shas'. This was the kind of display that made them perfect subjects of my nation. At least I considered them such. It wasn't like dogoos had birth certificates. And sublime pecs didn't count.

My arrival in Lowee was swift and I decided to tag along with the rest of the group, spearheaded by Neptune and K-sha as expected. We stepped into Blanc's Basilicom with grandeur, but she was heeding us not much mind. Her head was always in some book, but I have come to expect as much.

More importantly, knowing that the next stage of the competition took place in this area gave me the time to prepare something special. On short notice I had managed to acquire _scanning mines._ I only had to put these small devices into central locations of the event and would be able to spot any Ultra Dimension equipment in the vicinity and beyond. With some luck we would be able to track the signal back to its origin.

This hidden approach was entirely based on my lack of intel. Who was involved? And how far? For all I knew Blanc could have been part of the conspiracy. Lowee _did_ take the least damage from the Share fluctuation.

I also didn't intend to create unrest or negative feelings between the four of us until I had definitive proof for my theories. It would hardly do to begin another Console War over a misunderstanding. Again.

The majority of girls had left for the festival grounds, leaving me to the lonely Blanc and her cute attempts to ascertain her dominance. While she explained to me just how I had to listen to her in her territory I sneaked my way into her kitchen. My mission was to place scanners into hidden corners and spots as fast as possible. To distract Blanc as long as possible I made small talk about her tea collection. It wasn't a hard task. She really ought to take better care in her refinement and choice of tea blends.

After the first one had been placed behind the sink (everything was squeaky clean, no doubt the work of the new maid Financier) I had to move on to the next step of my plan. There were still a few more scanners to be placed on the festival grounds. But if I had just left, there was the possibility that Blanc would discover the already attached scanners. Unlikely as it was that she would leave her desk and her amateur novel for even a minute if she wasn't forced to.

I couldn't help but think it was quite a shame to see her waste away in this place anyway when her cute sisters were out there having fun. No doubt they were waiting for their sister to spoil them as well. An older sister has a duty to spend a minimum amount of sixteen hours every day with her younger sisters, wouldn't you agree?

"Say Blanc, what are you typing at so passionately?"

"…none of your business." She replied defensively as expected. That was the look of someone who had an embarrassing secret. Only that everybody knew it already. Yet she still felt the need to make herself a target of teasing.

"There is no reason to be so distant. If it is something I can help with, I would be happy to show you my reliable side from time to time." I winked and walked behind her chair to peek at the computer screen. I managed to spy just the first few lines of a new page that she had been typing on, before the monitor turned black. My my, her style never changes.

"Nobody asked for yer damn creepy help!" Blanc growled back at me and spun around on her chair to face me. Her brows were awfully close to each other. She had a mix of embarrassment and anger on her soft features.

"Heavens, I was not trying to commit economical espionage. There is no need to be so rejecting. I understand the importance of _work_ all too well." I nodded encouragingly.

Blanc looked especially guilty now. How wonderful.

"…what would you know 'bout hard work? All you do every day is play games." A counter attack? Blanc was not very good at taking hits, but she loved dealing them.

"Oh? But I am always working. Even right now I am engaging in 'reconnaissance' for the sake of my nation, wouldn't you say?" I smiled teasingly.

"At least hide your ulterior motives for a minute you airheaded helium body woman." That was a clever variation of her usual chest based insults. Well done.

Still, Blanc clearly seemed annoyed with my presence. Whether she actually suspected me of spying or if she _really_ didn't want me to see her unfinished script, the difference was minuscule to her anyway. The joke was on her of course, as I made sure to always pre-order her newest releases at the first opportunity. There was always a very limited print amount for her books and if I have to guess I would say I might be her only customer.

It was definitely worth it for the chuckles that her stories gave me. Below that puffy hat and rough exterior was a teenage girl plagued by high school romance ideas.

And while she was not self aware of the low quality of her product in the least, she was still the type to get embarrassed if people she knew read her works. Her biggest mistake was to publish things online under such an obvious pseudonym.

More importantly, she wanted me out as fast as possible.

"What are you still doing here? Don't you have anything better to do?" Her voice betrayed her impatience.

"Admittedly there is that festival just in front of the city." I put one finger on my cheek to appear especially airheaded. "But I wouldn't find my way around Lowee I fear. And now I lost my chance to tag along with the others."

Blanc shifted her eyes from me to the window and then to her computer. I could almost see the gears in her head move. Not much later she sighed in defeat.

"If it will get you off my back…" Here it was. "…I'll ask one of the guards to escort you there." She finished with a yawn.

"Pardon?" That was not the response I expected.

"Hm? What's the matter? You need a guide, so just accept my kindness already." She waved her hand dismissively. How unrefined. She could at least have read the mood a little. But there was not a day where I couldn't manipulate Blanc into any direction I desired.

"Why thank you. I was just surprised at your forthcoming nature." I crossed my arms below my chest. "I hope it is the young man that has greeted me at the entrance before. He and his colleagues have been especially kind to me." I said with an overly happy voice.

"…huh?" That made her suspicious.

"Ah it is nothing. I can't say that these stares are uncommon to me."

"Stares?" Blanc's right eye twitched.

"I'd assumed that all men in Lowee had a certain… _preference_. Imagine my surprise at the talk I heard behind my back."

"Talk?" Now Blanc was putting the pen in her hand to the stress test. It would break very soon.

"It would hardly be becoming of a lady to repeat such conversations. Do not blame them please. Size is an important issue for everyone." I gave her a fake sigh. "While their lecherous stares will follow my every movement, I do not feel anything but appreciation for Lowee's guardsmen and their superior taste-"

"I'll go to the darn festival!" Blanc exclaimed and snapped the pen clean in half. "Those backstabbing bastards." She mumbled quietly.

"Much appreciated. It is good to have a knowledgeable person as a guide."

"Shut it. I'm not gonna give _you_ a tour. I'm just stepping out for some fresh air. Don't follow me." She gritted her teeth and got up from her chair. After moving to the door she looked back to make sure I followed her. I purposely took a slow step and made sure to flaunt my body to her in a suggestive way. As a reward she glared at me.

I followed Blanc to the festival camp area, obviously _just_ to keep an eye on her in case she got into trouble (teehee).

I took the opportunity to check out the camp and the hunters that were preparing for their big day. All the while annoying Blanc with questions. To her relieve and my luck we soon encountered C-sha and the twins at the edge of the camp site. C-sha was a woman of my caliber and she also seemed to enjoy to tease Blanc whenever she could. I will have to make closer acquaintance with her in the future. My attention was mostly taken by Rom and Ram, who I greeted gracefully.

Soon it became clear that Blanc had dug her own grave and was immediately dragged along by the trio to go for a big hunt. I waved Blanc goodbye with my best smile and looked at my surroundings. First I had to find out where everyone was. It would have been troublesome to be discovered while planting my scanners.

Below a tree close by I found IF and Compa, who were apparently giving Neptune long distance support. Maps and lists were spread out all over the grass and IF was busy talking through her headset. I approached the ever so lovely Compa first.

"Greetings. Are you two the only ones who stayed out of the hunting party?"

"Good day Lady Vert! Everyone is doing their bestest in the forest!" Compa nodded. "Ge-Ge and Uni went to the Renaissance Fair to have fun." She added as if she had just remembered.

"Sometimes you can be a little careless Compa." IF commented and looked at me with furrowed brows.

"Oh, never you worry. I have no intention of bothering them on their date." Although I was certain that both would have denied that it even was one. "Thank you." I gave them my regards and moved to the edge of the forest, where I planted another scanner below a tree hole.

Right afterwards I took off for the Renaissance Fair. _Only_ to plant another scanner there of course. If I accidentally bumped into the two dating sisters that would have been utterly out of my power.

And indeed I found the contrasting pair in seconds after entering the Fair.

* * *

IF: Have you ever heard of invasion of privacy before?

Cave: Lady Vert is also a stalker.

Vert: Ahem, such biting commentary. I would consider myself more of a Guardian Angel that watched over them. Who knows what dangers could have assailed them in a foreign place?

Noire: Like being spied on by a pervert?

Neptune: Nep Jr. was really on a date?! I was just making fun of her!

IF: Keep up Nep…

* * *

Not wishing to disturb them, I simply followed after them from the shadows. That was also a detective's job. To tail people involved in the case. Even if there was zero proof that they did have any involvement.

"Look, they have medieval cell phone straps at that stand!" Nepgear exclaimed excitedly.

"Putting medieval in front of a word doesn't make it actually medieval, you know?" Uni looked far less excited by the idea.

"It's all about the aesthetics. Look Uni they have a few made from black leather too. I think it would really fit you." She was rummaging through the display.

"The N-Gear doesn't have a hook for straps though."

"You could put it on your gun."

"It would get destroyed!"

This was a treat. Seeing my little sisters enjoy their time together was worth all the troubles of coming here. And while initially it seemed like Uni was the dominant one, Nepgear was in total control without even noticing. She pulled the powerless Uni along everywhere. In that regard she had some similarity with Neptune.

"Where do you want to go next?" She put her hands together and asked Uni thoughtfully. She must have realized that she was taking too much charge.

Uni sighed and then smiled. She was giving the question some due consideration and then pointed ahead.

"Isn't that a weapons smithy over there?" She pointed at a big tent which had a chimney. Smoke was rising from it too. It was the middle of a hot summer day, so that was an unusual sight. Uni's guess was certainly understandable.

"Oh, I want to see their swords!" Nepgear was beaming with excitement. Uni subtly grinned in return, but then hastily shook her head and moved ahead to lead the way.

"They won't have any beam sabers."

"I don't mind. Aren't historical swords just fascinating?"

"I-if you say so."

Curses. They entered the big tent without paying me any mind (because they didn't know I was following them), but now I was unable to proceed. Entering after them was out of the question, as it would have immediately revealed me.

Behind a few boxes I found a good place to hide. After making sure that I was in a dead angle for any other people that may have passed by, I poked a hole into the tent, just big enough for me to peek through. There were similar holes all over the tent, what difference would one additional one make?

Inside, things had turned out different from what any of us had predicted.

"So much for weapons." Uni took a look around the huge tent and scanned all the products and goods that were stacked up in it. There were metal goods of all kinds, from brooches to coat hangers and even pottery. But that wasn't all. There were also cosplay outfits and other more original accessories. The chimney in the background was just in place to give a warming fire that set the mood.

"This is wonderful. They have everything here." Nepgear had eyes as big as platters as she took in every little detail. The assortment of wares in here would put some malls to shame.

"I can see some gun parts actually." Uni seemed surprised and went over to a glass cabinet that was displaying parts of firearms. I am not very familiar with the blueprints of this type of weapon, but they seemed to range from common to very rare.

"Uni, look at this. It's a cat toy, right?" Nepgear waved her over and showed her a entirely mechanical mouse. It looked adorable, but was also very real to life if it weren't for the wheels on its bottom. This toy ran on batteries and once switched on would scurry around the ground to entertain any cat in its range. "I have never seen this kind before. I wonder if it has hit detection and balancing options." Oh my cute little Nepgear, that is not the type of question a normal girl would ask about a cat toy. But that just makes you all the more charming.

"You are right, it looks really high tech." Uni was impressed as well. "Cat toys these days are amazing. Maybe I could get one for **Blanc**. She feels lonely easily." Her comment was incredibly casual and it was clear that she had just uttered it without thinking.

Nepgear's and my reaction was expectedly one of disbelief.

Uni didn't notice immediately, but when she saw Nepgear's white eyes and dumbfounded expression she started sweating. I confess that even I was taken aback enough to lose my focus. I had to do my utmost not to burst out in laughter. Just imagining Blanc chasing after a small toy mouse was almost too much for me.

"W-w-wait a second! D-don't misunderstand!" She waved her hands around frantically. "I am not talking about Miss Blanc!"

"Y-yes, of course not. Hahaha." Nepgear laughed weakly in relief. "So who did you talk about?"

Uni's mouth was shivering. She was now between a rock and a hard place. Nepgear was intently staring at her face, waiting for the explanation.

"I was talking about a cat, alright?!" She lost the staring contest.

"A kitty named Blanc?" Nepgear tilted her head. Naturally, who would call their cat after the CPU of Lowee?

"It's not… I don't think K-sha knew Miss Blanc's name. She just called her that because of her white fur-" Desperate to explain herself she let slip out too much again and blocked her mouth with her right hand. The damage was already done though.

"Miss K-sha has a cat? Doesn't she live in a dorm?" Nepgear was a bright girl. Sadly she could not read the mood.

Uni let her shoulders sink in defeat. At this point hiding anything would be impossible.

"She is hiding her in her dorm room. You aren't allowed to tell anyone Nepgear! Especially not Miss Blanc!" Uni grabbed Nepgear's shoulders and squinted her red eyes.

"I will not say a word, I swear." Nepgear answered seriously. Uni sighed in relief. They really were good friends. The salesman in the back of the tent had probably not heard the secret either. Of course there was still humble me, but they couldn't know that.

"She is a cute kitty, but she got a little too attached to Noire and me when we hid at K-sha's dorm. I try to visit her whenever I am around the area. Big sis has little time to visit though." Uni was a responsible girl too, hm?

"Hehehe."

"What's up with that creepy laugh?"

"C-creepy…?" Nepgear was shocked. "I was just thinking of Miss Blanc as a cat." She admitted. "It surprisingly fits her, don't you think?"

Uni grimaced and then imagined the Blanc they knew, with cat ears and a tail, sitting at her desk with droopy eyes. At least that's what I imagined. Blanc already had a tendency to quietly sit in corners and laze the day away. And she hissed at everyone who disturbed her. Yes, Lowee's CPU would have made a good cat.

I snorted and had to control myself.

"I can see that." Uni agreed hesitantly. "But wouldn't _your_ sister be more fit to be a cat?"

"Sis?" Now it was Nepgear's turn to put a finger on her temple and imagine Neptune as a cat. The purple kitten would just laze around all day and eat whatever snacks she could get her hands on. And occasionally she would leave home and play around outside in the wilderness. "Golly, Neptune is already a cat!" She exclaimed.

"See?" Uni looked proud of her own idea.

"Then Miss Noire would be a pure breed with glossy fur and a blue ribbon on her tail." Nepgear kept the train of thought going.

"H-hey! My sister is nothing like a cat." Uni protested.

"Maybe you are right. I just thought she might be able to pull the cat ears off really well." Nepgear noted.

"…" Uni closed her eyes to imagine it. Why was that such a perfect fit for her sister?

Noire could pull almost any cosplay off as far as I know. Black cat ears and a black cat tail seemed to be almost natural on her.

"Then what about Miss Vert?"

Oho! What about me? Finally the conversation had reached the inevitable peak.

"Eh… I don't think it would fit her." Uni rejected the idea.

What?

"Blonde cats are rare. And Miss Vert has such a mature aura."

I am happy that you can see my mature appeal Nepgear, but are you implying that I am not cute enough to be a cat? Big sister is in shambles here…

"Uni would be really cute with cat ears too." Nepgear put her fingers together and smiled.

"H-huh!? D-don't be stupid!" Uni blushed and took a step back. "I am not cute. And I don't have the natural appeal like my sister." She was being awfully hard on herself. Nepgear seemed to be bothered by that as well.

"No, I really think Uni would be cute!" She stressed.

"W-w-what are you even saying so… you idiot!" Uni was too flustered to make sense. "W-well I think you would look waaaay cuter than me."

"R-really?" Nepgear stuttered.

"Obviously! Nepgear is already cute so it would just amplify-" She bit her own tongue forcefully.

"B-but I think Uni would be cuter…" She mumbled.

"Ahhhhrgh! Stop saying such stupid things! Fine I'll prove it!" Uni was overheating, so she made an interesting move. On one of the racks close to them were a bunch of cat ear and tail accessories (I did mention that this tent had some unique wares, didn't I?). She grabbed one with purple colored fur and slapped it on Nepgear's head.

"Goodness!" Nepgear hadn't seen it coming and was frozen in surprise. Lo and behold, the ears were also stiffening up. They reacted to the wearer's brainwaves?

"T-there! You look adorable!" Uni said triumphantly and crossed her arms. In victory.

"W-well then you wear them too!" Nepgear grabbed a black pair and pushed them between Uni's twintails.

"What are you d-doing?!" Uni backed away and her ears were twitching in embarrassment.

How do I put this? It made me want to squeal to see these two adorable kittens.

"I knew it. Uni is really cute!"

"Stop saying that!" Uni yelled and grabbed one of the tails. Nepgear yelped as the tail was pushed under her skirt and attached to her back with a suction cup. Just like the ears, the tail reacted to her emotions too and bushed up in response.

"Not fair…" She grabbed a black tail and closed in on Uni, but she dodged. In their chase they knocked over a few of the benches and displayed goods. Eventually Nepgear nailed Uni down to the floor and pushed the tail up her skirt to attach it to her back as well. Uni cried out as the cool plastic touched her skin.

"…mmmhm…." There were tears in the corners of her eyes and she was still lying below Nepgear.

"Y-you are way cuter!" Nepgear confirmed once more.

"…don't think I will just roll over and accept this!" She pushed the purple sister off and jumped up. Then she grabbed her cheeks. "Meow for me! That will definitely prove it beyond any doubt!"

"T-that's embarrassing!" Nepgear blushed.

"Do it!"

"O-only if Uni does it too…"

They were at an impasse. Right now Uni was obviously struggling between her pride and seeing Nepgear do the most charming and destructive pose ever while meowing. The choice was pretty easy in my opinion.

"M-meooow!" Uni forced her body into a cat pose and stretched out her tongue meekly with one eye closed.

That was critical hit! Nepgear shivered in response.

"N-now you too! D-don't let me do it alone…!"

"Oh my goodness…" Nepgear forced her beating heart into submission and then posed hesitantly. "M-meow?" It seemed more like question than an expression.

Ohhhhhh! My maternal instinct almost made me blow my cover. I wanted to hug her so badly.

Uni was hit by the full force, as she was in the closest proximity. Honestly, it wouldn't have surprised me if she had gotten a nosebleed. This qualified as weaponized cuteness, no?

"It's my victory! Nepgear is the cutest cat!" Uni seemed pretty convinced.

"That can't be true at all! Uni is the cutest!"

This exchange at the top of their lungs kept going for a while. Would they ever realize what they were declaring so loudly inside the public? They had also created quite the chaos in the tent. If the salesman wasn't so utterly stunned by the show on display he would probably have gotten mad.

But nobody could get mad at these wonderful girls. For now their sense of competition was still keeping them afloat, but sooner or later they would have to return to reality.

Ah. The yelling stopped. They were starting to realize it now. That their faces were so close that they almost kissed…

And the mess they had created.

And even worse: Noire appeared. She was in her HDD form and entered the tent from above. She seemed disproportionally worried. I hadn't noticed anything unusual outside the tent, so it made me wonder why she was so ready for battle, sword drawn and everything.

The worried expression on her face soon turned into confusion.

Naturally, seeing Uni and Nepgear with cat accessories in the midst of fallen over goods and red from head to toe would take the wind out of anyone's sails.

"Are… are you two alright?" She asked just to be certain. Uni was completely petrified to the point where they could probably display her in the art museum. Nepgear managed to get out a stuttering reply of confirmation. "That's… good then. Be careful. Sorry for… _interrupting_ you." Noire seemed too weirded out to really explain anything and left for the upper exit again.

"Nooooo!" Uni despaired.

"Careful of w-what?" Nepgear asked silently after Noire had left.

"Ahem." Suddenly they were snapped out of their daze by the salesman who had apparently regained his composure after seeing Noire appear. He pointed at the mess they had made.

"I am very sorry! We will clean it up immediately." Nepgear bowed in shame and the cat ears and tail drooped down as well. Uni was still a statue.

Well, as much as I would have loved to keep them company longer, Noire's appearance made me remember my true goal. And I was very curious about what they should have been 'careful' of. At this point I was not aware of the robot attack just yet.

So I left them to their clean up and returned to placing scanners at central locations.

* * *

Neptune: Nep Jr. is getting bold…

Neptune was surprised. Noire facepalmed, now finally understanding what she had intruded on. That only made it worse. How was she supposed to face Uni now?

Vert: Ah. Maybe I should have kept that part to myself. My bad.

IF: _You say that now?!_

Cave: Lady Vert is also a snitch.

Vert: Is this going to be a theme with you, Cave?

Neptune: But that explains everything! You guys were talking about a cat, not an illegitimate child. Hahaha!

Noire: What are you babbling about Neptune?

Neptune: N-nothing.

She whistled innocently.

Vert: It's a good thing that Blanc is conveniently not here. We should not relay this information to her.

Noire: Exactly! All of you keep quiet about this, okay?

Blanc should never find out about her cat counterpart.

Neptune: Pfff…. But it would be fun to see her reaction ~

Noire: I will hit you. I will really do it.

Neptune: Only if you are fast enough, Speedo Queen.

Vert: …may I return to my story?

5pb.: I am sorry lady Vert, but could I take a short break. I need to refresh myself after the concert.

Neptune: You are really wordy today Verty. Even more than usual. I need a break too!

Vert: Very well. Then I will get to the conclusion next time.

She nodded patiently and dismissed the audience for a few minutes.

 _(To be continued)_


	13. Revelation 2

**Will reading the previous chapters again help to understand Revelation Chapters better? Probably.**

 **Will Neptune start to make sense? Heck no.**

* * *

Last time on HyperDetective Vert:

"Meooooow!"

"M-meow?"

And now for the conclusion.

* * *

After I left Nepgear and Uni to their own devices inside the big tent I finished my preparations by placing the scanners on the last relevant hotspots. Almost immediately after activating them I received a signal of Ultra Dimension tech in the area. That was, close to the forest where a big commotion had sprung up.

I did not hurry too much, because running in a dress is just unseemly, but I arrived at the origin of the signal in a good time. On my way I had noticed the reason for Noire's sudden appearance and also for her battle readiness. Giant robots were attacking not only the hunters in the forest, but also the camp site. I was tempted to give support to the civilians, but after witnessing S-sha's rampage I was relatively confident that they had everything under control.

Inside the forest I soon stumbled upon another rampage. This one was a little more controlled, as the aggressor was Noire. She was smashing and slicing those robots to pieces with her usual fervor. She seemed less tense than when I saw her in the tent. My guess is that knowing Uni was safe came as quite a relief to her.

At any rate, my job was not to watch Noire fight a grand battle. The signal came from something that was close to her, but not in her direct cone of vision.

"Camera drones." I whispered. Those little mechanical wonders were filming the spectacle from behind the trees. So I was correct. These appeared to be the same models from the Quiz Show. It was abundantly clear that this wasn't supposed to be an internationally broadcast event though, so whatever could they be doing here?

Using my detective skills to their fullest I approached one of the drones and executed my plan. Using my spear I broke a tree branch off above it and let it fall on top. That wouldn't have done much damage to the camera itself, but immediately afterwards I snapped its power source with another swing of my spear. To the viewer on the other side of the camera it must have looked like the falling branch had crushed the drone.

Noire hadn't noticed me either, so this sneaking mission was a resounding success.

* * *

Noire: I was being filmed during that?

Vert: And it is not a stretch to assume that the same was the case for Neptune and K-sha.

Neptune: !

Noire: What's wrong? You look horrible Neptune…

Neptune: Same to you Insensitive Heart! Hmph!

Noire: Huh?! Why are _you_ playing sulky now?

Vert: Relax ladies. I am not done yet.

* * *

Much later that evening, after the big party at Lowee Castle had finished, I was preparing to analyze all the data I had obtained. I had participated in the merrymaking downstairs for quite a while, but my objective never escaped my mind.

I had prepared the newly obtained camera drone for dissection and the scanners' data to track down the radio wave patterns to their source. Unfortunately I am not an expert on hardware and fiddling with machines, so I attempted to get Nepgear involved. While it was true that I was doing my best to stay secretive about this issue, I usually had my ways to sweet talk Nepgear into helping me. My plan was to make it look like a game rather than tell her the truth.

Sadly Nepgear was rather stubborn on that evening of all times. She was intending to sleep in the same room and bed as Neptune no matter what. It was a true shame that she wasn't going to be hugging me tightly all night lon- I mean to help me with the tinkering of the drone.

Ultimately I accepted her well meaning rejection and resigned myself to performing the work on my own. It certainly made things harder, but there is no tech related problem that couldn't be solved with an online guide! Using some tutorials I managed to figure things out myself eventually.

My analyses software was running in the background while I worked myself through the intricacies of drone manufacture all night long.

Only when the morning sun blessed my golden locks with its warmth, did I notice that I had pulled an all-nighter. Especially the calculations had tired me out, so it was no wonder that I had no energy to spare when Blanc called us all over for a CPU meeting. I hardly remember the details, but I don't believe that I missed anything of real importance. It was one of _our_ CPU meetings after all.

At least now it was proven that I could indeed go through these meetings in my sleep.

Much later we all headed for the baths and I must say that came as quite the relief. My body and soul were cleansed by the hot water and the tender girls surrounding me. Truly the best sort of energy replenishment right after a good cup of tea or a legendary drop.

During Neptune's little massaging competition I used the opportunity to sneak out of the room and swiftly take down all the scanners I had placed in Blanc's Basilicom. It would just not do if they were discovered after all this effort I had invested to stay secretive. When I returned to the changing room I only witnessed Neptune and K-sha on their knees and a much rejuvenated looking Noire.

Eventually Blanc lost her patience and threw us all out of her castle. Everyone returned to their respective homes, including me. The travel to Leanbox was uneventful, but relaxing. There is not much in the way of flying across an ocean.

Back at home I wasted no time and prepared the triangulation process of the data. In mere seconds a red light flashed up on a detailed map of Gamindustri inside my desktop. The dot that was blinking with importance was stuck on an empty space of ocean in international waters. A underwater base? Or perhaps a tanker? It was nothing so conventional.

"An oversized airship." My, didn't that sound familiar. There were only two ships that came to mind that fit those specs and that appearance. One had been destroyed by yours truly and the rest of the party, while the other came to save us. And the owner of both was a certain General (in name only). "It would seem that you gentlemen have still not learned your lesson." I whispered to myself.

 **General Affimojas** and his best friend/subordinate Steamax had an immense track record of meddling in affairs that were none of their concern. And also of being mid-tier antagonists.

And if someone was able to get their hands on Ultra Dimension tech without us noticing it was probably that ninja. The real question was why they would bother with that. Also why they were involved in the Share shift towards Lastation at all.

If my information network was reliable, there was at least some explanation as to why Steamax would have a certain... _attraction_ towards 'Lastation'. But the General was only interested in money and a very specific type of woman. Lastation could boast with the former, but Noire just wasn't the type to go through with a sneak campaign like this. She was too proud not to rub every achievement she had made in our collective faces.

No matter how many times I went over it in my head, there was no logical pattern to this plan.

I would only get my answers by interrogating the men behind the scenes directly. Would I have contacted everyone on the spot, we could have crashed their airship before the sun would sink at the horizon.

Of course that was out of the question. Until I had the specifics on who and why they were doing this, I could not share my info with anyone. That left me with fewer options. I could have sneaked in myself and faced them on my own, but without trying to downplay my own strength it would still have been a rather bothersome fight.

Such actions were below me in the first place. Not everything should be solved with violence. Instead I would hack into their communications system and just spy on them!

Hacking into a state of the art airship with nothing but a reverse engineered camera drone signal was nothing an online tutorial couldn't solve.

With a little trouble I finally managed to intercept a conversation on the main bridge of the ship. The voices clearly belonged to the golden robot General and the blue ninja.

"...already?" Affimojas deep voice asked.

"Yes General." Steamax sounded composed. His shyness was strongly reduced around his friend. Not having any beautiful girls nearby probably helped as well.

"Good work out there. Nobody noticed you I take it?"

"Not a soul, sir."

"I will listen to your report later. Is there anything special you have to share with me immediately?"

"I..." Steamax voice broke. It wasn't the connection working up.

"...Steamax? Don't tell me you witnessed something good."

"...you saw right through me General. I a-apologize for not providing any material, but it would have been hard to take pictures in my... position." I could almost see him sweating. Even though he was a robot.

"Tell me at least."

"The CPUs and candidates engaged in... b-b-bath time!" He exclaimed stuttering.

"YOU FOOL!" The sound of a fist hitting metal reverberated through the line. Steamax' painful gasp told me that it wasn't the control console that had received the beating. Affimojas was scolding the poor guy, huh?

"I apologize profusely! I will even take my own life if it satisfies you!"

"No, you fool. What good would your death do me? A companion is worth more than any explicit photograph."

"General..." Steamax sounded moved.

"Instead try harder at getting me pictures next time. Especially of the busty blonde CPU!"

"O-of course!"

I had a mysterious urge to crush a golden soda can in my palms. How mysterious indeed.

"No matter. We have a new mission from Lady K-sha." Affimojas changed the topic faster than Steamax could faint at the touch of a real woman.

K-sha? Now that was a name that I hadn't expected to come up in this context. I had considered her to be just a puppet in the bigger schemes behind the contest.

"Understood." The ninja just took the news naturally and some rustling made clear that he was handed some information, whether it was through paper or a data pad. "Lady Neptune's choice will not be easy to predict."

"Do not worry about the details. Just follow her from Planeptune's Basilicom and you will be able to tail them during their date."

"Yes General!"

"This time we will not hire a host. The event doesn't lend itself to that tactic. And it is also important that the CPUs have a sense of privacy. If they are relaxed it will be all the better for our purposes." Affimojas was talking with strong conviction."And afterwards Lady K-sha will instruct you on the second half of the date. Meet her at the mentioned location."

Regrettable. The golden man had to be vague at the worst of times. It was improbable that he had any idea that I was listening in, so why was he so careful?

"Oh and Steamax..." He added something after a pause. "Our other client has asked me to provide more discretion for the camera drones. They are incredibly expensive. It would be a catastrophic event should they ask us for reparations." As stingy as ever I see.

"Forgive me. T-the attack of the weaponized machines was unexpected. Some cameras have been damaged in the process."

"Just don't let it happen again. The client has graciously given us this opportunity, so we should fulfill expectations to the best of our ability, for Lady K-sha as well."

"Another Share boost for Lastation..."

"...and one step closer to our long cherished dream! All due to your hard work my friend!"

"General! It was all because of your brilliant planning!"

"Steamax!"

" _General_!"

" _Steamax_!"

"General!"

Oh my. They had almost flipped my switch with those hot-blooded shouts. I could hardly afford a nosebleed right now. In a twist of fate that could be viewed as unfortunate and fortuitous at the same time, the line was cut. Apparently their security system had finally kicked me out of their communications.

But I had gotten my golden clue already. K-sha was conspiring with those two in secret, even hiding it from Noire. Her goal could not have been very complex (probably to support Noire or impress her), but it was worrying that Affimojas was talking about a ' _long cherished dream_ ' in context of Lastation's Shares rising. What could he possibly gain from this? And who was that other client?

I had at least this one lead. Noire would engage in a date event with both Neptune and K-sha tomorrow. Neptune had a tendency to be rather spontaneous about her choices, so I had no hope to gain any knowledge from her. That only left K-sha.

It was time for me to pay Lastation a visit.

* * *

For a change of pace I decided to board a train to the black and green metal construct that was regarded as Lastation's Basilicom. It had a very industrial flair to it, no doubt, but it didn't really compare to the splendor of a Castle or a giant tower.

Lastation's citizens were also commuting alongside me, but they were all focused on papers and laptops as if work was their life. Was this a case of the people copying their goddess or did I just manage to find myself on the most boring train in the entire nation?

I could have sworn that I took a glimpse of a more brightly colored girl at one stop, but that might have been my imagination.

Eventually I reached my stop and dusted off my green dress. Smog and dust were not kind to a light outfit like mine. The Basilicom was guarded by hawk eyed guards, but their piercing gazes were not as sharp when they came into contact with me. In their benefit I chalked it up to my regular visits for the meetings. I was definitely not a foreign face anymore.

I entered the building without trouble and made my way into the offices. My excuse was that I had a question for Noire regarding a joint project that was in the works between us for a while. Progress was hampered by the complicated incompatibility of our systems and philosophy, I am ashamed to admit. If need be I could have come up with material for several hours of discussion, although if everything went well I would not have to speak to Noire at all.

Especially because she was probably currently meeting up with Neptune. But little old me could not have known that, right~?

"Oomph!"

"Oh, I'm very sorry. Are you alright?" I apologized after bumping into someone my way up the stairs. The girl had turned the corner too fast for me to react in time. She had been reflected by my bosom like a small kid was pushed off a trampoline.

"N-no, I wasn't paying attention." K-sha rubbed her hurting head and smiled apologetically. Her skirt had gotten a little dirty, but she wasn't injured aside from a slightly red forehead. It was like fate had guided us to meet at this place, in this staircase, on this dirty floor.

"My, if it isn't K-sha. We meet again so soon." I reached out my hand and she took it without hesitation.

"Thank you for your help the other day Lady Vert." She bowed her head politely.

"It was no trouble at all." I replied courteously. "May I ask why you were in such a hurry though?"

"Ahaha... I am on my way to Planeptune. I was a little too excited for my date." She put her index fingers together.

"A date?" I playfully raised a brow. "It couldn't possibly be... with Noire?" I already knew the answer to that.

"Ehehe! You are such a tease Lady Vert!" She giggled happily.

"I think that is a wonderful idea. Noire dearly needs the time off."

"Y-yes! I knew you would understand Lady Vert!" She nodded energetically.

"If you need a few pointers for good cafes or tea shops, I'd be happy to provide you with locations." I kept the small talk going with a smile.

"Oh nonono, please don't burden yourself. I have already planned it all out. Noire and I will have a great and romantic time!" There was no doubt in her eyes.

"Now you got me curious. You seem to have planned something extraordinary." I chuckled.

"W-well..." She giggled as well. "I still have to buy the tickets, but it's a... Amu- Amusement Park date!" It was very cute to see her blush over so little. She really was an innocent girl from this perspective.

"Best of luck to you. You will need it with someone as stubborn as Noire." I offered my best wishes and we both went our separate ways. Now that I had acquired the information on what their date encompassed it would be easy to figure out where to go next.

There were quite a lot of theme parks in Planeptune, but only a select few would be appropriate for a date planned to _impress_ Noire. The second phase of the date would probably take place around noon, to give both girls equal opportunity. Which meant I had still ample time to prepare before arriving at the park myself. My chance to catch a certain ninja would come today.

But I thought that maybe I should make a visit to Uni first? In the end I decided against it, because it would have troubled her to receive an important guest on her day of solo work.

A few hours later I had moved to Planeptune and the amusement park 'Purple World' which was my strongest guess for a dating location K-sha would choose. There was no sign of them at the entrance, but I had given them a head start on purpose.

Inside the park I was lucky to locate the duo almost instantly. Not necessarily because I had kept a lookout for them, but rather because of stumbling over a purple haired stalker. Neptune had taken cover in the bushes to spy on Noire it seemed. And she was wearing a cat beanie. Furthermore a... fake mustache?

It was an amusing coincidence that we had both chosen to follow them, although I am sure it was for very different reasons.

* * *

Noire: Come again? I have been wondering what you were doing in this Park actually. That timing on the stage was too convenient. I can't believe you Neptune!

Neptune: W-woah now! I finally see Vert's true snitch powers!

Vert: Ah, my apologies, I was not aware that Noire hadn't been in the know. It seemed so incredibly obvious.

IF: Everybody knew Neptune was following you. (And I wasn't even there.)

Noire: Even you K-sha?

K-sha: …

Noire: I can't trust anybody anymore…

She held her head in her hands with exaggerated indignation.

Vert: Now now. It just shows how much Neptune cares.

Neptune: About the contest!

Vert: Yes, that too.

* * *

It had proven to be an impossible task to locate the ninja by myself. He was as sneaky as he was perverted. And following K-sha everywhere was just wrong. What kind of shameless woman would spy on the two girls' date?

Instead I enjoyed a cup of tea at the resort area and used the miserable Wi-Fi connection to finish a few of my daily mobile game quests. It could not truly replace my daily fix of gaming entertainment, but work preceded my joys sometimes.

By now I had deduced that the best way to gain publicity and hide the camera drones would be during the 5pb. concert at this park. There was not much more for me to do, but lie in wait for the eventful evening.

When the times changed and the fans gathered in the light of their glow sticks I saw my opportunity. I sneaked into the backstage area (I knew all of Cave's security patterns) and witnessed the kidnapping of the legendary _Bimmy Kendrix_ guitar! Steamax had grabbed it from the ceiling that he was stuck to and attached a string to it. Then he almost vanished without a trace. 5pb. was expectedly devastated and panicked. She ran out of the room faster than I could even raise my voice.

I would have liked to offer her my help, honestly, but this was something better left to Cave. She could appear in front of the blue haired idol like a knight in shining armor. Heavens knew she needed the push. She always looked down on herself so much that she didn't notice that 5pb. was also... Ahem another slip of focus.

The important part followed now of course. No 5pb., but a lot of impatient fans. K-sha had planned this all out so there must have been a solution to the problem. If I could hazard a guess, it was probably to give Noire some more limelight. Even without underhanded tricks, a concert was a good way to gain popularity, especially for a CPU. None of us were interested in becoming an idol, but Noire was probably the closest to trying.

Neptune had done that dance video with Nepgear a while ago and dragged us all into an embarrassing affair that needs no retelling, but that event had us all promise to never compete in such a degrading manner again.

As Noire made her disguised appearance on stage, I was looking out for the Ultra Dimension camera drones. And like a moth to the flame, they came flying to the fledgling songstress.

There is no necessity for a repetition of the following events, but I will simply summarize it as it was. A big spectacle. And of course I gave it my own finishing touch by completely destroying all camera drones with my _Sylphet Spear_. I hope you enjoyed the fireworks. That should at least have stopped today's Share shift from occurring.

* * *

Vert: And such ends my tale. It was only a short summary, so feel free to ask me for more detail on whatever glorious part you desire.

Leanbox' CPU was radiating happiness just for the spotlight that she had gotten today. She folded her hands in expectation.

5pb.: There are still some things I don't understand.

Noire: K-sha, can you explain how they boosted Lastation's Shares and where the cameras came from?

Her hand went through her twintails and she faced her friend with concern.

K-sha: N-no… I only planned out the basics. I left the logistics to them. I chose the events and asked Mister Steamax to take care of a few errands for me, but most of this is news to me too.

IF: It looks like we won't get the full picture until we capture and beat up those idiots again.

Vert: I failed at tracking down our sneaky friend today. That is why I settled for taking care of the cameras instead.

Compa: Mister ninja is a really good runner.

IF: More like a really good coward.

Cave: I have procured the ninja.

Cave came in through the door and dragged a tied up Steamax behind her. The white and red dress she was wearing was covered in dirt and had a few wrinkles now, but her green eyes were still as suave as always.

Neptune: EEEEH?!

Noire: I didn't even notice Cave leave!

Cave: He was spying on us again, so I took the liberty of detaining him.

She slammed him into a corner and held out her ray gun against his metallic head.

Cave: Time to talk punk.

Neptune: Cave is really cool sometimes, huh?

Noire: I think we have a right to interrogate him _very_ thoroughly now.

Noire and Neptune cracked their knuckles and approached Steamax who began sweating in despair.

Neptune: Next time! Silence of the recycled lambs!

Steamax: P-please d-don't kill meeee!

 _(To be continued)_


	14. Revelation 3

**This is the final Revelation chapter. It answers all the questions you never knew you had.  
**

* * *

 **Planeptune**

The main Planeptune railway line was active 24/7. There was no last train for progress. Or at least that was the company motto. All offshoot trains were exempt from that high claim.

Still, the train was rolling and inside it were some familiar faces. They were currently boarding a freight car. Inside were Neptune, Noire, Vert, IF and Compa as well as the now tied up and helpless Steamax. 5pb. and Cave had stayed behind, to prepare for their next concert. Cave insisted that she was more concerned for 5pb.'s safety than Vert's (which made Leanbox's goddess sigh). Vert told them that she never intended to break them apart and that Cave should be a little more direct about her 'feelings'. That was Vert's revenge in a way.

Now inside the freight car things were taking a turn for the bizarre.

Black Heart: Listen creep, we can do this the hard way…

Purple Heart: … or the _soft_ way.

Both CPUs had already transformed and were cornering the tied up Steamax. Their attitudes however were vastly different. Black Heart seemed to be brooding with anger and had her oversized sword at the ready. Purple Heart on the other hand was not even drawing her blade. Instead she used a different kind of weapon. She was leaning almost dangerously forward, giving the robot ninja quite the view down Squishy Lane.

Steamax: …!

He was still keeping his mouth shut.

Black Heart: I am not going to ask again. Every time you stay quiet I'll cut off one of your limbs!

Purple Heart: Poor boy. I could always try to ease the pain away with a kiss on the stumps?

Steamax' circuits started to overheat.

Vert: They got the good cop, bad cop routine down rather well. Did they practice this?

IF: However you look at it, Nep is definitely the bad cop here.

Vert: Now I almost regret not bringing Cave along. She is very… convincing during interrogations.

K-sha: …

Black Heart raised her sword threateningly.

Black Heart: What was your plan and who else is involved?

Steamax gulped (does a robot even have saliva to swallow?) and lowered his head. It seemed like he was wrestling with himself internally. Then he sat down on his knees and lowered his head to the dirty floor.

Steamax: It was all my p-plan! I, Steamax, am the mastermind behind everything! Punish me according to your will!

Purple Heart: You are cute when you are lying.

Steamax: ...eh?

Black Heart: Vert has already gathered proof that your golden friend and K-sha were involved. There is no point in taking the fall for them.

Steamax: Oh.

That took the wind out of his self-sacrificial attitude.

Black Heart: Any more lies like that and I will test the durability of your exoskeleton.

Steamax: B-but I don't have…

Black Heart: Exactly.

The fact that she was smiling while saying these ominous words gave the ninja plenty of reason to reconsider.

Steamax: It's true… we were hired by Lady K-sha.

* * *

A few days ago inside Affimojas second battleship, which was now acting as their base of operations. The first one that was unfortunately destroyed recently had just been paid off. This second one was added for free. A real bargain! Sadly the repairs after the Zero Dimension incident cost them quite a big sum again.

They were currently in his 'office'.

Affimojas: Steamax take a look at this new 'material' I purchased. Isn't it grandios?

Steamax: I-it's amazing!

Affimojas: They even have black haired petite girls. Don't say I am not thinking of your preferences too.

Steamax: …I-I'm sorry for being such a bother.

Affimojas: Don't say that, old friend. Preferences change. Lady Uni is definitely-

 _Crash!_

The door burst open. Someone had just entered their airship without even ringing the bell. Quite rude. But there was one person that was walking in and out of here on a regular basis, so Affimojas masterfully put the 'material' into his drawer and turned towards K-sha. He wasn't surprised to see her at all.

Affimojas: Lady K-sha. Do you have new information for the GeneralSummarySite again?

K-sha: I need your services!

She exclaimed and seemed to be quite in a daze. That was not unusual for her either.

Affimojas: Services?

K-sha: You need to help me with a plan.

Affimojas: What could that be?

K-sha: I want to boost Lastation's Shares.

She gave them a calculating look not at all befitting a high school girl.

Steamax: W-w-why?!

K-sha: For my Noire of course!

She fawned over her crush in front of them as always. Affimojas just waited it out.

K-sha: Every nation's Shares are currently at an impasse right after the Shift period.

Clearly she had studied up on everything surrounding the CPUs.

K-sha: So if we give Lastation a head start it will lead the console market for the entire generation! They won't be able to catch up until the end.

It was far from Affimojas or Steamax to ask for reasons when it concerned K-sha, but it still seemed rather random. She had never shown much interest in political topics.

Affimojas: Not to sound presumptuous, but you wouldn't gain anything from such an action, correct?

K-sha: If Noire is leading the Share race undisputedly she can finally relax a little and focus her attention… o-on _other_ things.

Affimojas: For example?

K-sha: D-don't make me say it, ehehehe~

Steamax imagination on that response was too wild to replicate. But whatever he was thinking was probably still tame compared to what K-sha had in mind.

Affimojas: As intrigued as I am… We have vowed not to cause trouble for the CPUs again. Interfering in their business is bad for _our_ business.

K-sha: … you don't want to help Noire?

Her eyes turned cold.

Steamax: U-uhm… err…

K-sha: I have planted explosives all over your ship last time we were in here.

She pulled a detonator from her skirt pocket and her turquoise eyes pierced their hearts. She was totally serious.

K-sha: I will blow it up if you don't help.

Affimojas: We just paid off the last one! Fine, we accept your request!

* * *

Neptune: K-shakedown is a smooth operator.

The purple haired girl had transformed back to her human form. Noire had done the same and both of them looked at Steamax with pity.

Steamax: And afterwards the General got a request from another client. I d-don't know the details, but they provided the camera drones for us. I had to smuggle them in from the Ultra Dimension portal.

It didn't sound like an easy job. Security around that portal was lax sometimes, but it was specifically off-limits for anyone but CPUs.

Noire: What did that client want?

Steamax: P-please! I only know that they wanted us to film the contest. I already messed up and let so many of the cameras get destroyed… The General will have to pay them so much money…

Neptune: Sorry, that's my bad. So all you had to do was bring those cameras 'round? Why were you chilling below the Quiz floor with a mic then?

Surprisingly Neptune brought up a good point.

Steamax: I… was supposed to be the moderator…

He admitted. His head sunk down in shame.

* * *

On the day of the Quiz Steamax had been tasked to be the moderator. He knew that the General had given him that job so he could get over his shyness in the limelight and to socialize with the girls.

He knew the good intentions…

But he was too shy.

So he hid below the floor and announced the show from there. He was found out immediately though and the girls had misinterpreted his purpose. After a brutal kick from Noire he was send flying all the way into a tree at the edge of the park.

He sank down with stars flying around his head. To his shock Lady Uni and the others had been standing close-by! And she walked over to see him in this shameful position!

Uni: …Steamax?

Steamax: …!

He stiffened up and rose from the ground. On his way up he hit his head against a tree branch…

Uni: What are you doing here?

She asked with a sigh.

Steamax: L-lady Uni… it's not what you think!

Uni: I didn't say anything yet. If you aren't guilty, stop squirming.

Her red eyes were squinted.

Steamax: Y-yes. I… was trying to host this Quiz.

He let it slip out. If he had a tongue he would have bitten it right now.

Uni: Let me guess, you were too scared to show yourself?

Steamax nodded.

Uni: Every single time.

She put a hand on her forehead.

Uni: You need more self-confidence. I mean, you break into a girl's room without permission, so why can't you go on stage?

That was a rather obvious stab at his transgressions. But that side of Lady Uni was enticing too!

Uni: If you want to be accepted by everyone you need to stop squirming in the shadows and come out where people can see you.

Her hand went through her twintails and she turned away with a silent 'Hmph'.

Somehow Steamax felt encouraged deep in his core.

* * *

Steamax: After the Quiz had ended I was asked to check up on Lady Neptune who had fainted.

Neptune: I didn't faint!

IF: Her brain just short-circuited.

Neptune: Iffy!

Steamax: I am glad t-to see you in good health then. Short-circuiting is very dangerous.

Neptune: I ain't no robo-gal! Nep Jr. is the main office for weird robot clones.

She was probably thinking of Nepgya.

Steamax: I failed my mission to ascertain Lady Neptune's condition due to an unforeseen wrench in my plans.

Noire: What interfered?

Steamax: A wrench.

Compa: Eh?

Steamax: While climbing Planeptune Tower I was hit by a wrench that came flying down. It knocked me out for hours, so I failed to gather information.

Neptune: Wowsers, Nep Jr.'s accuracy stat is so high she can even hit when she doesn't aim.

Now the painful sound from back then made sense.

Noire: Tell us what you did during the Hunting Festival. Let me guess, you unleashed those killer robots on us?

Neptune and IF suddenly seemed very interested in the dirty walls of the freight car. Truly riveting. Much more than facing the clueless Noire.

Steamax: N-no, I did not, I swear. I was only asked to keep a lookout for the cameras and be on stand-by. When I woke up from the wrench accident it was already the next day, so I was late.

Steamax' arms were bound, but he would certainly have flailed them around in fear.

Noire: Is that all?

Steamax: I assisted with destroying the attackers in the background. N-not that I could do as much as Lady Neptune or you Lady Noire.

He added hastily.

Steamax: I also retrieved the prototype weapon that Lady K-sha had lost during the fight.

K-sha: Oh! Thank you. I felt so bad for Uni after I lost it.

Steamax: N-not at all! I delivered it straight to Lady Uni afterwards.

Noire: Why are you so focused on my sister?

Oh boy. Now Noire was suspicious of him. Her red eyed glare penetrated his head. Her mouth was turned downwards. That didn't look like approval!

Neptune: Lil' Uni draws in all the robot boys.

Neptune snickered evilly.

Steamax: I-I—I don't kn-know w-what you- meam… err… mean….

He was flustered. As would be anyone who stood at the edge of the abyss that was Noire's protective sisterly instincts. It was quite unusual to see her like this.

Vert: Sorry to interrupt, but you clearly interfered during the dates. I have witnessed your theft of the guitar myself. What was your agenda there?

Steamax: It's…

He looked at K-sha for help. She nodded.

Steamax: It was part of my job.

* * *

In front of the amusement park "Purple World" K-sha had waited for her date to arrive. She was leaning against a tree.

K-sha: How did Miss Neptune's date go?

She asked to seemingly no one in particular. But in fact Steamax was sitting atop the tree.

Steamax: Lady Neptune pulled Lady Noire all around town. And made her pay for all of it.

Information gathering was his strong suit. Too bad that he had been trained to dig up dirt by the General for the sake of dramatizing things on the GeneralSummarySite.

K-sha: Does Noire _like_ being dragged around? M-maybe I should be more aggressive? She couldn't be an M… N-not that I would mind either way.

She was contemplating things that were far above Steamax's experience level.

Before they could continue the conversation Noire appeared at the other end of the road. She was wearing a very fancy outfit and seemed to notice K-sha almost immediately. Steamax pulled back into the cover of the leaves.

K-sha: I will call for you if I need help.

She whispered upwards, before cheerfully engaging Noire.

* * *

Noire: It's true; I did feel like K-sha was talking to someone back then.

Neptune: Wait a minute, so that silver streak that was interfering with my sabotage of the Love Tunnel-

She stopped mid-sentence and glanced at clueless Noire.

Neptune: I mean when I was taking care of the camera drones…!

Steamax nodded. He wasn't a mechanic or anything, so it was really hard for him to fix the machinery that Neptune broke in an instant. It had taken all his skill.

Neptune: That explains why it retreated when I transformed. You really are a shy boy ~

She gave him a knowing smile. The ninja hit his head against the wall in response.

Noire: Stop teasing him Neptune. So do you have anything else to tell us, robo-flop?

Steamax: Nothing.

He guaranteed with a dented in head.

* * *

With a low rumble the train came to a halt. They had reached their final stop.

 _The ocean._

Steamax realized what was about to happen.

The CPUs transformed and grabbed the non-CPUs by the arms to fly them over the water. All seven of them were headed straight for a giant airship hovering above the surface in the distance!

Without much delicacy they broke in straight through the bridge window. The glass shattered and spread all over the floor. Sitting on his captain chair was the golden robot knight, Affimojas. He looked up from his book and witnessed the intrusion.

Affimojas: You have returned Steamax… and you brought company.

Steamax: Forgive me General…!

He was still tied up and unable to do anything.

Affimojas: So what can I do for you Ladies?

He was getting straight to the point, so Noire did the same.

Noire: Tell us how you manipulated the Shares and who that other client of yours is!

Affimojas sighed and rose from his chair. Then he faced the much smaller goddesses.

Affimojas: I cannot divulge private information about my clients. It's bad for business.

K-sha: have you already forgotten? I have this detonator.

She pulled it out of her inner pocket and showed it to him.

Affimojas: You think I haven't gotten rid of those explosives already?

He questioned her with a sarcastic voice. K-sha gritted her teeth in response.

 _BOOM!_

From their left a console caught on fire and shattered to pieces. It had been completely demolished after a swing of Noire's sword.

Noire: We don't need explosives.

Affimojas: That was the flight control console, wasn't it?

Steamax: Definitely the flight control console.

They reacted with deadpan voices. They were proven correct immediately as the ship crashed down into the ocean with a big splash. The impact shook the entire bridge and swept everyone off their feet.

* * *

Somehow IF got buried below Compa and Vert, face to chests. A horrible fate for any _breathing_ human being. She was in danger of suffocating almost instantly.

On the other end Noire had managed to hold on to a pipe in the wall. Additionally Neptune was holding on to her twintails! She pulled as if her life depended on it.

Noire: Ouch! Ack… let go, it hurts! My hair isn't a safety rope!

Neptune: It's your fault for growing 'em so long and grabable!

She quipped back. Not that she wanted to hurt Noire, so she searched for something else to hold on to. Her eyes locked on to a new target.

Neptune: It's fine! I got a new port to anchor to.

Noire: W-wait Neptune, you can't pull that ribbon-

Too late. The ribbon got pulled and was undone from Neptune's weight. It loosened up Noire's entire dress, so it slipped down. When the ship finally calmed down, Neptune was buried in Noire's clothes and still holding on to the loose red ribbon. During the fall she had hit her head uncomfortably.

Affimojas had managed to get up first and tried to reclaim his bridge, but K-sha instantaneously appeared behind him. She slipped something small and grey below his giant cape.

K-sha: That's C4. You know what happens if I press this button?

Affimojas: Steamax…!

He called out for his trusty ninja. In life or death situation he was always reliable. A mere rope wouldn't keep him confined if he wanted to escape. But he never came.

Affimojas looked over at the others and saw Steamax knocked out on the floor. He had overheated after seeing Noire in her underwear.

Affimojas: ...alright, I will tell you everything, could you please stop vandalizing my ship?

Compa: Iffy passed out! We need a medic!

Vert: Compa, you are a nurse.

Compa: That's right!

She had remembered only after being reminded.

IF: _The pillars of the universe may crumble…. Seeking eternal salvation…. Planetary Collision…. Mountains of flesh drown the world in wails…._

Vert: She is speaking incomprehensible sentences in her sleep. She seems to have hit her head rather badly.

Compa: This is actually normal for Iffy.

Back with the cornered Affimojas the questioning began.

Noire: Let's start from the top. Why did you film me… us? The first broadcast was just a cover-up, right? To hide what those drones are really about?

She had retrieved her clothes from Neptune's face and gifted her fellow CPU with a huge bump on the head. Neptune was rubbing the hurting bulge that parted her short purple hair.

Affimojas: … no comment.

Noire: On the very first question already!?

K-sha: Blowing you up would be a swift death, so how about we destroy your ship piece by piece in front of your eyes instead?

Vert: Would you kindly stop destroying the ship that _we are currently on_?

Affimojas: That would be regrettable.

He conceded.

Neptune: Gals, I found something!

The small CPU hit a switch and a big monitor went to life. Several files were displayed on screen, reading "BFF Contest, Challenge #1-5". Welp, that was very self-explanatory.

Noire: Stop stalling Neptune, open the files already.

Neptune: 'kay!

Affimojas was visibly flustered, but didn't stop them. When Neptune opened the file it turned out to be in video format. As soon as it started up they could see recordings of various contest stages, some from angles that seemed actually impossible. There was even stuff from their private dates!

Then they could hear Affimojas voice. Not his real one, but a digital version.

Affimojas: _Ladies and gentlemen! The contest of the century has now begun! Lady Purple Heart vs. Lady K-sha! A battle over who can win Lady Black Heart's eternal affection. Who will win? The bets are on. Please wager a minimum sum of 1000 credits and leave your vote for each individual event. Of course we guarantee absolute anonymity. Bet today!_

Noire: …what?

She was flabbergasted.

Neptune: You turned our contest into a gambling operation?

Noire: How greedy can you get?!

Affimojas: The earnings would all go to the victors. We made no money from the bets.

Vert: Then what did you gain from this?

Affimojas: Ad revenue.

Noire & Vert: …

Neptune: Wait a sec, that's what Broccoli said too. I guess it was there all along.

Compa: And this really boosted Lastation's Shares?

Affimojas: Yes. It was a contest centered on becoming the closest one to Lady Black Heart. In a sense she is the focus of everything. There are also the direct efforts Lady K-sha made, like attributing all the quests for the Hunting Festival to Lastation in secret.

It all made sense somehow.

Neptune: By the way, just out of curiosity, how many people voted for me?

Noire: Really Neptune? _Really?_

Neptune: Hey, a girl's allowed to be curious! I wanna know what the guys on the other side of the screen think. Who's it gonna be?

IF: I can't believe that anyone would be rooting for either of you in such a silly contest.

Oh, IF was back on her feet. She looked less traumatized than her Ultra Dimension counterpart after Sady was done with her at least.

Compa: There is the Nep-Nep fanclub though.

IF: Why do you even know about that Compa?

Noire: I'll erase all the files now.

Noire said and proceeded to do it.

Neptune: The internet is unbeatable. If it's out there, it can't be erased.

Noire: Stop being a smartass and be a little worried! I don't know how many people participated, but it would be bad if it was released to the entire world…

Neptune: …not really.

Noire: Huh?

Neptune: Why would it be bad? I don't have anything to hide!

Noire: Neptune…?

Neptune: I already made up my mind about it. And anyone who cares to listen can get an earful as well. It's fine.

She smiled confidently. After she had declared her intentions to that crowd at the concert, there was no doubt left in her. For Neptune, it was already settled with the whole world.

K-sha: I… I agree! My feelings for Noire are nothing to be ashamed about.

K-sha nodded.

Affimojas: Clearly. She has been handing us out info about their dates for months after all.

He commented quietly behind them.

IF: Can't really invade privacy if it's handed to you on a silver platter…

Noire didn't know how to respond to that.

Vert: With that out of the way, I do wonder about two more things.

The blonde CPU intervened gracefully.

Vert: First of all, who might be your other client?

Affimojas: I cannot divulge such infor- _Please not the stereo system!_

He vowed to speak after seeing his bridge getting demolished some more.

Affimojas: It was an anonymous girl from the Ultra Dimension. A young innocent maiden as she says.

Noire: WHAT?!

Affimojas: She asked us to use her drones to film the contest.

IF: But why? What's her reasoning?

Affimojas: I do not know. Prying too deeply into busty blondes' affairs would not be gentlemanly.

Noire: How do you know she is blonde then?!

Affimojas: It's obvious.

Noire & IF: HOW?

They retorted in sync. Affimojas seemed to delude himself quite well without any input from that client.

Vert: More importantly, what did you gain from helping… "her"?

Leanbox' goddess kept things on track.

Vert: Don't tell me it was because of your charitable spirit.

Affimojas: She provided the camera drones for us. It would have been hard to organize the betting scene without footage.

IF: Is that it? You are telling me you relied on Ultra Dimension tech, because you couldn't get cheap drones in our own dimension?

Obviously nobody believed that.

Affimojas: Hahaha.

He began to laugh.

Affimojas: It seems I am beaten. Allow me to reveal to you the full extent of our plans then!

Steamax: General?!

Affimojas: Don't stop me Steamax. It is time to reveal our most cherished dream.

Noire and Neptune gulped. IF raised a brow. Vert crossed her arms in anticipation. Compa tilted her head. K-sha played with the detonator in her hand.

Affimojas: Our female client has promised us to analyze and use all the footage we obtain for our research!

He raised his arms in face of the splendor of his ideals.

Affimojas: With all this video material and concept art we will finally be able to create the _**perfect figurines**_! Ones that are anatomically correct and have the softness and flexibility of a real woman! Models based on the CPUs are first and then we can advance to normal busty blondes and all other preferences! They will sell like beverages on a hot summer day and give us the monopoly over the entire market! And with the money raked in from that I will be able to independently publish my autobiography!

Stunned silence.

Nobody said a word in response.

Only Steamax was touched by the General's speech.

 _Crack._ Boom. **Bang**. The equipment in the bridge got smashed one by one by Noire and IF.

Affimojas: _Cease that at once!_

Vert: That is… not exactly what I had in mind.

She admitted.

Vert: Then again, that is something I should have expected from them. It was my own failure to not predict their actions correctly.

Detective Vert felt defeated.

Neptune: Cool! Can I get one of Nep Jr.? Like, you used my data too, so I better get preorder dibs!

Affimojas: Of course.

Noire: Don't encourage him!

* * *

After settling down and making the two robots kneel down dogeza style, IF pulled out her cell-phone and called for the coast guard. They would pull the airship unto dry land. And then they could put these two numbskulls on dry ice as well.

IF: That explains your idiotic involvement in all of this, but I still wonder who that client was. That other dimensional girl.

She rubbed her temples.

Neptune: You don't even know the first rule of the interwebs. If someone introduces themselves as a fair maiden, it's a dude!

Neptune laughed.

IF: Stop spouting nonsense.

Vert: Wait, Neptune has brought up a good point. We do not have any proof of the client's true identity or gender. And they must have considerable technological power to be able to create such advanced drones and also provide all that data. Some anonymous person from the Ultra Dimension that would be interested in the footage of this contest…

Neptune: Oh I think I get it.

The chipper protagonist suddenly declared.

Noire: Get what?

Neptune: So it was _him_ all along.

Compa: Who Nep-Nep? Who is it?

Neptune: It's..!

Everyone was hanging at her lips.

Neptune: …I forgot his name.

* * *

 **Ultra Dimension**

One day later. Somewhere around the former nation of Eden.

A group of girls was traversing the ruins inside a forest. They managed to force their way through some rubble that was hiding a secret entrance in the ground. Without much care they broke the metal doors open and advanced down the stairwell into the depth.

From left to right the girls were the Ultra Dimension version of Noire, Blanc and Vert as well as Planeptune's CPU of this dimension, Plutia. Running ahead and leaving them in the dust was the (currently) second CPU of Planeptune, Peashy. The young girl was rushing ahead with super-human speed. Her bee motif outfit was bright enough to keep her visible to the others even in the mild darkness.

Noire: The signal is supposed to lead here, right?

Vert: There is no doubt. My counterpart gave me a very intensive tutorial about tracking these waves down.

Noire: …

Noire looked distressed at the mention of their counterparts. This midrifferific version of Noire couldn't understand how the Hyperdimension version could allow herself to be humiliated that way. Neptune was no big deal, right? And having a friend was nothing special either!

Blanc: Aren't you just jealous that she got more friends than you now?

Noire: N-no! I don't care about something like that at all.

Blanc was smirking with contempt.

Plutia: Waaaait everyone. I'm so tiiiired.

Noire: It's only a little more.

Plutia: Peashy is soooo fast. She is still running. I need a nap.

Blanc: If… you want… I could carry you.

This Blanc was wearing a red and white outfit that looked more Eastern than her counterpart's. She was now playing with her hands while making such a weird offer.

Noire: Don't even think about it. Plutia needs the exercise.

Plutia: You're being meaaan again Noire ~

The violet haired goddess complained weakly. She was hugging her stuffed animal like she usually did. Right now the hug got a little tighter. She had sewn this bunny herself, so it was up to her how to handle it, but her tendency to hit monsters with it was a little…

Noire: I'm saying that for your sake.

She huffed. In truth she just didn't want to give Blanc any chances to get closer to Plutia. Their silent warfare had been going on for years now. And since Neptune returned to her dimension, Plutia was lonely more often again, so it was the perfect opportunity for them to hang out.

Noire: I can't believe _he_ is acting up again. Some people never reform.

Vert: Now, now. We shouldn't judge before we see the evidence for ourselves.

Blanc: He is just bothering Noire, why do we need to come along?

Noire: You want to repeat that?

Plutia: No fighting both of youuu~!

They both averted their eyes in opposite directions.

The underground base was still well equipped, as opposed to its rundown looks outside. There were all kinds of devices and machines prepared inside. An abundance of corridors proved the extensiveness of the facility. But their target was definitely on this floor.

Peashy came sliding back around a corner.

Peashy: I heard noise from over there!

While shouting that she had already passed them again and took a door to their left. How did she hear anything other than the loud tapping of her feet?

They followed her instincts and entered the unsuspicious looking room. But behind a few curtains and a mountain of linked computers they found their target.

 **Anonydeath** , a man claiming to be an "innocent maiden", always wearing a pinkish power suit, was working on his computer screen as came to be expected of him. He looked up from his keyboard to see them intrude on his living space.

Peashy: I found Papa!

Anonydeath: Oh dear. I have been found out already.

He chuckled with his feminine voice.

Blanc: The gig's up, so you better don't play dumb.

Anonydeath: Why, I would never do such a thing.

Without even being asked he pushed a button and the screens above displayed his work. Videos and pictures of Hyper dimension Noire... But her face was edited on pictures of _this_ dimension's Noire.

Anonydeath: All these _wonderful_ expressions she made during their contest were great for my material. I must say she seems a little more open minded than our specimen over here, which gave me plenty of variation. Fufufu.

Noire: You damn creepy-!

Anonydeath: Ah ah ah. I promised that I would never spy on _you_ again my dear Noire. But that doesn't count for your other self. There is no breach of contract, I assure you.

Noire was balling her fists in agitation and the others glared at Anonydeath as well. All except for one.

Peashy: Papa has been hiding for weeks! I wanted to see ya! Mama is worried too.

Her innocent eyes and words diffused the tension to a degree. She raised her arms and pouted.

Anonydeath: Oh my. I must have lost track of time. Can you forgive me sweetie?

Peashy still pouted for a moment and wobbled in place, but then she switched to a grin.

Peashy: Yep! If you give me lots of pudding.

Anonydeath: What a good girl. Too much pudding is bad for your tummy though. But I believe that can be arranged.

Noire: Even if she forgives you, I sure won't. Even if it's another me, stop being a total creep!

Anonydeath: Ahhh, that enraged expression is wonderful as well ~

Plutia: You're bullying Noire agaaaain.

She had finally dragged her slippers into the room. They hadn't noticed that she had fallen behind. Now Plutia was furrowing her brows with a shadow over her eyes.

Plutia: Only I am allowed to bully Noire~!

Plutie had a very scary expression on her usually sleepy face.

Blanc: Is it just me or is Plutia turning more and more into her transformed personality these days.

Noire: I-it's not like I enjoy all the attention!

Blanc: Yeah ' _that_ ' kind of attention is only fit for masochists.

Vert: You enjoy Plutia's attention as well, don't you?

Blanc: S-shut up.

While Anonydeath was being dealt with slowly and with unspeakable tools, we focus our attention away. Peashy as well is pushed behind a curtain.

In the end Anonydeath truly became a "maiden".

Peashy: Papa can't see it anymore, but come back again, same Neptuna hour, same Neptuna channel, 'k?!

 _(To be continued)_


	15. Challenge 11

**I am aware that "Chakalaka" doesn't start with an "S". Sue me.  
**

* * *

 **Lastation**

Basilicom.

Ram: Uni's room is boooring! The living room is way more fun to run around in!

Nepgear: W-we aren't supposed to run in here Ram. It will bother Miss Noire.

She tried to stop the pink wearing twin by... running after her.

Rom: …this book is nice. I want to draw cute animals into it.

Uni: Aaah stop! That's an important folder with research data!

Sweat ran down her face as she hurriedly took the folder away from Rom. The blue wearing twin's crestfallen expression made her feel guilty about it too.

 _Twitch._

Vert: The twins are so energetic. They liven up any place with their presence.

Blanc: You wouldn't be showing that annoying grin if they ruined _your_ library.

Vert: Aha! I am way ahead of you in that regard. My entire novel collection is digitized. There is nothing to be afraid of.

Neptune: You got all those limited edition concept art books tho.

Vert: …

Blanc: Heh. Didn't think Neptune of all people would get you to shut up.

Neptune: Haha no sweat!

 _Twitch twitch._

Noire's brows and lips twitched a whole lot until she couldn't hold it in anymore.

Noire: Why is everyone gathering in my home again?! I have work to do!

She slapped her desk and actually made some of the paperwork fly a few centimeters into the air. The present CPUs and candidates all stopped in their tracks and looked at her.

Blanc: Now you understand how it feels.

Only Blanc was not frozen by her outcry. She had an aura of smugness around her. After everyone had just stormed her castle last time, it seemed like this was giving her some satisfaction. Of course she was the reason this situation happened in the first place.

Blanc: This is work too. So get your ass over here.

Noire: I understand where you are coming from, but I have to check Uni's work progress-

Uni: …!

Uni gulped. She had figured that this was the reason that Noire had been so adamant about going to work right after they returned in the morning. They had spent all night taking care of the perpetrators of the conspiracy and only returned when the sun had risen again. Uni actually woke up because Noire had entered the door a little too noisily.

Blanc: A CPU meeting takes precedence over that. You've got some stuff to explain to me.

She wasn't wrong. They had left her out of the whole fiasco yesterday and it was only natural that she needed to catch up.

But did she really have to drag them together here? A video chat would have sufficed, right?

Noire took a seat next to the others, albeit begrudgingly.

Neptune: Three meetings in one week… this truly is the darkest of all timelines.

The purple haired CPU declared and sunk her face against the table. She had only gotten six hours of sleep before she got called over this noon. That was almost no sleep at all in Neptune standards!

?: That statement is not factual.

A new voice made itself noticeable right next to Neptune on the table. She had quite literally come from empty air, but now she was sitting at the table as if she had been here all along.

Neptune: MAGES.?!

Even Neptune was surprised.

MAGES.: Greetings. I have returned from my journey to another dimension.

The magical science inclined girl was clearing her throat. Her black and white overcoat was dirty in a few places, but her black witch hat looked as pristine as ever. Blue hair was hanging over her shoulders as she leaned on one arm to support her head. There was some exhaustion in her azure eyes, but her demeanor was as calm as usual.

Vert: You can dimension hop now?

MAGES.: Indeed. I will be in your care for a while Assistant.

She nodded towards Noire.

Noire: Why do you always call me that?!

Neptune: I guess with MAGES. everything is possible.

MAGES.: My throat is noticeably parched. Could you acquire me a cold Doc P, Assistant?

Noire: I am not your assistant! And what even is that?

MAGES.: …! Did _the organization_ erase all knowledge about Doc P from this timeline while I was gone? Those fiends!

Blanc: I somehow doubt it…

Neptune: Nevermind that, what did you mean by that extremely foreshadowing comment before?

MAGES.: Oh, this is not the darkest of all timelines. But perhaps I erred in my assessment if there is no Doc P here…

Vert: Please elaborate.

MAGES.: Forgive me. I just returned from a dimension much worse than our own.

Neptune: Seriously? What's going on there? Did they ban video games?

MAGES.: It is not my place to talk about this subject. You will be informed soon enough.

If there was one constant in this world that would never change it was that MAGES. talked in riddles and incomprehensible phrases. Prying logic out of her statements would require more than a crowbar. Maybe if they had this magical drink of the gods that she called "Doc P", but that was just a rumor.

Blanc: I don't really care. Can we get to the point? All of you did some stuff behind my back. Tell me what you are hiding.

It became clear that Blanc felt left out. While Neptune, Vert and Noire were having adventures and busted criminals she had not even been called once. If Noire didn't know better she would have thought that Lowee's CPU was actually pouting.

Vert: My apologies. You must have felt lonely.

She folded her hands and apologized politely. Blanc wasn't happy about that.

Blanc: I am not lonely. You gotta have me confused for her.

She pointed at Noire.

Noire: Hey!

Neptune: I got it! We should get her a toy to play with next time we bust a criminal syndicate, so she doesn't feel the flutters of lonesomeness ~

Now both Noire and Blanc glared at Neptune simultaneously. Blanc's reaction was understandable, but Noire was trying to shut her up for a different reason. Hadn't they agreed never to mention Blanc (cat) to Blanc (CPU) just yesterday?! Neptune was getting way too much enjoyment out of that knowledge.

Blanc: What didja say babyface!?

Her left eye turned a glowing red. To her it must have seemed like Neptune was calling her a kid.

Neptune: J-just kidding! Don't be a _grumpy cat_ Blanny ~

Nep busted into laughter while Blanc and Noire got upset.

Ram: I want a toy too Blanc!

Rom: A new… game?

Now Neptune had given the twins hope for a new plaything too. Chaos ensued and predictably the "meeting" dissolved into hijinks all too fast.

* * *

Neptune: Boy, hard work makes me hungry. We need some grub.

Noire: What hard work could you be referring to…?

Vert: You wouldn't let your valued guests go hungry, right Noire?

Noire: I don't remember inviting any of you over!

Neptune: You heard her, let's blow this joint! Blanc's got a house made of sweets. Nep Jr. showed me a picture.

Ram: Naaah, we build that from _our_ allowance!

Uni: You actually build something like that…?

Rom: We… used sugar solution for glue…

The quieter CPU candidate explained with an adorable smile.

MAGES.: That sounds teeth-rottingly sweet. The construction value must be impressive.

She was interested?

Neptune: I always wanted to eat someone's home at least once.

The mood shifted and everyone seemed to get ready to leave. Blanc was objecting to their invasion of her Basilicom, but not too much.

Noire got uneasy and intervened.

Noire: W-wait. Now that you are here I don't have any choice, have I? There is nothing prepared yet, but I can cook something up quickly. Y-you better be grateful!

Neptune: Can't be honest with yourself if your life depended on it, eh?

It became clear that Noire had fallen right into Neptune's trap. By trying to leave, Noire inevitably would want them to stay! Reverse psychology at its finest! But that castle of sweets really was tempting.

Nepgear: That's a lot of work, maybe I can help?

Noire: Thanks Nepgear. I would appreciate-

Uni: Big sis, let me help too!

Her little sister raised her hand and rushed to Nepgear's side. Her eagerness to help Noire was heartwarming.

Noire: S-sure, but-

Neptune's eyes sparkled. She looked at the kitchen and then back at the twintails duo and her little sister.

Neptune: I got a better idea.

Noire: Oh no.

Neptune: K-chakalaka?

K-sha: Ready Miss Neptune!

The schoolgirl seemingly phased into existence next to her rival. She realized her mistake too late, as she had just reflexively appeared at Neptune's call.

Blanc: WHERE did she come from?!

Nepgear: D-does the floor have holes? But a human can't fit through the cracks…!

Only Noire wasn't surprised. She crossed her arms and gave K-sha a mindful look.

Noire: I thought you had to hand in an essay at school today?

K-sha: I gave it to Miss Platinum. She handed it in for me. I wanted… I wanted to apologize to you Noire…. But there were so many people here… The mood didn't seem right… and you had so much fun…

She tapped her index fingers against each other in a depressed way. Noire shook her hair and patted K-sha's head in an unexpected gesture. Nobody saw it coming!

Noire: You don't have to apologize. Nobody is angry with you.

She nodded towards the other CPUs who were sitting at the table in the living room and holding a funny conversation. They stopped for a moment, to respond to her. Vert winked back and Blanc nodded forgivingly. Neither seemed to be bothered by K-sha's actions themselves.

Blanc was just angry that she was left out of the whole investigation part. It would have made great material for her high school investigator novel series.

K-sha: M-miss Blanc… Miss Vert…!

Tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. Noire's warm hand on her head was comforting as well.

Noire: Just don't do it again. I don't want to get an unfair advantage in the Share battle. I will win either way! I only do everything, right?

She smiled confidently.

K-sha wiped her tears and nodded mesmerized by Noire's gallant figure.

Blanc: Not if I got a say in it.

Vert: Leanbox is catching up with each passing day.

CPUs were prideful animals. An establishment of dominance had to be responded to in kind.

Well except for Neptune.

Neptune: Yeah that's really heartwarming and all, but let's get cooking!

Noire: I think I already know where this is going but let me ask anyway: Where is this going?

Neptune: Just lean back and relax, 'cause today we are going to make you a feast, Gourmet Heart! And those other hungry hungry hippos can get some too I guess.

The hippos in question had a remarkable loss of interest in the free dinner all of a sudden.

Nepgear: Sis? You can't mean…!

Neptune: Sorry Nep Jr., but you'll have to postpone your cooking sesh with Noire Jr. for a while. It's a cooking contest extravaganza today!

Blanc: Can I leave now?

Neptune: Ouch! Your gums are flapping a big game today, Blanc.

MAGES.: It does not matter to me as long as I can have a sip of Doc P with it.

Many a comment was made and someone even suggested they should call Compa instead.

Noire: Neptune… you can't cook.

Noire finally reminded her.

Neptune: I'll make up for it with the power of friendship.

The line was accompanied by sparkling stars.

Uni: What kind of ingredient is that supposed to be?

Neptune: And what's the status on your recipe book?

Ignoring the naysayers, she turned her attention to K-sha.

K-sha: I have been practicing my cooking every day. I-it's a hobby of mine.

Blanc: It's a basic survival skill when faced with cafeteria food on campus.

K-sha: I made lunch boxes for Noire before. She couldn't get enough of them.

Noire: D-don't say it that way!

Neptune: Gahoo?! You were already that high level?! Did you feed her with spoon trains too?

K-sha blushed.

Neptune: Seriously?

Her eyes turned into lines.

Noire: No! Nothing of the sort ever happened.

She denied it vehemently with crossed arms.

Noire: Stop it Neptune. I already said I haven't made up my mind yet, but that doesn't mean you two need to keep competing. Just let me cook.

Neptune: That's boring. We all know Noire's cooking is good. Instead let _us_ play with your kitchen!

Vert: And there are her true colors.

Blanc: I'd be much happier if we weren't also supposed to eat it.

Uni: Is it too late to order a pizza?

Their dismissing tone only triggered a more stubborn reaction from the purple haired newbie chef. She rolled up the sleeves of her hoodie dress and pointed at the living room.

Neptune: No more comments from the peanut gallery! Why is there so much distrust in the world? Aren't we all connected through our will for a better tomorrow?

Blanc: My tomorrow would be much better without a stomach cramp.

* * *

In the end Neptune couldn't be convinced otherwise, so Noire was put on a chair in the background of the kitchen to watch the cooking competition. The kitchen had a big open door as well as an opening to reach food into the living room, so the audience (and future test subjects) had a good view on the procedures. Conversely Neptune could watch any daring subject that tried to escape.

Seeing Neptune in an apron was like putting a top hat on a moose. The contrast was delightfully dumb.

K-sha on the other hand was wearing the apron over her uniform, which gave her a fetish multiplier bonus of x2. The jury would definitely give her straight 10s for appearances alone.

But outfits alone didn't make five star cooks. Cooking did.

K-sha was getting ingredients from the fridge and the fruit basket close to the end of the counter. She organized it all neatly and started cutting the vegetables with a machine like precision. Water was soon filled into a pot and warmed up. While doing all these things simultaneously she started humming in tune with her hands. She was the picture of a young housewife.

Neptune was also doing something. It was not cooking, but maybe just as intense. First she contemplated what to make. She cupped her chin with her hand and closed her eyes in concentration. To her there was only really one dish that could never fail. Something that brought happiness to everyone. Warm and cold, soft or solid. Sweet and fulfilling.

She flicked her fingers.

Noire: (Did she decide on something?)

The small CPU grabbed the wooden board in front of her… and put it away. Then she pulled out a silver bowl. Okay, so a dish that had to be stirred instead of cut.

Then she moved over to the fridge.

She opened the fridge.

She took something out of the fridge.

She moved back to the bowl.

Neptune: Hmhmhm ~

She hummed while opening the packaging. Then she poured it all into the bowl.

Neptune: DONE!

She hit a bell and stopped the timer.

Everyone: AS IF!

Noire jumped up from her chair and walked over to Neptune. She had thrown six packs of pudding into the bowl. And that was it.

Noire: That's not a meal! It's not even cooking! At least make the pudding yourself!

Neptune: But isn't that how pudding is made? Nep Jr. and Compa always bring it home like that.

Noire facepalmed. This needed fixing. It insulted not just Neptune's intelligence, but as a fellow goddess it was embarrassing to know someone who was so inept at even the most basic housework.

In pure exasperation Noire put a lid on the pudding mountain and put it back into the fridge. Then she got some pudding powder, milk and eggs. Afterwards she tied back her bangs and pigtails behind her head. Without question she grabbed another apron and put it on. It fit her perfectly.

Noire: Now watch and learn. You have to crack the eggs by slightly hitting them on the side of the bowl. Don't do it too hard or the egg yolk will flow over the edges.

Neptune nodded in fascination and opted to watch her do it. Afterwards she followed the instructions. The egg broke in her hand before she even hit the edge. Noire let her head sink while Neptune laughed.

Noire: Wash your hands.

She pulled her by the arms and held her hands below the kitchen sink faucet.

Uni: Uhm… is this still a competition? The jury is preparing the food you know?

Nepgear: Shh don't raise your voice Uni. They look happy, so we shouldn't say anything.

Uni: I guess.

Uni shrugged with a wry smile.

From the corner of her eyes K-sha was watching those events unfold. She was still diligently preparing her meal, but there was a twinge in her heart. Maybe if she was not as skillful… Noire would have helped her instead…?

She hit her chest with her fist to suppress the hot surging that began to spread through her heart. This was… jealousy, wasn't it? Jealous of Miss Neptune for getting all the attention? She had no right to feel this way! Not after all she had done for her.

As she refocused her efforts she kept listening to them.

Noire: In the first place, pudding isn't a real meal Neptune. It's a dessert.

Neptune: I've been living on three servings of pudding for months at a time before. It's a Neptune confirmed diet ~

Noire: Just how much do you love pudding?!

She sighed.

Noire: You are really lucky that we aren't human. Otherwise you'd have died from malnourishment by now.

 _Thump!_

Like a thousand needles a pain assailed K-sha's heart once again. She leaned over her pot and bit her lips. Not now… She couldn't give in now. Using the focus from some unknown part of her psyche she erased her doubts.

Neptune: So you are saying it's my special skill~?

She made a sideways v-shaped finger pose in front of her left eye while closing the right one.

Noire: I am saying you will get fat.

Neptune: Boo! You always pull the weight card. At least I don't need a dumbbell diet.

Noire: If you mention that again I will tell Histoire to only feed you vegetables for a month.

Neptune: Y-you can't do that! She is Planeptune's Oracle!

Was there doubt in her voice? Noire grinned with one eye closed.

Noire: Histoire and I have a lot of similar thoughts on some things. And Nepgear wouldn't go against her either, right?

Neptune: Nep Jr. is loyal to me-

She remembered the escapade with the _tools_ from a few days ago.

Neptune: …I am powerless in front of you divine overlord. Please spare my pudding reservoir.

She made a pose as if she was getting handcuffed.

Noire: W-well I don't really care if you gorge yourself on pudding or anything! It has nothing to do with me.

Neptune: So you are my pudding companion?!

Noire: I d-don't dislike it… pudding I mean. But I am not going to join any weird cult.

Vert: Cough cough.

She said the word 'cough' out loud instead of actually coughing. That made the cooking duo realize that they were not alone and definitely not in their own little world.

They hastily returned to preparing their dessert.

* * *

By the end of their work K-sha had provided an excellent vegetable soup with some fresh bread and a few other side-dishes, while Neptune presented her self-made pudding (with help from Noire).

This would have been an acceptable dinner, but there was an unexpected additional food source. It came in through the front door!

Compa: Hello Miss Noire! We are coming in.

IF: Wait Compa, don't lose your balance! L-let me help already.

Compa: You carried it all the way to Lastation, so I want to at least bring it to the table.

IF: You already cooked for everyone, there is really no need-

Compa slipped and fell backwards against IF. She caught her just in time, but the huge pot she had been carrying was send flying. Towards Noire.

Neptune: Hah!

K-sha: Hoh!

They both jumped in an arc and grabbed the pot from both side in the air and caught it right before it could hit Noire.

Vert: A splendid performance.

She gave them enthused applause.

IF: Are you alright Compa?

Compa: Yes… Thanks for being there Iffy.

IF: Honestly, I told you I'd carry it.

Compa: I feel like you always carry my burdens…

Vert: Cough cough.

IF: ! Err… Hi. We got a call that Neptune was going to destroy dinner or something, so we came to bring some of Compa's stew.

Neptune: I shall overlook your rude rudeness in light of your stew offerings!

She and K-sha put the pot down on the table. It was still relatively hot. There was enough stew for several people inside.

Blanc: We are saved.

Vert and her had called them over in secret. Compa was the best cook in their party usually, so there was some reliability in that choice.

Compa: I was just making some food for Iffy and me, but this was a lot of fun. I didn't cook for many people in a while.

Compa's smile could probably cure sicknesses. And any stubborn illness that remained would make final contact with her giant syringe.

Neptune: Iffy, you've been hanging around Compa's apartment after work a lot recently. Did you get to have her cooking every day?

Nep extended her fingers like antennas. Now they were reading Iffy's brain waves (definitely not).

IF: W-why do you care?

Neptune: Fufufu.

IF: Stop it with that smug grin. It's normal for me to visit Compa!

She shook off her flustered feelings and put an arm on her waist.

Compa: We are childhood friends after all. Stop teasing Iffy, Nep-Nep.

Neptune walked over to her old guild friend and patted her one the back.

Neptune: I feel kinda sorry for you. She doesn't mean anything bad by it. It's just black hole syndrome.

IF: You are literally the last person on the planet I want to hear that from.

* * *

Ram: Let's dig in!

Everybody happily agreed and took their first stab at the provided food. With all the newly added guests it was a huge event. It was a good thing that they had so much food.

Noire raised her spoon to take a first sip of K-sha's impeccable soup. She brought it to her mouth and tasted it. Immediately she nodded approvingly.

Noire: Not bad. You really have improved. No doubt because of my advice.

She said proudly.

Noire: This soup is almost to die for-

 **Fwoop.**

This quiet sound accompanied the opening of a portal. Not just any portal though. A portal that was situated right above Noire's head. It was wide enough for two people. Two people above Noire's head.

?: This ain't good!

?: Out of the way!

As anyone could have expected they crashed straight into Noire. Her face hit the plate of soup with full force and then the chair broke and she was buried by the two figures.

?: That's it Crosty, you will get the knitting needles next.

Croire: C'mon you stupid broa- Miss. I've even got ya back to your friends an' all.

?: Oi, it's Nepsy! She's not lying, big Nepsy.

Big Nep: Okey dokey, but I'm watching your little butterfly wings. You haven't seen the worst of the Nep-Note yet.

Croire: Y-you're bluffing you crazy bitch.

Big Nep: You want to test me?

Neptune: My older version is so cool.

?: I'm cool too, right?

Neptune: For realsies Uzume.

Uzume: Hahaha!

Noire: Gargle?

Uni: Big siiiiiisss!?

Uni cried out as Noire seemed to drown in her soup and also got crushed by the people sitting on top of her. This soup really was almost to die for.

Uzume: Woah, did we fall on somethin'?

Umio: Uzume, you have to get up.

K-sha: Ho? Did I miss that fish when I made the soup?

She grabbed the huge flying fish called Umio and tried to bring him to the chopping board.

Uzume: Wait just a sec'! Umio is _my_ emergency ration! No stealin'.

Nepgear: Is that really the issue here?

* * *

Uzume: Sorry 'bout that. Can you find it in ya to forgive me Noirsy?

The redhead CPU rubbed the back of her head and apologized.

Noire: Rhrm… (How many more people are going to intrude here...?)

She was holding her red nose and glared at Uzume and the older looking Neptune.

Big Nep: We might have gotten a little off course. Crosty has been a major pain in the nep recently.

Uzume: Tell me about it! We just wanted to chill out in the Zero Dimension for a bit and then we end up in some crazy world where Ar-something-or-another took over.

Big Nep: She was so totally trying to get rid of us.

Croire: Was not.

She totally was though.

Neptune: 'Ar-something'? You can't mean!

She raised her finger.

Neptune: Arbore!?

Uzume: Yeah that one!

Blanc: Arfoire.

Uzume: Yeah that one!

Big Nep: She was rambling on about the end times and destruction and all that fuzz again.

Uzume: Anyways, we kinda sorta started a rebellion, but just by accident, I swear.

The others looked at them more or less dumbfounded. Rom and Ram were still eating, but the rest were listening intently to their story.

Apparently they had landed right on top of Arfoire (kind of like they just did with Noire) while she was giving a video broadcast speech to her subjects around **Gamarket**. That was the name of the dimension they ended up in. The people realized that Arfoire wasn't a goddess after all. It was quite embarrassing for everyone.

Somehow that led to them becoming the figureheads of the rebellion against Arfoire and her forces of ASIC. Honestly it sounded like a lot of crazy stuff had happened in rapid succession since they left.

Big Nep: But we got Crosty under control with some knitting needles, so it shouldn't be too hard to go back whenever we want.

Crosty: You are one psycho bitch.

Big Nep: Hm?

Crosty: Just tell me when it's goin' down. Maybe it'll be a little entertaining to see you fail at least.

Uzume: It'd feel wrong to ignore the people of Gamarket now that we helped them this far. So we'll go back there soon. Just wanted to test if Crosty was working again.

Umio: We are sorry for interrupting your meal.

Nepgear: Goodness, no need to apologize. You look really hungry.

The redhead tomboy grabbed one of the platters and filled it with stew in response. She looked positively famished.

Uzume: Boy, this looks real' good! There ain't any shiitake mushrooms in it tho, right?

Compa: None at all.

She assured the ancient CPU.

Uzume: So what've you guys been up to Gearsy?

After that bombshell of a story they were reminded all the more how much they've been fooling around recently. Everyone suddenly seemed really interested in their food.

Nepgear: Errm…

Noire: Well…

Uni: That's…

Neptune: Nothing much ~

Their savior was none other than the idiot who started the whole mess. Neptune's ability to not feel any embarrassment at her actions was a saving grace right now.

Neptune: We busted some conspiracy and got a few criminals into community service.

Uzume: Wow, that's awesome! Wish I could've been there.

She grinned while stuffing her face. Then she noticed a big black hat in the back. One person had been silent the entire time and eaten her meal in a straight posture.

Uzume: Yo MAGES.! You've been here the entire time?

MAGES.: I've taken the liberty of arriving first. Your tiny creature seems to have start up problems. My dimension-traveling-microwave-time-machine is much more reliable.

Uzume: You hear that Crosty? She said you're a piece of junk.

Croire: Like I care! If I'm so useless why don't ya let me go?

Vert: So the dimension MAGES. talked about…

MAGES.: Correct. I have offered my services in supporting the resistance forces. I owe Neptune a favor after all.

Neptune & Big Nep: You do?

Uni: Somehow both of them were surprised to hear that?! Which one is it then?

Uzume: Man, I've missed the good food from this dimension! Whoever made this has some mad skills.

Neptune: It was meee! I made food!

She raised her hand and smiled like the protagonist should after conquering a castle.

Uzume: Amazing Nepsy! You musta been super busy doin' all that by yourself. No wonder the pudding turned out so mushy. No time to work on that too.

Neptune: orz

Neptune fell to her hands and knees. Someone as direct as Uzume and with so much praise too, had said that with so little malice… it somehow hit harder than if she had sneered at her.

The tomboy's red-orange eyes blinked and she gulped down a mouthful of the pudding.

Uzume: Did I say somethin' wrong?

* * *

The clear winner of the contest was Compa's stew. But K-sha was praised for her food as well. For some reason she didn't seem quite happy, even though she gave them grateful smiles. Neptune obviously hit dead last, but she was content with having made something edible.

Noire (who was wearing a band aid on her nose now) said that she liked all the food, but she was probably the proudest of Neptune for making something edible too. Not that she would ever say that last part out loud.

Now that most things had been discussed, they all headed home one after another.

Vert: I have to return to 4GO2. My guild has been despairing without my presence recently. Visit me soon, okay Nepgear?

She waved gracefully and then transformed to fly off.

Blanc: Thanks for the food.

Ram: Next time we'll show you our candy house too Uni.

Uni: T-thanks?

Rom: … it was yummy!

The trio left towards Lowee now.

Neptune: You wanna come with us?

She asked towards the dimension traveling quartet.

Uzume: I would love to say hi to Histy, but we gotta leave soon. Thanks for lendin' me the N-Gear by the way.

Nepgear: No problem! Sorry that it can't contact us from over there. We need Histoire to give an out-going call instead. Now that we know about your situation we will tell her.

Big Nep: That would be super useful. You guys are the best.

Umio: Uzume has gotten caught up in another perilious situation, but thanks to you she isn't as reckless anymore. We will watch over her too.

Neptune: We Planeptune folk need to help each other out. Just come to get us if you need help with your lil' civil war!

Uzume: Will do. But I can handle that much myself!

She raised her fist and posed like a badass.

Big Nep: I'm also helping out as little as I can.

She winked.

MAGES.: Save travels to you.

Uzume: Why are you looking at us?

MAGES.: I shall not put my fate on the line by relying on that creature.

She bowed and then walked down the stairs. When she thought that she was out of sight she pulled something from her pocket and whispered "El psy congroo". Then she vanished in thin air.

Uzume: She is super cool, right?

Nepgear: Y-yes…

Nepgear furrowed her brows and smiled wryly.

Big Nep: Time for another jump Crosty.

Croire: Like hell I'm gonna lose to some microwave…

The small tome girl, currently represented just by blue wings in the Nep-Note, was apparently feeling somehow insulted by MAGES.' actions and grumbled.

Big Nep: Hello? Still with us?

The older Neptune tapped her little specimen book. Her black hoodie dress and long hair shook a little in the wind of the night.

Croire: One-way to Gamarket, right? No problem at all!

She yelled and then they were sucked into a portal. They barely had time to wave goodbye.

Neptune: There they go. May their souls rest in peace.

She saluted.

Nepgear: Sis, don't say things like that.

Noire: See you Neptune.

She had her arms crossed and turned around as fast as she could.

Being alone with Neptune would just make her conscious of her responsibility right now.

Neptune: Your shoulder is colder than the breeze out here Nowa.

She frowned a little.

Uni: S-see you Nepgear!

Like her older sister she tried to make a cool exit, but Nepgear held her arm.

Nepgear: We can cook together soon, right?

Uni: W-what? You actually cared about that?

She pretended to be clueless.

Nepgear: I heard you made chocolate with Miss Noire before. I thought we could make some new sweets maybe?

That was just like Nepgear… Uni gave up and nodded with a small smile.

Uni: You better not mess up. It would make me look bad too.

Nepgear: I'll do my best!

Now they left with lot less awkwardness. Neptune just kept grinning vaguely. Nepgear didn't seem to notice though.

* * *

They walked along the shadowy street in front of the Basilicom which was only illuminated by a few lampposts in the background. The streets were almost empty at this time of night. There was nothing to feel afraid of for two CPUs, but Nepgear still felt watched.

In theory they could have just transformed and flown off, but for some reason Neptune wanted to walk a distance. Eventually they ended up at the outskirts of town. There was a huge hill with an old tree on top of it. Nepgear and Uni had trained there together once while Neptune and Noire had watched them from the shadow of the tree.

And now someone was standing there, waiting.

Neptune: You can go home first Nep Jr. I think that's my call to take.

Her soft face turned a little softer and she put her hands behind her head.

Nepgear: …okay.

She didn't make a fuss about it and she didn't selfishly ask to come with her. Nepgear had grown a lot since she had been a clingy little sister to Neptune. And sometimes there were things that people had to do alone.

Neptune: Tell Histy about Uzume and big me when you come home, 'kay?

Nepgear: Understood. See you later!

As the last hurdle left, the two met below the tree, barely illuminated by the shining moon.

Neptune: You got something to say, K-shadow?

The high school girl stepped out from the shadow of the tree and looked at Neptune with a cold expression. Her hands were forming fists. Her breathing was low. And her turquoise eyes were reflecting Neptune's image.

K-sha: I have figured it out…

Neptune: Figured what out?

K-sha: The truth about you. About me. And about Noire.

Neptune: That's a whole lot of truth.

K-sha: This contest is _over._ You have lost already.

Neptune: …

They both looked at each other in silence.

Then she added one more line.

K-sha: …and I have lost everything.

 _(To be continued)_


	16. Intermezzo

**Welcome to the most stationary chapter yet!**

* * *

A hill caressed by the pale moonlight. Two silhouettes half covered by the shadow of the crooked tree, half illuminated by the stars. Not a soul in sight far around them. The low chirping of crickets and cicadas in the night was creating a crescendo of unease. The black haired girl who was desperately clutching her fists. Her opposite standing there rigid with an irregular heartbeat.

Their eyes were interlocked into a contest of forceful gazes.

Neptune: You aren't going to stab me repeatedly with a knife now, are you?

K-sha: W-what?

And the brooding atmosphere shattered in an instant as K-sha tilted her head in confusion.

Neptune: You know… saying something about losing everything, giving me the demon eyes and then _swing slash splurt_! My neck is one nep shorter. Yandere 101!

She illustrated the motions with her hands to mimic a deranged serial killer. K-sha stared at her as if she was a pink unicorn.

K-sha: I don't want to hurt you Miss Neptune.

Neptune: Oh.

K-sha: …

Neptune: ….

K-sha: …

Neptune: Awkwardddd.

She stretched the 'd', despite physical impossibilities.

Neptune: So uh… you lost everything?

K-sha: Y-yes…!

Somehow K-sha managed to focus again and returned to the important life-changing conversation. She took a deep breath to prepare herself.

Neptune: Wait just a sec! Is this going to be a monologue or am I supposed to reply? Because I have no idea what you lost and where to find it. I am sure the police can help you with that.

K-sha: Miss Neptune… stop running away.

Neptune: Neppu?!

K-sha's voice was not giving off her usual emotions or even desires. She seemed… incredibly tired. As if she had resigned herself already.

K-sha: I have been ignoring my heart and my mind all this time… And I don't want to delude myself any longer.

Neptune: Y-your heart…? Is this going to be a confession?! I thought you loved the head of the lonely sisters club herself, Noire Lonely Heart!

K-sha: This is what I mean… your attitude towards serious feelings. You don't want to confront it.

She sighed and looked up at the stars.

K-sha: When this thing started I called you a bully Miss Neptune.

Neptune: I vaguely remember such slander.

She crossed her arms and nodded exaggeratedly. K-sha's head sank down and she stared at Neptune with cold eyes. Neptune took a step back instinctively.

K-sha: You have been mean to Noire for all this time, for all these games…

Neptune: Hey, 4th wall breaking is my thingy! You do your obsessed love struck thingy instead.

K-sha: You have been leading her on all this time. It was really cruel.

The high school girl didn't even bother to react to Neptune's jokes anymore.

K-sha: You already knew that you were friends. But you kept acting as if that wasn't the case. Noire is too prideful to make the first step. So you always kept her one step away from the line… completely at your mercy.

Another joke got stuck in Neptune's throat. She felt strangely nervous. It wasn't like her to get overpowered in a conversation. But K-sha's eyes were so pitiful. Her voice was so completely devoid of warmth. It just felt wrong to not take her seriously.

She forced a smile and half closed her eyes.

Neptune: You're… not wrong. Maybe. I kinda wanted to keep the status quo… because Noire is fun to tease.

What was she saying? Admitting these things was already tantamount to losing the battle! But who was she fighting?

K-sha: Is that all? You have been acting this way, because it was _fun_?

Neptune: D-don't give me that look. It's not like Noire couldn't take a few jokes at her expense.

There was no doubt in Neptune's mind that Noire wasn't going to be affected by such banal banter…. There was no way.

K-sha: Miss Neptune, why are you keeping this contest going?

Neptune: Eh?

The conversation had done an unexpected U-turn on the road of dangerous cliffs. Neptune had barely any time to react.

K-sha: You insist on continuing this farce… but you don't try to win. Why?

Neptune: Time out! Are you saying I'm slacking off? I tried pretty hard to win!

K-sha: You have been trying hard, yes. To keep us tied. To never have a clear winner. For the struggle to go on.

With each word K-sha stepped closer to Neptune. And with each step K-sha took Neptune backed away.

K-sha: You have been using me to keep your precious status quo.

Neptune: Wha-?

The former assassin's hands stopped right in front Neptune's face.

K-sha: But I am not mad at you.

Her hands sank down.

K-sha: I have used you to further my own goals as well. This contest was just an excuse for me… to get closer to Noire. To make her happy. But that was just my own self-important desire.

Neptune: But-!

K-sha: No! I know what you want to say! I truly felt like I was having fun. I really, really like you Miss Neptune, despite all the things you did. Despite how you treated Noire.

She gritted her teeth in pain.

K-sha: In a way I even admired you. You found your way into Noire's heart so easily… It seemed so effortless. Why has it to be you? I have been asking myself over and over…

Her voice got so low that Neptune couldn't hear her anymore.

K-sha: Tell me right now. _Why_ did you want to become Noire's best friend?

Neptune: …huh?

Now Neptune really didn't manage to keep up any longer. This question seemed so disconnected from the rest of the conversation.

Neptune: W-what else? You said I couldn't be her friend so-

K-sha: So you did it to spite me?

Neptune: W-well…

K-sha: That's not it at all.

She shook her head strongly.

K-sha: You were afraid! Because I became part of the equation! Now Noire has a friend… that ruins everything doesn't it?

Neptune: Well some jokes won't work anymore, but that's not such a big deal.

K-sha: Noire was drifting away. You couldn't keep her in that comfortable zone anymore. You wanted to prove that you were closer to her than anyone else… but that meant casting away your current relationship.

Neptune: !

Neptune's heart skipped a beat. Such a strong response… but she didn't know why.

K-sha: Was it so horrible to admit that she is your friend?

Neptune: …I don't…

No, no, no. This was going completely the wrong way. But what could she… Aha!

Her face became softer again and she calmed down.

Neptune: I guess it wasn't so bad. Even if it's just for the contest, being that big tsundere's best friend isn't-

K-sha: _Just_ for the contest?

Neptune: W-wait I meant…!

K-sha: No, it's really obvious. You don't want to realize it. Once this contest is over, you will have lost your status quo. Whether you will win or lose, in the end you have already passed the threshold. There is no turning back.

K-sha's body language told her that she knew that this was her fault as well.

K-sha: You kept this contest going without any will to face the end result. You are running away by competing against me. I am your biggest hurdle and your only safety line. But this ends now.

She turned her back to Neptune.

Neptune: What are you tryin' to say?!

A confused voice escaped her mouth. She felt agitated, but also afraid for some reason.

K-sha: It's okay Miss Neptune. Commitment isn't as scary as you believe. Fun isn't the only part of a relationship.

Her voice shivered a little. Neptune realized that whatever she did she was not allowed to look at K-sha's face right now.

K-sha: You aren't Noire's best friend…. _You never were_. That's… my role.

Something glistening - like a liquid diamond - hit the grass below her.

Neptune: T-that's what the contest is about! I haven't lost yet!

K-sha: You are so much more to her than just a friend!

She yelled into the night with her shoulders raised.

 _Thump!_ Thump thump.

Neptune's heartbeat increased. K-sha was so desperate. But she still couldn't face Neptune directly.

K-sha: I know… hicc… that you are trying to ignore your feelings… B-but that's so horrible!

She sank to her knees and leaned on her hands in the cold grass.

K-sha: Why are you giving me this chance? Why are you trying so hard to keep everyone happy?!

Neptune: …I am not!

Now she raised her voice as well.

Neptune: I am selfish! I'm lazy and I got no common sense!

K-sha: But you are not trying to stop me… not even once. Every time I confessed to Noire… every time I tried to get closer to her, you just stood there and watched. And when I tripped, you helped me up… Do you not see how wrong that is?

Neptune: There is nothing wrong about it…

Neptune closed her eyes tightly.

Neptune: How could it be wrong? Your feelings are the real deal! How could I…

K-sha: How could you crush my love? That's not what you should be asking.

She wiped her tears with her sleeves.

K-sha: I told you already. I have lost everything. As soon as I entered this contest I lost what I wanted the most…

Now it clicked inside Neptune's head. The big mistake she had committed.

K-sha: No matter what I do… whether I win or lose this contest… I already lost it all. Noire sees me as a friend. I wanted to "start out as friends". B-but… such a convenient thing doesn't exist, right?

Finally she turned her face towards Neptune… she was smiling. A horribly vulnerable smile. Her eyes were red from crying.

K-sha: I am Noire's _Best Friend_! Just saying that fills me with pride and happiness!

Her smile was beaming.

K-sha: And just saying it… fills me with crushing regret…

And it turned downwards into a desperate frown.

K-sha: But I can't be her best friend _forever._ I can't even reach _that_ level. It's completely impossible.

Neptune: H-how could that-?

K-sha: **I am human!**

She declared into the freezing cold night with all her emotions.

Neptune's lips quivered. She wanted to say something, but she couldn't.

K-sha: No matter what I do, I cannot stay at her side forever. Even with all my love… with all my strength… I can never match her.

She raised one hand to her heart and sighed.

K-sha: I cannot be her lover. I cannot be her best friend forever. But I am her friend. I… _accept it_. I accept it against all my hopes and dreams.

Neptune: Noire wouldn't care!

There was no time to fool around anymore. Neptune had to step in before K-sha shut her own feelings down to the point of no recovery.

Neptune: She isn't so petty that she would care about these kinds of details! Love doesn't care about such small details!

She clenched her fist and raised it in front her chest.

K-sha: You are kind… and you are cruel.

She shook her head ever so softly.

K-sha: You talk about love, but you can't even understand it.

Neptune: Don't make light of the main character! I know all about love and the feelz. There is no hurdle that can't be overcome, no mountain you can't climb in the name of love, righto?

K-sha: You are the protagonist.

Without any hesitation she repeated that fact.

Neptune: !?

K-sha: That's it right… you can never do it… as long as you are the protagonist.

She laughed self-derisively.

K-sha: You have to stay neutral. If you were committing to anyone it would create problems for the franchise… hahaha… hahahah!

An uncharacteristic laugh escaped K-sha's mouth.

Neptune: Woah, she is losing it.

K-sha: That's all! That's really all there is to it! The answer is so obvious, but so painful…

She sluggishly stood up and faced Neptune again.

K-sha: You are the protagonist. You can't fall in love. You can never allow yourself to do it. If you did you would hurt those people that don't want you to do it. You would ruin the feelings of so many.

She squinted her eyes in cold anger.

Neptune: …

K-sha: Admit it.

Neptune: No…

K-sha: Admit it!

She grabbed Neptune by the collar of her hoodie dress and pulled her up until her feet were not touching the ground anymore. They glared at each other with heat that would dispel the night's coldness.

K-sha: A protagonist in a franchise with sequels can't have a lover, right? You need to keep up the status quo… the options. The interest! The subtext!

Neptune: Gngh…

K-sha: What is it? Huh?!

Neptune: I don't want… to hurt you…

K-sha: !

She knew that Neptune wasn't talking about physical pain. No, her words cut much deeper. This was worse than she had ever thought. It was almost more than she could take. She wanted to slam Neptune into the tree and hit her over and over… But she just let go of her collar and watched her fall on her behind.

K-sha: You have trapped yourself. Psychologically you are already trapped in a cage.

Neptune: Stop saying such stupid-

K-sha: I know how it feels. I really do. When I was trained and conditioned to fight by the Order… I know what it is like to not be yourself… to create a space in your mind where you lock away the feelings.

Her voice turned cold. A shadow was covering her face.

K-sha: Miss Neptune. You love her right? You have loved her all this time. At first you told yourself that it was just friendship. But even that was too scary. You had to distance yourself from even that first step. Just joking and laughing it all away.

Neptune: S-stop it…

K-sha: And then I came along. I ruined it. I forced your world to move again. Now you declared your friendship to the whole world. And you lost.

Neptune: I already told you-!

K-sha: And the consequences… you will have to either give Noire up forever and stay as her friend… or to break the cage.

Neptune: Shut up already!

She jumped up from the ground held K-sha's mouth shut with both her hands. The high school girl's eyes widened for a second, but then she looked at Neptune in pity. Without force or any martial arts she loosened Neptune's hands and pulled them away.

K-sha: Please consider how Noire feels too. You don't want to hurt anyone. I understand. But you are giving her too much credit. Even though she is so sublime… she can't take it all. And please consider your own feelings too. You are hurting yourself. You can't shoulder this weight forever.

And then…

…she hugged Neptune.

It was an awkward, almost childish gesture. It didn't seem like she had much experience with it either. She had grabbed Neptune's back a little too tightly and was currently cutting off her air circulation by accident.

K-sha: I lost everything already. And I caused a lot of trouble. So please don't hold back for me. Don't rely on your duty as the protagonist to run away any longer.

She whispered into Neptune's ear.

The purple haired CPU wasn't reciprocating the hug. She was frozen stiff.

Was it… okay?

 _Could she be even more selfish?_

Neptune: You said it over and over… that I am more to Noire than a friend… that I _love_ her.

She looked over K-sha's shoulder with a solemn expression.

Neptune: Don't be so melodramatic!

She pushed K-sha off and caught her by the shoulders. Then she turned around with a grin.

Neptune: I will give you that I haven't been super honest with her all this time. Maybe I am actually best friend material if I tried.

K-sha: Even now…?

Neptune: Love is a pretty strong word though. You can't just throw that into people's faces like pie during a clown convention.

She tilted her head at her own analogy.

Neptune: You already got that far with your love. Like, wowsers, you _confessed_ to her. Twice! And Noire couldn't even be honest with herself if she was a lie detector. So don't get stuck on the whole "She only sees me as a friend" thing.

Neptune put both hands on her waist and winked.

Neptune: You still got plenty of time. Don't worry about being human, a goddess or even a demon lord. I think Noire already accepted you either way.

K-sha: …are you done now?

She was hunched over. The moonlight covered her from above, but only cast a shadow over her front.

Neptune: Yep. All done.

She nodded energetically.

K-sha: If that's your final resistance…

Her eyes were turning dull. Her hand went to her skirt and from out of seemingly nowhere she pulled her Uzi.

K-sha: …then I will beat some sense into you.

Neptune: Technically you're shooting holes into me with that.

She quipped and didn't go into any defensive stance.

K-sha: Fine. You won. I will face you in one last contest. This has been a long time coming.

Neptune: Nothing beats a good old beatdown for the climax ~

K-sha: Tomorrow at noon in the 'Final Frontier Plains'.

Neptune: Sandwiched right between Planeptune and Lastation in a natural arena. You really know what gets a videogame enthusiasts' heart fluttering.

K-sha: I will throw everything I got at you. And if I defeat you… **Noire will be mine.** You no longer deserve to be close to her. I can't let your callous self-righteousness hurt her any longer.

Her killing intent was so strong that it could have made a normal person faint on the spot. Her trigger finger was ever so close to unleashing a torrent of death on her opponent.

Neptune: Got it. And if I win… well then I'll win the contest and be Noire's BFF. No takesies backsies.

She waved her finger back and forth as if to lecture a kid. Now she almost sounded like Uzume in Orange Heart mode. Her relaxed aura was clashing with K-sha's dark killing intent until it almost created visible sparks.

K-sha: I don't care if you are a CPU or anyone else. If you hurt my Noire, I will defeat you at the cost of my life.

She repeated the line that she had said at the very beginning of this contest.

Neptune: And I told you to bring it on!

There wasn't any hesitation in Neptune's actions anymore. It made K-sha even angrier. Without another word she left the hill and strutted towards Lastation. At this speed she would make it in about a minute.

Neptune: High schoolers these days sure are scary.

It was a more than accurate assessment if I do say so myself.

And after speaking those final words... Neptune sunk against the tree and slid down like an empty sack of potatoes. Her breathing got heavy and she held her face in both hands.

She just wanted to sleep and eat pudding and maybe play some video-games. Why did it have to turn out this way?

* * *

 **Lastation**

Uni: What is going on?!

She was leaning against the windowsill in shock. Right now she was inside her own room inside the Basilicom. Her room was always clean and well decorated with carpets and all kinds of guns hanging on the walls. It had a very unique homely feel to it.

Right now Uni was holding one of those weapons in her hands. To be more exact, it was the prototype weapon that she and Nepgear had tinkered with for weeks. Steamax had retrieved it for her after K-sha lost it at the festival.

Now that she had finally tuned it and performed maintenance she had intended to test out the performance. But then she looked through the aiming reticule… Her crosshair hit an unexpected scene.

Uni: K-sha and… Neptune?

They were standing really close to each other on a hill far away. There was no sign of Nepgear who had departed together with Neptune.

But the weirdest part was how they acted. K-sha was… crying?! Uni felt her heart sink at seeing such a sad thing. Just what was going on?!

Should she call her big sister? Or maybe Nepgear?

No that wasn't a good idea at all. If she dragged them into it then it might become an even bigger fuss. Right now she didn't even know why they were arguing. Even though they were competing against each other they seemed to be on good terms this entire time.

Uni nibbled on her lip for a second and then took out her own N-Gear. Nepgear had created one for all of the CPU candidates. And as far as she knew there was one more…

She gulped and pressed her slender finger on the screen. It lit up and showed off all the Apps. Uni connected to the direct conversation App. It was supposed to make a call to the specified N-Gear without relying on any phone network. Even with no connection on a normal cell-phone this would work as long as she wasn't in a deep underground cavern or something.

That is if one was in range. But the range was pretty long.

She pressed 'call'. If she could just get K-sha to pick up, maybe she could talk it out with her? Uni had to at least try to calm her down. She knew K-sha had a tendency to do things she regretted when she got too emotional. And they were f-friends too right? It was normal to help a friend in need.

It connected almost immediately, but K-sha didn't reply. What was going on? She could hear their voices, but when she looked through the visor of the sniper rifle she didn't see K-sha pick her N-Gear up.

Uni: Did she accidentally press the accept button with her leg?

These things happened sometimes. Touch screens had many advantages, but they weren't perfect. Of course K-sha was the type of person who would put their cell-phone to silent at all times to be better at sneaking around…

K-sha: _…then I will beat some sense into you._

Eh? Uni looked at them from the distance and noticed that her friend had pulled out a weapon. Argh! She couldn't just attack someone if they disagreed!

Even if she flew over at top speed right now she would probably not be able to stop them from fighting.

But their conversation continued. Instead of massacring each other right then and there… they were going to fight each other at a special location tomorrow.

Uni: Is this still for that contest? K-sha you dummy… you will only get hurt.

K-sha left the hill in a rush all of a sudden and the N-Gear just delivered rustling sounds from inside her skirt pocket.

Uni: Is she going back to the dorms?

Right now Uni was tied between going after her and letting it go. It wasn't really her business what those two did in the contest. And they wouldn't go so far as to critically injure each other… d-defintiely!

But what _if_ they did? And nobody was there to help them?

Uni: Honestly! Why do you need to make me worry so much?

She grumbled and stood up. If she went out immediately she would be able to intercept K-sha yet.

* * *

Curfew was strict in the dorms. K-sha had told the dorm mother that she would be staying over at a friend's place tonight. But after what she had just gone through she didn't feel like going back to the Basilicom. If she faced Noire right now it would probably have turned out worse than it already had.

The streets were devoid of life around this area. The school had been built close to the residential area, but nobody except students and teachers was allowed anywhere near campus. It would be an easy task to sneak past the security guard like she did every night.

Uni: K-sha?

K-sha: …!

How did she slip past her senses? She rubbed her tired face and scolded herself for slipping up. But now that Uni was so close… wait why was Uni around this area anyway?

Uni: W-what a surprise to see you around here so late.

She stuttered. There was definitely something up with her.

K-sha: Hi… what are _you_ doing here so late Uni?

For now she kept her face straight and acted as normal as she could.

Uni: Haha… You won't believe it…

K-sha: Yes?

With each passing second more sweat drops were gathering on Uni's face. She was lost for words. Then she clapped her hands and exclaimed.

Uni: I was just taking a walk!

Uwaaah! That was one of the lamest excuses she had ever heard. It even took some weight of her brooding mind.

K-sha: I-I see.

Uni: Moonlight cardio is supposed to be super effective!

K-sha: Are you trying to lose weight?

Uni: No! You think I want to be flatter- Er…. Hehehe yeah that's it! All the good food from before got me worried a little.

K-sha: There is no need to worry Uni. You have a great figure.

Now she managed a genuine smile. Uni was cute. She should be more confident.

Uni: Ohhh….

Uni seemed depressed somehow as she lowered her shoulders.

Uni: Anyway… I thought you would stay the night with us. How come you are going to the dorm?

K-sha: I… don't feel so good. I want to sleep in my own bed if I can.

Uni: You do look sorta pale. Is there something bothering you?

Was it that obvious? K-sha felt bad for making Uni worry. Maybe she had just become so good at telling because they were friends.

K-sha: It will be over soon.

At least that was a guarantee.

Uni: If... if you have something you need to share… I'll be there to lend you an ear, you know?

So insistent. It almost made K-sha want to tell her. But there was no use in getting anyone else involved.

K-sha: I will definitely come to you first when it happens!

She said with a cutesy giggle.

Uni: W-well I know you'd probably go to my big sister first. I am not even angry if you did.

K-sha: Haha… I don't think I will… bother Noire… so much… anymore.

The words got stuck in her throat. This was really hard.

And her hesitation wasn't going unnoticed either. Uni definitely picked up on it.

Uni: Is there a reason you won't be able to?

Uni's red eyes were piercing her soul. Just like her sister's did.

K-sha: …

A big part of her wanted to rely on this sweet girl in front of her right now. But she knew that this weight wasn't supposed to be shared. Using her left hand to wave it off she softly denied her.

Uni: Really? That's good then. You are coming by again tomorrow?

K-sha: W-well I'm not sure yet. There are some things I need to take care of… for school.

Uni: Must be tough. I never got to go to school.

K-sha: It's not all work. There are a lot fun things to do.

Uni: Every time I go to your room I see some school girls having fun on campus.

Uni put her hands behind her back and hopped on her toes towards K-sha.

Uni: Maybe I can go to your school for a day?

K-sha: There is a Visitors Day at the end of this month.

Uni: Ehehe perfect timing then. Maybe I'll get big sis to come along too.

K-sha: That would be fun. Although Noire is probably busy with work.

Uni: If it's for you I'm sure she will take a day off. And I am here to help lighten her load as well!

K-sha: Thanks Uni.

Uni: Hm? W-why are you thanking me?

K-sha: For being a good friend.

She laughed at Uni's perplexed expression and then jumped on top of the academy's wall. From here she could slip into the dorms without passing the gate.

Uni: Hey! Don't say something so embarrassing and then leave!

K-sha: Give my regards to Noire, okay?

She said with a distant voice and then jumped off the wall to the other side.

Uni: …

The young CPU candidate kept standing by herself for a while.

Uni: You are a big fat liar. But it's not like I mind or anything! You will see how stubborn friends can be!

A decision had been made by the black clad girl as she ran back to her home in the Basilicom.

* * *

Noire had come to a conclusion of her own now. She was pushing her coffee mug in circles almost subconsciously. There had been a lot of stray thoughts going through her mind this whole evening, but there was one dominating everything else.

A decision had to be made. This couldn't go on forever. And she was the last person who would allow people's time to get wasted.

Noire: Tomorrow I will tell them for sure.

She declared with a decisive voice to the empty office.

Noire: Huh?

Close to her lay a note that she didn't remember writing. Picking it up roughly, she read the contents out loud.

Noire: "Next time: The Finale! Don't miss it for the world! Same Nep hour, same Nep channel!"

She frowned.

Noire: Is this some dumb TV show slogan? Who would want to tune in to something so cheesy?

 _(To be continued)_


	17. Challenge 12

**[Insert clever comment]**

* * *

 **Planeptune**

Nepgear was dozing quietly on her bed inside Planeptune Tower. She had returned home rather late and after telling Histy about Uzume's situation she had been waiting for Neptune to return. At some point she had fallen asleep on the couch in the living room.

Now she stirred in her sleep. Her face contorted in fear and then her eyes opened widely! With increased heartbeat she took a few shallow breathes. That dream again…

Umio with long feminine legs. Why was she still haunted by this nightmare? A fish shouldn't have such strongly developed calves!

Nepgear: Ouhh…

She had to erase that image from her mind. Still half in a sleepy daze she stared at her ceiling. This bed was really comfy and warm, so it made her forget about the bad dream fast. Still, she could have sworn that she had fallen asleep on the couch. How did she get here? Histy certainly couldn't have carried her here. The poor tiny Oracle barely managed to lift a chair from the ground.

Nepgear's chest still felt heavy. Maybe it was the worry about Neptune. That must have been it.

Nepgear: Haah… haaah….

Actually she felt _really_ heavy on the chest. Like something was pressing down her lungs!

With a swift move she pulled the blanket off herself and revealed… Neptune! Completely curled up on top of her little sister's bed, head firmly placed on her chest. Was she a cat or something?

Nepgear: Sis… did you bring me here?

She mumbled. Neptune grimaced as the light of the morning sun tickled her face. It must have been really hot below that blanket, but she seemed more agitated without it. Nepgear smiled faintly and petted her sister's head. She responded by grunting comfortably.

Maybe staying like this for a while wasn't a bad idea.

But why was Neptune sleeping on top of her in the first place? Did she fall asleep while carrying her to the bedroom? Nepgear was very curious about that conversation Neptune had with the person below the tree. But she wasn't confident that her older sister would confide in her about it. Despite being pretty open about her desires, Neptune had a tendency to not bother other people with her problems. They usually got involved on their own.

Neptune: Polka dancing fish leeeeeeeegs!?

With a jerk Neptune awoke from her nightmare and her head hit Nepgear's chin at full force. They both rolled over the bed holding their hurting body parts.

Neptune: Nep Jr.? What are you doing in my bed?

Nepgear: Ow ow ow… this is my room, Sis.

The CPU candidate rubbed her red chin and pointed at the abundance of Nepgear related merchandise. You can buy it for low prices on Nepazon! It's a real bargain!

Neptune: …I see.

She was still holding her pulsating forehead, but her face became drearier. The fact that she didn't make a joke about the situation and left it to the narrator instead was a little concerning.

Nepgear: Is something wrong?

She leaned forward in worry. Neptune just spread out on Nepgear's bed again and stared at the ceiling. Then she pulled over the blanket and hid under it.

Neptune: Do you think I can just sleep the day away today?

She asked in a weird tone. Nepgear tilted her head. This was not particularity deviating from her usual behavior. Skipping work was one of Neptune's three favorite pastimes after all.

Nepgear: Are you asking me to cover for you in front of Histy?

Neptune had promised the Oracle to return to work harder than ever after the events surrounding the BFF contest had been resolved, but the winged tome girl's patience was not everlasting.

Neptune: Something like that…

She sounded under the weather, no doubt about it. Nepgear couldn't remember Neptune ever being sick before. The worst she got was a stomach ache or nausea from eating too much bad stuff at once. Seeing Neptune curl up in her blanket like this was really worrying.

Nepgear: Alright I will do it! You can rely on me.

She gave her a determined look – which she couldn't see from below the folds of the blanket. But Neptune seemed to notice Nepgear's supportive attitude.

Neptune: Look at me… worrying my little sis' over nothing.

She kicked the blanket into the air and then rolled off the bed before it fell back down. After straightening her back she gave Nepgear a thumbs up.

Neptune: I'll leave the home front to you! Let me take care of the rest.

Her playful smile was looking _almost_ natural. She then left the room with deliberately goofy movements. Just as she disappeared Nepgear asked.

Nepgear: What "rest"?

She rubbed her sleepy eyes and got up as well. There was enough time to sleep later, for now she should find out what was going on.

As she groggily walked out of her room in her standard dress she noticed that Neptune had already left the hallway. She was really fast. Not thinking too deeply about it Nepgear moved into the living room area. Histy was probably in the office, so Neptune wouldn't go past there.

Nepgear: W-what?

She was wrong. Histy was floating inside the living room! And her eyes were running with data lines like crazy. She was making weird sounds like an organic telephone or something along the lines. She had seen this before. This was Histy's expression when she was connecting a call to another dimension.

Histoire: Uzume? Please come in Uzume! We got disconnected…

Oh, so she was calling Uzume in Gamarket. Nepgear had told her all about it during the night, but Histy said she would call the redhead CPU immediately. There was some trouble with the connection last time she checked though. This sounded like Histy had some success at least, but got cut off again.

Uzume: _Bzzzt… ry…. Frrrk…. busy right now… fshshs… battle…_

Histoire: The connection is still unstable. Please hang in there while I adjust the time dilation. It seems one day over here is a week in your location.

Uzume: _Guess…. right… bzzzt… MAGES. … same thing….!_

Histoire: It will take 3 hours to improve the connection. Please wait in line.

Uzume: _…frrk …put me on hold?!_

From what Nepgear could tell this was way above her head. Histy was an incredible piece of technology, even if her limitations were a little weird. Talking to her during her calculations usually just got her a snappish reply.

Instead she was more concerned about Neptune. If she didn't go to the living room, then where would she go? The new games that she had bought with Noire a few days ago were still untouched. And her allowance was virtually used up.

Nepgear: …maybe Uni has an idea.

For some reason Lastation's CPU candidate was the first person that came to mind whenever she needed someone to rely on. She immediately made a call to her friend.

She didn't take it.

Nepgear: That's weird. Is she still asleep?

That didn't sound like Uni at all. Her goal was to be as hardworking as Noire one day, so she wouldn't sleep in, no matter what.

This was all very strange. Nepgear couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen soon.

* * *

 **Final Frontier Plains**

Located right between Planeptune and Lastation's border and only a few kilometers away from the ominous Gamindustri Graveyard were the Final Frontier Plains. The name's origin was a little more fantastic than first expected. The area was mostly one huge crater. It was covered in dry rock and black earth, which made it look almost scorched. The shape reminded of the craters on the surface of the moon itself. It was rumored that this spot was the impact location for a meteor that hit the land eons ago.

Such a mysterious place existed in the middle of Gamindustri and yet it was almost completely unknown. People rarely dared to venture so close to the Graveyard, but even then there was nothing to see here. Just this dead earth in the middle of nowhere that created a surreal setting even for Gamindustri standards.

And now, in the middle of noon, with the sun high on the firmament, the final confrontation took shape.

Clouds were gathering in the distance, foreshadowing a shower on this hot summer day. The grey and white constructs of gas and water approaching seemed to reflect the mood of the only two people that had found their way here.

On the left was Neptune, showing an unbreaking smile. She was not wearing anything special and generally didn't seem to have prepared anything for this coming fight. Whether her self-confidence was just that high or she had a trump card that was not easily visible was impossible to tell.

On the right stood K-sha, atop a hill in the crater. Her hair band was black today and she was wearing protective gear along her arms and legs. The girl's turquoise eyes didn't let go of Neptune's silhouette for even a blink. Her killing intent was still as palpable as when she left yesterday. From this perspective she seemed worse than when she was manipulated by Kurome Ankokuboshi. That ice-cold determination was deadly. There was no doubt that she was not going to back off.

Neptune: Yo K-shadberry. You're super punctual! I even came early to check for landmines, but you got it all covered.

Of course the landmines would have been placed by K-sha herself.

K-sha: There are five more minutes until the promised time.

Neptune: I don't even remember setting a time at all ~

K-sha: Make your final preparations… I will defeat you nonetheless.

Neptune: I like confident girls. Pretty sure Noire does too. Did you invite her over to watch us?

Her words were rewarded with a glare.

K-sha: Noire shouldn't need to concern herself with your fate anymore.

Neptune: If I die today that would at least have some ramifications for Black Heart.

K-sha: I will not kill you.

The high school girl put magazines into her two Uzis in a beautiful single motion.

K-sha: I will destroy your will to fight. Crawl back to your nation and never show your face around Lastation again.

 _Click._ The guns were ready. K-sha posed with both of them aimed upwards next to her head.

Neptune: You know, no matter how many villain lines you throw at me, I won't be able to take them seriously.

Neptune whistled and put her hands behind her head. The last thing she could allow was for K-sha to put herself into the position of the bad guy. That was exactly what she wanted.

Both girls gathered their thoughts for these last few minutes of stillness. Each had their own goals and plans laid out for them.

K-sha knew that Neptune was putting on an act. Instead of trying to cling to her status quo she had gone for plan B. Should she win this contest she would accept her role as Noire's best friend. She had already decided to step off the stage and give up. This was Neptune's solution. This was her greatest mistake. To free her off this self-destructive mindset, K-sha would defeat her here. Put her down and create the path that was the best for Noire.

Neptune knew that K-sha was putting on airs. She was forcing herself to accept her own inferiority and give up her love for the sake of Noire. She couldn't allow her to become Noire's best friend, because that would mean that she truly accepted to never go beyond. Neptune would beat K-sha here and now and take that terribly sad option from her and take her place instead.

Neptune: Let's have a fair match!

She summoned a bastard sword in her left hand and then held it ahead, pointed directly at K-sha in the distance.

These unequal opponents faced each other now. Once before they had fought back to back, with the knowledge that the other would keep them safe at the stake of their own life. But now their backs were turned away from each other. Weapons were aimed like a barrier of thorns between the two girls. And the gaping gorge that had erupted between them could only be crossed with blood and steel.

* * *

Not far off, behind a crater wall, hid the crouched down figure of Uni. She did her best not to stand out and reveal her position. If she made her presence known it would probably have had an even worse effect on the situation.

Her red eyes peeked over the wall ever so slightly, but she could make out both of the contestants with relative ease. Neptune was not exactly hard to miss in this dreary place. Her white hoodie dress stood out like a sore thumb. K-sha's red and black uniform was a little more in tune with the scorched earth around her.

Uni had brought her own weapon as well. She had already decided on her course of action. If either of them went too far… she would stop them! It wasn't the best plan and it was dangerous for her to get in-between these two, but she couldn't let them go mad. She had fought both of those girls before, although in very different conditions. Uni wasn't sure if she stood a chance against a serious K-sha without Noire backing her up.

As for Neptune… she was strong. Even her big sis acknowledged that part, so it was definitely true. When the Planeptune and Lastation sisters sparred, Uni was usually paired up with Nepgear, but even then she had seen Neptune in action dozens of times.

Nepgear: You always find such great sniping positions.

Uni: Yep, that's what Nepgear would say.

She nodded at the conjuring of the gearhead's voice. Uni's imagination was really top notch today. The way she managed to project Nepgear's voice on the outside and behind her as if she was really talking to her was just incredible….

Uni: You are right behind me, aren't you?

She closed her eyes and mumbled those words in resignation.

Nepgear: Hi.

Uni: Why are you here?!

She spun around and gave Nepgear a questioning glare. The purple haired girl wasn't even trying to hide! Just standing there with a clueless face like it was nothing…Uni grabbed her sleeve and pulled her down next to her on the dirty ground.

Nepgear: Kyaah…!

Uni: Hush! I'm serious, how did you find me?!

At this point she would believe anything with this girl…

Nepgear: Don't worry Uni. I didn't find your position from looking around. Your location is really good.

Uni: I don't really care about your compliments or anything! J-just tell me how you did it already.

Nepgear: O-okay. I was following the signal of your N-Gear. When I was going towards Lastation I noticed that it was in this weird place, so I followed it until I found you.

Uni: These things have trackers in them?!

That was actually something she couldn't agree with. How could Nepgear hide something like that from them?

Nepgear: I thought it would be helpful when you lose it somewhere. That way you can always find the hardware again.

As expected her intentions were far from nefarious, but this was still a breach of trust to Uni. Her facial expression apparently gave Nepgear an idea what she was feeling.

Nepgear: I am sorry if that wasn't a good idea.

Her apology was heartfelt. That guilty expression made Uni want to apologize to _her_ instead!

Uni: J-just deactivate it when we don't need it.

What a wishy-washy reply. She turned her head away to avoid facing Nepgear.

Uni: Why did you want to come to Lastation anyway? Y-you didn't want to make good on our promise already?

There was some hope in those words, no doubt about it.

Nepgear: I was looking for you.

She explained.

Nepgear: I thought you might know what's going on with my sister.

Oh no. This was a really tricky situation. The sister in question was just one tiny crater wall over and about to fight K-sha seriously. What was she supposed to tell her? Uni felt cold sweat run down her back.

Neptune: Let's have a fair match!

The yell reverberated throughout the entire crater. Well that at least took away her choice in this matter.

Nepgear: Eh? That was Sis' voice!

She peeked over the crater wall to see what was going on, but was forced down to the ground almost instantly.

Uni gulped. She had instinctively pulled Nepgear's leg and made her faceplant into the ground. What could she say? She was panicking!

Uni: Don't blow our cover!

She hissed.

Uni: Those two are battling each other for the contest.

Nepgear: Ghmgmth wfersmy? (Goodness, really?)

It was a lot harder to understand Nepgear's words with a layer of dirt between her face and the air. Uni clicked her tongue and pulled her up. Planeptune's CPU candidate was covered in black and brown earth. It would have been funny if it wasn't so undeserved.

Uni: H-here take my handkerchief. You look dirty. Hmph.

She handed it to Nepgear and flicked one of her twintails to the side while posing like she didn't care.

Nepgear: Thanks.

The dirt was soon wiped away and Nepgear was looking her pristine self again. But her eyebrows were twisted in worry.

Nepgear: They are fighting each other in this remote place without anyone watching?

Uni: Yes. I… found out about it. So I came here to look after them.

Nepgear: So adult and cool!

She praised Uni without a second thought.

Uni: Ehehe… It's no big deal.

Wait! Don't get caught in her pace!

Uni: You can't go out there, you hear me?

Nepgear: It would be rude to interrupt their contest.

Uni: Exactly!

Actually, she was more afraid that they would blame _her_ for it, because Nepgear only found her way here due to Uni's stalking.

Now both of them pried over the wall again and saw the two fighters stare each other down. Neptune was holding the huge sword in one hand and slowly walking towards the center of the crater. K-sha was doing the same from the opposite direction.

Nepgear: They look so serious.

Uni: I guess.

Nepgear: Miss K-sha is at a disadvantage.

Uni: You think so?

It was pretty obvious. Neptune's raw strength was nothing to trifle with. And she had her HDD as well. K-sha's Gold transformation was by far not as powerful anymore since the Golden Towers had been destroyed.

Uni: That doesn't mean she has lost yet. K-sha is really skilled.

It wasn't just empty flattery. K-sha knew how to fight people to take them out completely. She had experience in battle and in assassinations. She knew how to fight stronger opponents as well. Neptune's raw power was superior, but she didn't rely on tactics or tricks. She was very straightforward in her fighting style. To put it bluntly, Neptune preferred to smash her enemies rather than exploit their weaknesses.

Nepgear: Maybe you are right.

They listened to their final words before the fight began.

K-sha: Don't hold back. I am not afraid of anything you can offer. Not even your NEXT form.

Neptune: I am not trying to keep it from you.

Nepgear: What? That's too much!

She could tell that Neptune was serious there. Without any doubt she would be using her strongest trump today. That was completely unfair! Was she intending to end this in one strike?

* * *

The combatants were only half a meter apart. They could see each wrinkle on each other's clothes. Neptune's purple eyes were not wavering even in front of this all devouring aura of death in front of her.

K-sha's turquoise eyes were dull, but a small glint spoke of a dedication that would rival even the power of the goddess in front of her.

They didn't shake hands. They didn't exchange insults. There was nothing but raw desire to end this conflict once and for all.

Neptune: Ready…

K-sha: …

Neptune: GO!

As soon as the words had been spoken Neptune swung her blade in a vertical line across K-sha's body. Had it connected, she would have been split in two uneven pieces. But K-sha _did_ dodge. With a backflip she had managed to only be grazed across the dress.

As soon as her left hand touched the ground she used her right to fire a salve at Neptune. The CPU blocked the bullets with her sword, but had to lose sight of her opponent.

 _Tick tock_ …

The sound of a metallic object rolling over the rocks. Neptune looked down and saw the grenade just in time. For it to light up.

The flash bang took her vision away and stung her retinas like they were assailed by a thousand little needles. K-sha wasn't wasting her opportunity and immediately fired two salves of her Uzis at Neptune and then followed up with a knife stab from behind.

Neptune: You blinded me…

Neptune ducked instinctively and managed to not get hit by the bullets, but K-sha's knife was much more controlled. It was aimed straight at Neptune's weapon hand.

Neptune: Psyke! I don't need my eyes to blast you!

A bunch of 32-bit swords appeared behind Neptune and rained down on K-sha. The black haired girl barely managed to dodge them and deflected one with her knife.

K-sha: Tch…

Neptune: I heard that!

With an upwards swing and a downwards slash she hit K-sha out of the air.

Neptune: Eat my _Dual Edge_!

K-sha: Think again.

She caught the sword between her guns and then kicked Neptune in the stomach from her position on the ground. That looked like it hurt.

With a vertical slash Neptune tried to regain some space, but her eyes were still hurting, so K-sha easily circumvented her attack and shot her from behind.

Neptune: Ouch! Right in my HP.

The glaring white of the flash bang started to fade and Neptune could see the flutter of black silken hair next to her. _Slash!_

Sword hit muzzle.

The release of each bullet created sparks and impacts between the blade and the muzzles. The fact that Neptune could keep up with each shot was impressive enough, but K-sha's deflection of Neptune's swings with just the barrels and muzzles was just as unbelievable.

After a flurry of exchanges, K-sha finally backed off and slid behind a rock, which Neptune split in two with ease. As things stood right now, Neptune couldn't afford to cease attacking. As long as she managed to stay close to K-sha she was at an advantage.

K-sha flipped her Uzis back into the holsters. Their muzzles were covered in cuts and looked like they might fall off any second.

Neptune: What, are your pew-pew guns already out of ammo?

She taunted as she barely missed K-sha's headband with her sword.

K-sha: I will show you the basics… of CQC!

Two military knives sprang from her boots and slid into her hands. Neptune's oversized sword was much more destructive, but…

K-sha: _Humph! Haah! Dorya!_

This knife play was a lot faster. A rain of stabs was covering each inch of Neptune's bastard sword, but in a lever like motion K-sha managed to twist it into the air. Afterwards she turned into a silver flash and appeared behind Neptune. She held one knife in front of her face and stopped in a half crouched pose.

The slashes had gone right across Neptune's chest.

Or should have.

Neptune: Grrr… datsh nhot twashty! (That's not tasty!)

She was holding one of the knives between her teeth! Biting down on the layered blade she managed to _break it_ into pieces just with jaw power alone.

Neptune: Cross Combo ~

She used her skill backwards somehow and slashed behind her accompanied by kicks. K-sha blocked the impacts, and dodged the blade's arc. Then she grabbed Neptune's hood and smashed her into ground! The bastard sword was flung out of the CPU's hand.

K-sha: Stay down.

She flipped the remaining knife in her hand and stabbed it downward without hesitation. The knife was supposed to sink straight into Neptune's shoulder, but instead it just sliced her hood.

That is… because Neptune headbutted K-sha with all her strength!

K-sha: ARGH!

The impact was so hard it made the school girl fly into a rock formation close by.

Neptune: Huff… This is… the skull that hit pavement at the speed of sound… Your cute little head can't even put a dent in it…!

She was wiping the sweat from her face with one of her sleeves. Actually she felt that painful clash quite well. But K-sha was even worse off than her. Any normal human would have been knocked out for a straight week.

K-sha: It's not… over… yet…!

She moved her arm out of the crumbling rocks. Then a circle of golden light started to envelope her. The rocks exploded and revealed K-sha in her Gold Form. A black eye-patch covered her left eye and she was wearing some sort of mobile weapon platform on her shoulders. Additionally she was now wearing a new hat that was reminiscent of an Admiral's or at least someone with military background.

And in each hand she held a golden Uzi. There was no golden hue in her eye though.

Neptune: Phew… you didn't use this during the Festival.

K-sha: It strains my body immensely. But this mission requires some wetwork.

A chill ran down Neptune's spine. In this state she couldn't even tell if K-sha had the capacity to be kidding.

Neptune: Let me even the odds a little then.

She grabbed the bastard sword that was stabbed into the ground and then took a deep breath. The familiar pillar of light and numbers enveloped Neptune's body and reshaped her whole appearance. Her height increased, as well as the length of her hair. Her whole body simply grew and was now covered in the black processor unit that indentified her as Purple Heart, CPU of Planeptune.

Even the sword changed into the standard HDD shape. This sword was never broken even once.

Purple Heart: Show me all of your willpower.

K-sha: You will see the power of a human soul!

While opening her arms wide she released energy beams from the contraption on her back. Red, gold and green, they all swirled and combined as they aimed for Purple Heart.

Purple Heart: Now you rely on power instead of skill?

She frowned and slightly side-stepped the energy beam. It passed her and exploded in a giant flaming pillar behind her.

K-sha: Just a feint!

Two rocket launchers were placed in each of her arms. And they both shot at the same time.

Purple Heart grabbed her sword with both hands and held it in front of her. Her stance was serene. She closed her eyes as the projectiles propelled themselves into her direction with irregular patterns. One would hit her from the right and the other from above. She could already predict their trajectory!

Purple Heart: I can see them.

Her power button like eyes opened wide as she executed two consecutive slashes in front of her. The first rocket was cut clean in half and exploded in the air, while the other one was smashed and flung into a nearby crack, which created another huge crater.

K-sha: I already told you… it was a feint.

Purple Heart: What-?!

The former Gold Third of Lastation had somehow closed the entire gap between them in mere moments! And now she was right in front of Purple Heart.

A weak attempt to cut her down was deflected by the golden Uzis. And now Purple Heart was open. The two energy cores on K-sha's shoulders began to rotate.

K-sha: Point blank.

She looked down on her enemy with finality. The trigger was pulled. Purple Heart had no way to defend herself or to dodge. The energy beams would crash into her with complete unadulterated power!

?: _Volcano Dive!_

The beams were split apart by a sword that dove straight into the ground and created a heated impact! Flames spread K-sha and Purple Heart apart and forced them to retreat backwards.

Purple Heart: That special move…

K-sha: But you shouldn't be here…

They both seemed shocked.

Purple Heart & K-sha: **Noire**!

Black Heart had appeared from the sky and plunged straight into the crater. Her silver hair was fluttering in the hot breeze of her impact. The ridiculous sword in her hand was stabbed firmly into the ground, parting the two parties with an imposing presence.

Now that she checked out the battlefield and saw both Neptune and K-sha armed to the teeth and battle ready she looked angry. She didn't undo her transformation for now.

K-sha: How did you find us?

Black Heart: I noticed that Uni was gone. Then I saw that a few things were missing. The rest was an easy deduction for me.

She looked back and forth between the two opponents.

Purple Heart: That was a pretty good guess. This specific location too…

Neptune was a little sharper in HDD. She didn't take Noire's words for granted. But it would explain why she could feel a presence a little distance away at the edge of the crater. One glance up there proved her correct. She and Uni accidentally made eye contact and while the CPU candidate immediately went back to hiding, it was already too late.

Black Heart: I can't believe you two… What are you trying to accomplish here?

She finally began her questioning. It was inevitable, but it's not like Neptune or K-sha had any response for her.

Black Heart: I told you to stop competing already. And whose crackpot idea was it to have an all out battle? You two could get seriously hurt!

K-sha: This fight decides… who will be your Best Friend Noire.

Black Heart: Then you can stop already. I have made my decision!

The words got stuck in both girls' throat on that revelation. It was not just sudden, but also completely unacceptable at this point. No, they _couldn't_ stop…

Purple Heart: This is a fight that I have to see through to the end Noire. I'm sorry, but your choice isn't important right now.

Black Heart: What… did you say?

Her dumbstruck expression was completely justified. Even the noble Purple Heart couldn't face her fellow CPU right now. She avoided eye contact. Just what had gotten into Neptune? The Neptune who had insisted all this time that Noire was the one who should make the decision?

K-sha: …I agree with her. Even though she is just trying to run away. If I beat her here… If I can finally do it… all of this will end.

She grabbed her golden guns tightly until her knuckles got visible below her skin. Noire shouldn't have been here. It was already hard enough to go through with her plan without having to see her so disappointed.

Neither of them wanted Noire here right now. Her presence could only make them waver. If Noire chose her best friend right now… no matter who she chose it would create problems.

Purple Heart was uneasy. If there was a chance that Noire would choose K-sha… she couldn't afford the possibility!

K-sha was biting her lip. If Noire chose Neptune then it would all have been for nothing.

Black Heart had to recover her thoughts for a few seconds. This wasn't what she wanted. Maybe this had happened because she had taken too long? Did they get fed up with her indecisiveness? But their solution wasn't sane!

Black Heart: You two will fight each other no matter what?

Purple Heart: I'm sorry.

K-sha: …

They could barely look at her! Black Heart looked down with a shadow over her eyes. Maybe it was her fault, maybe they were just being childish. Either way…

Black Heart: I won't allow it.

She raised her head and exclaimed such to the two rivals.

Purple Heart: You won't allow it?

The purple haired CPU looked at Noire with a bad feeling. This stubbornness was another part that Noire had in common with her.

Black Heart: You're ignoring my opinion in this matter? Well then I will just ignore your wishes as well! This fight is over!

K-sha: Noire… we can't stop.

Black Heart: …then I will _make_ you stop.

Up on the edge of the crater two loud gasps could be heard.

Uni: No way?!

Purple Heart: Do I understand you correctly? You wish to interfere with our battle?

Black Heart: Absolutely.

She grabbed her sword and held it to her side.

Black Heart: I'll only ask once more. Won't you stop this already?

It was her last word. There was no room for negotiation.

Purple Heart and K-sha faced each other and communicated silently. It seemed they had little choice. They both turned towards Noire.

K-sha: If you aren't going to let us pass, then we will create our own path. Right through you.

Purple Heart: Our final contest will be changed. This will be a fight between all three of us.

Black Heart: What has that to do with becoming my BFF?!

She retorted in annoyance.

Purple Heart: You, K-sha or me. Whoever wins will decide the future.

K-sha: The only person that deserves to be at Noire's side… that's the one that is as strong as her. That can stand tall with her through thick and thin. _Forever_.

K-sha crossed her arms with both her guns and spread her legs to get into a defensive stance.

Black Heart: You two always keep saying what you want to my face without even listening…! Fine, I'll stop your fight with my own strength!

Uni: Wait big sis! Don't fight them by yourself!

Nepgear: Sis, please don't do it!

The CPU candidates came out of hiding and rushed down the crater side. But Black Heart slightly twisted her head back and made them freeze with her glare. Their legs just instantly stopped moving. Against their will they were stopped in their tracks.

Black Heart: Don't get involved here Uni. You will only get hurt.

Uni: …!

Those words hurt… but she knew them to be true. When Noire and Neptune got serious Uni couldn't keep up. She would only get in her sister's way.

Purple Heart: Nepgear… you know what to do, right?

Her apologetic voice was making it hard for Nepgear to deny her. She had promised to cover for Neptune. Now she understood what that really entailed. She dolefully put one hand to her heart.

Nepgear: I… I got it.

She nodded ever so slowly. Purple Heart smiled faintly in response. The sisters had a trust in each other that would never break even if they didn't agree.

Black Heart: I guess you two will try to take me out first. Not a bad idea, because I am clearly the strongest here.

She boasted.

Black Heart: In that case there is nothing to it. I will have to go all out from the start!

With a flick of her finger she started up a digital screen in front of her. Afterwards she pulled out a silver share crystal from her chest and integrated it into the projection. Energy was released and her HDD transformed once more. Immense Share power flowed into Lastation's CPU and granted her the ultimate power of the Next form!

From the light emerged Next Black, wearing the big arm protectors and the headgear with the scouter over her right eye. The wings on her back resembled boosters more than ever before. Her outfit had taken on a strong theme of black and blue.

Next Black: This will be over in an instant.

With those words a blue energy blade extended from her right hand.

Purple Heart: You always tend to overdo it.

A cold sweat drop was running down her neck. Trouble brewed alongside the dark clouds that had gathered above them now.

Whoever made the first step would start the avalanche. Would be responsible for the consequences. Their triangle of opposing goals was shrinking by the second.

Thunder roared above.

The fight began.

* * *

…..

….

Purple Heart: You will have to say it.

K-sha: I won't say it.

Purple Heart: You are the only one left.

K-sha: Noire didn't either!

Next Black: I was actually fooled into it. Now it's your turn.

K-sha: …you're both bullying me…

Purple Heart: I suppose I will go a second time then. There is no shame in being embarrassed.

K-sha: ! I'm not embarrassed! I can do anything that Miss Neptune can do!

Next Black: (She is so easy to manipulate.)

K-sha: Come back next time to watch my perfect Noire's splendid performance in the continuation of the finale! Same Noire time, same Noire channel~!

Next Black: Aaahh… Y-y-y-you did that on purpose!

Purple Heart: (She is pretty easy to tease.)

 _(To be continued)_


	18. FINAL Challenge

**Not quite the threeway anyone expected, huh?**

* * *

 **Final Frontier Plains**

Thunder roared.

The clouds above had taken on a darker shape. The floodgates from above could have opened at any moment.

The three opponents were positioned in a triangle. Neither of them dared to move yet. In this fight everyone was for themselves. There were no teams or alliances or anything of the kind. For all intents and purposes it was a contest over the last person standing.

Yet K-sha and Purple Heart both looked only at Noire in her Next form. Her words had been boastful, but both acknowledged her as the biggest threat at this moment. And despite not intending to work together, both of them instinctively faced their worst opponent first.

Next Black: If you aren't going to come then I will make you.

She raised her energy blade above her head in a rough motion. For a moment she just stood still. K-sha adjusted her right leg to make a move on the spot. She couldn't tell what Noire was trying to do. The wind made K-sha's hair flutter in front of her right eye. She tightened her hair band and changed position, so the strands wouldn't block her vision. This breeze was an unwelcome distraction. It was all directed at Noire as well…

K-sha: !

She realized just in time what was going on. The air was being sucked towards Noire's sword! And as it swirled around it, rainbow colors gathered at the hilt. The pull of the wind was so strong that it dragged K-sha towards the CPU.

Next Black: _Tornado_ …

Now was the time. K-sha immediately dodged to the side before Noire brought her sword down. Even this early dodge was almost too slow.

Next Black: _Sword!_

The winds were released in one magnificent slash. The fringes alone managed to cut K-sha's hair a little bit and created strong irregularities in the atmosphere around them. The sharp wind was so powerful that it cut all the way towards the edge of the crater and felled a lonely tree in the distance!

This was the power of the Next form… Noire hadn't even attempted to aim. If she had, this might have become more than just a small injury. Her intention wasn't to kill them after all, but she did make good on her words… She got them to move.

And that was also the trigger for her to let loose. In an instant she rush-glided toward K-sha and prepared her blade.

K-sha: (So fast…!)

Her Gold form boost was allowing her to keep up with Noire's advances, albeit barely. The weapon on her shoulder created a small EMP wave. It wasn't able to stop Noire, but it distracted her scouter long enough for K-sha to slip under her sword and then kick her from behind. Her protected leg crashed into Noire's side, but to her shock she had reacted to the feint. The black arm protector on her left arm had blocked K-sha's attack with ease.

Her silver hair swayed in what seemed to be slow motion, before she very suddenly hit K-sha in the shoulder. The impact sent her flying several meters. Eventually K-sha caught herself and fired several salves with her golden guns. And not a second too early, because Noire was already in pursuit again. The bullet rain finally brought her to a stop. With blue arcs that resembled a net of energy all the bullets were dispelled by the azure blade.

Next Black had no weaknesses…

This pace was insane. She hadn't expected to be that much at a disadvantage. But in the end this was just fate.

Even at her peak… even with the power of the Golden Tower… Noire had defeated her with just her HDD. And with time K-sha had grown complacent. Knowing that she was accepted into the normal world… breaking with the Order. All these things had weakened her. She had thought there was no regret, but during the contest she had noticed her own inadequacy… wasn't that why she was doing this in the first place?

K-sha: Ghg…!

She planted her feet firmly into the ground. To defeat Noire... she would have to hurt Noire. There was no way around it. _Could_ she do it? Everything inside her was resisting this truth. She couldn't! Never!

 _But Noire wasn't showing any mercy either, right?_

This beckoning voice… what was it? Some instinct inside her that had been awakened by unforgiving and brutal training every day of her childhood. Survival instinct.

The master had told her over and over until it was drilled into her mind. Engraved into her very being.

" _A cornered fox is more dangerous than a jackal."_

If she just aimed for her vitals it would be so easy…

K-sha: No!

She pressed her nails into her hands to focus on the here and now. She had other ways to deal with this kind of battle. It was obvious that the CPUs had incredible durability and stamina. One or two direct hits were not going to bring them down anyway.

All of these inner thoughts had taken a few seconds, but Noire's attack hadn't continued in spite of that. K-sha noticed that Lastation's CPU was currently distracted by a furious sword flurry executed by Purple Heart.

* * *

Purple Heart was somewhat indecisive. Their three way stalemate was going to be broken soon. Noire had already raised her sword. She couldn't speak for K-sha, but for now it was best to focus on Noire.

When the wind slash was released Purple Heart blocked the edge with her sword. The pressure alone made her feet dig into the ground. Almost instantly after the shock wave ended Noire had already rushed towards K-sha. Purple Heart could only watch as the high school girl got flung around.

Noire had instinctively gone for the weakest link. That was cruel of her, but she probably hadn't intended to be. Still, Purple Heart wouldn't just stand around and watch.

She kicked off the ashen ground and sped straight into her fellow CPU. Noire turned her way and blocked the long blade with her own energy sword. Their clash created sparks in the air. It was disheartening how easily she blocked the attack. In fact Purple Heart was pushed back…

Purple Heart: This power suits you well.

She said while struggling to push her opponent back. It wasn't a sarcastic remark. In this form Noire was very direct and goal oriented. She seemed always to be in some sort of meditational state. Purple Heart understood that feeling too well. There was not much left of the cocky Noire right now, which made her infinitely scarier.

Next Black: And you are holding back.

It wasn't a question. With a spin of her weapon she deflected Purple Heart's blade and then followed up with a dive kick from above. Afterwards she created dozens of instantaneous slashes. This was her _Tornado Chain_.

The impacts from every angle and direction rained down on her and pushed her to the ground. She could feel the painful flashes from several of her limbs. This barrage was brutal.

In a calculated action she let the pressure of the attacks throw her back. Afterwards she kicked off the ground and floated above. Now she had the high ground (or air). The silver haired girl below didn't seem bothered though.

From up here she could take a breath and watch Noire intently. She already knew her friend's fighting style as well as her own. That was one of the reasons she was confident that she could keep up with her for a while. This was a little above and beyond their usual fights… but hesitation was the biggest enemy right now.

Purple Heart: Show me if you can brace for this.

Intense energy started to swirl around her and she held her blade vertically in front of her face.

Just as she was about to release her technique she noticed something from the corners of her eyes. K-sha was doing something. In time it became clear what that was. A couple of rockets hailed down on Next Black to blow her to pieces!

The explosions created smoke and dust clouds in the air and shook the crater. Of course Next Black wasn't even harmed. She had protected her face with her arms and taken the explosions with nothing more but a few scratches.

But this opening was good enough!

* * *

Next Black had seen the rocket propelled explosives coming due to her scouter. It warned her of incoming projectiles. The first two she had cut down, but the rest was moving in irregular patterns. Instead of trying to destroy them all, she instead let them crash around her. With her boosters it was easy to dodge to the only place in the wave of explosions that wasn't harmful.

Even so the air and ground shook from the destructive rain. With a swipe of her sword she cut the smoke apart to regain her view. Her scouter would have warned her of incoming projectiles, but she preferred to be sure.

Just as the opening in the clouds appeared she came face to face with Purple Heart's determined expression.

Next Black: You!

Purple Heart: **Neptune Break!**

Not good. Purple Heart had activated her EXE skill. And Next Black had been too distracted to react. Her feeble attempt at blocking the incoming beat down was pushed away by the speedy back of Purple Heart's blade.

 _Left, right, above!_

This speed was even surpassing Next Black's improved senses.

 _Below, behind, right shoulder!_

She gritted her teeth as she felt the impacts of each slash against her.

Purple Heart threw her sword into the air. That part confused Next Black, but then she felt Neptune's enforced kick to her chest! She was literally kicked into the sky. Purple Heart caught her blade mid air and then rushed straight after her.

Next Black: Hah!

With steeled tenacity she managed to stop her momentum and then used her booster to counter act Purple Heart's speed. The long black and purple blade that was supposed to cut her defenses instead got dragged down by Next Black's boot. Purple Heart was pulled along and then they both hit the crater with a loud bang.

Next Black towered above the crouched down Purple Heart triumphantly.

She had just _broken_ the _Neptune Break_.

Next Black: This isn't our first dance. We both know how this will end. Do you belittle me so much that you think you can keep holding back? What fight are you keeping those reserves for?

Purple Heart coughed and pulled herself up on her sword. Her limbs were shaking from the excess, but she didn't stay down. Her face was hard to read and Next Black didn't comprehend her reasoning. All she knew was that those purple eyes were not looking at her. Purple Heart's true opponent wasn't Next Black.

Next Black: So that's how it is.

She clicked her tongue. Her aim here was to break up their fight. If Purple Heart was unable to keep fighting that would meet that condition. But those eyes told a different story. And it made her mad. Even in this calm form she could feel the heat building up in her mind.

Was she angry that she was being ignored? Or was it something else entirely…?

Before she could delve deeper into those problematic thoughts she noticed several small projectiles hitting the earth between them. Purple Heart was just as surprised to see the metal sticks that were protruding from the dirt.

Next Black turned to the side to see K-sha with guns in hand, aimed at them. She had missed.

No. K-sha wasn't such a bad shot. She wouldn't miss form this distance, let alone so perfectly placed between their feet. Meaning…

Next Black: Explosives.

Just as she exclaimed that the sticks sprang open and revealed red blinking lights. A fast paced beeping signaled the imminent explosion. At this angle she would hit both opponents simultaneously.

But that wasn't good enough. Next Black dashed backwards and was hit by the heat of the explosion, but nothing else. Afterwards she jumped into the air and then crashed straight into K-sha!

Except K-sha had already used a cord she had attached to a rock to pull herself away in the moment of impact. Next Black's speed was much greater, but this attack was predictable. Her armored foot crushed the ground until it cracked open.

Her eyes were focused on the eye-patched girl ahead, so she didn't notice the small black metal discs inside the split earth below her. The impact from her kick had set them off.

Beeep-beep-beeeep-BOOM!

Next Black crossed her arms in front of her face as the explosion of the landmines hit her. Everything turned white for a second before the fires and metal shrapnel skewered the entire area.

Bursting out of the fire, Next Black advanced beyond the explosion. She hadn't taken much damage, but she was now even more determined to reach K-sha.

 _Click._

That was the sound of a step on another mine.

Next Black: Wha-?!

K-sha was standing in front of her without any fear. She was almost in arm's reach! Next Black was hit by the mine's explosion. With another step she pushed through!

Click, click, tick…

Every step she took to dodge the explosions led to another activated mine! Just when did this girl prepare all this?

As K-sha kept retreating, Next Black kept chasing through a field of mines. Knowing that she would only get hurt more by running after K-sha, she instead set off into the skies. Up here were no mines.

K-sha: Target acquired.

Her dull eye was focused on the single target in the air. As Next Black had penetrated the smoke of the explosions to reaffirm her location she had become an easy target.

K-sha: The ground, the air, even another dimension… no place is safe for my opponents.

With a strong pull of her trigger she released her anti-air artillery. Powerful bullets, energy blasts and rockets showered Next Black. Even she couldn't keep taking this many hits for long! K-sha was lacking in power, but she made up for it by being prepared. Noire's spontaneous fighting style couldn't even come close to this level of preparation.

Next Black: Enough.

A shockwave was released from the center of the explosions and bullet rain. Next Black had extended her arms to the side and dispelled every and all shots at her with pure energy and wind.

Instantly after that shocking display of power she descended to the ground. With a spark in her eye she raised her energy sword. The entire plain rumbled between K-sha and her. The pressure around the battlefield had suddenly turned upwards and…

The black earth split open between them, into a giant rift! This was also one of Next Black's moves. It was mindboggling, but she managed to rip open the entire area with ease. All the mines on the field uselessly exploded in this unnatural disaster.

Sheer power triumphed over careful planning.

Now there was nothing that could stop Next Black's advance. K-sha felt cold sweat run down her face. This was apparently the end of her trickery. Now she was forced to fight Noire head on.

 _Slash!_

Next Black ducked under Purple Heart's attack. She wasn't foolish enough to forget about her other opponent now. Just as they exchanged another flurry of sword swings, K-sha joined in. Now it truly was a three-way battle. K-sha had already demonstrated that she would attack Neptune as well, but in this close quarter battle it was hard to choose your target in the first place.

Next Black blocked K-sha's bullets with her sword while moving back to escape Purple Heart's blade. Then she grabbed Purple Heart's right arm and forcefully smashed her into K-sha.

Purple Heart: Ungh…!

K-sha: Gah!

Their collision was painful and made them both wide open for follow-ups. Next Black delivered. A kick penetrated Purple Heart's processor unit and pushed her (and K-sha below her) into the dry ground. Their bodies left imprints in the rock and dirt.

Both of them were coughing loudly and could feel several concussions.

Next Black: This battle is over. I don't intent to hurt you any more than this if you comply.

The energy sword in her right hand vanished. She was absolutely serious about her proposition. To her the result was already determined. Executing the punches was merely a formality. And these two should already have realized that.

But…

Purple Heart: Can you still move?

She asked the black haired girl below her. Her purple pigtails were starting to loosen up from all the damage and she was hunched over, covered in bruises and dirt… but she still asked such a stupid question instead of worrying about her own shaking arms.

K-sha: I don't… require your… pity…

And even more vexing was this girl's attitude. K-sha was looking like she had been crushed by a truck and then some more. And yet she was _getting up_. With a harsh push she got Purple Heart off her and looked at Next Black. Her back was lowered; her arms were dangling down, unable to hold her golden guns anymore.

Purple Heart was supporting herself on one knee, but she retrieved her sword nonetheless. As she unsteadily returned into a fighting stance she gave Noire a slight smile.

Purple Heart: As you said, this isn't our first crossing of blades. You know that I will not back down on things important to me.

She wiped the blood and sweat from her cheek.

Purple Heart: Do you not feel some exhaustion as well? I remember you complaining to me that it was unfair when we beat you three on one before although you were the only one transformed.

Next Black: I'd prefer if you didn't bring that up…

Even now Noire could show a cute side. The way she pursed her lips in dissatisfaction for example.

K-sha: For Noire… for Noire…

She was mumbling to herself in a rather delusional way. The other two didn't notice it, because of their exchange. The young girl seemed to be at her limit. Not physically, but mentally.

To make her true love happy… To defeat Miss Neptune…

She clutched her face in pain. This dark instinct was still ravaging the corners of her mind. Defeating Noire… was that the only way?

Selfish desires were mixing in with her reason. Things felt so black and white all of a sudden. Victory was the only path left to her. At…. all… costs…

* * *

They were really hurting each other. Uni and Nepgear could only watch with pained expressions as they saw the beat down in front of them. No matter how they thought about it, this seemed wrong.

They didn't dare to interfere, but they could also not look away.

Noire was merciless, but she didn't aim for any vitals. She really just gave the two contestants a forceful beating. But Neptune and K-sha weren't stopping.

Nepgear didn't know why Neptune wouldn't use her Next form. Was she scared of going too far and hurting Noire? That didn't seem to be it. Her sister was too skilled in that form to lose control. But it did look like she was saving up her strength for something else.

Uni: Is it because of what she said before…?

Finally the twintailed girl spoke up again. With one elbow leaned on her right hand and her head supported by the other she looked on in contemplation.

Nepgear: What do you mean?

Uni: Miss Neptune implied she would use her Next form against K-sha. Is she still keeping her trump card for the fight _after_ they beat my sister?

That was… ridiculous. At least Uni felt that way about it. Couldn't they see that Noire was going to crush them at this rate?

And K-sha was holding herself really well, but she was acting odd for a while now. The aura surrounding her made it seem like she was somehow cut out of the world around her. It reminded her of the time back when she was manipulated by Kurome's dark energy.

As they looked on they saw Neptune engaging Noire once again. But something was different.

Nepgear: Is… Miss Noire slower?

That was exactly right. The fatigue was finally settling into Next Black. And it was less due to the fact that she had taken so much damage, but more because of the incredible sustain of that form. Honestly, they usually lasted only a few minutes. Even if Noire was really determined, she could only go on for a little while more. It was a problem created by her holding back to not seriously injure her opponents.

It seemed that Neptune had taken that into consideration. That's why they were trying to dwindle her down rather than to beat her right now. K-sha must have been aware of this as well. But her Gold form was also excessively energy reliant.

The question right now was simply who would succumb to exhaustion first.

Neptune put Noire under pressure despite her beat up appearance. While Noire managed to get hit after hit in, Neptune got up every time and attacked even more outstandingly than before. She would probably have said something along the lines of "The protagonist will always get up again to beat the bad guy."

But in this case there was no bad guy to beat up. Nobody who was morally wrong. Whoever won was probably just as correct and wrong as the others.

* * *

Impossible. Next Black was huffing somewhat fierce as she brought Purple Heart to her knees yet again. She was well aware of Neptune's tenacity, but this was ludicrous. It was like she was asking to be completely beaten to a pulp.

Noire did not completely understand what Neptune and K-sha had been doing behind her back. She wasn't dense, so she knew it was a lot more important than she gave them credit for. Her insistence on stopping their fight was quite ironic now that she was the one doing all the harm. There was more on the line than just preventing harm from them though. She had to stop their _contest._

Even as she beat her friends with her own hands, she still felt that it was important to do this. That it was right. If she managed to get through their thick skulls right now, she would be able to be more reasonable later on.

Next Black: (Just stop resisting.)

She was taking long breaths and adjusted her shoulders. It felt like she was carrying a huge weight on every inch of her body. How long could she stay in this form?

Next Black: I am done with this. You force my hand.

She stopped Purple Heart's blade with her gauntlet alone. The purple haired CPU widened her eyes at that. Warily she retreated a few steps and focused on Noire's weapon.

Next Black: You know my specialty already. I stopped yours, but I don't think you will be able to do the same in your state.

Purple Heart: (That stance… she is going to use _Infinite Slash._ )

Most people would have considered that overkill. There was certainly no way for Neptune or K-sha to beat that attack right now. Until now Next Black had used the back of her blade to hit them. That way all her attacks were blunt. But now she spun her energy sword around to show its sharp edge. This one was not going to be as weak as her previous strikes.

Purple Heart felt her heartbeat increase. Right now Noire wanted to ascertain her victory at any length, only stopping short of killing them of course. She must have noticed her limit approaching. Her tough exterior hid the desperate feelings inside. She could feel that they both were the same in that regard.

Purple Heart: If I take it all… will you forfeit this match?

Next Black: …

They stared into each other's power button shaped pupils. Each reflecting the other's determined faces. Noire was silent for a moment that stretched out into what must have been infinity.

Next Black: I promise on my pride as Lastation's CPU.

Purple Heart: There is no greater vow than that.

The always gallant Purple Heart seemed satisfied. Taking all of Noire's emotions, to deny them... How ironic.

Next Black: Prepare yourself then Neptune.

Intense impulses of energy were flowing through Next Black's sword. The blue glow intensified to the point where it resembled a sapphire sun. A release of all this power in a nigh infinite number of slashes would bring down any opponent.

Purple Heart just had to take it. Take all of this powerful bloodlust. This unlimited power of… emotion…

Purple Heart: Watch out!

Next Black: …!?

Blood splattered over Purple Heart's torso. She stood in front of Noire with outstretched arms. Her sword that had never once been broken in battle… crumbled. Burst to pieces.

Smoke was rising from the bullet hole in the purple haired woman's body.

Next Black: Neptune!?

Planeptune's CPU collapsed and fell into her hastily grasping arms.

Silently Next Black transformed back into her human form and grabbed Purple Heart closer, holding her wound shut as best as she could.

Shaking in despair Noire looked up and spied the source of this catastrophe. That one shining golden eye.

Noire: Why… K-sha?

* * *

This was it. She had done it now. No turning back.

Seconds ago, before the trigger was pulled, K-sha had moved to a specific location. She had buried something in the ground before the fight with Neptune began. A certain weapon that she had stolen from Uni's room. The prototype.

Her arm sank into the still loose earth like it was going into water. With a heavy jolt she pulled the entire black rifle out in one go. The dirt covered tool of death slipped into her hands almost naturally.

This was the strongest weapon she had ever wielded. And combined with her special trump card… it should be able to pierce anything, processor units included. Not even the Next transformation would give enough durability to resist this shot.

K-sha: Why am I thinking this?

She gritted her teeth and pulled out a single golden bullet. This thing would be accelerated and propelled into the enemy's heart with the entire focused force of the prototype's blast. In a way this was stronger on a single target than anything Noire could do. Even her Infinite Slash. It could beat it.

K-sha: Why do I need to hurt Noire?

She combined the weapon platform on her back with the prototype. This would directly link it to her own energy pool.

K-sha: …

Finally she pulled out her trump card. A thing that had been tightly pushed into her uniform. Something that she had been holding close to her heart just for today's confrontation.

A golden piece of metal.

Just touching it with her fingers send golden sparks down her arms and made her right eye start to glow in the same hue. This was a part of the **Golden Towers**. The origin of Gold Third's power, but also their greatest downfall. Something that Kurome Ankokuboshi had used to manipulate B-sha, C-sha, S-sha and even K-sha herself.

After the destruction of the Heart Dimension the darkness had faded. The towers had already been destroyed. K-sha had found this in the ruins of the tower in Lastation. It shouldn't have had any power left, but it was actually brimming with it.

 _Just kill her. It will solve your problems. You want to survive, right? It's all part of training. There is nothing wrong with killing an enemy. You can't be her lover anyway._

Oh. So that was it.

K-sha: You are dead already so shut up.

Her face turned cold and she clutched the golden piece tightly as if she wanted to crush it. The remains of darkness inside it had been weighing on her this entire fight. This pitiful piece of Kurome's power was still trying to control her actions even now. That was the reason for the flashbacks and the voice of her former master.

K-sha: I would have used it anyway, so go ahead and fade away.

She resolutely slapped the golden piece into the core of the prototype. Unimaginable energy flowed into her weapon. The darkness that was supposed to spill into K-sha's heart was dispelled. No, that wasn't the right term. _Swallowed_ described it much better. This laughable attempt at corruption was already fated to fail. K-sha had beaten it before, she wouldn't get sucked into it again.

Yet this didn't mean she hadn't made an equally horrifying decision on her own.

For just a few seconds she mulled it over in her head. Her dull golden eye stared up at the clouds. A single early raindrop hit her forehead and made its way down to her chin in a wet line.

To make Noire happy.

She needed to hurt Noire.

This would be painful. Uni was watching her. Noire was witnessing it. Miss Neptune would suffer.

But this was for the best.

With an almost relaxed demeanor she lay back down and viewed her target through the crosshair.

Right now Noire was gathering energy to defeat Neptune with her strongest blow. No matter, K-sha's attack would blow away even that attack with ease. Right now she could feel the power simply course through her veins. The pulsation gathered in the energy core of the prototype. It began to synchronize with her heartbeat.

This beautiful white silver hair that was swaying in the wind of her attack. The slender body clad in blue and black that had been dancing across the battlefield. A face so determined and pure. Just witnessing Noire's beauty for one last time was all she needed right now. This was her last selfish desire. To see Noire in her greatest state, rather than what was to come next.

This scorn that she would carry with all her being.

Her finger was caressing the trigger and…

K-sha: Please forgive me.

…pulled it.

Inwardly she scolded herself for letting that last line slip. Even though she was supposed to be ice-cold and detached she still asked for forgiveness in the end. How silly.

* * *

Purple Heart had jumped in front of the bullet instinctively. Her sword - intended to block the shot - was crushed and took the brunt of the force, but the bullet still pierced her torso. Pain was rushing through her body.

It really hurt. This was a pain she hadn't felt in ages. Something that brought her close to death. A terrifying feeling of being overcome by the reaper himself.

Noire had caught her before she could hit the ground, but the shock of the injury was so strong that Neptune was unable to say anything.

She could only lean in Noire's arms as the following scene unfolded.

Noire: K-sha…? T-this… this was an accident, right? You didn't want to shoot her, right?

Purple Heart could feel her shaking. Noire was very upset right now. Her first instinct was to try and come up with an explanation that would make it easy.

K-sha: …I aimed at you Noire.

The high school girl said almost emotionlessly. She stood a few meters away now. Her hands were bruised and covered in burns. The prototype had collapsed from the overloaded shot. Her Gold form had dissolved at the expense of her entire power put into a single shot. Right now she was just a beaten and bruised girl in the first drops of rain of what felt like a rough shower about to come.

Noire: R-right! You wanted to defeat me! I forced you to go overboard. It's my faul-

K-sha: But I knew Miss Neptune would shield you.

No convenient explanations. There was no room for interpretation with K-sha's frank words. Noire froze up. Her hand was clutched around the hole in Neptune's flesh that was still letting out red life juice.

Noire: You… knew?

She really didn't comprehend. Or maybe she didn't want to.

K-sha: It was the highest probability. I shot from an angle that made it easy for her to see it coming. My shot was too fast for her to pull you away though.

Noire was heartbroken. The completely detached K-sha was just standing there and explaining her plan to injure Neptune…

K-sha: I am shocked. Even my strongest shot didn't manage to take her out. Miss Neptune sure is strong.

Noire: T-take… take her out…

This was a really bad injury.

K-sha: If it had been me, I would have been dead.

She added almost casually.

Noire: Sto...

K-sha: If she doesn't get treatment I will give her roughly an hour. CPUs are hard to kill-

Noire: STOP ALREADY!

She yelled at K-sha with a confused and angry voice. Neptune in her arms felt her clasping her back strongly to find support.

Noire: Why?! Why did you try to kill Neptune? This is going way too far for a stupid contest!

K-sha: I see…. So it was stupid to you.

She smiled self-derisively. If one could call something like that a smile. It was more akin to frown that was flipped uncleanly.

Noire: Of course not… but y-you can't hurt her!

K-sha: _She_ chose to cover you with her body. I didn't force her to do it.

Noire: Still! You know Neptune would try to save me!

Neptune could gather what Noire's confused thoughts were conjuring up now. She was heading in a very bad direction. And K-sha kept fueling that fire.

K-sha: It seems like it. Honestly I didn't think she cared enough. No wonder she was such a problematic obstacle.

Noire: Obstacle?! Is that all Neptune is to you!?

Purple Heart felt powerless. Her body was not obeying her. She had to say something. Her dry mouth just had to form words…!

Noire: I can't believe what I'm hearing… I … I misjudged you! And I even considered you my friend….

K-sha: I defeated Miss Neptune. I won the contest. So we are _best_ friends now, right?

She replied matter of factly. There were no words that could have been worse right now.

Noire: Did you lose your mind!? How could you say something like that while Neptune is… Neptune…!

Noire was always composed when it counted. Even when everyone was in a bad state she wouldn't lose it like this. And even now she still tried to be the voice of reason. There were no tears in her eyes and she didn't attack K-sha. But eventually she would give in to those dark emotions.

The way she clasped Neptune in her arms was the action of someone trying to cling to a cliff. If Neptune died right here, then her last hold would be cut off.

K-sha: I didn't manage to kill her. But that wasn't part of the deal. She lost either way. Although she might lose even more if she doesn't get help.

Not that it mattered to her, was what her eyes were saying.

Nepgear: SIS!

Of course the other person who was closest to Neptune was equally desperate to get to her. Nepgear almost stumbled over her feet as she ran down the hill and jumped straight to Neptune's side. She grabbed her sister from the side, so that Noire didn't have to carry her entire weight.

Noire: Nepgear… look after her.

The twintailed CPU got up. She hesitantly let go of Neptune. Her movements were stiff. Purple Heart's fading mind was screaming at her body to get up.

What was Noire going to do? K-sha was just standing there as if she didn't care what happened next.

Noire: K-sha you…

Her boots stepped through the coarse earth. The first drops of rain had created spots of mud.

Just as she came closer to K-sha she was stopped by another silhouette. Those black twintails, similar to her's were covering the younger girl's face. Her arms were stretched to the sides as if to block Noire's passage.

Uni: …

Noire: Uni… get out of my way.

Uni: Don't do it big sis.

Her voice was shivering. Clearly she was afraid. Not just of Noire's baleful gaze, but also of what K-sha had done. Right now she was split between protecting her friend and her devotion to her sister.

Yet she still blocked the path.

K-sha: Hey Uni. You are in the way. Noire wants to declare me the winner. Move or I will have to take you down as well.

Uni: Wha-?

Her eyes widened in surprise. Like an arrow piercing her heart, those words stabbed her soul. How could she say that to her? Even though she wanted to believe in her…!

Noire: Get away from her Uni.

It wasn't a request, but an _order_.

Uni was struggling to keep her knees straight. Her dress was jittering on her shaking body. Despite all of it, she could not move.

K-sha: Tch…

The bruised girl clicked her tongue. She put a hand over her forehead and her hair fell over the other half of her face.

K-sha: You are making this difficult… just vanish already!

It sounded like she was getting impatient.

Noire: You are that far gone already…

She was starting to turn colder. Whatever doubts she might have had, the way she treated Uni was just proof of her state.

Noire: K-sha I will-

Purple Heart: So this is the full extent of your determination.

The three black haired girls turned their heads around to look at the unexpected speaker. Purple Heart was standing on her own two feet! Nepgear was giving her a shoulder to lean on, but still; she was conscious and able to talk.

Nepgear: M-my abilities are limited… th-the wound is only closed temporarily.

The explanation was quite simple. Nepgear had used her limited medical skills to help her sister. But they needed someone skilled like Compa to get her out of the worst.

K-sha's face was still hidden, so her reaction could only be told by her tightening hand over her left face half.

Noire: Neptune, don't move! And don't talk!

Her worried voice was somehow giving Purple Heart more strength instead.

Purple Heart: Please don't fall for it Noire.

She coughed a little and then cleared her throat.

Purple Heart: I understand your feelings completely now K-sha. You really are stronger than me after all…

K-sha: !

Purple Heart: "If it had been me, I would have been dead."

She repeated K-sha's previous comment. Her eyes were turned down.

Purple Heart: Any human would have been. You want nothing more than to stay at Noire's side forever… but you think that would only lead to sadness.

Noire: What? How is this connected to anything? She tried to kill you!

Purple Heart: You really think a scratch like this would best me?

That was a pretty bold declaration considering her sad state, but Noire couldn't reply immediately. In truth that was something she thought as well. Even though Neptune was in critical condition… she always believed that she would make it.

Purple Heart: I don't think K-sha thought so either.

She smiled through the pain.

Purple Heart: I was surprised. You really did shoot Noire with the intent to kill. It must have been hard, even if you knew I would intervene.

K-sha: It wasn't… hard at all...!

She resisted, but her voice broke too fast.

Purple Heart: You know, I never believed you were a convincing actress. It makes me wonder how you managed to hide your true identity during the Gold Third crisis.

She actually managed to laugh in this situation!

Noire: Has everyone lost their minds?!

Uni: Act?

The CPU candidate picked up faster than her confused sister.

Purple Heart: K-sha is trying her hardest to become the villain of this story.

Like a hammer of truth, Neptune crushed the shell of lies that was surrounding the high school girl in an instant. One could almost see her physically break down.

Noire: Th-the… villain?

Purple Heart: Yes… hrm… She is doing all she can to be rejected by you. By her friends. She knows that you are way too kind and forgiving.

K-sha: Why do you-!?

Purple Heart: Like I said, you aren't that good of an actress. They accepted you even after that whole deal back then, right? It must feel like you have no choice but to go to the worst extremes. But you can't bear all that. Don't be arrogant!

K-sha: Ghgk…

She sank to her knees in the black soot.

Purple Heart: You do some nasty things to help out a fool like me. I am moved.

She took a step towards Noire and K-sha. Nepgear hastily tried to support her, but Purple Heart shook her head and walked on her own.

Purple Heart: But that's not really what I want. Or what you want.

K-sha: I… I don't know what you mean…

She was barely able to talk straight.

Purple Heart: I beg you again Noire, please do not hold it against her. She did it all to prove a point. And she is just afraid… of hurting you in the future.

Noire: I get it now…

She closed her eyes and frowned. Purple Heart and K-sha were right at her sides.

Noire: I get that you are both complete idiots!

She used her fists to punch both of their heads. The impacts almost instantly created bumps and brought them down to the ground.

Purple Heart: Eh?

K-sha: ?!

Noire: You have been thinking about something so meaningless this whole time?!

She looked at them with righteous anger.

Noire: As if I would care about something like that! I am not so frail that I need your protection! Fighting at my side, or protecting me with your life… why would I ever worry about something like that? I am Lastation's CPU! I only do everything and that includes protecting my friends. Whether you can stay at my side forever or not is not the point. What really matters…

She crossed her arms and averted her eyes.

Noire: W-what really matters is that we are happy together!

Stunned silence.

That really was… unexpected.

Purple Heart: …cute.

Noire: What was that?!

Purple Heart: No… I think you are acting cute right now.

She repeated with a chuckle. Noire's cheeks flushed a little in embarrassment, but before she could raise her fist again she was interrupted.

Purple Heart: You see K-sha? Noire never worried about something like that. There is no reason for you to give up your happiness yet.

K-sha: Really… am I… not… the worst…?

Tears gathered in her eyes. All of her mental defenses were already broken. Neptune's and Noire's words left her no way to keep up her façade.

K-sha: Can… can I really be forgiven?

Her sorrowful voice was hurting their hearts. This one was up to Noire alone.

Noire: I already said this a dozen times, so for the sake of Celestia, try to remember it this once. _We are friends_. And that won't change whether you are human or even a demon lord.

She lowered her head with a shaking lip.

Noire: A-and… I'm… s-s-sorry for doubting you!

Nepgear: She apologized?!

Uni: She apologized…!

 _She apologized?!_

Noire: Stop repeating it! I was wrong and almost said something really horrible! I am not so conceited as to ignore my faults. But you two also made a mess. And Neptune is in pretty bad shape because of it too.

K-sha: I'm sorry…! It was the only way…! I thought so at least… to defeat Miss Neptune… and to get rejected by you.

Purple Heart: She forgave you. And I was the one in the wrong too.

K-sha was shaking as she was moved to tears. From her perspective Noire really was a goddess in every sense of the word.

K-sha: I'm truly sorry. This was all my misunderstanding. And I know that Miss Neptune was trying to help me. So I want to ask you one more time Noire. I know it's a bad time and Miss Neptune needs to get treated, but…

She grasped her red skirt and gulped. Her face was covered in a fierce blush.

K-sha: Please tell me honestly. Not in any vague terms or some excuse.

She squinted her eyes and faced Noire head on.

K-sha: I still **love** you Noire! Please go out with me!

The atmosphere got stuck in limbo. Noire began to sweat.

K-sha: P-please tell me how you feel! I will accept even a rejection, but please, please, please tell me!

Noire: Wh-wh-wha-why-who?!

She stuttered and took a step back.

K-sha: Will it be me? Or Miss Neptune? Please choose!

Purple Heart: …

Noire: HUH?!

Now her shock meter exceeded the natural limit and measured on the planetary scale!

Noire: I- but, why I mean- What? I c-can't just…. When you put me on the spot like this…

She clutched her hands together.

Noire: W-why did you bring up Neptune anyway? She doesn't think like that at all!

She thought that she had found the only escape route. Instead of giving K-sha a straight reply she focused on the irregularity in the question! Her eyes sought support from Neptune.

Purple Heart stayed silent. And then she rose from the ground where she had been resting.

Purple Heart: I haven't been the best protagonist until now, hm?

Noire: ?

Purple Heart: A hero has to be kind when it counts. But even more importantly… honest.

She grasped her hurting heart. Wait she didn't have an injury there…

Purple Heart: I have been neither around you, have I Noire?

An almost subtle pillar of numbers splashed across Purple Heart and she shrank down a few sizes. Now she was just good old Neptune. Relying on her mature form for this wouldn't be right.

But that made the following even harder for her. There were people around, sure, but her overheating mind was blending out Nep Jr., little Uni and K-sha completely. Even on a world scale with just Noire and her on it she would still have felt like vomiting out her guts on the spot right now. That's how nervous she was. K-sha had put an unreasonable curse on her!

Neptune: Honesty is hard. I understand how you feel now. Maybe I have been the biggest tsundere all along?

She rubbed the back of her head, ignoring the sting in her chest.

Neptune: Ahahah remember what I said at the start of all this? How only weirdoes fall in love with you?

Noire: Really _now_?!

Neptune: Don't look at me like that with your cute furrowed brows! I am getting to the good part now.

She grinned like she had just taken a course on mad mime method acting.

Neptune: Turns out… _**I'm**_ a weirdo. I mean that's been kinda obvious all along, but I'm really full-blown nuts. That is… nuts for you Noire.

…...

…...

...

Noire: HUUUUH?!

Forget planetary scale. That pathetic shock meter got crushed and turned into dust. Noire's shock meter exceeded the limits of just this planet. Right now she was shocked on a galactic scale!

Neptune: Wow am I blushing? I am totally blushing aren't I? Maybe that was a little too direct. But I don't care anymore! Nowa, you totally maxed out my affinity gauge! Our Lily rank is level 11! You converted all my happiness stats into Noire points!

Instead of lowering her voice and fading out in embarrassment Neptune instead did the opposite and added fuel to the fires of destruction and set the whole world on fire! If she had to burn down in utter embarrassment she would at least take Gamindustri with her!

These declarations were so extreme that it almost felt comical. But Noire had _never_ seen Neptune blushing that much. If it had been a joke… if it had been just another Neptune prank… she wouldn't have been embarrassed. She would have laughed at Noire right now… b-but those wet upturned eyes with that awkward smile…

Neptune: Sorry to say this at this point in the timeline… but I don't think I can settle with just being best friends anymore. Not that I was all that good of a pal until now anyway.

She scratched her cheek and looked into the cloudy sky. It seemed like the grey constructs were starting to part all of a sudden.

Honestly, there were lot of things Noire wanted to say right now. Like making a quip at how terrible that confession was. Or how she couldn't believe that she was confessed to twice in a row after all that drama.

But actually she was just frozen in stasis, completely unable to even close her mouth or eyes.

The shock was so strong hat she had literally lost her ability to speak.

She wasn't the only one. Nepgear and Uni looked like they wanted to be swallowed by the earth and just generally disappear from this place as fast as possible. Neptune could at least have chosen a more private place! A place more private than a remote crater region that nobody ever stumbled into…

IF: There you are Gear!

Nepgear: IF!?

At the edge of the crater they noticed the brunette with a cell-phone in hand. Right behind her was Compa. They were blissfully unaware of the current state of affairs.

With hawk like eyes the guild member noticed Neptune's injury.

IF: Nep, you are hurt! Compa go fix her up please.

Compa: Nep-Nep! Ge-Ge! We are late.

Compa looked exhausted. They had probably been running all the way here.

Nepgear: H-how did you find us?

IF: We followed Gear's trail.

IF jumped over a rock and closed in as well.

IF: Hey… you all look pretty beat up. So we were too late.

Uni: L-late? You knew about this?

IF: ? I guess. Histoire send us to retrieve Nep and Gear. There is some trouble-

Neptune: Bzzzt!

She made a buzzer sound and crossed her arms in an x-shape.

Compa who was about to inspect her injury stopped in the middle of getting the bandages. IF tilted her head.

Neptune: The plot can wait for later! This is definitely more important. Take a hint.

She was pouting.

IF: I don't get it…

Neptune: You owe us an answer Noire! I didn't break almost all possibilities for the franchise to continue just so you could turn into an ice sculpture.

What? Why was she so cranky now? Was this… really Neptune? She was so incredibly emotional and shifty. This mood was completely new.

Noire: Bubububu-

Neptune: That isn't omni-speak. Or whatever our language is called.

Noire: I'm… overwhelmed… no not that… I… you… but?

She was completely hopeless. To be frank she hadn't actually processed Neptune's confession yet. Otherwise that pretty face would have exploded into pure red right now.

There was just one little feeling that managed to sneak into her vocal capacities.

Noire: I… don't want to hurt you two… My precious… friends.

This was an unusually pure reply. Noire's brain was overheating, so only the truth managed to become reality.

K-sha: I will never leave you behind Noire. Even if you never requite my feelings or hate me. I will always be your friend.

That brilliant smile was very reassuring. In the end K-sha was just a girl in love. How could she ever give up on Noire?

Neptune: Do you want me to repeat all of that cheesy stuff again? 'cause I will! I don't have any shame left.

That was a different kind of reassurance… the scary type.

Noire: I…

Her full red lips formed the next words in silence.

 _(To be continued)_


	19. Crescendo

**Fun Fact: The heartless author originally intended to end last Chapter at Neptune getting shot. Dodged a bullet there, didn't we?**

* * *

 **Final Frontier Plains**

Words formed on Noire's lips, but no sound could be heard.

And that was not because she had lost her voice.

Rather a rumbling and painfully distorting sound overpowered her reply so utterly and completely that it was as if she had never spoken at all. And such a terrifying noise could only come from disaster.

High above them opened the gates of heaven. But as opposed to the cold shower expected from the retreating clouds, something else entirely was raining down. The fissure in space-time itself was turning red and then exploded into black and blue swirling holes. In mere seconds the entire space above the girls had become drenched in darkness and released _something_.

Like meteors the silhouettes crashed into the giant crater and shook the earth.

Noire, Neptune and K-sha all opened their eyes widely; unable to comprehend what just happened.

IF: Wait… they are appearing only now? Just who have you guys been fighting then?

She seemed confused for an entirely different reason.

A red blur escaped the portal and landed right next to Neptune and Noire. She had landed on her feet, but seemed to be unable to get up from her crouch.

Neptune: Uzume?!

Uzume: Nepsy? And Gearsy, Noirsy and Unisy too. So Histy did send us back-up after all.

She seemed relieved. But right afterwards three more people came flying out of the portal and crashed straight into Uzume (and for some reason Noire).

Big Nep: Ouchies… my poor tush has been experiencing some major discomfort recently. Someone could at least prepare a pillow or something.

She said with one eye closed and grimaced.

Noire: Sorry for not being a pillow…

Big Nep: Ah, we meet again Lady Goddess. There seems to be some strange attraction between us, wouldn't you say?

Noire: Grmble….

She grumbled with her face buried into the earth as the older Neptune sat on her back.

MAGES.: Urgh… That is why I did not want to rely on your bug-riddled monster transporter.

The white clad girl with a witch hat had landed unceremoniously on Uzume alongside Umio. Not very far away the Nep-Note had landed in the soot as well. Croire inside seemed to be fuming.

Croire: You bitches ain't gonna stop complaining? I did yer unreasonable request and this is all I get ta hear?!

Neptune: What the nep is going on?

She was bending over as Compa treated her injury. Everyone was looking at Uzume who was currently trying to lift herself up with the additional weight on her back.

Uzume: Huh? You don't know?

Nepgear: I'm sorry, we really don't.

IF: Damn it. Histoire sent us to fetch you too, exactly to prevent this situation.

She rubbed her forehead. With her other hand she held out the cell-phone that was apparently still connected to Histy.

Histoire: _Neptune, Nepgear! Please prepare for battle. Uzume is in trouble!_

Neptune: A little late for that Histy.

Neptune's eyes were just lines as she sighed.

Histoire: _What do you mean-?_

A loud roar interrupted their leisurely conversation. The darkness on the other side of the crater parted and revealed what had escaped the portal above first. Something gigantic…

Dark Purple: **Ggggggggggggghhh-!**

Her roar was so loud and inhuman that it couldn't even be put into syllables. Uzume seemed to be just as shocked as the rest to see the Dark CPU.

Uzume: The heck Crosty? You were only supposed to transport Ar-something over with us!

Nepgear: Eeeeeeh?!

Arfoire: What… is this place?

The reoccurring antagonist rose from the ground and adjusted her witch hat. She was covered in so much make-up that it could have counted as a second skin. Her ripped leather outfit wasn't befitting of someone her age and she was all around an embarrassment to look at. But her cold eyes were still piercing and unsettling.

Croire: Shut yer trap! You wanted me to pinpoint just that Goth hag out of an army of ten thousand? You are lucky I could even force eject her from her own dimension alongside you broads!

CFW Magic: My mistress, we seem to have been sent to a peculiar dimension.

Uni: Haaaaaah?!

Big Nep: Her too? You kinda suck at this, don't you?

Croire: Grrrrrraaaah!

While the tome girl inside the Nep-Note was experiencing mental meltdown, the rest of our heroes tried to adjust to the situation. Three really high level enemies had just randomly appeared on the battlefield. Right after a very tiring battle too.

Neptune: Are you freaking serious with this plot?

Suddenly the purple haired girl exploded.

Neptune: I won't accept this. After all this work we get delayed again? Noire is going to say something really important, so can you small fries just wait for a minute?

She hushed Arfoire and her supporters away with a dismissive hand gesture.

Compa: Nep-Nep, stop moving please, I can't wrap this bandage around you if you do.

Arfoire: Who is this rude girl? How dare she cast me, Arfoire, aside like some second rate villain of the week?!

CFW Magic: Shall I execute her?

The eye-patch wearing and sparsely clad ASIC general was drawing her scythe out of who-knows-were in response.

Arfoire: Tch. Let _her_ take care of it.

She flicked her fingers and Dark Purple moved forward. The titanic monster was probably sky-scrapper sized and powerful enough to blast cities to rubble as Neptune, Nepgear and Uzume had experienced several times.

Umio: I apologize for interrupting something important Nepsy, but we can't afford to ignore them right now.

Uzume: This ain't going as planned, but no big deal!

She got up and MAGES. jumped from her back and prepared her staff as well.

Uzume: Everyone, please lend us a hand. We just gotta beat the crap out of those three chumps and then Gamarket will be saved.

Nepgear: W-why did you bring them over Uzume? We could have come to your aid if you just asked.

She asked with furrowed brows.

Uzume: Sorry 'bout that. We didn't have much time and they had a really big army on their side. Our pals were going to get smashed if we didn't take them out of the picture.

MAGES.: The resistance is currently fighting off the remaining forces of ASIC in their dimension. If their 'goddess' is defeated they will lose power as well.

Dark Purple: **GGGGGGGGGGG-!**

Noire: …why do they have that thing?

She had been pulled up by the Ultra dimension Neptune and was currently processing the new information. As if her brain had not already been overloaded by Neptune's confession…

Umio: We can't fight her here. Uzume, you know what to do, right?

Uzume: Totally! Everyone get behind me. I'll take the big one; you guys take care of the small fries, alright?

She raised her fist to the sky and a pillar of light engulfed her. With blinding energy she transformed into her much softer looking HDD. Orange Heart arrived on the battlefield!

Orange Heart: Uzume is doing her best, so please cheer her on!

As always, the drastic change between Uzume's normal cool personality and this… It was impossible to get used to. She made a cutsey pose and raised her shield in front of her.

Orange Heart: Share Field…. ACTIVATE!

Bending space with the power of Share energy itself she sucked the giant dark CPU into a pocket dimension. In the last moment older Neptune and MAGES. jumped after her.

Big Nep: Don't forget about me!

MAGES.: I shall back you up.

The three resistance leaders vanished into the subspace together with the gigantic enemy and left an empty crater. Well except for Arfie and Magic.

Arfoire: W-what? Where did she take her?!

The middle-aged ruler of Gamarket was dumbfounded.

CFW Magic: A pocket dimension. She still had more aces up her sleeve.

They seemed to have clashed with Uzume several times by now, so there was a tiny amount of respect in those words.

Croire: Most of this was my work, ya know?

The Nep-Note was picked up by IF who felt a few sweat drops slide down her temples.

IF: This isn't ideal.

Uni: We just have to take them down, right?

She drew her rifle and aimed at the two enemies. Alongside Nepgear and IF she was the only one not too injured or exhausted to fight right now. There was some confidence in her expression though. They had defeated both of those villains before.

Nepgear: I'm a CPU Candidate too. It's my duty to protect Gamindustri and my friends.

Not wasting a second Nepgear transformed. Her white processor unit was looking stronger and improved. A sign that she had grown a lot herself. Her gun sword was gripped firmly in her right hand.

Arfoire: Even more CPUs? No matter. Nothing can stop me at this point.

She didn't seem all that impressed with the two CPU Candidates.

CFW Magic: Allow me to extinguish their fire for you.

Her only revealed yellow eye was showing a sick pleasure for death as she focused on the two young girls. She was floating above ground with her mechanical wings and her neon-pink twintails were shaking in the wind that was getting stronger each minute.

Arfoire: Do as you please. I will witness the state of this dimension.

She allowed Magic to do the dirty deed and seemed intent on surveying the strange dimension she had ended up in.

Neptune: Not gonna happen.

Suddenly she drew a new sword from her inventory and glared at Arfoire.

Arfoire: And who are you, little girl?

Neptune: I'm the foot that will be lodged in your butt after a grand old Nep-kicking. You have no idea how angry this protagonist is right now.

Arfoire: Hm? I don't sense much power from you. But I shall crush you nonetheless. Being foolish does not excuse offenses against your goddess.

Neptune: I don't remember joining your Goth club. Don't you know it's bad for an old woman's skin to get plastered in cement?

Arfoire: H-how dare you! For that I shall torture you for eternity!

She summoned her spear in her hand and frowned in anger. She didn't seem used to being defied as much as the other Arfies were.

Compa: As your medical supervisor I can only say 'Hmph!' Nep-Nep. You shouldn't be playing with those injuries.

Neptune: Sorry Compa. I was always better at healing up by moving around.

IF: Only you could say something like that with a straight face.

Neptune: They say a girl in love is invincible right?

IF: …?

Arfoire: Stop ignoring me!

The Planeptune trio of friends was facing the final boss with their usual lack of seriousness.

Noire: …

She moved to support Neptune. K-sha grabbed her sleeve.

K-sha: Noire…

She looked at her in worry. It must have been obvious how exhausted Lastation's CPU was. As it stood right now she couldn't even transform. After using the Next form, she was not even able to go HDD for a while.

Noire: I'm fine. You two are worse off.

She grabbed K-sha's burned and bruised hands with her own. It seemed like she wasn't quite there yet, but she could still show her concern.

Noire: Sit this one out. You fought very hard already. But this is _our_ job.

She smiled vaguely and turned around. K-sha nodded understandingly in response. This was the result of their fight after all. She had accepted that she couldn't always protect Noire. But Noire was right. She didn't _need_ to always be protected.

K-sha: Kick her ass!

She shouted after Noire with a raised fist. Instead of worrying, she would cheer her on!

* * *

Inside Noire's head things were not so clear cut. Her body went on auto-pilot as they engaged their foes in battle. All she could think about, all that her mind was allowing her to think about were those last words she had uttered. Those words that nobody had been able to hear.

Was that her true answer? It had slipped out in the spur of the moment. Something so direct, yet truthful. She hadn't thought herself capable of being that honest.

But was that honesty? Or was it just a mistake?

Memories and feelings tripped over each other in revolving spirals inside her mind.

She remembered that time that she had fought K-sha in the Golden Tower. When she had thought that she would lose Uni. How her emotions had been going rampant inside her, but her mind had still stayed cool enough to not give up. And that even if everything had gone in the worst case scenario, she still couldn't bring herself to hate K-sha for her actions.

Yes, she was manipulated back then, but Noire knew that those were just the extreme consequences of K-sha's love for her. Something she had been deflecting all this time. This nice girl that cried for her and Uni and felt nothing but admiration for Noire, and guilt over her own actions…

Since then they had spent so much time with each other. It seemed like an eternity, but it had only been a few months. They grew closer, in their own awkward way. Noire knew that she was a little rough. That she was hard to approach. And she also knew how much effort K-sha had put in overcoming that barrier with her feelings and actions. That Share boost strategy of hers was just a more indirect method of showing her emotions to Noire.

Her dear first friend…

And other, older memories surfaced as well.

Memories of her times with Neptune. Their first meeting that seemed eons ago. Back when the four of them were still fighting each other to the last drop of their power to subjugate their nations and unify Gamindustri under their banner.

How was it that those trying and hard times seemed so nostalgic now?

Even if she would never have confessed it… she had always admired Neptune. Her strength and gallantry as Purple Heart and her weird version of kindness and cheerfulness in human form that Noire never managed to attain. They had been rivals for longer than she could remember, but in a way, that was the same as being friends to her. "Hold your friends close, but your enemies closer", is how the saying went, right?

Their relationship had definitely evolved with the years. After the peace treaty, things had become different, but not in a bad way. The possibility to just meet each other for banal reasons…. To simply enjoy each other's presence for the sake of it. That was something Neptune had made possible.

And Neptune _could_ be annoying sometimes. She had this tendency to tease Noire way past the limits of what was considered acceptable. It would be a lie to say that she hadn't been angry at the small CPU more often than she had been happy with her, but that was just how their relationship had evolved. And whether she was admiring her or wanting to throw her out of her Basilicom, _she was always thinking of her._

Now that she thought about it, they had been sort of acting like friends all along, huh? Not the same type of friendship that she enjoyed with K-sha, but friendship all the same.

How come she could only realize something so obvious after Neptune had confessed?

C-c-confessed…

Even her mind was stuttering now. The realization had been creeping up her short-term memory for a while now. Her brain had tried desperately to take away all processing power from that area, but now it creeped in with more force than ever.

Neptune said…

Neptune said she _loved_ her!

Her heart was trying to twist in ways that would certainly not be healthy. Her stomach was already compressed into heavy matter and her face started to heat up like a high-power stove.

This was nothing like when she was confessed to by K-sha. Even though she had been shocked by that one as well, she had been a lot more busy with trying to focus on her duties back then. And after the second confession she had already resigned herself to being evasive.

To make it short, she had managed to brace herself against K-sha's advances.

But Neptune? How could that troublesome, lazy, always joking bundle of energy ever be that… that… adorable? She hadn't expected it, but even more she did not have the capacity to _comprehend_ it!

Neptune could be serious sometimes. It was very, very rare, but she had seen her on the battlefield. She had seen her worry about her friends. She had seen her in her worst times. Even if she denied it, she could understand Neptune's attitude.

But still! A confession of love?! This wasn't even in the spectrum of Neptune's emotions and desires. Noire had been sure of it.

What did she like about her? Why would she say it only now? N-no, why was it even a matter of _when_? She couldn't even tell if Neptune was serious about this. Not because she couldn't see that she was, but because a Neptune that was in love… how could she put this? It seemed _wrong_.

Neptune was an insurmountable fortress in more ways than one. Noire had always thought that she had just viewed her as a fun distraction and a rival at most. Even after all this time Neptune never called her a friend. Even if Noire felt now like they had been friends without knowing, Neptune might have seen it differently. It took this entire contest to even make her realize that much. And Neptune only started it out of obligation.

And yet…

"Maybe I have been the biggest tsundere all along?"

Those had been her words. How could it possibly be that? Neptune had been in denial more than Noire ever was? Realizing something like that was harder to swallow than Vert becoming a nun that denied all worldly pleasures or Blanc growing up into an adult body.

Noire's exhausted mind was assailed by so many conflicting thoughts…

She had replied reflexively. Before her mind had even worked through this mountain of contradictory statements and feelings. Something that her heart realized before her mind even booted up.

But was it a twisted choice? Like the dream she had seen in the Heart Dimension? Something that she desired, but not necessarily wanted?

Love or not. Neptune or K-sha. Or someone else entirely.

It was not like she could decide on the spot right?

There was no way the answer was that obvious!

And yet…

She had just said it without stuttering or doubts.

How could this be wrong?

It was a decision that would change her life. The status quo if you would.

That's why she wanted it to be hard. She wanted it to be complex. She wanted it to matter so much that it couldn't be solved easily. Everything inside her mind cried out that she needed to think it over. To give it all her mental capacities.

But her heart had always known the answer. The logical Noire was completely useless in front of the Noire that loved…

* * *

Arfoire: Is that all this dimension has to offer?

The imposing figure of Arfoire stood above the beaten bodies of Neptune, Noire, IF and Compa. She had barely exercised any of her power in this little skirmish.

Arfoire: Pathetic! That brainless tomboy brought me here for something like that? She must have been more desperate than I thought. Hahahaha! I will increase that despair a hundredfold after she gets crushed by my Dark Purple!

She gloated victoriously.

CFW Magic: You have held out quite well, little girls.

Her scythe moved like the reaper's very own and lodged itself into Nepgear's gun sword and pulled it out of her waning grip.

Purple Sister: Kyaaa!

She shrieked as she got kicked in the stomach and flung away. Uni shot a barrage of energy blasts at Magic, but she simply blocked it with a violet spin of her scythe.

Black Sister: Impossible… she was never that strong when we defeated her!

CFW Magic: Oho? You faced another version of me before? I see. Did she make a splendidly despairing face as you crushed her heart and extinguished her soul?

The thought of a weaker version of her getting erased seemed to bring nothing but pleasant feelings to her.

IF: Guh… This is more than we bargained for.

Her hands slid through the black earth and she shakingly pushed herself up once more. Her Qatars were looking worse for wear than her body right now, but if Arfoire got serious she could probably cut them to pieces or burn them alive at any time.

Neptune: This Arbore is the strongest and most mid-life crisis prone one I've faced yet…

She wiped some blood from her face and looked up at her opponent with blurry eyes. It was probably not good that she was seeing doubles right now.

Compa: I ran out of Nep Bulls and band-aids too.

She said while kneeling with her legs stretched to the sides. Her syringe seemed to have been cracked at some places as well.

IF: She is from a dimension where she had total control over the entire world. The Deity of Sin we faced back then was only controlling a chunk of the world Shares and feeding off the negative emotions of Gamindustri. I don't want to imagine what an entire world under ASIC's control would be like…

Histoire: _That's why Magic is stronger too._

The small girl's voice came out of IF's cell-phone.

Histoire: _Her minions get boosted by the power of the Deity…_

Uni had given Nepgear a shoulder to lean on. They were both still able to fight, but only barely.

This was a much more perilous situation than expected. Uzume and the others were fighting Dark Purple by themselves, but maybe that wasn't the most problematic enemy after all.

Nepgear shook her head and corrected herself mentally. Dark Purple had very destructive area of effect attacks. If she hadn't been banished by Uzume's Share Field she might have created destruction that affected the cities in the distance.

Neptune: I don't know if you know this, but…

She flung her sword into the air and raised her hands up.

Neptune: This world has no intention of getting beaten by the likes of you!

Energy pulsed through her body once again and she transformed! Purple Heart caught the blade in her hand and stood strong in front of the dark 'goddess'.

Arfoire: Oh? You were a CPU too? I had sensed so little power from you that I didn't even notice. The Shares of this world seem to be divided among several CPUs. How foolish! You should know that such actions only weaken you.

Arfoire emanated a touch more of her twisted energy to push Purple Heart back.

Noire, IF and Compa appeared at Purple Heart's sides.

Purple Heart: We might divide the faith of the people amongst each other. But when we have to protect this world, our hearts beat in unity.

She clutched her fist and nodded towards her comrades. IF and Compa nodded back. Only Noire seemed to be focused on something else.

Purple Heart: This isn't your dimension. Your power is fleeting and will be crushed by our willpower.

Arfoire: Don't get cocky. I might be cut off from my energy source, but for how many decades do you suppose I nourished my powers on the despair of the people? This is enough to destroy your world ten times over!

She swung her spear in an arc and the force of the wind alone pushed all of them back.

But Purple Heart planted her feet firmly into the coarse earth and stood her ground. Her eyes resisted Arfoire's overwhelming hatred defiantly.

Arfoire: That expression! It's the same as that irritating red-head's…

She gritted her teeth in frustration.

Arfoire: Then let me break your will alongside your bodies! Witness my full power!

In a pillar of pure dark she was engulfed from head to toe in some black muck. In an almost horrifying disfiguring manner she transformed forcefully and grew in size until she towered above them all. This abomination and hellish monstrous face… was that of the Deity of Sin itself.

D.o.S.: Graooooooh! Playtime's over CPUs!

IF: This is hopeless.

She remarked with a wry smile.

Purple Heart: Then let us create the hope we need.

?: Well said Neptune.

A dignified voice reached their ears from the edge of the crater. It was almost regal, but also strangely familiar.

?: You just couldn't have waited for us with your stupid hero complex, huh?

And a much rougher and louder voice accompanied her…

Purple Heart: Vert! Blanc!

As she called out to them a black spear hit the Deity of Sin in the side and smashed right through it. A gale burst from it and pushed her away and using the slipstream both CPUs arrived on the battlefield in record time.

As the Deity grabbed hold of the earth and then snapped after them to grind them between its huge jaw, she was punched so hard by a giant gauntlet that it crushed a few of her giant teeth.

Next White: Even a dog is trained well enough to know not to bite a superior animal.

She hit her two giant gauntlets together and glared at Arfoire from below her white cap. Her blue hair was hanging loosely from under it, but she seemed a lot more composed than in her normal HDD.

The giant spear seemed to float back into Next Green's hand as if moved by telekinesis. She spun it once and stabbed it into the ground, which made her chest bounce a little. The big horn on her head was sparkling in the sunlight that broke through the clouds above.

Purple Heart: I am glad you came. But how did you know…?

Next White: You really think we wouldn't notice such a huge concentration of corrupted Share energy?

Next Green: Histoire called us. It seems her calculations were slightly off. We had taken post a few kilometers from here.

Histoire: _I apologize. Estimating Croire's transport route would have taken three hours. I had to make an educated guess instead._

Next Green: Do not worry. Now that we are here we will eradicate this shadow of the past for good.

Next White: Just how did you guys figure out where to wait for them to appear tho?

The white-clad CPU asked Neptune and Noire with a raised brow. They didn't reply. It was hard to explain their circumstances right now.

D.o.S.: Kukuku… I see you have much stronger CPUs yet. But this form of yours seems to be very temporary. It will not be enough to destroy me!

Next White: We know you are a tenacious son of a bitch.

She lowered her cap over her eyes and put one leg behind back.

Next White: But if we smash you so hard that there's only dust left of ya, you'll not be able to regenerate!

She pushed herself ahead and crashed her fist right into Arfoire's jaw. The giant monster was flung into the air as if she was a pebble.

Next White: Vert!

Next Green: On it.

As if she had used spatial manipulation, Vert already appeared above the Deity of Sin and spun her spear in place. A hundred gates appeared all around the monster, in a sphere like pattern.

Next Green: Take my strongest barrage!

From every direction the creature was impaled by gigantic green and black spears. Each was infused with the power of elements and pierced the armor on the Deity's body.

D.o.S.: GUUUAAAARGH!

The horrible scream of agony spoke volumes of the effectiveness of that combination attack. Arfoire hit the ground with an almost crunching noise and burst into darkness.

Purple Heart: What a display of strength.

IF: These Next forms really are something else.

Noire: …

* * *

Over at the fight with CFW Magic things had changed as well. The lasciviously clad woman had to constantly dodge attacks from every direction. A rain of ice, a small tornado, blades and even sound waves.

CFW Magic: Adding even a hundred more vermin won't be enough to fell me!

White Sister(Ram): Then keep dodging stupidhead!

She spun in circles with an ice-covered staff and almost managed to hit Magic in the back.

White Sister(Rom): But we will not let you touch Miss Nepgear and Uni!

And an explosion hit Magic in the side.

5pb.: Please listen to my song! The pain will go away soon.

She sang the two hurt CPU Candidates a ballad that seemed to physically boost them somehow.

Purple Sister: Thank you everyone. You came just in time.

Marvy: I am just happy we _made it_ in time.

Cave: Indeed. I would have come alone, but 5pb. insisted on supporting you as well.

RED: Putting even a scratch on my wifeys… that's unforgivable!

CC2: I just got off my work as an ice-cream vendor and now it's immediately back to the battlefield for me. It never gets boring around here!

They used a combination attack that forced Magic to retreat quite a distance. Despite her claims, she was in fact unable to keep up with this many opponents.

Broccoli: Broccoli has other work to take care of, so please die, nyu.

Falcom: That seems a little harsh…

The red haired heroine was holding her sword in a defensive stance while watching Broccoli bash Magic with her yellow companion. She had just returned from a journey in a distant land and the first thing she witnessed was another villain trying to take over and/or destroy the world. Nothing unusual for her.

CFW Magic: Silence!

A burst of fire pushed Broccoli away and she threw her scythe after then defenseless trio in the distance.

Tekken: Cross-counter!

With a martial arts stance that was completely focused on defense, she managed to block and deflect the scythe mid throw. Her voice was hilariously low for such a determined shout.

With this army of allies they were in a really good position now.

* * *

But over in the darkness of the Deity of Sin's dissolving body…

…rose a bunny faced, winged evil goddess.

True D.o.S.: Foolish CPUs. You have forced me to reveal my true form. Now you have doomed your world utterly!

Arfoire's final form was exuding pure dark energy and hatred. This was much worse than anything they had ever faced before, with the exception of Kurome Ankokuboshi.

Next Green: She certainly has been hiding her trump card.

Next White: I knew she had one more annoying form, but what's with that crazy killing intent?

Even in their Next form they felt backed against a wall. And with good reasons. In an instant Arfoire appeared before them and sliced their armor open with her spear. Then she summoned dark meteors that exploded all over the crater. In the wake of the shockwaves she crushed down on Vert and Blanc with enhanced gravity.

Next Green: Ghk…

Next White: Aaargh…!

As if she had precognition she easily blocked the combination attack of both Purple Heart and Noire without even looking behind her. A single swipe of her wings hit them and almost knocked them out.

Noire: …

She didn't seem to realize that she was injured. She got up again and walked towards Arfoire. Purple Heart coughed a few times due to her injuries and looked at Noire's advance.

Purple Heart: Stop Noire...! You don't stand a chance…

But as if she was a machine she kept attacking Arfoire. Her sword didn't even manage to penetrate the true form's armor.

Purple Heart: (What is going on? She's completely out of it…)

At this rate they were all going to lose, but that wasn't a reason to be suicidal.

K-sha: Noire! Don't give up!

Noire: …!

Subconsciously she reacted to that call. With expert agility she managed to dodge the piercing attack of Arfoire's weapon and flipped over it. Afterwards she managed to hit her tornado sword straight against the rabbit face. It managed to slice a few hairs off the fur.

True D.o.S.: Curse you…! Defiling your goddess… will assure you a place in Hell!

Next Green: Huff… how embarrassing. Noire is passing us up, even like that.

Next White: This ain't the time to get your pride hurt.

They both rose from the enhanced gravity field and then with a yell crushed it to pieces!

Purple Heart: …

She looked at K-sha who was pouring all her faith in them. CPUs were empowered by the faith of the people. Just how much would one need to believe in them to create this kind of turn around?

K-sha: Noire promised me.

She looked ahead, even though her hands and legs were hurt and her whole body felt like it was trying to fall apart. In fact her legs gave in. She could feel herself falling over.

Tap.

Someone's hand held her body up. It was a gloved hand.

C-sha: No time to rest yet, my friend.

B-sha: I still gotta repay Neptune for that lousy sale!

S-sha: Not interested.

The other Shas all gathered around their friend. They had gotten the news too apparently. C-sha was all smiles and waved towards Blanc as if she was visiting her during her time off. B-sha pulled out her bazooka and gave Neptune a defiant look.

And S-sha, despite seeming disinterested as always, was standing behind K-sha to support her.

S-sha: But I have even less interest in a destroyed world. There is nothing to gain from that.

K-sha: Everyone!

Next White: Took ya long enough! I sent Financier to get you hours ago.

C-sha: Don't be a grumpy cat Blanny ~

Next White: Why is everyone saying that to me recently?!

Next Green: Thank you for coming S-sha, E-sha.

She nodded towards her friends with a regal smile.

C-sha: You still got one more rush in you, right K-sha?

She patted her shoulder and it felt like energy was coursing through K-sha's body. The other girls also seemed to be full of power. They each transformed into their Gold form without another word and posed, battle ready.

S-sha: We shall give you an opening. The rest is up to you.

She said as if it was none of her business. The other two nodded as well. Only K-sha was too exhausted and injured to transform. Or at least she thought she was. But seeing her friends giving it their all… it spoke to an unknown reserve inside her. It was the same place that would make her fight for Noire even to her last breath.

K-sha: Just move one more time…!

She begged her body and in a last flash, her Gold form returned once more.

C-sha: Let's do this, girls!

She rushed towards Arfoire and gathered energy in her blasters while moving around her in afterimages. Arfoire rained her spear attacks down on her, but never managed to hit.

C-sha: Go home and be a family man!

With a twin fist blast she hit Arfoire in the back and then swiped her feet. It actually almost managed to make her fall over.

B-sha: Go go go!

A torrent of rockets rained down on the dark goddess and pushed her on her knees. Out of the smoke a giant G*ndam tried to smash the rabbit faced Deity. But Arfoire released black flames from her hands and melted the entire golden robot down in one sweep.

But that was also part of the plan.

S-sha let her golden card spin above and then pushed her sword into her shield. Now formed like a pile bunker she crashed straight into the Deity's defenseless back. The card above exploded into lightning and rained down, guided by the sword. The impact was so strong that Arfoire finally fell over.

True D.o.S.: Guh! This is nothing!

Insane waves of energy created an explosion that pushed them all away and burned the already worn crater even more. In this sea of flames an eye-patched girl appeared right in front of her face.

And on her shoulders were spiraling gun barrels filled to the brim with ammunition.

K-sha: Eat this!

The storm of point blank attacks forced Arfoire to cast away her spear and shield herself with her wings and arms. A final buster shell managed to create a crack in her left wing!

K-sha: That was all of it.

She whispered and fell over as she detransformed, completely out of juice.

C-sha slid past Arfoire and grabbed K-sha and was then pulled over by B-sha's rope.

S-sha: Now!

Next Green: You do not need to tell me.

Next White: Break down!

A barrage of super powerful punches and stabs assailed Arfoire and finally broke her wings apart! Her arms were dangling down loosely, unable to protect her anymore either.

True D.o.S.: Ruin… to all…

But behind that defense was only one thing… a mouth wide open and in it gathered megatons of curse energy. It had gathered in a small black ball in front of her, but now…

True D.o.S.: _**Apocalypse!**_

The blast was so intense that it turned the whole world black for a moment. Vert and Blanc tried to dodge, but it was impossible. They were hit with the full power of the attack and blasted off into the distance. The impacts were so hard that they split this section of the crater into two.

After all was over, they could only see the two CPUs lying on the ground in the distance. The Next transformation had been undone and their bodies were covered in burns. Yet they were still conscious. A testament to their power of will.

Only now did they see that the Shas had all used their bodies to catch them and were all knocked into the rock wall behind them.

Purple Heart: Are you all fine?!

She had been unable to do anything in this combination attack, but watch. Now she flew over to her injured friends.

Blanc: Damn… it… Didn't think she could… do that…

Vert: The power of an entire world. Truly terrifying.

They were not able to raise themselves up, but they both nodded at Neptune to tell her they were fine. The Shas behind them were all still breathing as well.

Compa: Don't move! I may be out of bandages, but I can still do something! Iffy, help me adjust their bodies.

IF: Compa we got bigger troubles-

Compa: Now.

IF: Y-yeah.

Purple Heart turned her head back to Arfoire who was already standing again. Her wings were crushed and her arms were slowly regenerating, but aside from that she didn't seem beaten just yet.

CFW Magic: Gyaaah!

She cried out as she was slammed into a tree outside the crater. Nepgear's group had finally managed to wear her down.

CFW Magic: Forgive me… mistress…

True D.o.S.: Return to me.

CFW Magic: Nothing… would please me… more…!

She dissipated in flames and then her energy was drawn back to Arfoire. Instantly the aura of the deity grew larger.

Purple Sister: Sis, we are coming to help!

True D.o.S.: HUAH!

With a shockingly strong force the gravity field was expanded beyond the other half of the crater and engulfed all the allies at once. They were all pushed down and unable to move.

True D.o.S.: For hurting me… for daring to oppose me… I will devour you all.

She moved towards the unmoving Blanc, Vert and Shas. Purple Heart took position in front of them to defend the beaten friends.

 _Slash._

Noire's sword hit Arfoire's neck. It didn't manage to cut through.

True D.o.S.: Ho? I didn't notice you. So you escaped my Graviton Field somehow?

She casually swiped Noire aside… or would have, but reflexively she dodged again and cut the other side of Arfoire's neck. Once again it wasn't able to pierce skin.

True D.o.S.: You are a nuisance. But you seem skilled at least. How do you wish to be killed?

Noire: …

She didn't respond and just kept attacking.

True D.o.S.: Tch. Is her mind gone? There is no enjoyment in torturing an empty shell… GUH!

She gasped as the sword drew blood. Noire had hit an opening in her armor, created by Vert's and Blanc's attacks.

Noire: Ah.

She exclaimed.

Noire: So that's what it was. Why did I even hesitate so much?

Purple Heart: Noire?

Noire: Huh? What's going on?

She seemed confused. Especially about her sword stuck inside Arfoire's side. The Deity was not amused.

True D.o.S.: You just begged for it, didn't you? Then I will erase you so completely and utterly from existence that your name will be forgotten from history itself!

She grabbed Noire by the collar with her left hand, to raise her above the ground.

Noire: Don't be silly. I can't be erased before I didn't at least respond to them.

Noire still seemed to be in some kind of trance. Her really inappropriate reactions kinda gave it away. Arfoire on the other hand was gathering power in her right hand that was probably enough to make good on her threats.

Noire: This is embarrassing…

She mumbled. A maiden's heart was mysterious?

Noire: I don't even know how to put this into words… even after all that thinking, look at me. Can't even say it.

Why was she acting cute now?

True D.o.S.: Vanish!

She raised her right hand and slammed it down to erase Noire from existence!

 _Thump!_ Ba-dum… ba-dum… ba-dum…

Neptune felt something rising inside her. Heat spread through her chest and she felt unbelievable strength.

Purple Heart: What the…?

This was Share energy. And so much of it!

Noire: They believed in me so much… and I believe in them. So I can't disappoint.

She said with an awkward smile.

Purple Heart clasped her chest. This was… Noire's believe in her? That was incredibly rare. Theoretically CPUs could power each other up as well. It happened several times before. Nepgear managed to defeat this dimension's Deity of Sin with the faith of everyone too. But this was _just_ Noire. Of course the citizens of Planeptune were there as well, but this overwhelming warmth came just from one direction.

What flowed into Neptune were Noire's feelings.

If K-sha had been a CPU she would probably have felt a similar surge.

Purple Heart: I see now. You can't say it? I got your message just fine.

A Share crystal separated from Neptune's body and got pushed into the holographic screen. The Next transformation was completed and granted her an improved processor unit. Behind her floated the giant circle that almost made it look like she had a halo in form of the sun itself, yet colored in black and purple.

With serene eyes she grabbed the blade in her hand and moved it behind her.

The blade grew with energy… and grew again… until its length surpassed even that of the crater.

Next Purple: _Dimensional…_

This unbelievably long and heavy sword was moving like it weight naught but a feather!

Next Purple: **Slice!**

She cut open the space in front of her and severed the deity of Sin's very core, alongside her body and the whole sky above.

True D.o.S.: _Im… possibleeeeeee…!_

She collapsed and burst into darkness, as the sun from the parted clouds shone down on the battlefield.

Noire fell down from the height where the former Deity's hand had clasped her.

 _Swoosh._

As if there had been no distance at all Next Purple appeared below her and caught her in her arms, princess style. Noire, who was slowly returning from her trance, suddenly blushed furiously.

Next Purple: You are hopeless without me, aren't you?

Hearing her enlightened sounding voice speak those words was certainly weird.

Noire: I don't want to hear that from you of all people!

Next Purple: That's probably fair. I couldn't even see how much you meant to me before I was pushed around in a fanfic.

Noire: Your stupid Neptune speech is even coming through this divine appearance…

Next Purple: The only divine thing here is your face, my goddess.

Noire: Wah- Ah?! Y-you are saying weird things on purpose to mess with me, aren't you?!

Next Purple: Of course. There are so many ways to tease you. I will never get tired of it. Even if we are together for the rest of our lives ~

They softly landed on the ground, where Neptune turned back into her human form. The Next form couldn't be kept up after using such a powerful attack after all. Despite being much smaller now, she still held Noire in her arms. It must have been tough.

Neptune: You got something to tell me?

She grinned.

Noire: W-why yes! B-but not really…?

Neptune: Hm? I'm all ears!

Noire: W-wait! We have to wait for K-sha-

Neptune: She is totally listening.

She was indeed, from far away. They had all regained consciousness already.

Noire: …ehhhm…

She bit her lip.

Noire: Neptune… that is… I ….

She turned her red face away.

Noire: I don't hate you… Kind of… the opposite…?

Was there any more roundabout way to say this?

Neptune: Just kiss me already you big tsundere.

And so she took the initiative.

To Noire's shock their lips interlocked deeply! Neptune hadn't hesitated at all and connected them with a heartfelt kiss.

It was really intense. In fact it seemed like Noire might faint any second.

In the background the Share Field dispersed into a thousand particles and Uzume and co. returned after defeating Dark Purple. Just in time to witness the kiss.

Orange Heart: AAAAAHH! Nepsy and Noirsy are…! T-t-they are! K-i-s-s-i-n-g! Kyaaaaah!

She held her cheeks with both hands and blushed with a squeal.

That seemed to shake everyone else out of their stupor too.

IF let her Qatars slip out of her hands. Her mouth was agape.

Compa made an O-face.

Uni and Nepgear, who were helping each other up, slipped in surprise and bonked heads against each other.

Blanc and Vert shook their heads in unison as if they were out of words to say.

Big Nep: Go meeeee~! Now that's what I call romantic.

Everyone was taking it differently, but most of them just seemed to be caught off guard.

And K-sha…

K-sha smiled as if she had just received her own favorable answer.

Nep and Noire's lips parted and the latter gasped for air.

They were lost in each other's hazy eyes.

Neptune: You are pretty heavy…

She fell over and plunged into the softened ground.

* * *

Noire: I am sorry K-sha… I think I always knew about my feelings, but tried to suppress them.

K-sha tenderly shook her head.

K-sha: I am happiest when Noire is happy.

Noire: T-then… we can still be friends?

She asked with a sliver of hope.

K-sha: Always.

Breaking that wonderful moment was none other than Uzume (back to her human form) and she put her arms around both of their shoulders.

Uzume: Friendship is awesome! You guys saved my ass countless times already, so I, Uzume Tennoubushi, am proud to call you my friends as well!

Her grin was super cool!

Noire: Thank you.

Now she wondered how it would have went if Uzume had been here all along? It seemed like she would have made this whole contest irrelevant.

Big Nep: Hear, hear! This calls for a friendship pose!

Everyone was (forcefully) gathered around the two. Broccoli luckily had a camera with her and set it up. Everyone was here to burn this day into their minds with an obligatory group photo.

And Neptune?

She was lying on the ground somewhere behind them with a big bump on her head. No doubt her just desserts for her last comment.

* * *

Arfoire: I… can't be… defeated…!

The severely injured Arfoire crawled between the cracks of the crater, desperately seeking escape.

?: Ya know you can't beat those shitty broads with power alone now, right?

Arfoire: Who…?

The make-up on her face was peeling off and she looked like she might faint on the spot, but she still had enough strength to raise her arm defensively.

Croire: To beat those crazy girls you need deception. Destroy 'em from the inside. Just a piece of advice you old hag.

Arfoire: …silence…

She growled.

Croire: Take it or don't, but when ya get home, you better go underground and sit it out for a few decades. Plenty of time to think of somethin' fun.

Arfoire: …?

She touched something slippery… it was a portal. With her last strength she crawled through it and disappeared.

Croire: Phew. What am I doing? Encouraging this Goth chick is never going to give me any interesting results.

And so the tome girl, still caught in the Nep-Note, was eventually found and never said a word about what she did.

Many, many years later Arfoire would return in Gamarket with a new scheme. And this time she would turn the CPUs' emotions into a weapon to defeat them. Divide and conquer. Of course that too failed as we all know.

* * *

The clock advanced without fail and the days changed.

Many things changed.

But they mostly stayed the same.

Join me for one last look at the state of Gamindustri.

 _(To be continued)  
_


	20. Epilogue: At the end of the challenge

**Epilogue**

* * *

 **Lastation**

"I'll never understand. How could this possibly happen to me… _any_ me out there?" Noire's voice rang from the computer screen. She was talking over live chat.

"Who knows?" Noire replied in a disinterested voice.

"Seriously? _Neptune?_ That ditzy pudding obsessed eternal slacker? It's not like I care about your love live or anything. But it kinda reflects badly on me too, you know?" The Noire on screen was putting one hand against her forehead as if she couldn't even deal with this situation. It was the Ultra dimension version.

They had been keeping contact just like everybody else, but only sporadically. This time the contact was established from the Ultra side of things. Apparently word about Noire's and Neptune's relationship had finally reached the distant old-school Lastation over yonder. And evidently the midriff exposing, even more hardheaded version of Noire, was none too pleased with this development.

It's not like Noire couldn't understand her counterpart's feelings at least a little. A few weeks ago she would probably have shut the door in front of anyone even suggesting such a crazy plot… But that didn't mean she had to take this verbal abuse.

"Is that all of your discontent now? I'm rather busy, I'll have you know." She sighed and moved the mouse towards the disconnect symbol.

Of course that wasn't entirely true. She wasn't really all that busy right now. It was one of those down weeks where not much happened. This amount of work she could do in her sleep. In fact she had been done since this morning already. So it would be a stretch to call her even sort of busy. Somewhere inside the back of her head she seemed to remember a certain part of a certain plan involving her getting more free time. This couldn't actually be a result of that, right?

"Wait a sec!" Ultra Noire was clearly aware that her dismissive attitude was driving her to the end of the call. She looked relatively flustered. Noire stopped her hand reflexively.

"Hm?" She raised a brow.

"This isn't really important or anything, but…" The digitized voice still managed to convey her hesitation. "…who confessed first?" Her eyes turned away.

"…eh?" Noire tilted her head.

"W-well… I mean it was definitely you right? Taking the lead and all?" She was getting hard to understand due to her lowering voice.

"Neptune confessed first." Noire said without hesitation. "Wait that's not entirely correct. K-sha confessed long before that." She added with a shrug.

"…!" Ultra Noire looked completely stunned. Such casual dropping of confession bombs was not something she was used to. And there was something else bothering her. "S-so it was that way, huh?" She mumbled with a hand covering her mouth.

"I answered both their confessions seriously and directly." Now she crossed her arms and looked proud. She wasn't entirely lying about that.

"Naturally. As if I wouldn't be able to do that much!" Ultra Noire replied with more passion than expected, even leaning forward. But was she just trying to reassure herself?

"If you want to confess to somebody you just need to do it." Noire said up from her high horse. It sure was easy to act superior after being in a relationship for some time. The bigger the ego, the longer it takes to crumble.

"W-who said anything about me wanting to c-confess?!" As expected there was the angry and embarrassed reaction.

"Whoever it is, they won't wait around forever. There might be someone else who is faster. I would know." She nodded as if she had just given sagely love advice.

"How long did you two know each other already? Seems like you were waiting pretty long to me." She retorted dryly. Clearly there was still some rebellious spirit left in her.

As they kept bickering over the proverbial wall, Noire's hand accidentally brushed over a piece of paper. Still distracted by the conversation she only glanced at it for a second. The only thing she managed to read on it was the word 'Neptune'.

That caught her attention. She turned silent and read the note that she didn't remember putting there.

[ _Guess what girl; we've got an anniversary to celebrate!_

 _You better come to the place of our first battle!_

 _Hugs and kisses (I totally know you will blush at this),_

 _Neptune_ ]

"Am not." She said with slightly reddened cheeks.

"What?"

"Sorry, something came up. Good luck with your love live." She waved goodbye and hung up.

"I didn't say anything about love-" And they disconnected.

Now that she was all alone with her thoughts she went deep inside her mind. Anniversary? Of what? If it was something important Noire was sure that she would have remembered it. They hadn't been a couple for even a month yet, so that occasion was out of the question. What else was important enough to celebrate and mattered to both Neptune and herself?

She drew a blank.

"I bet it's something pointless." The sender of the message _was_ Neptune after all. Yet it was also true that she was not doing much, but collecting dust in this stuffy office by herself. It was still hard to admit that she wanted to see Neptune, even to herself.

In the first week after those radically eventful confessions they could barely look each other in the eyes and were just acting like shy school girls. It was embarrassing to even think back on it. Afterwards they had figured that it would be best to act more or less like they always did, with some additional… affections.

Noire slapped her cheek to focus on the current problem again. If her head started drifting towards those confusing, yet endearing days again she might forget what she was doing completely.

She was more or less forced to be a Neptune expert at this point, so she could make an educated guess as to what this 'first battlefield' was about. Her intent was to confuse Noire, but it wouldn't work! Noire knew that Neptune's tendency to exaggerate was one of her most prevalent features. So what was the opposite of a serious battlefield?

"Something that wouldn't really matter to anyone but her." She grinned wryly and mentally patted herself on the back for figuring it out. It was time to move to Planeptune now. Maybe the real origin behind this anniversary would make itself apparent while she was travelling there.

With an unexpected spring in her step she overcame the door to her office and walked down the hallway towards the staircase. She felt like walking instead of taking the elevator. As she passed a few rooms she eventually hit the kitchen. In fact it was quite hard to ignore this place, as her foot hit something hard while entering.

"Ouch." She shook her right foot a little after the short sting assailed her. What she had hit was nothing unusual for a kitchen. A big silver pot. There were still remains of some sort of powder inside. Following the trail of the apparently escaped pot she could only crease her brows.

The kitchen… resembled a battlefield more than a place of food preparation. Dozens of appliances were spread over every inch of every surface. It was almost impossible to see the wooden counter or the table below all the stuff towering on top of it. And then there were spots of various ingredients all over the floors and the walls.

Frankly, this was hard to look at. She felt like she would have to go on a cleaning spree right this instant. Not even Neptune had created this much of a mess when she tried to cook 'dinner' last week. The hyperactive girl had gotten arrogant after her triumph over the secrets of pudding creation and thought every other dish would have to obey her as well from now on.

Noire had to clean it all up and prepare something edible afterwards. To her chagrin Neptune had looked too devastated to even get mad at.

"I didn't expect this from Nepgear though." She mumbled as she watched the two culprits snoring away on the floor, back to back. Planeptune's CPU candidate was wearing a white apron over her usual dress, but also an ill-fitting chef hat. Even though nothing could have been further from her usual image, this also made her look charming in a way.

Leaned against her back, and slightly shifted against a drawer was none other than Noire's little sister, Uni. Yes, it was quite a sight to see her in her black and blue apron that she had given her as a present a while ago. Her black silky hair was covered in several blots of white and yellow… substance. It was probably dried dough. At least Noire hoped it was. Whatever the case, it wasn't good for a girl's hair to be gooey and glued together like that. Noire had half a mind to throw her into the shower this instant.

But she refrained from doing anything. It felt wrong to interrupt their peaceful slumber. Especially when they were making such satisfied expressions.

Noire's eyes shifted to the table. It was one big chaotic pile of utensils and ingredients, but in its center… A silver plate was erected on top of all the other mountains of failed experiments. And on top of that lay a few bars of dark chocolate.

"All of this for some chocolate?" This reminded her of that time that she and Uni had made the Lastation themed national sweet, _Black Chocolate_ (name still not final). Only their exploits had been far less messy.

She tenderly took one of the bars and held it in her hand by using some aluminum wrapping. It was very light and had a good consistency. She would have been disappointed if Uni made anything of less quality. There were several bars, so she didn't think it would be a problem if she tested at least a piece of one.

Her white teeth took a small bite out of the dark sweet and her eyes widened as soon as the content met her tongue.

"Pudding?" She exclaimed in surprise. This chocolate was filled with pudding! And it had just the right consistency to not feel awkward mixed with the solid chocolate. The sweetness mixed with the mild bitterness and created an incredible mix of flavors. Noire hummed in approval.

She had left them to their own devices in the kitchen, but now she actually remembered why they had started this cooking session. Something about creating a sweet that combined both of Lastation's and Planeptune's strengths. The renowned Planeptune pudding and the exquisite Lastation dark chocolate. Who would have thought they would mix so well?

Nepgear and Uni did.

Warmth seemed to flow from Noire's mouth to her chest and then spread to the rest of her body. She wasn't sure why, but she felt elated at how far these two had come. To regain her attention she put the cleanly broken chocolate back on the tray. Maybe she would make something for the two of them later today to make up for tasting the fruits of their work without asking.

"Mhhrm… dats too much cream Uni…" Nepgear mumbled in her sleep.

"Give it back… The chocolate is way too soft… it melts all over my clothes…" Even in their dreams they still seemed to be working on their creation. Noire smirked.

Well it wasn't her call to make. If they were comfortable sleeping on the floor, while leaning against each other, then she wouldn't wake them or move them to the bedroom. If she did that, Uni would probably die of embarrassment anyway.

"Sweet dreams." She whispered and left the Basilicom to them alone.

* * *

 **Planeptune**

"No, this file goes over there! We need to get some order in here, or else we will be working until morning. Just where did I put that stamp…?"

"Ahhh, Iffy, Mr. Manager called and asked when the deadline is going to end!"

"What? But he just called an hour ago! Couldn't he at least wait until he got all his questions together? I already put the sheets away…"

"I'm terribly sorry for interrupting you while you are busy, but there was a monster sighting around the edge of the eastern village."

"Don't apologize Histoire. You are just as much of a victim as us." IF flailed her hands around to assure the guilty looking Oracle that they weren't overwhelmed at all. It would have been more convincing if that movement hadn't led to several papers and data pads falling down. IF cursed and went to pick them up.

"…" Noire entered through the open door, which nobody had found the time to close apparently. Seeing this chaos around Planeptune Tower was not unexpected, but still…

"Sorry, we can't have a meeting right now, please come back la- Lady Noire?!" Compa was about to tell her that they were too busy to listen to another citizen's troubles, but then realized who had come into the office. Her reaction was mirrored by IF and Histoire as well.

"Hi." She greeted them curtly. By the look of things she could already guess what had happened. "Did Neptune abandon her work again?"

"It's my fault. She managed to jump out the bathroom window on the 16th floor before I could seal it shut." IF grimaced in shame. Was that really something anyone would have to feel guilty for? Just how far did they have to go to make Neptune work?!

"That moron…" Noire sighed. "So that means she isn't home today." She cupped her chin.

"Not anymore. To be honest we thought…." IF cleared her throat. The others looked at Noire as well. She tilted her head, but then realized what they were implying.

"She wasn't with me." She hastily corrected their misunderstanding. It wouldn't be a stretch to assume that Neptune slipped out to hang out with her girlfriend after all. "I wouldn't let her skip work anyway." She added with an iron mien.

"Yes, we know." Histoire assured her. "If you happen to see her, please send her back to us." She requested.

"Of course." She nodded, which made her twintails shake a little.

"Did you come to visit Nep-Nep?" Compa asked curiously.

"Something like that. She left me a cryptic note. But it seems I was off." If Neptune hadn't been here then she couldn't have meant the consoles in the living room as Noire had deduced. It was such a Neptune plot to make her go around thinking about real battlefields while she actually just meant video-games. Had she completely misunderstood her intentions?

"Another call? Let me handle him Compa, you are too nice for your own good." IF grabbed the ringing phone on the desk and sorted out the stuff she had let fall to the floor before at the same time.

Noire looked at the pitiful scene in front of her and sighed again. She walked over to the main desk and took a pile of papers and adjusted them neatly. Then she activated the monitor in front of her and started going through the new e-mails.

"Noire, you don't have to do this." Histoire looked extremely sorry.

"Don't worry about it. My workload has been lacking lately. You could say I feel some withdrawal. This is probably also my fault… well no, it's all Neptune's fault, but she will use me as an excuse." Her eyes dulled out as she rigorously began to decimate Planeptune's official matters. It wasn't even her first time. Back when Neptune and Nepgear had gotten lost in the Ultra Dimension, Noire had basically overseen both countries at the same time.

"Thank you." Histoire decided to show her a grateful expression instead of just reveling in her guilt.

"I'll need your opinion on some of these matters. There are things I wasn't aware Planeptune was meddling in." Also this was basically the easiest form of tactical espionage ever.

"Nep, I swear I'll look for you, I'll find you and I will…" IF grumbled in the background as they all increased their work quota to 150%.

This little ordeal delayed Noire for a few hours.

* * *

 **Lowee**

"I don't know where she is and I don't care." Blanc replied without even turning to face Noire. She was going through a few books in her shelves, purposely trying to ignore her guest.

"I didn't say anything yet!" Noire squinted her eyes. She had come all the way here in hopes that Blanc might have some idea. She was the one who kept the oldest records of Gamindustri around, next to Histoire (Which Noire wouldn't want to bother with such a triviality. It would probably take 3 days anyway.). If anybody knew where their first battle took place, then it would probably be Blanc.

"Like it isn't obvious. You're stuck together all the time since back then." Blanc said in her usual quiet voice and pulled out a certain book.

"What's with you?" She didn't like her subtly accusing tone. It wasn't unusual for the small CPU to be unsociable, but this was just rude.

"…" Blanc stayed quiet for a bit and then she turned around ever so slowly. She hid a frown behind the book and poked her eyes over the edges. Noire had trouble to tell what she was thinking.

"W-what?" Her hand went through one of her pigtails to cope with the pressure.

"You two are annoying." It came out of nowhere. Perhaps Blanc had bottled this up for a while now, seeing how she seemed relieved to finally speak her mind.

"Excuse me?" Now Noire was also on a confrontational course. She crossed her arms.

"You think people can't see you or something?" Blanc's voice pushed forward. "At least have some public decency and shame."

"Just what are you talking about?" She felt an itch around the back of her head as if something wanted to remind her…

"It ain't my business where you two flirt around, but just know that I can see you on that bench near the ice-cream stalls." Finally Blanc got to the core of the matter. Her eyes had briefly shifted to the big open window near the east side of the castle.

"…!" Noire's voice got caught in her throat. The iron mask that was her face was starting to melt with the heat of a heavy-duty metal furnace. She remembered that day. Very vividly.

They… had been seen?

"And even though it's none of my business." Blanc added and her glare completely vanished behind her book for some reason. "There is some height difference… so you shouldn't let Neptune take the lead. It looks weird."

POUND POUND POUND!

The jackhammers of blood circulation tried to smash Noire's chest. They definitely had been seen! And Blanc was even hiding her face, because she was too embarrassed! She wanted to cry out and roll over the floor.

But with the cold and painfully tight grip of an iron maiden, Noire managed to curb her embarrassment into submission.

"S-so is this how you get material for your novels these days? Spying on people? You got some strange hobbies!" Not like Noire could talk.

"Hey! Don't make it look like it's my damn fault! You were the ones smooching in public like a couple of octopuses!" She let go of her book and called out with an angry voice.

They both glared at each other.

Then they both looked at their feet and bore the silence for a while.

"Pfff…." All the buildup stress in Noire needed release and she found herself snorting. Then as if the dams had been broken she started to giggle and eventually even to laugh.

"S-stop it, this isn't funny- pff." Against her will Blanc was drawn into it as well and they both laughed for a while until they had tears in their eyes.

After it was done their facial muscles hurt and both of them felt strangely relieved.

"I'm not apologizing." Blanc murmured after wiping her eyes.

"What a coincidence, neither am I!" Noire replied more confidently than before.

"Didn't see that coming." The brown-haired CPU shrugged sarcastically.

"Now that we got that out of the way, I actually have a question for you."

"Okay."

"Do you remember the first time all of us fought each other at the start of the Console War?"

"Huh?" The bewilderment was showing on Blanc's soft features before she hastily turned neutral again. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Sightseeing." Noire grinned.

"Tch." Banc clicked her tongue at that obvious evasion. "I don't remember stuff like that, because it's pointless. But I got a record somewhere around here." She didn't wait for Noire to reply and moved into another room with more archived books and scrolls. A short peek showed Noire that there were ancient data devices inside. Even those most mysterious objects called "floppy disks". Truly ancient!

One might wonder why the CPUs didn't remember something as impactful as their first battle. But the truth was that it wasn't important. They had been fighting each other each day, always at a new location. Those painful days had long since become one big blur in their collective minds.

"Ack..!" Blanc's shocked silent cry alerted Noire. Had she found something problematic? Without a word she rushed into the archive.

"Blanc?" She looked at the shaking white-clad girl.

"It can't be…" She was shaking with silent anger. "TWERPS!" She yelled loud enough to shake the entire Basilicom. Her right eye turned red as the fires of hell.

"Heehee! Blanc found our drawings!" Ram peeked around the door and chuckled happily.

"Does she like them? I used… Miss Nepgear's finger-paint." Rom was right behind her sister and smiled as well.

Noire looked at the scene with a deadpan expression and watched as Blanc turned into a white blur and hunted down her mischievous sisters. Their playful shrieks were accompanied by the crashing sounds of broken furniture.

"Blanny what's up? It sounds like you are on a hunt in your own castle-WOAH!" From outside Noire could hear C-sha's surprised yelp as she apparently got dragged into the mess as well.

"Run! She's mad!" Ram yelled happily.

"…Thank heavens Uni is a good girl." Was Noire's only comment on the situation. She ignored the growing chaos outside the door and picked up the records that Blanc had so carelessly dropped. They were indeed covered in drawings at some places. Still, they were readable enough.

"Where did you two get the keys for the archive?!" Blanc yelled.

"Wait, those were important? I just found them on your desk, so I thought I'd try them out." C-sha replied completely without any self-preservation instinct.

"You can't be serious!"

"Kyaaa~!"

Noire flipped through the dates and locations and summaries. It was all pretty boring stuff. Now that she read this, she wondered who the chronicler was that had so painstakingly stalked them and memorized their every action. Neptune would say that he had read the memory card or something.

Next to a drawing of something that resembled a Horsebird, she finally found what she was looking for.

"Leanbox, huh?" That was strange. They had first battled on the off-shoot island of all places? Her memory was too vague to either confirm or deny it.

There was only one way to find out whether Neptune would even remember something like that. By going there.

She silently gave her regards to the spiraling madness inside Lowee's Basilicom.

* * *

 **Leanbox**

"Now, has anyone come up with a sound explanation to our current conundrum?" Vert asked into the group. They were all sitting at a round living room table inside her room. Tea and biscuits were spread out next to some fine porcelain sets.

"From what I can tell it's connected to the collapse of the Heart Dimension."

"Yeah some of the leftover energy got blown away or somethin'." Uzume agreed.

"Are you suggesting…?" Vert stopped the cup she had just brought to her lips in the air. The others were also getting tense.

"Looks like Kurome's dark power got tangled up in other dimensions. That's how that new Argore got a Dark CPU as her underling." The redhead explained while stuffing her face with crumpets.

"It did strike me as curious." MAGES. cupped her chin in concern.

"We cannot rule out the possibility at least." Umio said while sitting on the table. He was drinking tea as well, which looked particularly strange.

"Fragments of that thingamajig? Sounds nasty." The older Neptune said with a wry smile.

"Does that mean there are more of those big monsters roaming around in other dimensions?" Marvy looked surprised.

"We got no confirmation of that from the Ultra Dimension, but that's regrettably our only reference point." Vert put a hand on her cheek and sighed.

"Well, we can always use Crosty to investigate." Uzume didn't seem too bothered by the situation.

"True enough." Vert smirked. "In that case let us forget about the banalities and head straight to the important topics of our meeting." She clapped her hands and suddenly the light dimmed. Only a single lamp was shining in the middle of the table. It gave the gathering the atmosphere of some evil council.

"Huh? What's going on?" Only Uzume seemed to be left in the dark of what was about to happen.

"Let the 23rd meeting of our secret society begin!"

"Secret- eh?" She stared at the rest as they grinned forebodingly.

"How did your errant go Marvy?"

"I hid IF's house keys at a place where she won't find it too soon." The orange haired ninja saluted and recited her mission.

"Perfect. That will certainly force her to stay at Compa's place yet again." Vert seemed pleased.

"Why?" Uzume was completely confused.

"They only need a few more pushes. What of my cute little Nepgear and Uni?" Vert inquired.

"It seems they had a date today." MAGES. explained while drearily sipping on her tea. It was apparently not the type of drink she preferred.

"Ooh la la ~" Ultra Neptune whistled.

"Gearsy and Unisy did?!" Uzume cried out.

"Now, now, don't tease us. We can't be happy with just this much. They are good friends, so having a great time together won't necessarily move their relationship forward." Vert argued.

"Relationship?!" Uzume just kept on spinning her head to follow the conversation.

"It's totally weird." Big Neptune wobbled on her chair. "I definitely thought that they would get together first."

"Yes, quite a surprise. To think Neptune and Noire would outpace their sisters. Perhaps that is part of being older as well." Vert sipped on her tea with a contemplative expression.

"Uni is more honest than her sister, but she also has a knack for getting into fights easier. And Nepgear is somewhat dense." Marvy added.

"…" Uzume clearly seemed uncomfortable with the current topic. It was very… girly. And not very 'cool'.

"You are looking a little displeased. Whatever could be the matter… chairman Uzume?" Vert asked with a mischievous smile.

"The heck?! Chairman? _Me_?" She rose from her chair and slammed her hands on the table in sheer surprise.

"Lady Vert, you do recall that chairman Uzume loses her memory of our meetings every time, yes?" MAGES. shook her head, unamused by Vert's teasing.

"But of course." Vert finished her cup of tea unshaken.

"Chairman? Chairman of what? Seriously guys, tell me already!" For some reason she seemed a little excited, besides the confusion. 'Chairman' had a nice ring to it.

"Why of our secret society of course! The 'Legal Organization of Verifying Emotional and Mental Adjustments to the Xtreme', also known as L.O.V.E.M.A.X." For a split second Vert's blue eyes were showing a predatory glint. Something… primal, yet dignified. The true power of a voyeur.

"The what now?" Uzume retorted dryly.

"You know ladies, putting so much focus on 'legal' in the title actually makes it seem more, aha, fishy if I may say so." Umio didn't look nearly as rejecting as Uzume, but he did show concern.

"Don't sweat the details you two. We're just giving a few potential couples the push they need." Older Neptune waved it off as if it was completely normal to have a secret society.

"Nepsy has already completely become part of their dark ideals." Uzume gulped.

"How cruel chairman. It was your idea for us to found this organization in the first place." Vert pretended to be hurt. "No matter. It seems that Nepgear and Uni have still not passed the threshold quite yet."

"Adding a new rival returned good results with their sisters." MAGES. threw in like she was analyzing a machine.

"Are you suggesting we should provide a third party to force some advancement?" Marvy tilted her head. That was apparently not their usual modus operandi.

"Ohohoh! I shall volunteer for this task." Vert raised her gloved hand elegantly. She was _very_ eager. "Nepgear is already my bosom sister. If I let my charms go freely I may accidentally seduce her completely. Such is the sinful relationship we share." She was waxing poetically.

"No way. Nepgear is a good girl. She would never get brainwashed by you." Ultra Neptune chuckled.

"I wouldn't underestimate Lady Vert's influence on Nepgear. She has proven to be persistent enough to weasel her way into her heart. Like a leech on a weakened animal."

"Ahem… a rather… colorful comparison…" Vert's mood shifted to the blue spectrum.

"Y-you guys… you are trying to- to make our friends fall in love with each other?!" Uzume seemed extremely awkward.

"You only realized that now Uzume?" Umio sighed.

"Oh far from it madam chairman. We simply nurture what is already there. Although our biggest achievement was not even part of our plans." They were referring to Neptune and Noire it seemed.

"Love…" Uzume's cheeks were turning as red as her hair. "Like, Nepsy and Noirsy? Getting all close and comfy with each other. And k-kissing?" Her eyes were slowly closing and she was folding her fingers together. "And then they were all cutesy and blushy! And then, they were like totally a couple! And they will be together forever and ever and then they will marry and have a hundred kids!" Uzume's voice had turned much higher and more girly as she finally reached her delusional mode. Perhaps this was her true personality, as seen when she became Orange Heart. Her badass image melted away fast.

"It looks like the chairman has finally returned to us." Marvy smiled.

"So this has been happening when Uzume disappeared for a few hours every now and then?" Umio mumbled.

"Gearsy and Unisy are absolutely adorable! They are baking together and then they are putting all their feelings into each bite and it will be totally sweet~! It's, like, fate or something?"

"Indeed. The chairman is correct."

"It pains me to hear this, but it seems my seduction isn't needed." Vert seemed to be actually bummed out that she couldn't attempt to woo Nepgear.

"Fufufu, you will get your turn eventually. With chairman Uzume around there is nobody who can escape getting shipped." Big Neptune encouraged Vert with a wink.

This most evil and horrific of villainous societies had just begun their journey towards total world domination and corruption, but they were not going to stop anytime soon…

And then a knock on Vert's room's door made them all tense up.

"Hello? Vert, are you there?"

"Hm? That is Noire's voice." Vert blinked a few times. With a hand gesture she told everyone to hide. The others were all hastily retreating (except for MAGES. who was already not in the room anymore. Like she had vanished in thin air).

The door was opened carefully and Noire was standing in the light of the doorframe. The room was after all very dark except for the table light.

"Am I interrupting your gaming session?" She asked cautiously. The last time she had visited Vert she had inadvertently been dragged into a gaming marathon without even getting a word in edgewise.

"Nothing of the sort, my dear Noire. Come in, sit down. Do you care for some tea?" Vert was the picture of hospitality. What Noire was not aware of were the people that had gathered right below the table and were currently pushing against each other and below Vert's dress.

"I see. No thanks, I am just here to ask if you have heard any news about Neptune coming by Leanbox." She fidgeted around.

"Oh? I fear not. Were you meeting up for a date? There is a very nice game shop I would recommend. They have the best pre-order bonuses."

"N-no, don't worry about that."

Noire really was shy sometimes. Vert nodded understandingly.

"Do you happen to remember some important battlefield around here?" Noire tried to ask casually.

"There is the Halo forest for one. It's the place where the knights of Leanbox have slain the hunchbacked lizard lord." She gave some well known Leanbox trivia, like a travel guide.

"Seriously? That doesn't even sound impressive- I mean not that!" She shook her head. "An important location for the console war."

"I'd rather not remember that era." Vert raised her newly refilled cup of tea. "I did not take you to be one for nostalgia."

"It's not like that." Noire sighed. "Sorry for bothering you. I guess this was a cold trail as well." From the looks of it Noire had already investigated all locations in Leanbox that would fit her standards. Otherwise she would never have relied on Vert of all people to help her.

"If it is battlefields you desire, you may join me in my next raid on the dark lands in 4GO2. I still got your dancer character saved on my account."

"No thanks. Really." She insisted more than necessary with a shadow over her eyes. Her pupils were reflecting countless hours of forced power grinding.

"Such a shame. In that case give my regards to Neptune." The blonde CPU smiled at the expected embarrassed reaction from her raven haired friend.

After Noire left she breathed a sigh of relief. And the group of stowaways finally burst out of the SS Lady Green Heart. They were all sweating buckets.

"I wonder what that was about?" The other Neptune asked.

"What indeed?" Vert giggled.

* * *

Ultimately Noire didn't find Neptune anywhere in Leanbox. She had met several familiar people like 5pb. and Cave on the way, but nobody had seen Neptune all day.

If it wasn't about video games and not about their first fight all that long ago… then what else was left? She felt slightly annoyed at this point. Why did the purple haired goofball give her such a vague riddle?

Her steps took her to a random park.

She sat down to relax for a moment when she heard some loud conversations not too far away.

"They have bendable limbs and are completely waterproof. You will find no flaws with our products!" It was a familiar deep voice.

"Hey, Mr. robot can you show us that special move again? Pretty please!" A bunch of boys further away were talking to another familiar person.

"P-please, I already showed it seven times. If I don't c-complete the task given to me the boss will get mad with me." Steamax' pitiful voice echoed across the grass.

"C'mon! Just one more time." The kids knew exactly how to push the blue ninja around.

"F-fine… Step back." He readied his giant shuriken and then threw it in a big arc. It spun in circles at ludicrous speeds until it created a small whirlwind that sucked up all the fallen leaves and garbage that was lying around the park. Afterwards he jumped into the air, holding two silver canisters in each arm. With a gravity defying spin he turned into a silver streak and then swooshed through the air, creating afterimages that formed the kanji character for 'wind'.

Then he landed on the ground with two completely filled trashcans.

"Awesome!"

"This is just like in my favorite sentai show!"

The kids were cheering for the awkward ninja. Steamax seemed to be happy even if he tried to hide it behind a poker face (or was that just his standard face? Robots didn't have many facial expressions).

Noire needed a few moments to comprehend what he was doing here. She remembered relatively fast though. After the events on the ship they had sentenced Affimojas and Steamax to 'voluntary' community service. Cleaning public parks and the like were just some of their many new assignments. None of them paid of course.

This was an especially harsh punishment for Steamax who was not used to standing out. One could almost feel bad for him.

That would mean the deep voice she had heard before was…

"I appreciate making business with you." At a stand not too far away the giant golden robot had just bowed after a customer. Some high-schooler who hurriedly left with a brown paper bag. Now that was suspicious.

Noire walked over and looked at the stand. It was a lemonade stand, if the sign was to be taken at face value.

"You are doing quite well for yourself." She said with one arm on her waist.

"L-lady Noire?!" He jerked back. "W-welcome! Yes, we are just making some money on the side. Due to the, uhum, events that transpired a few weeks ago, our ship has been chartered by the authorities. The return fee is quite hefty…" He somehow managed to not sound resentful.

"You are lucky that you got off so lightly."

"You are absolutely right! That's why we are working off our community hours just as you requested. I believe it is a good exercise for Steamax. He even managed to talk to a few girls yesterday. Admittedly they were all grade-schoolers, but they did try to draw on him, so it was very amusing to watch."

Well well. Wasn't he just the spitting image of calm?

Noire was already behind the stand.

"This isn't lemonade." She stated.

"….that is correct."

For a while they just stood there silently.

"I will pretend that I didn't see these figurines if you tell me everything you know about Neptune's whereabouts."

"Pardon?" Affimojas golden head was showing dark spots, like rust. This sounded much like a trick question. If he agreed, wouldn't that be like admitting that they were still gathering info on the CPUs, which was completely illegal and much worse than selling figurines? But if he refused, Noire was probably going to burn down this stand right here and now.

"I just figured you two would know something. Say, wasn't there a line of Nepgear figures as well?"

"Yes! There was only one prototype though. We still didn't manage to perfect them, due to some unforeseen complications with the facial expressions. For some reason she always makes that weird square shaped-" He stopped himself. Noire had already heard what she needed.

"In other her words she was here today." She said confidently. Neptune had called dibs on the first Nepgear model after all.

"…yes. I was not attempting to hide it from you. Lady Neptune insisted that we shouldn't tell anybody, but your continued support matters to us." What he was really trying to say was that they were much more afraid of Noire right now.

"I'm listening."

"Lady Neptune said that it's fine if you want to cheat too. As such I am not required to keep any secrets." Affimojas assured her.

That made Noire's ears perk up. Neptune had anticipated Noire's move?!

Suddenly her shoulder twisted and she turned her head away.

"I don't need any help!"

"Uhm…?"

"This pathetic riddle is nothing to me." She boasted and walked away.

"…" Affimojas watched her leave the park. "Hm. We will have to adjust the poses on the Lady Black Heart figurines. They just don't do her justice."

Even now his business sense was much stronger than his common sense.

* * *

Back to the main land the raven haired CPU was walking through Lastation. All her roads led here eventually.

Noire was completely lost (not in sense of the city's layout mind you, but on where to search). Despite her big talk from before she was not actually confident in finding Neptune at this point. How could she? Those hints were almost useless! What she needed was a sign or something.

But the world was never that convenient.

A glimpse of red grazed her vision. She spun around to see what it was, but there was nothing in sight.

Impossible. Now even her eyes were working against her?

Noire looked at the ground and noticed something very sign like.

A ribbon that was lying on the ground. It looked like something she had seen before. Maybe on a uniform?

This particular ribbon was opened at one side, while being closed on the other. This shape was very reminiscent of an arrow that pointed towards the outskirts of the city, more in the direction of the rural areas in the distance. Of course that must have been a complete coincidence.

And yet...

Noire picked it up and looked in the direction it had pointed at. If this was a sign, then she would accept it.

Her step became more energetic again.

When she had marched far enough away, someone came out from behind the corner of a building.

"Sorry Miss Neptune, but you never said that _I_ couldn't cheat a little for her." Her high pitched voice was not the least bit apologetic as she watched after Noire with a smile.

* * *

The sun sank at the horizon. Birds were retreating to their nests and the cities in the distance were beginning to sparkle in a thousand lights. But out here on the fields and hills it all seemed far away.

Noire put one foot in front of the other while looking at the ground. She was moving lethargically as she got slowly caught by the darkness of evening. It turned significantly colder, but not so freezing to feel uncomfortable yet. The grass below her boots rustled with each taken step. The cicadas and frogs from the nearby river were beginning their night operetta. A symphony of nature. It was lulling her into a state of trance.

She had been scouring all of Gamindustri for Neptune. Only the results didn't want to be caught. She rubbed her tired eyes with her left hand while listening to the animals around.

How did she even end up out here? At this point it wasn't much of a conscious choice anymore. Her legs took her wherever they wanted. They were stubborn and didn't give up, unlike her hazy mind. With a big dent in her pride she had admitted to herself that she failed to solve Neptune's riddle.

"Unbelievable." She sighed and sat down on the hill. The small river was flowing across on the other side. As she moved her arm from her eyes she looked at the uncountable stars above. During this clear night she could see the faraway galaxies. It was a breathtaking view that was hard to obtain in the big cities.

Right now she felt like just spreading out and relaxing. So she loosened her muscles and fell backward on the grass, arms spread out widely.

Her left hand touched something soft.

"Romantic." Neptune joked next to her. They were both lying on this hill and looking at the ever distant firmament.

"You made me chase you way too much." Noire pouted.

"That's nothing compared to my chase after you."

"Very funny." She still didn't forgive her.

"I've got sacrifices, o' blackest of deities." Neptune grinned and pulled up a plastic bag. Inside were some packs of surprisingly cooled pudding. Spoons included.

"Don't make it sound like I'm an evil god." She took one of the puddings and raised her back to sit up.

"Ye wrath inspires fear in thy subjects, my lord." Neptune did the same and unhooked the pudding wrapping.

"I'm not _that_ mad."

"So you are actually mad?"

"Not really." Noire finally gave up and also opened her pudding.

"Hehehe, I like it when you are honest. But it's also nice when you stumble all over yourself." She snickered.

"Great. I am happy that my troubles bring you so much joy." She took a spoonful of bliss and moved it to her mouth.

"Speaking of trouble, I got some double trouble right around my fingers. If you know what I mean." She made a very lewd motion with her hands.

Noire missed her mouth completely and hit the spoon against her cheek, covering it in pudding.

"N-N-N-Neptune!"

"Hahaha! Look at your face! This is hilarious." The purple haired girl turned into a ball of glee and rolled over the grass while laughing.

Noire was shaking with skin as red as her eyes. Neptune's teasing had only become more destructive over time. And now she had to wipe that pudding off her face too. She petted her dress pockets to search for a handkerchief.

 _Lick._

Noire froze completely as she felt a small soft tongue lick across her cheek.

Neptune had taken care of the pudding in her own way.

"Yum ~ You taste better than ever." Another teasing smile plastered her cheeky face as she watched Noire's mental breakdown.

After releasing enough steam to power an entire city for days, Noire finally regained her composure and glared at Neptune.

"Oops, don't give me the heated gaze; I just wanted to leave it at talking today." Even now she wasn't taking this seriously.

"Hmph!" Noire turned her head towards the sky again and ate her pudding in silence.

"Congrats on finding me anyway. I didn't really think you would know what I meant."

"I didn't." Noire was not sugarcoating it.

"Ehehe. That's fine too." Her smile didn't break.

Now both of them were sitting there silently under the beautiful night sky. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence at all. Just enjoying each other's presence was enough sometimes.

After a good while Noire picked up the conversation again.

"What did you mean by our 'first battle'?" Curiosity trumped her pride after all.

"I just made that part up."

"HUH?!"

"It wasn't really a battle. Way too one-sided. Maybe you could call it a slaughter." Neptune finished her pudding and put the empty packaging into the bag. Her gaze was somewhat nostalgic.

Noire didn't follow. Her girlfriend's words had a tendency to be meaningless, but this was such a powerful moment, she couldn't help but feel Neptune was trying to convey something to her.

"Then what about the anniversary?" She asked a little more softly.

"Same difference really. It's never been celebrated before. And I am not even sure if it was on this day." Neptune sighed warmly and then rolled through the grass until their shoulders touched.

"You're being cryptic again…"

"What do you want to do in the future? What's your big goal?" Neptune asked randomly.

"…bringing Lastation prosperity and peace." Noire replied automatically. Not because it was a line she was repeating so very often, but because she felt like this was the correct answer to that particular question.

"I guess all of us want that. If peace is such a big deal, why is there so much fighting? Or is that exactly why it's so important?" Neptune was acting very un-Neptune like again.

But this triggered a memory. A very old one.

"I… don't think fighting for peace is necessary." She said slowly. "If the people are happy then peace will come to them. So to obtain that happiness I am willing to do anything." She was made to look into an old mirror.

"Even stop fighting?"

"Yes."

"That's the girl I fell in love with." Neptune said quietly and without any of her usual teasing.

"Eh?" Noire's heartbeat increased.

"This conversation we had back then under the night sky was…" Neptune didn't seem to find the words.

Noire remembered. They had talked to each other after a long exhausting battle. Lying next to each other without any will to fight left. And Neptune had asked her similar questions back then.

Not much later Neptune had convinced them to sign a peace treaty. It was a pivotal moment in Gamindustri's history.

But that one conversation they had wasn't really connected to…

"Oh." She looked at the moon in the distance.

"You inspired me." Neptune whispered. "But I was also afraid. So I buried that feeling deeply."

This mood was weird. Neptune just spilled her feelings. Maybe that's why she asked Noire to come here in the first place. There were no barriers left between them. That's what this was supposed to mean, right?

"That's silly." Noire felt liberated somehow. "Even though I did the same thing."

This wasn't just an anniversary for Neptune. Those feelings were going all the way back to that day, didn't they?

"Well, we _are_ kind of silly sometimes." Neptune countered.

"Yeah." She chuckled. "You are more often than not."

"Hehe."

They leaned their heads against each other.

"Noire?"

"Mhm?"

"I love you."

No reply was necessary as they cozily spent the night in each other's company.

 **The End**

* * *

 **It's over! No really, I am not going to overstay my welcome anymore (lol).**

 **Thanks for staying with my story until the very end. It's been a fun 3 months. I'm well aware that I often go off on tangents and focus on weird things, but it's all part of my master plan (not really).**

 **Joking aside, it really was quite nice writing this story after I had the idea for a while. Honestly, I always had a penchant for Neptune x Noire stories, but I never felt like there was a real opening or way to expand on the HDN world until I finished Megadimension Neptunia VII. K-sha was an endearing character and I saw her as the perfect stalemate annihilator that she turned out to be in this story. Of course I think she deserves all the love she can get as well, but maybe it doesn't have to be romantic necessarily?**

 **I still have some ideas left over, but I don't intend to write a true sequel to this story. Maybe something along the lines of Omakes and side-stories. Even if some things stay unanswered, I am positive that your imagination can fill in the gaps (-spoken like a true lazemachine).**

 **Hope you enjoyed yourself at least a little bit.** **Cheers ~**

 **-Super late update 1 ½ years later-**

 **I somehow ended up writing two sequels. The whims of fate and all that haha**


End file.
